That If By Chance It Be Shaken
by LynnLautner
Summary: Set two years after Eclipse. Bella Swan was the girl that broke his heart, now she just might be the only person that can mend it.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Welcome to my new story. I really hope you all enjoy this fic. A few things... the chapters in this fic are going to be, hopefully shorter than LTM but longer than this one. The prologue here is a bit short. Right now I'm still working on this fic, but I do have quite a bit done, its mostly middle and end so for now I will try to update weekly; bi-weekly at the latest, if anything just send me a PM and tell me to get my shit in gear :)**_

_**Oh yeah and shocker here.. ANGST warning.**_

_**This FIC IS RATED M FOR A REASON. IF you are under 18 you really shouldn't be here ;)**_

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._

**That If By Chance It Be Shaken**

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he watched as a smile slowly spread across her face. Her hand was out the window moving up and down as the wind blew through her finger tips, the other firmly planted on the wheel as her long strands of brown hair were wiping around. It was unseasonably warm for April and she couldn't wait to get out and explore the rez. Not wanting to miss the possibility of being alone with her, Jacob had quickly agreed when Billy asked them to run to the store for him. Back at the little red house less than ten minutes ago they were arguing over who was going to drive. When she won the second of three rounds of rock, paper, scissors, he grumbled and made his way around to the passenger side.

As he gave her directions to the market in Forks, he let his hand rest on her upper thigh, it wasn't long before her head turned toward his and they locked eyes. A smile split across her face and she winked at him. Turning back to the road he could see her brows pinch together and with a little more force than last time, she twirled a loose hair around her finger and shoved the lock behind her ears. He smiled thinking of the conversation they had when they were walking to the truck. He told her they didn't need the top off, but she insisted, it was after all one of the very rare sunny days in La Push. So for the next twenty minutes he unbolted the back top half of the 72 FJ 40 Land Cruiser telling her all the while that it was too windy; trying to make his case once again of why he should drive.

When he looked at her again the hairs that she twirled in her fingers and stuck behind her ear were about to come free, reaching his arm out he caught them. Leaning over in his seat, he made a quick small braid out of the hairs and tucked it behind her ear. When the pads of his fingers brushed the shell of her ear he felt her shutter and heard her heart skip a beat before it slowed almost back to its normal pace.

Leaning over just enough so he wouldn't have to yell, he began to tell her how happy that he was that she was here with him, and how thankful he was for her moving back to his home with him. Jake couldn't help but add that he couldn't wait to get her back to his room so they could finish what they had started when Billy had called out to them. As he slowly ran down the list of his desires and all the new things that he planned on doing to her he saw her eyes grow wide and he smiled, but when her heart began beating faster than it should have and he saw her shoulders lock, he looked up just in time to see the one thing that would send his world crashing down around him. Before he could even grab the wheel, his body was thrown forward and with a snapping of a bone his head hit metal and everything disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>There are moments in life, when the heart is so full of emotion That if by chance it be shaken, or into its depths like a pebble Drops some careless word, it overflows, and its secret, Spilt on the ground like water, can never be gathered together.<em>

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry it took a bit, but here it is! 5200+ words for your wait :) Don't forget to check my profile, I'm on twitter and post updates about this story and others there. I've also added a couple of photos to my photobucket for this story more to come.**_

**Chapter 1**

Walking back into the house, he could hear his father's hushed voice in the kitchen. As soon as the door slapped the frame, the receiver was quickly placed back down and the squeaking of his chair let Jake know that he was moving around in the kitchen. Walking through the worn down house, Jake was surprised when he rounded the corner and saw his dad's face; it was almost pale and he looked as though he was about to be ill. As he made his way toward Billy the scent of leech hit Jake. Without even thinking, his fists balled and he scanned the room, his was wolf clawing to get out at the threat. It had been days since the leech doctor had been there to check on him, his stench had long since gone. Jake's eyes caught sight of the off-white slip of paper on the table. By the time he had strode over to the table the stench was almost unbearable. Jake knew what this was. With shaking hands he picked up the paper and skimmed over the paper and the little note that was left in the envelope. Before he knew it, he was running, running from the sight of that farce of a wedding invitation. It was so overly done and so not Bella, but the words printed so neatly on that thick cardstock had sliced right through him, shredding his heart into a million little pieces. He could hear his father yelling behind him to stop, but he couldn't. Jake had to get away from this place, the place where he had so quickly fallen in love with Bella Swan and just as quickly lost her.

Jake could feel the heat licking up his spine as he ran out of the house, through the freezing rain and toward the woods, his wolf itching to break free. His father's worried shouts lost to him. The wolf took over as soon as he was in the cover of the tree line. The transformation was such a surprise he thought it was going to hurt like hell, having not fully recovered, but phasing like that was an instant relief. It was like a weight had been lifted off of him and then he was running; faster than he had ever run in his life. The beast inside had completely taken over for the first time since he had phased and Jacob felt himself giving himself over to it, letting the heart broken boy curl up deep inside.

Jake had gotten half way across the rez when a howl rang out. Not long after, Leah's voice was in his head screaming at him. He only pushed himself harder and faster, he knew he had to get away before she was able to catch up with him. Just as he was about to leap across the creek that divided Quileute lands from the Cullens' territory, Leah's wolf slammed into him and she shouting a string of curses at him. The only words that actually registered were "war," "tribe" and "protect." Rolling back onto his paws in one swift movement, Jake took off again, skirting the border between the two lands, leaving Leah limping behind.

When the smell of the Cullen territory was long since forgotten, Jake's wolf slowed from a flat out run to a steady pace, still taking him away from his only home. He had never tried to leave La Push before, even though Jake and every wolf in the pack often dreamed of it, they wouldn't dare. Going as far as Port Angeles always made his wolf uneasy if he were away too long. Jake didn't know where he was headed, he was letting his wolf guide him at that point. The further away he got from Quileute land, the more at ease and stable he seemed to be.

* * *

><p>Jake had been running for days; he was tired and worn down, his paws were split open, and the fur that wasn't matted on his back was missing from struggling to get through the brier bushes. He didn't know how far he had run, but what Jake did know was that he felt free. The pain where is heart should have been was still there, but the heavy weight that had followed him around since he had had phased was gone. Jake couldn't hear anything but his own thoughts; he hadn't been able to since his second day of running. It was an odd feeling, being alone in wolf form. The wolf stirred inside of him uneasily, but even more so, it rejoiced at being alone. He was more relived to not have anyone in his head at the moment; he didn't want any of his pack brothers or sister to have to deal with his.<p>

As the wolf finally slowed, Jake took in his surroundings. He was somewhere in the mountains, the snow was barely covering the tops, but it was still there. Looking out before him, Jake noticed a small town off in the distance, but there was no cover. The land was barely rolling with hardly any trees, his wolf whined wanting to go closer, itching to explore this town. Fighting back the urge, he turned and headed back toward the cover of the mountains; maybe when it got dark.

Jake was uneasy as he walked across the open plain. Heading toward town under the cover of night, he wanted to kick himself for phasing the way he had. Not that he was uncomfortable being naked, but all he really needed at this point was to be caught naked streaking toward town. His ass would be either in jail or shipped back to La Push in a second. He didn't know if it was the lack of human contact, the fact that he was sick of eating tiny animals in wolf form or the thought of human food even if he had to pick it out of the trash. Whatever it was, it was enough for Jake to risk being caught right now.

The town was busier than Jake thought it would be; he could hear cars roaring around, music blaring and teenagers hooting and hollering. Ducking behind what little trees he could find, he came upon an old two-story house. In the back yard, Jake sighed in relief when he saw that there were clothes still hanging on the line. He had never stolen anything, but he needed clothes to get around in public, even if it was a pair of jeans that were clearly going to be too short and a plaid t-shirt that was going to be too tight, he was starving.

As Jake hopped around trying to get himself into the too-tight jeans, he didn't realize that someone was watching him, he didn't realize still when he ripped the pants at the knee or when he fought on the plaid shirt. Just as he was about to step out of the back yard a throat cleared, which had him almost phasing on the spot. Turning around, his teeth bared, Jake saw an old woman. Clearly native, she was tiny, as tiny as Bella, the thought sent a shot through his heart and he winced. She was short, but her jet black hair was practically dragging the ground as she stood holding onto her beaded cane.

She stood looking at him and he at her, Jake had the urge to run, surely this old lady was going to call the cops on him, but then she spoke, her voice coming out raspy, "Oki."

Jake turned fully toward her, repositioning so he wasn't standing at full height. He began to speak, but nothing came out. It shouldn't have been a shock to him, all he had done for the past however many days was howl, snarl and whine in wolf form. Clearing his throat, he attempted again, "I don't know what that means."

The lady merely waved her cane toward the house, turned and walked toward the open back door. Jake looked around the yard, his wolf was itching to run, to get away. He didn't want to go back to La Push yet and he wanted food. Jake, on the other hand, felt bad for stealing and ripping up this old lady's clothes. Craning his neck back to look at the stars in the sky, he wondered why him. With a huff, Jake quickly strode toward the door.

By the time Jake had gotten through the door, there was a plate of food sitting on the table along with a tall glass of milk. His eyes widened and before he knew it he was sitting in the chair shoveling food in his mouth like a Neanderthal. The food was warm, spicy and so good, the cold milk going down his throat made it easier for him to swallow the spoonfuls that he was shoving down. The old lady sat across the table, watching him in wonder. When his plate was almost empty, she pushed a basket of bread toward him and he ate that too.

When his plate was empty and the bread was gone, another plate was sat in front of him. It was some kind of pie. Jake reached toward it with his hands, but the lady coughed and his head snapped up. She didn't look angry or disgusted at him, she merely nodded her head toward the fork that was still sitting on his plate. Grabbing the fork, Jake dug in eating the pie much slower than he had the rest of the food. He was halfway through the pie when her chair scrapped across the wooden floor, "I'm Sarah-" that was as far as she got before Jake was chocking on his food and his fork was almost sucked into his mouth.

Sarah moved as quickly as she could around the table and with more strength than Jake thought possible she was beating on his back, the food and fork came out and he starred at her with wide eyes over his shoulder. She looked confused and a little worried at his reaction to her name, then her brows pinched and her eyes wondered down to her hand that was still on his back.

"You are sick young one?"

Wiping the food from his mouth Jake shook his head, "No."

"You are," it wasn't a statement Jake wanted to fight with. He knew why she was asking, her hand had to have been burning up by that point. So instead he shook his head yes.

She nodded at him and then pointed toward the kitchen table, "your mess," and then she pointed toward the sink. Jake was still looking at her over his shoulder with wide eyes, he nodded his head in agreement, still stunned that the lady had caught him stealing her clothes and then invited him into her house and fed him.

Sarah nodded her head toward a door off the kitchen, "the second floor there's a room and a bed." With that, Sarah shuffled out of the room. Not long after he head a door click close and then the creaking of bed springs.

Looking around the kitchen, Jake took everything in. The kitchen was twice the size of his, the table was old and worn as were the cabinets. The appliances were old. The refrigerator looked like something out of the 50's, it had a single door but it was humming along nicely. The stove had the same vintage look to it, as did the single basin cast iron sink. Picking up his dishes, he made his way over to the sink and began to clean.

Later that night, Jake was laying in a bed that was bigger than his own back on the rez, but he couldn't sleep. The light from the moon was streaming in through the thin curtains and he could see the stars shining. His wolf felt uneasy. He wanted to be out there in the mountains, but Jake wanted this, to be inside, under cover in the warmth of a home, not on damp, rocky ground. He could hear Sarah's light, slow breathing below him and he couldn't help but wonder how old she was, and why she actually let him stay in her house.

The sun shining on Jakes face woke him, rolling onto his stomach, he stretched in the bed, groaning and gripping the pillow. God it felt good to actually sleep in a bed and not have to worry about something sneaking up on him in the middle of the night. As he lay on his stomach, enjoying the feeling of the bed he could hear dishes being clanked around downstairs. With a grunt, he pushed himself off the bed and headed toward the door.

Stepping off the last step Jake pushed open the door and caught sight of Sarah trying to haul a small bag of potatoes up on the counter. Making his way across the kitchen in three long strides, he grabbed the bag from her carefully and sat it on the counter; she jumped a little when his hand brushed hers, but continued about her work. Jake stood at the counter watching her, waiting for her to tell him what to do. Finally with a huff she looked at him, almost annoyed and pointed toward the door, "if you want eggs they're in the barn."

Walking out the back door, he could already hear the chickens clucking. As he made his way into the barn the wide-spread clucking turned to mayhem and the chickens started flapping around. They were running around in their pen jumping all over each other trying to fight their way toward the back corner. The closer Jake got to the pen the more huddled the ball of chickens got, and then it clicked and he couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed the basket off the wall and gathered an entire basket full of eggs for breakfast. As soon as he stepped out of the barn the commotion died back down, Jake's wolf wanted nothing more than to go back into the barn and eat one of the chickens just because it could.

Walking back into the house, Jake made his way to the sink while Sarah stood at the stove. Washing the eggs, he took the entire dozen over to her and sat them down. She looked at him, let her eyes scan down the length of his body and then began cracking the eggs into the skillet.

A dozen eggs, four large pancakes, five pieces of butter bread and three glasses of milk later, Jake sat at the kitchen table looking at Sarah, waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat but didn't speak, only watched him. She could tell he was uncomfortable under her gaze, but Sarah was a woman of few words, and even though she had found him naked hopping around in her back yard stealing her late husband's clothes, there was something about the boy that had her fighting the urge to get the shot gun hidden safely behind the kitchen door.

"Your name, child?"

Jake's eyes shot to hers once more, just as he was about to tell her his name, something stopped him, "Ephraim," it wasn't really a lie was it? Jacob wasn't the person that he was any more, his great grandfather was more in tune with his wolf that his human, so why wouldn't Jake decide to take his name instead of his own.

"You're not Blackfoot?"

Jake cocked his head to the side wondering just where it was that he was trying to remember, what part of the country the Blackfoot Reservation was on, he came up with nothing, "I'm Quileute from La-"

"I know of the Quileute," Sarah said stopping him mid-sentence.

"You do?" Jake asked wondering just how she knew of his tribe.

She didn't elaborate though, only shook her head at his question. "Well Ephraim, since you've stolen and destroyed my late husband's clothing, ate a dozen of my eggs that I would normally sell at the local market and scared the death of my chickens I'd say you owe me something in return?"

Jake's head hung at the knowledge that he had, for one thing stolen something; Billy would surly string him up if he ever found out, and second, knowing that it was her late husband's clothing. Jake was almost beside himself.

Sarah looked at the boy as he hung his head and felt sorry for him, "he's been gone twenty years."

Jake's head was still hung low, even after hearing her admission he felt guilty, anything that would make it right he would do.

"Whatever you need from me I'm willing to do, to pay you back for what I've done."

"My barn needs repainted. The paint is in the shed beside it. I expect you can be finished by dinner at six."

"It will be done, but I don't think I'll be staying for-"

"You will, now go. The day is half over."

Jake stood slowly from the chair and began to gather the dirty dishes in front of him before one of Sarah's worn hands slapped his away, and then pointed toward the door. With a nod, Jake left the kitchen. When he got out to the shed and flipped the lid off the paint the snorted at the irony of it all. Here he was, who knows how far away from his own home, but the paint in front of him had him going back. The rich red paint that filled the bucket made him think of his father, of his own little red house back on the rez and then he thought of Bella, wondering if she was with the leech right at that same exact moment, whether or not she was dead, alive or married. With a growl Jake slammed the paint brush into the paint and then on the side of the barn watching as the red flowed.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up one morning and sat at the table waiting for Jacob to join her, he had been with her for a few weeks already. The longer she sat at the table, the longer she wondered where the boy was. She looked at the second floor door and wondered if she could actually make up to see if he was OK. The longer the boy had been with her, the more her heart went out to him. She could see a sadness in his eyes that she knew well. It was one that she wore after she lost both of her children, and the same one she wore when she had lost her husband years ago. He was deeply saddened by something, but so unwilling to open up.<p>

She hadn't had anyone in her house on the constant for five years and although she didn't mind being alone, it took some adjusting.

The last time they talked, she asked him why he had reacted to her name the way he had the first night and as a single tear ran down his cheek. He told her the story of his mother and how he lost her and finally he told her that his mother's name was Sarah. That was all that they had spoken to each other that day, it was he who stood from the table and went about doing her normal chores, keeping a safe distance between them.

When her legs started to get numb, Sarah gripped her cane and stood from her seat. The boy still hadn't come down from his room. She was worried about him. Last night she had gone too far asking him why there was no light in his eyes, he made an odd noise that startled her before he told her in a tone she had never heard, much less thought she would, that he wasn't talking about it with a stranger. She went to bed that night both regretting her question and hurt at his tone.

When Sarah finally made it to the last step she was panting and the grip that she had on her husband's old walking stick was so tight that her frail fingers were pulsing with blood. Thankfully, the room that he had chosen was the one right off the steps, otherwise she wasn't sure if she would had made it very far. Pushing the door open, her heart sank a little at the sight. The bed was empty and tightly made. He hadn't been back since he had stridden out the backdoor after their talk. As she made her way into the room searching for any sign of him her body grew tired, she knew she would have to rest before anything else was done.

When she awoke some hours later the boy was sitting in her old rocking chair, elbows on his knees head hung low. "I'm not dead," she muttered taking a steady breath in as she braced herself to push up from the bed. He was at her side in an instant with a hot hand on her elbow and one on her back helping her sit.

"I know, I could hear you breathing. I'm sorry."

"You didn't come back last night?"

"I couldn't. I had to just, I had to clear my head." Truth was Jake couldn't come back last night because once again he was naked. Her telling Jake that there wasn't a light in his eyes was something he knew Bella would have said to him. The moment he was out the back door he had phased and run off toward the mountains, his wolf once again taking over.

"We won't speak of it again until you are ready."

Nodding his head Jake helped Sarah to her feet and toward the door, "I think that would be best, at least for now."

She nodded her head back in response and let him help her down the stairs.

* * *

><p>One year. Jacob had already been living away from the rez and with Sarah for an entire year. It was strange still, being away from his homeland, away from his people. Sometimes when he was in the mountains running at night, he would phase back human and look toward the West and wonder what the pack was doing, and on an even rarer occasion he would let his mind wander to Bella.<p>

In the course of the year he and Sarah had grown close enough that Jake almost thought of her as the grandmother he never knew. She would nitpick at the things he did as much as Billy would, but she would sit and listen to him with an open mind as well. One night after Jake had been with her for six months she finally asked him about his family. When he told her about his father she shared a few choice words with him about not calling him in so long and then she shared the story of how she lost her children. Then she stood and forced him to call Billy, threatening to kick him out of her house if he didn't. He had been talking to Billy almost every night since.

When Jacob found Sarah in his bed after he phased the first time, she looked so pale and frail. He was truly worried about her, but phasing was something that Jake needed to do to calm his wolf, especially if he was going to be sharing any part of his past with her. After finding her that morning, Jacob made sure to tell her when he planned to run so she wouldn't worry about him in the middle of the night. Sarah would nod her head and quirk her brow but she never asked him any questions. For that he was grateful.

Walking into the house, Jacob made his way to the phone to call Billy. Before he was able to reach the receiver, Sarah's hand stopped him, "I'd like to talk to you about something Ephraim, if that's ok?"

Jacob shook his head but wondered what it was they were going to be talking about. Was she tired of him, had he over stayed his welcome and Sarah was going to tell him it was time to leave?

Jacob turned and sat at the kitchen table, time to face the inevitable. It was crazy of Jake to think that this woman would actually let him stay here forever; did he really want to stay here forever?

"I'll be out by this afternoon, Sarah I really appreciate you letting me stay here as long as you ha-"

"Oh shush boy you're talking crazy, but you may want to leave after I have my say."

Jacob sat straighter in his chair, this really wasn't sounding good.

"You've been here a year Ephraim, and you're a good boy, I know that, but there's something wrong with you. Something in all these months you haven't told me, but I need to know now if I'm going to let you stay here with me, and I like you here, you remind me of my son."

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat, was he really willing to share his secret with her? Would he even be able to? Sam had ordered him at one time to tell no one about the legends, but he hadn't heard Sam or any of the pack in over a year. Would he really be able to tell her, did he really want too? She was an old woman; it would probably scare her to death.

He looked up at her across the table. He could see the worry etched on her face, her hands were crossed laying one on top of the other and she was waiting. The longer the he looked at her the more upset Jacob got. The wolf, of course, wanted to run. If someone else didn't want them then they didn't want them either, but Jake wanted to stay here with her. He hadn't felt like someone actually cared about him and his needs since his mother died. Not that Billy made him feel unwanted, but the twins left when Jake was thirteen years old and since then he was taking care of his dad. Before that the twins were, but there was no motherly love like there once had been. With Sarah there was. He knew that she cared for him. There was never any contact between the two, but she asked him things and listened to his answers and even though she was an old woman, she would smack at his hands or shoo him away if he tried to do things for her. This felt like home to him, and he would do anything to stay.

His eyes bored into her dark ones and he spoke, "my tribe has legends that we aren't supposed to be shared with anyone, secrets that only few people are allowed to know-"

Sarah held her hand up in a stopping gesture; he took a deep breath and waited, "that's not what I'm talking about Ephraim. I don't want to know your tribal secrets, those are sacred. There are things about my tribe I would never share; I wouldn't expect any less from you. I've tried to talk to you about this before."

Jake's long exhale and head dropping between his hands stopped her. She watched as his arms shook and his hands threaded through the back of his hair and pulled. He knew what she was talking about and even after a year and everything they had shared; he still wasn't willing to tell her. That wasn't good enough; no one should have to go through what he was and not talk about it.

Smacking her walking stick against the table, Jake's head slowly lifted and she saw the tears in his eyes. "I know it's hard, but you can't keep that kind of thing in, young man. I've loved and lost and you have too, you told me of your mother and your sisters leaving you. You've been hurt and at first after you told me of them, I had myself convinced that was it, but you've been here a year and I haven't seen you smile once-or laugh for that matter. You're eyes are always flat and you just go along wasting your years. It's going to eat you alive one day, and I won't be a part of it."

The tears streamed down Jake's face as he looked at Sarah. Her lip started to quiver and her voice was cracking as she spoke. She tried to sound hard at the end, but he could hear the worry in her words.

"Her name was Bella," Jacob began… and for the next two hours he told Sarah everything, well as much as he could, leaving out everything supernatural. She listened and grunted her disagreement and nodded her head at the things he was saying to her. When he was done, Jacob wasn't angry which came as surprise to him. Normally when he thought of Bella and Edward he always felt like ripping something apart or running, but he didn't now. He wanted to hear what Sarah had to say.

She had made her way around the table at some point and held him like a child, rocking him and patting his head as he poured his heart out to her.

Sarah framed Jake's face between her withered hands, "Ephraim. Listen to me. Sometimes these things happen in our lives. We are shown something beautiful, and we want it, sometimes we would give our all to have it. But not everything beautiful in this life is ours for the taking. There are blessings that will be ours, but the wanting of a thing does not make it ours to keep. I had my time with my husband. We had fifty beautiful years together and they changed me forever, but he was not mine to keep. He had to go in his time, just as your Bella did. We must not look mournfully into the past, it comes not back again. We must wisely improve the present, THAT is ours. Now, you must go forth to meet the shadowy future without fear and with a manly heart. You have many blessings yet to receive, much beauty that will be yours. You won't find that sitting here with this old lady."

* * *

><p>Six months later and Jacob was still replaying Sarah's advice in his mind. Her words hit home and Jacob knew deep down that Bella really never was his, it was just taking time to actually make himself admit it. He had to give Sarah credit though, she wasn't pushing him and he was thankful for that.<p>

When made his way down into the kitchen that morning Sarah was waiting for him cash in hand and a list. In the year and a half that Jacob had been in Browning, Montana Sarah never sent him into town Jake noticed she'd been more tired and pale this week. He wasn't surprised she was asking him to go for her and he was happy to give her a break. What Jake didn't know was that giving her this break would change his life forever.

Some of Sarah's words may have sounded familiar. They were paraphrased from Longfellow:

**_Look not mournfully into the past, it comes not back again. Wisely improve the present, it is thine. Go forth to meet the shadowy future without fear and with a manly heart._**

_**"Oki" (Hello)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise._ _No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 2**

Walking down the street toward town Jake took in his surroundings. In the year that he had spent in Browning he had yet to venture farther than Sarah's property during the day. Sure, he had seen the town through wolf eyes at night, but taking it in during the day he came to the conclusion that it was bigger than Forks, and it was busier too. It was one of those towns that you see in movies. The road that cut through the middle of the town was lined on both sides with a variety of businesses, as were some of the small side streets, while houses cluttered the outskirts.

People were out sitting on their front porches, waving at their neighbors and chatting on the sidewalks. When Jake walked past the activity would halt as they took him in. He saw one lady jab her husband in the rib and openly point at him. He could hear a set of teenagers giggling about his body, he couldn't help but smile. Jake had grown since he had been with Sarah. The first night that he had stayed with Sarah he fit comfortably in the queen sized bed. Now though, his head was pressed into the headboard and his feet were propped up on the foot board. He could feel the power shift when he was wolf too, he could both run and phase faster than ever before. The thought and will to phase would barely even register and he was wolf, and most of all there was no pain. Even when he had gotten used to phasing there was always this uncomfortable feeling that he and all the other wolves would feel when the phased; not now. It was like his second skin.

Following Sarah's directions, Jake rounded the corner making his way toward the Pharmacy. Walking through the store, Jake could feel all eyes on him. When he got back to the Pharmacy and told the Pharmacist he had a pickup for Sarah Whitegrass the man looked at him with a raised brow nodded his head as he walked toward the back. Jake could hear him calling Sarah to ask if she had sent a strange rather large looking young man to pick up her medicines. Sarah gave him a piece of her mind before telling the man to just give him the medicine so he could get home. When Jake heard her say "home" he felt warmth spread through him and he smiled. When the Pharmacist walked back with a rather odd look on his face, Jake cleared his throat at full height. The older man was wearing his glasses at the end of his nose now. Looking rather stern, he kept his grip on the bag when Jake reached for it, "she needs these, and they won't get you high." Was all he said before a younger looking woman pushed her way up to the counter, took Jake's money and allowed him to leave.

As Jake walked away from the counter he could still hear the old man going on about not trusting him, and how Sarah was to old to know any better. That had Jake gritting his teeth and fighting himself not to go back and give the man a piece of his mind.

The scent that came through the sliding door as it opened made him freeze and scan the many faces that were coming through the door at once. Then a girl his own age looked right at him and his heart nearly exploded. Her eyes stayed locked with his as she walked toward and then beside and around him. Jake was gripping the bag like a lifeline. He didn't know that he had swiveled around to keep her eyes until he was walking toward her and he ran into a display unit. An entire shelf of vitamins crashed to his feet and she stopped. Smiling, she came back toward him.

His heart was nearly slamming out of his chest; she was so close to him he wouldn't even have to reach to touch her, and her scent was wrapping around him like a blanket. She was short, much shorter than him, her hair was long and dark brown like Bella's but hers had caramel streaks running through it here and there. She was petite but he could tell from the muscle tone in her arms that she was fit, not just skinny, her skin was nearly the same tone as his and she smelt so fucking good. So good in fact, that Jacob caught himself taking a whiff of her hair when she bent down beside him to help him pickup the over-turned display. He hadn't even realized that he was picking things up with her help until that point.

When they both reached for the last bottle her fingers tips bumped into his knuckles and the shock of it all had an old feeling rippling through his body. Falling back on his butt, Jake scrambled backwards on his hands to get away from her out of fear, Sam flashing through his mind. She, on the other hand, was staring at her fingers with wonder and wide eyes.

"Dakota! Dakota Lee you get your ass up off that floor and away from that boy right now!" A woman's rough voice had Jake's head snapping in that direction, he had to fight back a growl when he saw the woman charging toward them both. When the woman reached the girl, she bent down and grabbed her by the arm and jerked her to her feet before pulling her toward the back of the store. Her eyes stayed locked with Jake's as she went.

When the girl and her mother finally disappeared behind a shelf their contact was cut off and everything rushed back toward him so fast that it left him feeling dizzy and his vision hazy. As he shook his head, Jake stood to his feet only to find the old man standing right in front of him, a thunderous look on his face. With a jerk of his hand a boney finger pointed toward the door. Jake couldn't help but look back as he made his way back toward the door in hopes of seeing the girl-his imprint-again. He was only angered to see the old man shift toward him and jab his finger in the direction of the door again.

After thirty minutes, Jake was about to lose his composure. He had already spent time pacing in front of the window. After the clerk had tapped on it and shooed him away from her sight, he leaned against the building trapping his hands behind his body. On their own accord they began picking away at the mortar.

When the girl finally walked out of the store, he pushed off the wall walked toward her, his eyes locked on her once again. He wasn't going to let her go this time. Just as Jake was about to reach out and tap her on the shoulder, she turned toward him and his fingers brushed across her collar bone. She sucked in a breath while he hissed out his pleasure at feeling the softness of her skin. His hand was hanging in mid-air while hers was rubbing across her collar bone, a blazing trail of heat sinking into her skin. They stood like that, looking at each other until a woman's raspy voice was once again screaming her name.

Her hand latched onto his wrist, and with a tug they were running. Jake was following behind, letting her guide him, he had no clue where they were going and he didn't really care. As she ran, her long hair blew behind her and her scent stirred. He found himself running toward it more than anything. She kept looking back at him, smiling, then tugging his arm and running. When they finally came to a stop they were standing almost pressed up against each other between two houses. Her hands were flat on his chest and she was staring up at him with a smile on her face. For the first time in over a year, he felt a real smile spread across his own.

Jake and Dakota stayed together the rest of the morning, into late afternoon when it finally dawned on him that he needed to get back to Sarah. He didn't want to be away from his imprint, but he knew Sarah needed her medicine and the way that she was looking earlier in the day, he knew that she would have been resting most of the day.

Jacob felt the grip on his hand tighten as he backed away from her, he wasn't surprised really after the story she had told him. Both of her parents abandoned her when she was little. Her aunt, not wanting her to go into the system took her in. It was nice at first, her aunt treated her better then her mother ever had, but when she turned thirteen something changed. Her aunt was always yelling and screaming at her making her do all the chores in the house and by fifteen Dakota had a job and was paying rent.

She looked almost embarrassed now when she looked into Jake's eyes. "Can I come with you? I'm not ready to go back there just yet; Eileen is going to be really mad that I ran out of the store."

Jake tugged her into his side, something that felt perfectly natural for the both of them. "Sure-sure, I still need to stop at a couple of places though, wanna show me around your rez?"

He could feel her nod into his side and then her hand slid around and rested on his stomach as he walked, her warmth making him smile. Bella never really was this warm.

* * *

><p>That night was the start of something for Jake and Dakota. When they walked up to the front walk, Dakota stopped in her tracks jerking Jake to a halt. When he looked at her completely confused, she whisper yelled at him to make sure this was the right house. When he laughed and told her that it was she went on to tell him that Sarah Whitegrass was a Tribal Elder, one of the oldest still living and still actively participating in all tribal matters. Jake took one look at the house and shook his head; he just couldn't get away from tribal royalty could he?<p>

For the next five months things moved along nicely between Jake and Dakota, they were together nearly all the time, minus the time she spent going to her classes at Blackfeet Community College or working at Western Curios. They had dinner nightly at Sarah's house and as Jake would sit at the table and look at the two women before him, it began to feel like a real home, like he had a family again.

The day after Dakota told him that she loved him for the first time, Jake called Billy. It was something he knew that he should have done earlier, maybe the day he met her, but he didn't want to really. He wanted her all to himself without the possibility of anyone outside the bubble he was now living in messing it up.

When his sister answered the phone, Jake was immediately worried, and then he was wincing because she was screaming at him so loud that Sarah's eyebrow rose across the room and he thought his eardrums might bleed. When he finally calmed her down enough to pass the phone to Billy, he looked back at Sarah again. Nodding her head she rose from her seat and made her way into the living room.

Jake's forehead was resting on the wall above the phone jack when he sucked in a deep breath and just blurted out, "_DadIimprinted."_ He could hear his father's own deep draw of breath and then he was laughing. Jake imagined the moment perfectly as Billy went on and on about how happy he was for him. He could see his father clapping him on the back and then pulling him into his arms. When his father's excitement calmed the questions started. What was her name, how old was she, what did she look like, was she Blackfeet and then finally had Jake told her about them yet? Jake answered the questions slowly, one buy one, describing his spunky imprint in rich detail, and then her past sadly. When he told his father that he had not told her yet Billy asked why, and when Jake told him because he had been imprinted on her for five months and was waiting for the right time his father about lost it.

He knew that Billy was going to be upset, Jake not having told him sooner, but the timbre in his voice as he shouted at him over the phone had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end and he felt the need to actually cower down. Billy quickly told Jake to tell her everything immediately and then call him back later.

Hanging up the phone, he saw Sarah standing, leaning most of her weight on her cane just watching him. Shaking his head, Jake told her that he messed up. She simply agreed like she always did and sat back down.

* * *

><p>Jake's heart almost dropped when he answered the door that night. The thought of what he was about to tell her was more than unsettling. Dakota had a smile on her face and launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him fully until Sarah cleared her throat. She buried her head in his neck and kissed him where it met his shoulders, he shuddered fought the urge to pull her back against his body. When her feet hit the threshold, Jake asked Sarah over his shoulder if she needed anything. She told him that she was fine and he should get to it, which had Dakota squeezing his hand out of fear. When Jake pushed his way past her and shut the front door he heard her suck in a breath and try to cover a sob.<p>

Turning around he gathered her into his arms and asked her what was wrong. He was shocked when she started smacking at his chest, and yelling at him to put her down and get off of her. Jake only held her tighter, not really knowing what was going on. She screeched at him that she knew what a break up was but it was really shitty of him to run away like a bitch after she told him that she loved him.

He laughed and nearly smothered her when he squeezed her tighter. Her arms were squished against his chest and his laughter was ringing in her ears and pissing her off all at the same time. When Jake finally pulled away she wanted nothing more than to slap him across the face, but then he smiled that big, bright smile and she melted.

"So you- you're not breaking up with me?" She stuttered felling like a complete idiot.

Jake ruffled her hair and put some distance between them. "Not ever," he said, nothing short of beaming at her now, "but I do have something that is important and I need to tell you."

Jake took her hand as he started to walk toward the mountains. When he felt her resistance he smiled at her not his usual sunny smile but a reassuring one, "Walk with me?"

When they finally got far enough away from town that Jake felt comfortable doing what he was about to do, he dropped Dakota's hand and gathered as much wood as he could to start a small fire. Once the fire was going, he sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap. As he watched the fire her hand slowly stroked along the back of his neck and threaded into his hair every now and then.

His eyes were watching the fire slowly build and then as it began to dance he spoke not taking his eyes off the flames, "it's not the same, you know."

Dakota's hand stilled as she waited for him to speak again, when he didn't she looked at him, his eyes were still on the fire, "what's not the same, Ephraim?"

The name sounded odd coming from his imprint. Not long after he met her, he told her his real name, but stressed that fact that he didn't want to be called Jacob or Jake, not any more.

"The fire, it's not the same here. It burns hotter, sometimes blue and green, where I come from." It was the first time that Jake had been here that he actually felt his wolf's desire to return home.

"So you're missing it, home?"

"I wasn't until just now. I talked to my dad today; he wants me to tell you about the legends of my tribe."

"Ephraim you don-"

Jake laced his hands through the one that was resting on his knee, "Jake, you can call me Jake."

Dakota was starting to get concerned; he had never been this serious when he was around her. Even when he told what little he did about his past and why he had come to Browning.

He didn't want her to argue with him, to tell him that he didn't need to share this with her because he did, and it was about time he sucked up and told her. The fear of losing her after revealing himself as a beast was a chance he had to take, especially with what he was going to ask her later if things went well.

Jake pulled her closer to his chest, and then the story began.

He started way back, as far as he could remember, with mud pies and a little pale girl with chestnut hair, the loss of his mother, what happened with his family after that, the way he felt like the weight of the world was sitting on his little nine-year-old shoulders, and when his sisters left how it got worse.

When he got to the part when Bella came back, he shoved his face into her hair to calm himself or possibly get one last deep hearty breath of his imprint; he wasn't sure. He wouldn't be surprised if she left him after hearing about Bella and then about everything else after her return. They always left.

When he started talking about Bella and the way he felt about her, he felt her fingernails latch into the back of his neck, her heart rate pick up and her breathing nearly stopped. When he told her that she was in love with someone else she let out a breath, and then apologized for her relief. Jake told her it was OK, that he understood. Talking and thinking about Bella to his imprint didn't hurt like he thought it would, he still felt something for her, but it was nothing compared to what he felt for his imprint. It was then he realized that, to a degree, he knew what Sam was feeling.

When he picked her up off his lap and placed her on the log she went to protest but Jake just held his hand out to her and told her that he had to. He sat cross legged in front of her, but not close enough to touch. He couldn't have her touching him when he told her, otherwise he might not do it out of fear.

He let his eyes bore into hers before he took a ragged breath. He started the story much like is father always had and it flowed out of him easier than he ever thought it would. He watched her as he spoke, her hands would tense and then relax the more he continued on with the legends. The darkness started to shift into the light of the morning when he finally finished. He didn't wait for her to ask questions so he stood before her and took his shirt off throwing it back behind her. He watched as her eyes racked down his chest and the planes of his stomach. He could smell the change of her scent, something that his wolf loved, and had it itching to get out and show himself to her, his mate.

Jake thought the wolf away and it disappeared until he shed his jean shorts and stood before her only in his boxers, when his thumbs hooked into the band, her eyes got wide as saucers and he could see them flick down briefly before they shot to his own eyes. As his boxers lowered so did her jaw, but her eyes didn't leave his until he backed further away from her and the fire. When the wolf smelt the spike of her arousal he took over and was standing before her on four paws before Jake knew it.

His wolf was strong, much stronger than he was a year-and-a-half ago, but so was Jake. Taking in his imprint sitting in front of him on the log, her eyes wide, unblinking as she clutched the log to keep from what Jake assumed was falling over, he kept his paws still and waited for her to do something. He expected her to scream or run, but when she did neither Jake decided that he could take it slow toward her and so his wolf lowered himself, not to his belly, but low enough that Jake hoped it wasn't threatening, and took a slow step toward her.

She jumped slightly before making a small eep sound, and then squeezed her eyes shut. He could hear her nails digging into the bark of the log and he winced. She was hurting herself because of him.

He let a whine slip past his muzzle after a few minutes and she slowly peeled her eyes open before clinching them shut again.

This went on until the sun had just started to peak over top of the mountains behind Browning, Jake taking it slow toward her, her reacting, him whining to get her attention once more. Finally, his head was so close to her that he leaned forward just so and his head slipped into her lap. As soon as his head was still, her hand shot out and rested right between his ears. It felt right, and her body wasn't tense anymore with his head resting there, the imprint at work he only hoped.

"Oh my god, they are all true aren't they?" She whispered as she actually took the wolf in. His fur was a deep russet brown and he was the size of a horse, but his head didn't feel heavy sitting in her lap and his fur was softer than it looked. He was whining low and sad as her hand started to move back and forth across his head. When her hand made it down to his neck, Jake lost his train of thought and phased back, naked in his imprints arms.

Dakota jumped back almost falling off the log before his arm went around her waist and caught her. He didn't pull her close, though not wanting to frighten her. He couldn't look at her either, he was too afraid of what he might see there.

When she pulled him into her chest he cried, he felt her acceptance and for the first time in a long time he actually felt love from someone. The words she told him the night before actually had meaning. His heart warmed and the wall that was built up around it melted away completely.

"I love you Dakota and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner it's just I-" her finger pressed to his lips just seconds before they were replaced by her mouth. She was sitting in his lap rubbing his face and kissing him, mostly reassuring herself that this really was him that he was here and the he was in fact OK. He pulled her back and rested his head against her collar bone.

"We need to get back. I have to tell my dad that I told you, and that you took it," his head lifted his nose rubbing up against hers, "better than I thought you would."

She let out a small chuckle before pecking his lips, "So everything you told is true? There are vampires out there?" He could hear the fear in her voice when she said it, "There are but I'm here to protect you Dakota, nothing is ever going to happen to you."

"So I'm your- what did you call it?"

"Imprint, you're my imprint."

"Soul mates, huh?"

"Yeah we are."

"What now?"

The lump in his throat returned, "My dad-"

"The Chief of your Tribe," Dakota cut in a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

Smiling back he shook his head, "my dad, the Chief of my Tribe, wants me to come home."

"Is that what you want Ephra- Jake?"

He didn't have to think about to know the answer-it was time, "It is."

"Do you want me to-"

"Dakota I'm not going anywhere without you."

* * *

><p>Her head was resting on his shoulder, her breathing slow and steady when he opened the front door of the house. Sarah was in the kitchen making breakfast when he laid Dakota on the couch and covered her with a quilt.<p>

Making his way into the kitchen, Jake pulled the phone off the receiver and dialed his father's number. The phone rang twice before it was picked up, his father's voice was rough, but he was clearly awake. "Dad, I'm coming home and she's coming with me." Billy told him that he would have things ready for them and let the pack know, and then with a crack to his voice Billy told Jacob that he loved him and missed him.

When he turned around, Sarah didn't look sad or upset, she was smiling and nodding her head. "You'll be missed Ephraim, but this you must do."

"I'm going to miss you too Sarah, you don't even know how much you've helped me since I've been here and I'm not sure that I will ever be able to repay you but, you're my family now."

"As you are mine, young man. I know how important a strong dedicated man is to his tribe, it's for the best."

The rest of the morning was spent in silence, it really was for the best, Jake was ready to go home. He could feel the wolf itching at him now, and he knew when he got there and he introduced Dakota to the pack, she would feel even more comfortable than she already claimed to be with all of it. When he sat in front of her sleeping form on the couch, he fell asleep quickly letting himself take in the scents and sounds of his home away from home, knowing that when he woke up he was going back to where he belonged, to where is wolf and his imprint belonged. La Push.

_**A/N # 2: Keep the faith! Don't forget I'm on twitter if you want chapter progress updates teamnoshirt**_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know this story is going kind of slow, but after this chapter it picks up.** I can't stress it enough, this is a Jake/Bella story... if you've read LTM you know me... keep the faith peeps! **Also I've added more pics to my photobucket account for this story along with a banner that La Push Starlight from Printing Paws has made for me. One more thing I am going to be changing my name here on . My name change isn't a big one just dropping the numbers at the beginning and going with plain ole **Lynn**, so when you see alerts or updates don't delete :)_

**Chapter 3_  
><em>**

When Dakota woke up later that afternoon, Jake's head was resting on the cushion by her hip. She knew he was tired. Wanting him to rest, she slowly rose from the couch and made her way into the kitchen. Sarah was sitting at the table slowly sipping a cup of black coffee. When Dakota walked in Sarah looked up at her and gave her a sad smile, "He says you are going with him?"

Dakota bowed her head not wanting to answer but wanting to scream from the rooftop at the same time _YES YES_, "I am," she chose to whisper instead still not meeting her tribal elder's eyes.

Sarah hummed her response and the two sat quietly for some time before Dakota heard her shift in her seat, "Look at me girl."

Slowly Dakota's eyes rose to meet Sarah's, "He loves you; that much I can see, and you him."

Still looking at Sarah, Dakota slowly shook her head.

"You will treat him good; he's a good man, better than half the lot within our own tribe. He holds respect for his father and his land. He's told me many stories but has kept their traditions and legends secret as I would do the same."

Dakota's hands were gripping the seat of her chair, nervous as to what Sarah was going to say next.

"I know him Dakota, he needs a woman to care for him. He's never really been cared for before the right way, nor has he experienced the right kind of love. He's told you this before?"

Dakota's eyes were filled with tears remembering what Jake had told her the night before of the girl named Bella Swan who he had loved since he was little and what their relationship was like, "I know what he's been through and I wouldn't ever do something like that to him."

Sarah almost beamed at her before she gave Dakota a swift nod and then lifted her chin looking past her. "He's a good boy."

Dakota felt a shiver run down her spine when she heard his chuckle behind her, turning in her seat she smiled at him as he made his way in the room to her.

Bending down Jake kissed Dakota before standing back at his full height. Walking over to Sarah he held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her stand. Enveloping Sarah in a hug Jacob laughed when her breath caught at the shock from it, "thank you." He said into the top of her head before pulling back from her.

With out looking back Jacob made his way upstairs to pack what little things he had gained since moving in with Sarah. When he came back down stairs Dakota was sitting at the table silent tears rolling down her face. Striding over to her he wiped them away before pulling her from the chair, as they walked out the front door he could hear Sarah in her room humming a song that she often did when she was sad. It was hard leaving the woman behind but he knew at some point he would be back to see her.

They weren't far from the house when Dakota pulled him to a stop, her eyes showing her worry, "we're really going to do this?" He could hear the uncertainty lacing through her words.

As he began walking again, Jake tucked Dakota into his side. "Never been more sure of anything in my life, so is there a bus station around here?"

Placing her hand on his stomach as they continued to walk down the sidewalk, Dakota smiled up at him, "Oh I have something better than a bus."

A smile spread across her face, and Jake raised an eyebrow to that, "Really?" Nodding, Dakota led them down the street.

The dust was flying around the storage unit as Dakota pulled the bright blue plastic tarp off a small SUV. His jaw dropped open as he walked around the car; when his finger touched the glossy pain he let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Who's is this?"

She could see Jake was practically foaming at the mouth, she felt the same way about the truck the first time she had watched it slowly roll down the road.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was mine?"

His head snapped up to hers, their eyes locking across the back of car. "Really?" He smiled slowly at her a gleam in his eye, "How so?"

"Well I've been working since I was fifteen and wanting this car since the first time I saw Roger Lukin cruise the strip in it. Last year when he left town, Mr. Lukin put it up for sale and I bought it, well I'm still paying on it but the title is in the glove box. This baby is mine," she said while running her hand across the hood.

"You know how much this is worth, right Dakota?" Jake asked as he took a step back, eyeing the truck.

Rocking back on her heels she placed both of her palms on the hood of the truck, "Jake I haven't done anything since I was fifteen. I work and go to school and pay rent, that's it. I've had three years to save up money from working at Western Curios and tutoring, and Mr. Lukin just wanted to get rid of it, he gave me one hell of a deal."

"Do you owe a lot on it; I mean I could help you-"

"No I don't and even if I did I wouldn't ask you for help, its good Jake, I promise."

Opening up the door, Jake could see why Dakota had gotten, as she called it, one hell of a deal. The inside of the truck was a total wreck. There were wires hanging down from under the metal dash which was littered with rust, the seats were two different types and were riddled with holes the fake leather peeling. It was then he noticed Dakota digging under the dash for something, he practically snorted when he saw her pull a jumble of wires toward her and stick a key in the ignition somewhere in the mess. Looking at him, her face lit up when the truck started with two pumps of the gas.

Slowly making their way down the road Jake kept watch on Dakota, she kept biting her lip and squeezing the wheel harder.

"Hey," he said while brushing his knuckle against her jaw, "if you want me to, I can go in and get your stuff. It's not like they can hurt me." He said trying to ease the tension swirling around in the car.

She just glanced at him before nodding her head.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, Dakota let out a breath of relief, "they aren't here!" She almost squealed as she slammed the truck in park and bolted out the driver's door. When she got to the front door of the house she didn't even bother with trying to unlock it she just shoved the door open and made her way down the hall.

Jake followed her, stopping in his tracks when he saw her room. The sight caused a growl to roll from his chest, and his fists were clenching trying to ebb his anger as the wolf was tried to fight its way out. Dakota's room was nothing more than a twin sized mattress thrown in the middle of the floor, a dirty looking quilt made up the bed, no furniture was in the room and her clothes were in baskets or neatly folded on the floor. The paint was peeling in every corner and the two windows that were in the room were broken, covered with clear plastic and tape. Her room was much different then the rest of the house with its new paint, carpet and furniture.

Dakota's eyes snapped to his and she looked scared for a second before she was running over to him pressing her hands into his face and then threading them through his hair. It took her a while to calm him down; eventually she had to cover his eyes with her hands. When he was finally calm she turned him around so all he could see was the wall, covered with every single thing he had given her or written to her since they had been together. He stayed calm while she packed the rest of her room. Grabbing his hand she jerked him toward back down the hall, but not before he could jerk the cork board from the wall.

Looking back at the room before he let her jerk him down the hall, he vowed to never let her live like that again, and any doubt in his mind about her missing family when she moved with him was completely erased.

Jake's palms were wet with sweat and sore from having them clenched into fists nearly the entire ride from Browning to La Push. On top of the anger from her living conditions. Jake was nervous about his reintroduction to the pack and about answering to his sister, that was for sure, but seeing his father was another thing all together. When the truck rumbled past the sign welcoming them to the Quileute Reservation, Jake shot a weary glance toward Dakota, what if she didn't like it? What if the sight of all the small little wood run down houses and beat up old cars turned her off? The Blackfeet Reservation was much larger than the Quileute Reservation, and everything was overall much nicer there. He was pleased to see a wide smile on her face as she took it all in.

When he pointed in the direction of the little red house, his nerves got the best of him and his heart started hammering in his chest. His wolf began to move under the surface, it knew he was home. He was scanning the forest longing to bolt out of the truck and just run. His fingers laced around the door handle when his eyes caught sight of grey fur just far enough into the forest that any normal person wouldn't have been able to see.

Leah.

When Dakota turned into the driveway she parked in the same spot that Bella always did. His rabbit was no where to be seen. Before the truck completely stopped, Jake was out of the car. The moment his feet hit the ground a weight was lifted off his shoulders, one that he didn't even realize was there, and he felt a zing of electricity shoot through him. Before he could make it completely around the truck, Leah came running out of the woods into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Falling back on the ground, Jake grunted when she punched him in the stomach.

They wrestled in the yard for a bit, Leah holding one arm behind his back while giving him a noogie, he of course, was stronger than she, but he was having fun and Leah was happy, so why not? When a throat cleared behind them, Leah stilled and Jake shot up to his feet dumping her onto the damp ground below.

Dakota's heart was beating almost out of her chest, her eyes were hesitant and a little worried. As Jake made his way to her Leah shot out from behind him and came to a halt a few feet from his imprint. He fought a growl working it's way up his chest and when Leah turned and bared her teeth at him, he couldn't help but smile.

"Leah Clearwater. So you must be Jake's imprint?"

Dakota moved to the side, searching around Leah to get the OK from Jake. When he smiled at her and bobbed his head Dakota stuck out her hand and shook Leah's, "Dakota."

Leah didn't bother shaking Dakota's hand, she just smiled at her before turning on Jake. "Sam is so pissed; you're in for it tonight. Oh yeah, bonfire, eight o'clock. See you there, lover boy." With that, Leah cut back into the woods. Jake could hear her phase right out of the dress she was wearing, then her four paws digging into the earth as she made her way to the patrol route.

When he looked up at Dakota she was watching the woods her mouth open wide. "She's nothing like you said she was."

"Weird huh, something must have happened when I was-," a wolf whistle stopped him mid-sentence, he could hear four feet thundering down the gravel road "These two," he said while throwing his thumb over his shoulder to the end of the drive way, "have been bugging the shit out of me since I was a kid."

When Quil and Embry spotted Jake, they nodded at each other in unison, a daring look in their eyes. Jake turned and placed himself in front of Dakota, awaiting their antics. The two of them took off at a full tilt toward Jake. Reaching him, they picked Jake up behind then knees and slammed him down on the ground ganging up on him. Dakota was watching the three boys wrestle in the back yard when Billy rolled up beside her.

"Sadly," Billy started making Dakota jump and place a shaking hand over her heart. He chuckled before he started again, "this is something that you're going to have to deal with quite often now that he's back."

Looking down at the man in the wheelchair, Dakota could see Jake in Billy, she smiled at him before looking back at the boys. Both of them were sitting on his back, one of them had him in a head lock while the other was trying to fold his legs into some sort of pretzel.

"I'm Billy Black, Jacob's-"

"Father." Dakota whispered as she continued to watch the two other boys wrestle around with Jake, "Chief of the Tribe." She stated still not taking her eyes off Jake.

When she finally did tear her eyes away from the wrestling match, she saw that Billy was nodding his head but he too was watching the boys, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Its good to have him home."

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" A woman's voice cut through the air, making the hairs on the back of Dakota's neck stand on end and her body freeze. All activity in the yard stopped as the two boys that were on Jacob jumped and then backed away from him swiftly. Jumping to his feet, Jake brushed the mud and grass off his pants before looking sheepishly up. The small girl charged between Billy and Dakota brushing shoulders with her as she marched toward Jake. When she got to him she stood on her tip toes before slapping him across the face and then jumping into his arms to hug him all the while yelling at him for scaring the shit out of her and Billy. Her yelling turned into sorrow filled apologies.

Jake held the girl in place, telling her that it was OK, that he was sorry too, all while rolling his eyes at Dakota and Billy. When Dakota felt heat, much like Jake's, to her right she turned but was met with a wall of naked muscle. Looking up she saw a man staring at the two, he didn't look mad nor did he look happy he was just watching.

"Rach, get off of him," the rumble of the mans voice rolled over Dakota causing her to take a step toward Billy. "I'm sure your dad wants to see him too. What with these two assholes and Leah jumping him as soon as he got out of the truck, he probably hasn't even gotten to see him yet."

_So that means_, Dakota thought to herself before the man turned his head to look down at her, "Paul, and that's Rachel," he stated before his head snapped up again, "damn it Rach!" Paul yelled before jogging off toward her ripping her off of Jake before she was able to put up a fight, earning himself a smack to the chest and then her tongue. He didn't seem to mind in the least as he stuck out his large hand to take Jake's.

As Paul and Jake exchanged conversation, Embry and Quil walked up to Dakota. Introducing himself Embry just sent her a wave, but Quil, being Quil, he had to bend at the knee and then plant a wet sloppy kiss on Dakota's hand. Walking up behind Quil, Jake slapped his hand down on his neck and pulled him up, "hands and lips off the imprint, Atera."

"So dude, you hear about the bonfire tonight, eight o'clock?" Jake rolled his eyes wondering how many more of his friends were going to stop by and tell him about the bonfire.

"Yo Em, we gotta jet!" Quil yelled over his shoulder while shooting Dakota another wink and then darting out of Jake's reach before he could get him. Once they were completely out of sight, Rachel introduced herself and Paul, before she ordered him and Jake to get the bags from the car while pulling Dakota toward the house.

Hours later, Jake and Dakota were walking down the dirt path toward an already roaring bonfire. They were already an hour-and-a-half late but Jake wasn't concerned. It had started raining right after everyone had left and then Rachel went about holding Dakota hostage until she told her everything. Finally Rachel had stopped drilling her long enough so that Jake was able to steal her away. He had sheepishly shown her his still messy room, and then the two lay down on his tiny bed and fell asleep in each others arms. Sleeping in a La Push with his imprint in his arms Jake's wolf was totally and completely at ease.

The bonfire went well enough; until a truly irate Charlie Swan pulled into the First Beach parking lot, sirens a blazing, he apparently heard though the grapevine that Jacob was back. The pack actually laughed at Jake when his mouth popped open just as Charlie took out his handcuffs and threatened to take Jake down to the station unless he told him just what the hell he had been doing for a year and a half. When Billy told him that he would tell him later, Charlie gave them both a huff and flopped down on a log next to Sue Clearwater but kept his eyes on Jake and Dakota for most of the night.

Sam didn't say much to Jake really, he told him with enough Alpha timbre in his voice that the pack felt it that they needed to talk and soon. Jake merely nodded and went back to holding his imprint. Dakota got along well with the other imprints; the girls sat and got to know her while all the guys and Leah caught up with Jake. He could have sworn that he saw some glances being thrown around between Embry and Leah, but he wasn't sure.

As the night wore on, everyone gathered around the campfire readying themselves for the finale. When Billy began the stories Dakota watched with rapt attention. Jake told her these same stories word for word, but this time even he was caught up in it all. His father's voice took on a tone that seemed to captivate everyone. While he talked their chests puffed with pride and their hearts broke, it was like they were right there. When Billy finished with the stories he was actually able to tell while Charlie was present, Sue made it a point to excuse herself and ask Charlie if he would take her home. As Charlie rose from the log, Jake could clearly see the blush on his cheeks and he was reminded of Bella. It was then that Sue bent down and gave Dakota a hug and welcomed her to the pack. As Charlie and Sue walked toward the parking lot, Billy slowly began to tell the rest of the stories, the most sacred ones. Later in the evening, Jake and Dakota stood beside Billy as the council and the pack welcomed her, as an imprint and as a member of the tribe.

After that night, Jake got back into the groove of patrolling and working. While Jacob was away, Sam. with the help of the council, opened a construction company which most of the pack, minus Leah and Seth, worked for. When he wasn't working or patrolling, Jake and Dakota were spending as much time together as they could without Billy's constant watching. The rest of their time was spent with the pack. Dakota had grown really close to Kim and Emily.

Three months after they came back to La Push, Dakota asked about the garage. They were sitting on Jake's front porch, she was bundled in a blanket, her feet where in his lap as he was bent over working with a small piece of wood. His hand slipped off the wood and the knife sliced right through the pad of his thumb. His eyes didn't move from the knife or the blood flow that was slowly beginning to trickle off, the red puddle on the step of the porch seemed to still have his attention when she pulled her legs from his lap and scooted over to him.

She sat there, her arm pressing into his before he finally looked up at her, sorrow in his eyes. He was avoiding the garage. Mostly because he knew that even after being closed up for as long as it had, somewhere in there he would be able to smell Bella. They had spent as much time in that garage as he and Dakota had spent sitting on the front porch watching it rain. He didn't say anything but watched as Dakota pulled the wool blanket tighter around her body and took off toward the abandoned structure. When she got to the front doors she turned toward him and waited. He didn't want to go over, but the first shiver that rolled through his imprint had him moving. His heart was hammering in his chest with each step that he took. Just as he reached the garage, Embry and Quil stepped out of the woods pushing each other and laughing. With a smack to Quil's chest Embry pointed toward the garage, they froze where they stood and waited.

Jake felt them watching him, waiting for his move, his imprint was now standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot, waiting as well. With a side glance at his two best friends and then a glance at Dakota, Jake reached for the chain and snapped it with a flick of his wrist. He could hear both Embry and Quil's exhale and then he flung the doors open.

As the doors swung open, the musty scent of the garage wafted across Jake's face. He could smell the damp dirt and dust and the grease. When Bella's scent finally made its way to him, he was a little shocked when he found himself drawing in a deep breath, actually wanting to smell herscent then. The thought of Bella alive and well skittered across his mind and then his heart did a little drop because deep down he knew she wasn't. With a shake of his head, Jake stepped away from the garage and closed the door earning a look from Dakota. Taking her hand Jake led her away from the garage not wanting Bella's memory to surround him and his imprint.

They didn't venture far from the house mostly because Dakota wasn't used to that much rain and because Jake really just wanted her all to himself. Billy was like a watch dog, always watching every move they made around the house, and even Charlie although he wasn't talking to Billy much seemed in on it too. When they would venture to Forks his eye was always on the two of them.

Jake had given Dakota his old room while he slept in the twin's room on a day bed with a mattress that seemed much smaller and more lumpy than his own. He would sneak into his old room after Billy had gone to sleep to just simply lay with his imprint. They would stay awake until the early hours of the morning talking, per Dakota's request they were taking things slow. Almost at a snail's pace, but Jake was fine with that. Whatever his imprint wanted, not only that but every time they would try to do something, take things to the next level, Billy was always around and, it never failed, always interrupting them. He would sigh out his disappointment while Dakota would hug him close to her body and laugh.

Slowly, fall turned into winter and then into spring. Jake could tell as the months passed that Dakota was going stir crazy. He would catch her staring out of the windows, and sometimes pacing the house. Eventually he and Billy talked her into signing up for online classes through Peninsula College, but even then Leah would tag along with her when she really needed to go on campus. It wasn't enough.

They were once again sitting on the front porch; Jake was tearing apart a carburetor while Dakota sat on the last step, her head hung back between her shoulder blades soaking up the warming rays of the April sun. It had been an unseasonable warm day. Billy called out for Jake, asking him if he could run to the store to pick up a few things. He knew it was getting close to his patrol time, but he also knew that Sam wouldn't give him much trouble if he told him Billy asked him do to something. Setting the carburetor down on the porch, Jake leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Dakota's waist drawing her near him.

"How bout it honey you wanna run to Forks?"


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This one is important PLEASE READ. First things first this chapter is stamped with a **TISSUE WARNING**, angst ahead! In case you didn't catch it, the prologue takes place between the previous chapter and this one. I wanted to give you a chance to re-read if you need to refresh your memory before moving on. As always I wanna thank my awesome beta KiKiLahote for helping me out with this one, thanks babe! Above all else I LOVE your reviews they keep me going but please don't hate me, I am almost as nervous about posting this chapter as I was my very first fanfic chapter *takes cover*

**Chapter 4**

The grinding sound of metal on metal startled Jake awake. Groaning out1 Jake tried catch his bearings, remember where he was and why he had blacked out. When he wasn't able to move his head it all came rushing back to him: the white box truck rounding the corner on their side of the road, Dakota locking her shoulders, panicking about the oncoming hit. The thought of Dakota had Jake trying to scramble up and find her, but he couldn't, something heavy was pressing his face into the wet ground. Mud was caked in his eye and he could feel it packed into his ear as well. Snaking his hand back toward his body, his knuckles scraped against the bark of a tree. When he lifted his hand to his face and was finally able to get his vision clear, a roar ripped from his throat so loud that he could feel the vibrations on the ground; it was inhuman.

In front of him he could see all four tires of the small SUV still spinning and pointed toward the sky. The smoke that was billowing out of the smashed hood was so thick that it made it hard to see anything, the grinding of the motor so loud that it made anything else hard to hear. Fear ripped through his body, and at the same time, the wolf tried to get out and break free but the overwhelming pain Jake felt had him crying out, he remembered pain like this.

His eyes scanned the length of the SUV searching for any sign of Dakota; looking beyond the back and as far out front of the truck as his vision would allow. He yelled out her name as he tried to fight the weight off his body. Straining to hear, he blocked out the hissing sound of the busted radiator and the whirring sound of the tires. He couldn't hear a heartbeat, no breathing or movement and worst of all he couldn't hear her screaming, there was just nothing.

He had to get to the SUV. Sinking his fingers into the mud, Jake took a deep breath and pushed up, he could hear the cracking of the wood, the shift of the tree. His arms were bloody and bruised but healing slowly, they quivered just before they locked in place. With a shift of his hips, he cried out in pain, nearly letting the tree slam him back into the ground. Jerking to the side, Jake flopped onto his back looking at the sky, the tree pressed against his side but completely off of him now.

Rolling over, he stood on wobbly legs but didn't get more than two feet before they buckled beneath his weight, he could feel the bones cracking as he fell. With a grunt, Jake surged forward in an army crawl heading toward the wreckage. It was taking everything he had to work his body over the broken trees and brush the accident had left in its wake. The wind changed direction sending the smoke that was still billowing out of the front in a different direction. Another gust of wind blew and that's when he saw it: her brown hair matted and caked with dirt and debris. He could smell the coppery smell of her blood as the wind blew past him. Fear and anger rippled through him once again. Jake fought to stand, his arm reaching out toward her as he screamed her name over and over again. Continuing to yell, hoping that she would yell back to him, he stumbled his way toward the truck.

When he reached the passenger side he dropped to his belly and pushed himself through the door, his back scrapped along the ripped metal frame. Reaching out in front of him he finally was able to feel the hair that his eyes hadn't lost sight of. Dakota was hanging upside down, still strapped into her seat. One side the seat itself had torn through the rusted frame. When he reached out for her harness, the metal groaned and Jake stilled not wanting it to come completely unhinged.

Wiggling his way backwards out of the crumpled car, Jake heard Embry and Quil shout behind him. He didn't respond as he braced himself against the undercarriage of the car. His legs were healing wrong, he could feel that much, but getting to Dakota took priority over everything. Rounding the back of the SUV, Jake froze, his eyes slowly worked their way up the small hand that was hanging, finger tips barely touching the dirt. Her arm was bent at an odd angle and blood trickled down her finger. Jake grabbed her hand and felt up to her wrist hoping that he could feel a pulse. His hands were shaking so bad he roared out of frustration when he couldn't feel anything. Unlatching his hand from her wrist, he shook his hands and screamed urging his body to calm down, urging his wolf to gain control and still. He took a deep breath and tried again.

Nothing.

Falling to his knees, Jake reached into the car. Bracing Dakota's head with one hand he used the other to unsnap the harness. Gritting his teeth from her weight, Jake slowly moved back and brought Dakota from under the truck. She was in his arms and he was rocking her, smoothing the hair out of her mud smeared face when the rest of the pack surrounded him. He looked up at them and screamed words they couldn't make out. When Embry and Quil dropped down by his side, he flung his arm out to stop them from coming closer. Looking at them Embry and Quil could see the anger swirling in his eyes as he spoke. "Where were you?" Jake grit out, resuming his rocking. He could see their lips moving and Quil gesture to where they were standing when Jake heard them call for him, but it didn't matter. All he could think about was that they didn't get to her soon enough, _HE_ didn't get to her soon enough.

The blaring siren barely registered with him as he held Dakota in his arms, his pack standing around him afraid to move closer. He could hear Leah sniffing, he could smell her tears, and it nearly drove him over the edge. When Charlie Swan skidded down the embankment yelling his name he gripped her tighter. Charlie's hand came down onto his shoulder and his head snapped toward him, teeth bared.

He could see the fear in Charlie's eyes but his hand didn't move as he gripped his shoulder tighter. "Son," was all he was able to choke out before the yelling paramedics grabbed his attention.

After that only bits and pieces actually worked their way through the haze that Jake was in. His mind was on overload, the wolf seemed completely detached. When he was in Browning he and his wolf were one, now his wolf's growling and anger at the situation was totally taking over his own feelings and he couldn't work his way through anything. The wolf was taking over.

When a paramedic tried to take Dakota from Jake he nearly phased, Sam's hand on his shoulder calmed him enough that he was able rein it in. Jake stood not looking at anyone and slowly walked up the hill, Dakota in his arms. Cries from the paramedic and Charlie fell on deaf ears as Jake continued his trek up the hill and past the fire department dousing the still burning box truck with foam. Stalking past the ambulance he disappeared back into the woods. He could hear Sam following after him. When Jake slumped against a tree deep in the woods, he looked up catching the eyes of his Alpha before he pulled Dakota to him and buried his head in her hair.

Sam could hear Jake's sobs echoing through the forest as he made his way back toward the road. Both Charlie and the paramedic were standing at the tree line when he emerged. He felt ill. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sam brought himself to full height, gathering his strength. "She was already gone when we got here, there was nothing we could do." He turned just slightly toward Charlie hoping that he would understand, "He needs time with her, he needs to say goodbye9 Chief Swan."

Charlie's eyes instantly glistened with unshed tears. He was only able to manage a stiff nod.

Hours later everyone but Sam, Charlie and the Paramedics had gone either back the rez, back on patrol or to the hospital, the clean up had long since been finished. The sun had set and La Push was covered in darkness when Jacob came through the woods6 still holding his imprint to his chest, tears still making tracks through the mud on his face. Charlie couldn't help when the tears slipped out of his own eyes; he followed wordlessly as Jake climbed into the back of the ambulance making no move to put Dakota down.

The closer they got to the hospital, the tighter Jacob held her body to his own. When they pulled into the emergency bay a strangled sob slipped through Jake's lips before he was scooting toward the back door.

Walking into the emergency room, Jake's eyes caught his father's for a split second before his face crumpled. He made his way down the hall and to the first open bed. Gently laying Dakota down, he brushed the hair away from her face before dropping a kiss to her forehead. Raising up, he locked eyes with Sam as he slowly made his way into the room, "Stay with her," Jake choked out as he walked toward him. Clapping his hand down on his shoulder, Sam nodded sadly and watched as Jake disappeared down the hall.

~T~

Jacobs's thoughts were too much for Paul. He was running patrol and while Jake wasn't supposed to be4 he was still in wolf form running wildly though La Push, thoughts of his dead imprint screaming through the pack mind. Paul phased back and jerked his shorts on just in time to step into Jacob's path. He wasn't paying attention as he ran. Holding out his hand, Paul yelled to get Jake's attention but it didn't register. His wolf slammed into Paul's chest. Taking the hit with a grunt, he dug his bare toes into the mud until Jake stopped advancing. Jake phased before Paul could blink and punched him square in the jaw. His breathing was labored and erratic. Paul noticed that he was sweating more than what was normal for when they had just phased. Recovering from the blow, Paul took a step back palms out in a placating gesture. "Jake, this has to stop, you've been running for four days straight on less than eight hours of sleep. You need to slow down, man."

He saw Jake's fists clench and his teeth mash together, this time the blow was expected. Paul took it knowing that Jake wasn't in the right mind to realize just what it was that he was doing. The old Jake was completely lost. They had thought they had gotten him back after his heartbreak over Bella Swan when he returned to the rez, imprint in tow, but his happiness was short lived and now Jake was lost to them all, and to himself as well. While the pack could still hear and communicate with his wolf, he had gone rogue. Recovering from the blow yet again Paul couldn't help but think: better him than someone that couldn't physically take it, Rachel or Billy, or someone who couldn't mentally take it as well. Embry and Quil would have been devastated had their best friend treated them the way that Jake was treating him now.

Reaching for his jaw Paul barely winced when he popped it back into place. His gaze landed back on Jake just in time to see the tears drop over his lids and cause streaks down his dirty face, "I'm not leaving her. I can't do it5 she needs me to protect her now more than ever. I'm not doing it."

Jake was about to lose it. Paul could see his knees shaking as they started to buckle. Before he could fall to the ground Paul had him wrapped in his arms and held him to his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. As Paul supported Jake, he gazed around the forest only to be met with the wide sad eyes of a slender grey wolf. It was then that Sam's form came through the trees. He hadn't made it far before Paul gave him a head shake letting them both know that Jake needed time. Sam's wolf nodded at him before turning toward Leah, with a soft snort he turned and disappeared into the brush, Leah was slower to follow, whining as she slowly backed into the underbrush.

Paul was holding Jake tighter than he ever had a man, he should have felt uncomfortable at the contact given that he was only wearing a thin ratty pair of jean shorts and Jake was naked, but he didn't. He couldn't really; all he could feel was the heartache and rage that Jake was feeling, his emotions swirling around them both like a funnel cloud. None of the wolves or council knew what it was or the reason behind it, but when they were around Jake in his human form they could still feel his emotions and the connection to him just the same as if they were still phased.

Jake shoved away from Paul and immediately punched the closest tree before fisting his hair and screaming out a slew of cuss words in Quileute before he turned back to Paul."Don't you even think of telling me to get over this shit either, you dick," Jake said as he jabbed a finger into Paul's chest with such force that it had him rocking back on heels. It almost felt like a command to Paul. He could feel the tingle of power roll through his body and then it snapped like a rubber band.

"Or that you or anyone else knows what it is like to lose someone. She wasn't just someone Paul, she was my imprint-the Alpha's imprint, half of my fucking SOUL. I can't get over it, no one knows what this is like, all you see is inside my head but you can't feel what the fuck is happening to my heart."

Jake was back to pacing and fisting his hair when he stopped abruptly, his eyes just a bit more wild than before. He was looking straight though Paul as he whispered the words to himself, "I thought I was supposed to die too, why didn't I? I need to be with her." With that Jake phased and with an ear piercing howl he was crashing through the trees toward the ocean. Paul shredded his shorts as he phased and took off after Jake. As he ran he tried to sort through Jake's erratic thoughts, but he was only able to catch words between the glimpses of her smile, her face, her hair blowing in the wind as she drove down to the beach.

It was then that he saw the cliffs through Jake's mind. Not sure of what his pack brother was doing, Paul began to sprint faster toward the cliffs. Jake's thoughts were still streaming through his head a flash of the cliffs popped into the forefront, he watched through Jake's eyes as his wolf lowered his head and took off full tilt toward the edge until; there was a shift and Paul was alone.

Bursting out of the forest to the cliffs edge, Paul got there in time to see Jake in human form disappear over the rocks. Paul didn't hesitate when he lept off the cliff after Jake. On his way down he felt the shift of power and then Leah was screaming in his head wanting to know just what the hell was going on. He was able to show her the cliffs before his own body smacked into the water.

He didn't pass out from the impact but he was disoriented. He hadn't ever swum in wolf form. Stopping to calm himself he felt his body start to sink, as his body was thrashed around by the undercurrent Paul phased back. As soon as Paul broke through the surface he scanned the water. When there was no sign of Jake he dove back under the waves to search for him. Thankful that he could hold his breath, Paul swam in circles making his loops bigger and bigger, deeper and deeper before he found Jake's body laying at the base of the cliffs resting on a jagged rock formation under the water.

Paul reached out and grabbed Jake's hand grunting and sucking in water as he fought to haul him from the rocks. He had been underwater long enough that his body was growing tired. With water filling his lungs, he wasn't sure either one of them was going to make it back to the surface until he felt the weight he was hauling cut in half. His eyes met Leah's frantic ones as they kicked up toward the surface.

Gagging on the salt water as soon as he broke the surface, he let Leah brace her arms under his own and pull them both to shore.

When they got to shore, Leah bent over and pulled them both onto the beach before dropping to her knees beside Jake. Blood was trickling from his nose, his eyes, while open, were clouded over and not moving, "He's-oh my god Paul is he dead, what the fuck did he do?"

"I don't - fuck Leah he was running toward the edge in wolf form but when I got to him, when he went over he had already phased back I think he hit his head when he went over."

As soon as Paul stopped talking, Leah lowered herself down to Jake and began doing CPR. As she and Paul worked on Jake other members of the pack ran out of the woods. Embry jerked Leah out of the way taking her place before she could protest and then Sam did the same with Paul. It wasn't looking good; Seth was holding a now-sobbing Leah while the rest of the wolves stood around heads downcast. Sam pushed Embry away from Jake, lacing both of his hands together into a fist. As he raised his arms above his head, he screamed out a command that had all of the wolves falling to their knees. When his fist connected with Jake's chest his body jerked up and water flew out of his mouth. As his body fell flat against the beach, Sam jerked Jake to the side letting the rest of the water flow from his lungs.

His eyes opened and was asking for his imprint, begging her to come back to him. The wolves gathered closer to him. Paul dropped back to his knees beside Jake, his hand resting on his shoulder as Jake sobbed and begged for Dakota. When no one said anything Jake looked Paul dead in the eyes, "I'm tired of losing people, Dakota, Rebecca, Mom…" Jake took a shuttering breath as his eyes slowly rolled back into his head he uttered a word that none of them had spoke, in two years.

~T~

Paul knew what he was doing was risky, leaving La Push behind Sam's back was one thing, the reason for doing so was what made it so risky. He knew though that this was a last ditch effort. If this wasn't going to work then nothing would. It didn't mean that Paul wasn't pissed for having to run in human form for hours in order to avoid the pack mind. Nor did it mean that he wasn't too thrilled with running barely naked through the back woods of the frozen hell called Alaska. It did mean, however that he was doing the only thing that he could think of to save his brother.

How the hell she hadn't frozen to death on her own was a miracle, but the fact that she was actually still alive and smelling of leech had Paul in awe. As he watched her through the woods he felt like a complete stalking pervert to be honest. All he had to wear were his cutoffs, so he had to constantly hide behind dumpsters, bushes, trees and piles of trash to keep out of sight. "_This had better be fucking worth it," _Paul muttered under his breath as he crouched down behind another dumpster as she walked past him and then cut across the main road into a small coffee shop. She took up residence, thankfully, by the front window. Blowing on her coffee before slowly taking a sip, she jostled a pack around in the seat before she took out an old ratty looking book, one of the ones Jake had mentioned she read years ago. He watched her then as she began to read the book and sip her coffee occasionally.

The more he watched Bella Swan through the glass, sipping her coffee and reading that damn book the more aggravated with her he became. How could she be living this happy life while Jake suffered? He was a good kid, completely fucked in the head these days though. Paul couldn't blame him really, he was thick skinned and didn't take shit from anyone, but when it came to Rachel his heart was as fragile as one of those damn ugly knickknacks she had all around their house. He was sure he couldn't have survived losing her; everyone was stumped when Jake didn't die along with Dakota that day. It caused quite a stir; the legends were a lie; at least that one was. Billy had never been more thankful for something in his life, but Jake had never been more pissed off, or more broken. All of them constantly wondered if the only reason he lived through it was because he was the true Alpha; none of them actually spoke it out loud. The thought of losing their imprints was too much to even consider.

Shifting on the balls of his feet behind the dumpster, Paul's patience had worn out as soon as he saw her smile and talk to a young man that walked up to her. With a growl of frustration Paul stood to his full height and stepped around the dumpster. He was sick and tired of waiting.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Draining the last sip from her cup, Bella grabbed her book and shoved it back into the pack that she was wearing. Standing she wove her way through the chairs and tables up to the counter where Sheri stood wrapping up her usual sandwich. Wednesday had become Bella's favorite day of the week. It was the one day of the week when Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullens would just let her be. Well, as far as she knew they would let her be. Edward had promised not to follow her and Alice, going against Edward's wishes, agreed not to watch Bella as well. It was the one day a week when she actually felt normal and free.

Grabbing the sandwich from Sheri, Bella thanked her as she shoved it into the front pocket of her bag and walked out of the Coffee Cache. Stepping outside, her breath was taken from her when a cool gust of wind hit her. Bella quickly zipped up the three layer coat before putting the ear buds in. Stepping away from the building, Bella cranked her iPod and set off toward her car.

She had spent most of the afternoon walking around Talkeetna. It was the closest town to where she and the Cullens were currently living and aside from it being utterly freezing year-round, she loved the little town. She had thought when she first moved to Forks, that it was tiny but compared to Talkeetna, Forks was a big city. The town wasn't made of much; a few businesses here and there, the roads were mostly gravel, very few paved, but the people were nice and because she was in Alaska with his family, with the Denalis not far off, Edward felt safe enough to let her have this day to herself.

The Coffee Cache was on the back side town, tucked between a little cluster of trees. As she walked along the sidewalk back toward the center of town, she pulled out her phone to send Charlie a text message. She smiled as she typed a short message to him, he really hated texting.

The closer she got to her truck though an unsettling feeling washed over her. She felt as if she were being watched. A bubble of disappointment surged up in her, Edward really wouldn't be watching her now would he? He had promised her after all.

Spinning around slowly, Bella let her eyes scan the buildings and the forest before muttering under her breath when nothing was there. Tucking the phone into her front pocket Bella took off toward her truck. In the middle of her inward rant a large hot hand slid over the front of her face, effectively cutting off her scream.

Bella's eyes were frantic when she saw the forest canopy over head, whoever it was that had her was taking her in the woods. She was fighting, her fingers trying to peel the hand away from her mouth so she could attempt more than a muffled scream. The more she scratched and pulled at the fingers on her face, though the harder they pressed into her lips. Eventually the soft flesh of a finger parted her lips. Stopping her struggles, Bella opened her mouth and let the skin slip in, in an instant she was biting down as hard as she could and almost gagged when she tasted the metallic taste of blood.

That didn't deter her attacker though, it only seemed to piss him off more. Her feet lifted off the ground and she was moved so she was facing the trees. She began kicking wildly when she started to move deeper into the now darkening woods. The closer she got to a thicket the more ragged her breath became against his hand and she bit down again, this time kicking her legs back and connecting with something. Continuing to bite and kick until she was far enough into the trees that she couldn't clearly see in front of her. It was so dense that the cloudy sunshine washed away. She gave up then and hung limply, knowing that she didn't have a chance now. Tears started to stream down her face and she couldn't help but think of Jake, which surprised her really. She should be thinking about him right now, but Jake's sunny smile was the last thing she thought of before she felt herself falling.

Bella's tired body hit the forest floor with a thud and she couldn't help but wince a little when her knee rolled upon impact. She was so high up that there was no way she could get her footing and even if she were able to, her legs felt like jelly from all the kicking. Shifting her weight around she turned to stare her attacker in the eyes. If he was bringing her out her to kill her at he was going to look into her face while he did it.

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath at who she saw, "P- Paul?"

His teeth grit together upon hearing her voice and he lowered himself down to her level. Snatching the ear buds out of he ears he growled low and angry at her, "What the fuck did you bite me for, leech lover? I better not die from that shit."

She sat staring at him, her mouth agape, surely looking like a fish as she tried to get something, anything to come out of her mouth.

"Well say something, Swan."

"I-I… what are you doing here she whispered," Still confused about what Paul was doing in Alaska, "How- how did you find me?"

Paul let out an agitated breath that blew her bangs back. Rubbing his hand over his face she could have sworn he muttered, "fuck if I know," but she wasn't sure, so she asked again. "Why are you here?"

His hands lowered from his face finally and it was set in his signature angry face that intimidated Bella. She could see the muscle in his jaw twitching because he was clenching his teeth and the fire in his eyes was proof that he meant business.

"The Cullens haven't bitten anyone," she blurted before she was able to filter what was coming out of her mouth.

A dark chuckle escaped before he rolled his eyes at her, "Always about your precious fucking Cullens. I see things still haven't changed in the past couple of years.

Now she was getting frustrated. Feeling the damp ground soak into the back of her jeans, the taste of blood in her mouth still had her on the verge of hurling and her heels inside her boots hurt like hell (from kicking him in the knees she assumed).

"Paul," Bella said, her voice as stern as she could manage, "what are you doing here?" She made sure to leave a pause between each and every word.

"Bella," he said back to her while shaking his head mockingly, "you're coming back to Forks with me right now."

She jerked back like she had been burned before gripping a tree. Pulling herself up, she leaned against the tree, wincing when pain shot down her leg, "No I'm not."

Stepping closer, Paul grabbed Bella's forearm and jerked her near him. Leaning down, his face was almost touching hers. She could hear the low rumbling in his chest before he spoke, "Yes you are and you better not even thinking about doing anything stupid when we get back out there." With that, Paul spun Bella around and caught her before she could stumble to the ground. Pushing against her, he held onto her arm and took off. When they walked out of the woods Paul slung his arm around her and pulled her into his side. The only thing Bella was thankful for when her arms wrapped around his stomach was that it took some of the weight off of her sore knee.

The closer they got to her truck the more panicked Bella came. She knew that once they got there all he really had to do was throw her in and take off. She let her eyes scan each and every house and building that they passed but the once-active street was now totally deserted.

Crunching across the gravel lot, Paul let out a low whistle, the only thing that she heard from him since the woods, "Cullen actually lets you drive this?" he said while pointing at her truck.

"How'd you-,"

"You seriously think I wouldn't be able to smell your leeches all over this thing?" Paul said as he dropped his arm from her shoulder and worked his way around the truck, "He didn't buy this for you, no way."

"It snows a lot up here," was all Bella said before she walked around the front of the truck, leaning on the hood for support as she went. Reaching for the door Bella pulled herself into the seat. As she was digging for her keys she was pushed across the seat as Paul climbed in behind the wheel, "You're not driving my truck," she grit out through clenched teeth.

Paul turned his head to shoot her an almost evil looking smirk, "you really gonna stop me?"

Bella rolled her eyes and slammed the keys down into his outstretched hands, then scooted over to the passenger side to buckle up. With a flick of his fingers the truck roared to life causing Paul to whistle again, "Cullen really pick this out for you? Doesn't seem like the type to own a truck, let alone one with a lift on it and a push bumper."

"It was Emmett, alright? He bought it for me when we moved here and Rose did all this… this stuff to it," Bella said while flinging her hand around, "Now tell me what's going on Paul or I'm going to call Edward."

His eyes turned into slits as his body moved to hover closer to hers, "Try it Swan and your leech will be headless before he gets within reaching distance."

With that, he slammed the truck into reverse and peeled out of the lot. When he got on the main drag he slowed, scanning the buildings, "You got an ATM card with you?"

When Bella didn't answer he did a break check causing Bella to slam forward against her seatbelt. Rubbing the now sore spot on her chest Bella eyed him.

"Swan we need money, like cash so your leeches don't know where we are. We need gas and food to get back to Forks. Fuck I'm hungry."

"I'm not giving you my card OR telling you where the bank is until you tell me why you're here and why you think I'm going back to Forks with you."

She was watching his face waiting for an answer when a smile pulled across his lips, "Ah, there it is." Bella already knew where they were, she could drive through this tiny town blindfolded.

Putting the truck in park Paul climbed out and shut the door. As he made his way around the front of the truck, Bella's hand slid to the handle and tapped the door lock. When Paul reached her side of the truck his face was already red with anger. She could see his nostrils flaring and his fists balled at his sides. She wondered if he would punch a hole through the window in the middle of town. Bella sat facing forward, her arms crossed over her chest; she was fighting back a smile, imagining what was going through Paul's head at this very moment.

_Dick._

Three taps on the window had Bella full out smiling until the truck rocked to the side. She was clutching both the dash and the door handle, when she turned her wide eyes on him, "Get out now." His voice was murderous, the tone causing Bella to shiver out of fear.

Tears filling her eyes, she looked at him through the glass. "Just tell me why." She was begging him, she hated doing it, but she just wanted to know why Paul, of all people, wanted her to go back there, to that place, especially after what she had done to Jake.

Looking over his shoulder and shooting a death glare at the town gossip Mrs. Goodwin, Paul looked back at Bella. He was going to give her too much information, but he was already tired of playing these games with her even if he was the one winning.

"Someone's sick and I was the lucky bastard that was sent here to get you."

He could see her eyes widen and then her forehead pressed up against the window, "Charlie?"

Paul knew she would come if he shook his head so he did. "But I just talked to him last week."

"Bad shit can happen in a blink Swan, now hand over the card we gotta get going."

Bella sat in the passenger seat of her truck as Paul stalked up to the ATM machine, she was trying to decide weather or not she should really call Edward. He would surely let her go to her father if he knew that he was sick, but the way Paul had went about things made it difficult. She could feel that her lip was swollen from where he had grabbed her, her knee was still sore and she could feel the scratches on the palms of her hands burning. If Edward saw any of it things could go down-hill quickly.

Leaning her head back against the seat she wished that, just this once, Alice were peeking in on her. In her mind she chanted over and over that she was OK but Charlie wasn't and that she was going to him, back to Forks.

When Paul opened the door, the cold air stung her cheeks making her realize that she had been crying. Quickly turning toward the window, Bella wiped her face in attempt to hide the fact. When they drove past the hidden drive that would have taken her deep into the woods to the Cullen house, Bella had to fight back the tears once more. She couldn't help but wonder what Edward was going to do when he realized that she was gone, and then she wanted to kick herself for actually enforcing the "I want to be alone" rule.

~T~

As they drove down the AK1, Bella kept watch on Paul out of the corner of her eye, hoping that her eyes boring into him would make him give her at least a hint of information about her father. For hours the only sound in the cab of the truck was the hum of the oversized tires on the road. Eventually, Bella fell asleep.

She slept through Paul stopping in Anchorage to fill up the truck and get a load of junk food from the gas station, slept through him fighting and cursing to check through her phone for any possible hint as to where the Cullens were and if they had figured out that something was going on with Bella. Thinking of Edward, Paul smashed the phone into little bits along side of the road just in case he had put a track on it. He knew how sneaky they could be. To be honest, Paul was surprised that no one-especially Edward-had caught up with them yet. He was keeping an eye on the rear view as he sped down the open road just waiting for the bastard to show up.

Bella's head smacking into the passenger window she was sleeping against startled her awake. Groaning she fought to sit up, her eyes widened when saw what was in front of them. They were at the Canadian border. Triumph filled her at the sight, no way, no how Paul Lahote would have a US Passport. She grinned as he slowly allowed the truck to crawl forward. Finally when he pulled to the stop a border agent stepped out and asked for their passports. Paul shot her a wink before leaning to the side pulling nothing but a passport out of his back pocket. Bella's mouth popped open at the sight and she grabbed her bag to clutch it to her chest. His smile got wider as he pulled the visor down and another passport dropped into his hand.

Narrowing her eyes into slits, Bella wanted nothing more than to claw his freaking eyes out. Why did he have a passport, and for him to have found hers he had to have gone through her pack. The border agent waved them through with a smile on his face.

As soon as they got back on the road and Paul was speeding once again, Bella dug into her pack, noting both her Ipod and her Iphone were missing.

Throwing her bag on the floorboard she ripped her seat belt off and turned toward him, "Where are they, Paul?"

His head slowly turned toward hers, that smug smile playing on his lips, the one word that came out of his mouth sent Bella into a frenzy. She threw herself at him and the wheel of the truck causing him to veer all over the road before he slammed on the brakes ,which in turn slammed her into the dash. She was clinging to his neck and he couldn't see where they were or what side of the road they were on. His body began to shake.

Paul put his hand between her breasts and pushed, only growing more agitated when her fingernails raked across the back of his neck and ears as she went. Her body slumped into the seat before she began yelling at him.

"What the fuck you crazy bitch! You could have gotten killed, wolf senses don't do a damn bit of good when you can't use them… shit." Paul scrubbed his hands down his face trying to calm himself. There was no way that he could phase now, Sam would tear him a new asshole for running off without telling him first, then again for being gone for a damn week.

Bella scurried back pressing her body hard into the passenger door, she could see Paul's body start to blur and she knew that if he didn't calm down soon he could very possibly phase right there in the car. She shuddered at the thought of what it would do to her. Scrambling for the door handle, Bella finally found it and jerked before she allowed herself to grab onto anything for support. Tumbling backwards out of the door, she hit the soft shoulder with a thud, all of the air leaving her lungs.

Bella was gasping for breath still when Paul stalked around the truck and jerked her to her feet, pushing her back into the back passenger door. His face was almost touching hers, his heated breath sending shivers down her spine, "Fuck with me again Swan… I dare you."

"You went through my bag and got rid of my phone and iPod, what gives you the right?"

"I got rid of them so your leech couldn't follow us, which he probably is by the way, who knows how close he is by now."

"What is going on," Bella said as she attempted to cross her arms over her chest, "you don't tell me what's going on, just that Charlie is sick. I can't tell Edward; Carlisle could help Charlie if he's bad, you know he can."

Paul debated then weather he should tell her the truth or not. He wasn't really sure what to do, would she stop with the fighting and bitching if he did? Would she hear Jake's name and bolt? He settled with not telling her, "You can't tell Cullen because he'd come back and so would his bloodsucking family. No more kids need to phase. You may not care about this shit because you aren't around to see the lives they've ruined but we are, living it, seeing it every day."

"There's something you're not telling me."

Paul pulled back, shocked that Bella had even picked up anything from him, "I'm telling you all you need to know for now. So are you going to get back in the truck so we can try to out run your bloodsucker or not?"

Bella shoved her way under his arm and climbed back into the passenger seat with a huff. When Paul got in he shot her a look before flooring the truck. He really needed to make up time, he still had nearly a day worth of driving to do and his patience was hanging on by a thread.

~T~

Letting out a sigh, Paul smiled when he entered Port Angeles. For the most part, Bella hadn't said a word to him since their encounter on the side of the road. Mostly she had read through the couple of books that were in her bag and when she wasn't doing that, she was picking at her nails or flipping through the stations on the radio, even not talking she was driving him nuts. Right now though, Bella was sleeping which was a damn good time for him to start thinking about what he was going to do with her now that she was back.

What was he going to do when he actually got back into La Push? Sam, he knew, would be pissed. So would Rachel, he had made sure to call her and tell her that he was OK at every stop he'd made. His chest was killing him because he had been away from her for so long. It wasn't the first time though, he knew the pain could be worse than this.

Just before Paul entered Forks he pulled off the side of the road. Leaning over, he unclasped Bella's seat belt and leaned her toward him so she was laying flat on the seat, her head resting on the thin console between them. He didn't want his brothers to see her if they recognized him in this truck. He knew that he'd run into at least one of them before he got to La Push, someone was always patrolling Forks since the Cullens had left. He was right. No sooner than he had gotten out of the town limits he scanned the forest and caught sight of Embry in wolf form.

He kept driving, navigating the truck toward Sam and Emily's house. His teeth clenched together when he pulled into the drive. The entire pack was there sitting on the front porch awaiting his arrival. He could only guess, he hadn't heard Embry alert the others, but that didn't mean most of them weren't phased too. Scanning the property, he eyed Jake sitting under a sagging tree holding his head in his hands.

_Hopefully this will work, _Paul muttered under his breath before stopping the truck. He was glad in a way that the entire pack was there. He wanted them close to Bella when he brought her out of the truck just in case Jake did something… unexpected seeing as she still smelled of leech.

The wolves were still standing on the porch when Paul jerked the door open. The intensity of his Alpha's stare had the hairs on Paul's neck standing on end, a zing shooting across his body. Yeah, Sam was pissed. When his eyes met the watery eyes of his imprint, he quickly looked away, he hated knowing that what he had done had hurt Rachel. In the long-run he hoped that his bringing Bella back would be worth it, though. She was hurting every day just seeing Jake, the way he was now.

Paul let his hand glide across the slick black hood of the Tacoma as he made his way around the front and to the passenger side. He couldn't fight the smile when he heard Jared whistle and Quil accuse him of stealing the truck.

Seth, ever the boy scout, stood up for Paul, telling him that he would never do something like that. Then, with a quick look at Sam, wanting his approval, he bound off the porch and headed straight for the door that Paul was headed.

"Seriously dude, where did you get -" Seth's voice caught when Paul pulled open the door slowly revealing a sleeping Bella Swan to him only.

He stumbled back, his finger pointing at her. He couldn't say anything, but his head was jerking toward her and then in the direction of Jake and then to Leah who was standing on the porch looking clearly concerned at her bother's behavior. She jumped over the rail and to his side in a blink.

When she saw what Seth was pointing at, her reaction was more along the lines of what he was expecting. With a yelled "_fuck"_ Leah's body began to vibrate and she phased right next to Seth, her teeth snapping and spit flying from her mouth.

The rest of the pack jumped off the porch and were surrounding the truck as Paul ducked his head into the cab and pulled a still sleeping Bella out in his arms. When he turned around, Sam was looking more than furious, Seth was still gaping like a fish, Jared had a shocked look on his face and Quil and Embry were slowly backing their way toward Jake. Embry, looking not too happy to see Bella, Quil the complete opposite, but still wanting to hide his friend.

He didn't say a word to any of them as he made his way through the crowd, Rachel had tears streaming down her face as she held the door open for him. He couldn't help but stop and press his nose into the top of her head, an action that had Rachel's arms flinging around him and Bella as much as they could. She clung to them both as he made his way through the house and to the back spare bedroom.

Ever so slowly, Paul placed Bella on the spare bed. As soon as he turned back toward Rachel she smiled and then slapped him hard across the face. The crack was so loud that Bella shifted in her sleep and then Rachel flung herself into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Burying her face in his neck, she kept whispering "thank you" to him over and over.

With his hands securely planted on Rachel's ass, a place they had longed to be all week, he made his way out of the room and through the house. The wolves had gathered in the living room, but Paul jerked his head toward the front door.

Just as Paul sat on the porch swing, Sam slammed open the screen door, causing it to slap against the side of the house, making Emily first wince then shoot him a look of warning.

"That is what you have been doing all this time, bringing the enemy to our front doorstep?"

Paul looked at Rachel and shot her a wink before looking at Sam, "Yep" he said popping the P.

"You can't be serious you fucking idiot, you're going to start a war. Bringing her here, are you really that stupid, Paul?" Leah's voice cut through as she fought her way to the front of the pack.

Leah was never a favorite of Paul, so when she talked like that while stalking toward him and his imprint, he couldn't help the ripple that went through him. Rachel's hand tightening on the back of his head had him locking eyes with her, instantly calming.

Still looking at his imprint, Paul spoke, "She's our last hope at getting him to come back."

There was a collective intake of breath from the pack before Sam inched in front of Leah, "Did she come willingly, does she know?"

Leah noticed the slight twitch in Paul's eye, "Oh hell, it gets better; you fucking kidnapped her from the leeches didn't you, you stupid prick?"

Looking at the entire pack head on, Paul sat as straight up as he could while Rachel clung to him. With his signature smirk he couldn't help but reply, "You damn well bet I did."

The resulting thump was Leah punching Jared in the chest for hooting at Paul's confession, all noise stopped though when Sam growled low in his throat.

"You know they'll find out that she's missing and the pixie isn't going to be able to see her so they'll suspect us right? Paul, you have to know that is a possibility."

"I took as much cash as I could out of her account before we left Talkeenta and then again in Anchorage, and smashed her phone and iPod. It will give us some time."

"How did you get her?" This time it was Quil's turn to ask the question.

"The Cullens weren't even with her and as far as I could tell from the lack of fresh stench, weren't watching her."

"They aren't even protecting her?" Seth's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Guess they don't give a shit as much as they put on, grabbed her and took her into the woods. They would have made a move then if they were around."

Sam was pacing across the little porch now, the pack moving to lean back against the house to give him room. "OK, we need to prepare when they come looking for her and they will." Sam fought to regain control as his mind worked out their next move, "We need to be ready for them. Obviously, Edward is going to be pissed but I don't think the Doc would let him break the treaty. None-the-less, I want two on patrol at all times, no more taking breaks, no more messing around," he shot Quil and Seth a hard stare before continuing on, "and I want two watching Jake at all times. When the leech comes back to get her we don't want him breaking the treaty either. We haven't had a vamp around since before Dakota -" Sam's voice was cut off by a snarl from the tree line.

Jake was stalking toward them now, his fists balled at his sides, his nostrils flaring more with each step he took. His eyes locked onto Paul which had him jumping to his feet with Rachel still attached. He tore Rachel as gently as he could from his body and shoved her in Leah's direction. The pack quickly made a wall around her before Jake stepped onto the porch.

He stood towering over Paul, smelling him. His eyes were wild when he drew in the first ragged breath, but with each deep inhale his body relaxed and then his head snapped toward the door. Paul's arm shot out in an attempt to stop Jake, but he merely slapped him away as if he were a fly.

Ripping the screen door open, it clattered onto the porch floor as Jake stalked down the hall toward the back room. Leah and Seth were ushering both Emily and Rachel into Bella's truck while the rest of the pack fought to stuff their way down the small hall following Jake.

When they finally got into the back room he was kneeling by the bed stroking Bella's hair as she slept.

"_Bella," _Jake whispered, so low and broken that it was almost hard for them to hear. He stood then, like a bolt and jumped toward the window. Barely fitting through and phasing before he even touched the ground, a howl pierced the air as he took off into the woods.

Bella's body jerked upright with a gasp and then just as quickly fell slack against the bed when she saw the room full of wolves. She was defiantly not in Forks.

**A picture of Bella's truck can be found in my photobuck for this story.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Just a real quick note. This story is rate M for strong language and sexual scenes, if you are UNDER 18 please do NOT read this story, it is not for you! One of my stories was recently put on an alert list by someone well under 18, as a result I blocked said person for their own good. If I am made aware that someone under 18 is reading this story or any of my other M rated stories I will take the same action. Sorry to sound like a beyotch but yeah... this story is not rated T for a reason.**_

**Chapter 6**

His paws were sinking into the muddy forest floor as he crashed through the trees, just barely staying within the confines of the reservation. Jake didn't know what to think or do or feel. The earlier events playing on repeat were a shuffled mess in his mind.

When Paul pulled up to Sam's house, Jake had been busy thinking about Dakota but wanting to be near the pack. He had blocked himself off from them as much as he could, not wanting them to experience what he was going through. It was the only sane decision he was able to make since losing Dakota. Even though Jake was blocking himself off from them, he was allowing their emotions and thoughts to filter through, it seemed to help sometimes having the support of the pack. Embry and Quil had become almost over-protective of him.

He had been sitting under a tree in Sam's yard when all hell broke loose. Of course it was Leah again, Jake didn't really think anything of it until the wind shifted and he caught the smell of leech. He thought for a while worried that his mind was slipping, but then he heard it, Sam and Paul arguing about the Cullens. Jake shot up from the tree looking around as if they would be right there. They weren't of course and then Sam said Dakota's name and Jake was off stalking toward the house, trying to keep his cool-at least until he looked out and everyone was on the porch.

Just as Jake was about to step foot on the porch his eyes locked with Paul's a scent assaulting his nose that had his wolf fighting to get out, leech and Strawberry. Every single emotion hit him at the same time in a blink he was swatting Paul off without a thought and practically running down the hall to get to her. Was she alright, she had to be still human. The closer Jake got to the spare bedroom, the louder the slow drum of her heart became. His joy was laced with anger. Bella was alive, but she was back, why was she back, to torture him again, he couldn't take it-not this time. Just as the thought slipped through, he stood at the door and saw her, sleeping curled up in the fetal position snoring slightly. For a moment Jake was able to breathe and everything melted away. All the anger hurt and fear everything was just gone. He was kneeling on the side of the bed before he realized it.

Slowly, his hand reached out and stroked down her soft brown hair. It was just like he remembered, so soft against his fingers. He couldn't stop touching her hair, his lip began to shake at the relief he felt just knowing that Bella was here, human and not with _them_. He was still stroking her hair when her name slipped across his lips. At the same time he heard the pack coming down the hall, in an instant his relief shot to panic at what they must be thinking. Seeing him fawning over her like this while his imprint was in the ground, the anger bubbled up inside of him and he jumped up and through the window.

Jake landed on four paws, his belly scratched and bleeding, he just had to get away from her.

~TS~

Bella stirred when she felt something cool swipe across her forehead. Shifting, she slowly peeled her eyes open to see Emily's concerned face staring down at her.

"Emily?" Bella whispered while trying to pull herself up in bed.

"Shhh it's OK Bella, you're OK." Emily stated while placing the rag in the basin on the nightstand.

"How did I, why am I, where is Paul?" she all but growled out.

Emily blew out a long breath before she turned toward Bella, "They are all out on patrol. Paul and Sam should be back soon though, I told them you should be awake in an hour or so."

Bella's eyes darted around the room, it didn't look familiar to her but Emily seemed comfortable enough where she was so she assumed that she was in her house. "Why did he bring me here, I'm in La Push right, Paul said - oh god is Charlie here? Is he OK?"

Emily scrunched her eyebrows together and cocked her head to the side. What had Paul told her?

Taking note of the look on Emily's face, Bella's anger flared. "There's nothing wrong with Charlie is there, he lied to me didn't he!" She was jerking back the covers and throwing her legs over the side of the bed so quick that Emily had to scramble back in order to keep Bella from running into her.

Bella pushed past Emily and made her way down the hall before running out the front door. As she stood in the front yard, the rain lightly pelting her she scanned the forest before screaming Paul's name.

Paul heard it of course, he and Sam were already on their way back to the house. His pace picked up when she started cussing at him, obviously causing a scene.

He tore through the woods and phased only feet from her, causing her to stumble back. As he bent to jerk his cutoffs on, Bella barreled into him (as much as a one hundred and five pound girl could). He wasn't prepared for her hit, so he rocked back enough that it pissed him off.

Grabbing her by the arms before she could start scratching at him, he held her at length. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Sam chuckling, and Emily's wide eyes.

"Would you calm the hell down and let me get dressed?"

Bella squeaked then when she realized that Paul was standing buck naked in Sam's front yard holding her by the arms. She stilled long enough for him to drop her arms and bend to jerk his shorts on. When he stood she was back at it, jabbing a finger into his chest and screeching so loud that his ears hurt. He couldn't make out what she was saying because, in truth, her screeches sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

When she turned her jabbing finger into a fist and punched his chest his blood began to boil. What was it with this girl all of a sudden thinking it was OK to punch him? With a snarl he leaned forward, Bella's eyes grew wide and she took a step back before her lips pressed together and she nervously stood her ground. "How dare you!" She screeched again making Paul wince, "you told me Charlie was sick, that he needed help, there's nothing wrong with him, is there Paul?"

Ah so that was the problem, Emily spilled the beans, "No."

"No there's nothing wrong with him?" Bella couldn't believe it, when she wasn't fighting with Paul on the trip down here, she was worried out of her mind with fear for Charlie. She really had herself convinced that it must be something terrible since Paul, of all people, had come and got her.

"No."

"Then why the hell am I here, why did you bring me back here?" Bella yelled as she flapped her hands wildly out in front of her.

"Because someone is sick."

"Who is so sick that you felt the need to kidnap me and drag me back here? Is it Billy, because honestly Paul, I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see. I want to go home now." Bella said while stamping her foot and pointing to the ground trying to emphasize what she was saying.

Paul took another step toward her, jabbing a finger at her. "I don't give a shit what you want. You've gotten what you wanted one too many times if you ask me. Someone's sick, you could help them, so you are going to."

"Charlie is the only person I care about down here, if it's not him I don't care who it is." Bella could feel the blood surging through her veins, she had never been this mad before in her life. Her entire body was shaking.

This time when Paul took a menacing step toward her she turned her eyes into slits and jutted her head toward him, she wasn't backing down, not for this.

"You want to know why I brought you here Swan? You really want to know?"

"I said I don't care, if it's not Charlie I don't care Paul."

_Oh she'd care,_ Paul thought as he stood back to his full height letting a dirty smile slide across his face, "Jake imprinted."

Bella sucked in a breath and stumbled back like he had slapped her. It was like a sock to the gut and Paul knew it. Fed off of it really, because before she could even regain her breath, he was talking again almost sounding smug, "Thought you didn't care about anyone but Charlie?"

Bella's hand was over her heart, which was about to beat out of her chest. Her eyes shot toward the house looking for conformation from anyone that it was true. She looked at Emily standing halfway behind Sam her head hung low, when her eyes traveled up and met Sam's his slight nod was all the conformation she needed.

"He - he said he," and then the heartbreak turned into anger because really, was that what Paul brought her down here for, to shove Jake's imprinting in her face? To show her just how happy he was to have found his soul mate, someone that clearly wasn't her like he said it was?

"You," Bella's voice was so angry she shocked herself, "you attacked me, brought me here just so you could shove Jake imprinting in my face? I can't believe you!"

Paul rolled his neck as a shudder rolled through him and out of the corner of her eye Bella could see Emily slowly open the door to the house and sneak in as Sam took slow steps toward the two. The conversation was getting them no where.

With wild eyes Paul took one step forward before clenching his fist, "No, I brought you here to fix him."

"Fix him." Bella laughed at that before crossing her arms over her chest, "He imprinted, doesn't that mean he's the happiest man alive, there's nothing that I can fix, go get his imprint she can do it."

Paul took another step before Sam stepped in his path. There was only a foot between them now and Bella could already feel the heat rolling off of Sam.

"It's not good, Bella -"

"What's not good Sam, huh? The imprint, because I can't fix that."

"That's not it Bella she's -"

"What Sam, she's what?" Bella yelled out in frustration, she didn't care what Jake's imprint was, her being his imprint was enough to make Bella not like the girl. "Is she a bitch, or what, doesn't she get along with the other imprints, isn't willing to cook and clean for the pack like every one else?" Then Bella's eyes went wide with a revelation, "Oh wait, she's a pale face, isn't she Paul? Not good enough for you all, is she?"

"She's dead you worthless little brat, dead!" Paul said slamming his chest into Sam's back as he made a lunge for Bella.

She jerked back at his movement and stumbled. Her butt hit the soggy wet ground and her eyes flew open wide. Paul pushed Sam out of the way and was hovering over her stalking along as she crab walked backward, his face only inches from hers. "She died in a car wreck just like his mother, only this time HE was in the car with her and he couldn't do damned thing to save her!"

Bella's hand flew to her mouth in disbelief, her back hitting the ground with a squish, "I… I …. I didn't -"

"Of course you didn't, how could you! You left, went off with your leech family and never looked back. You call Charlie once a fucking month and you think you are helping him? Just when he gets over hearing from you he has to go through it all again!" Paul's nose was touching Bella's. Her back flat against the ground, she could feel the cold wet mud seeping in. Snapping his teeth right in front of her face, he was mere inches from catching her quivering lip before he yelled out a curse, lept backwards off of her and phased before he even landed.

Tears were rolling down her face out of both fear and heartache. Every hair on Paul's back was on end and his ears were flat against his head, his teeth bared as his lip was turned up into a snarl. He lifted one foot like he was going to step toward her and then he rolled with a yelp to the side, a flash of russet fur mixing with his gray. Bella flew up, sitting in the mud watching as the scene before her unfolded.

Jake was full-out attacking Paul, but Paul wasn't fighting back, not in the least. He would nip at Jake's hind and front legs as much as he could and dart and move to avoid Jake latching on his neck, but he wasn't fighting. Bella scrambled to her feet when Jake landed on Paul, his stomach was pressed to Paul's blood and drool was dripping out of Jake's mouth as he snapped over and over again at Paul's muzzle and neck.

Bella looked around the yard noticing that all of the wolves were standing and watching, not doing anything, not making a move toward her or the two. He was going to kill him, the thought sent a cold jolt through Bella and then she was running, slipping on the mud even the thick cleats of her snow boots not allowing her the traction she needed.

They were almost at the woods, Bella wasn't sure if she was going to make in time and she just didn't get why no one else was helping. "What are you doing! Help him he's going to eat him alive! Help him," Bella continued to wail as she ran and stumbled toward the two wolves.

Still, there was no movement other than the pack slowly closing in behind her as she went, she honestly couldn't believe it. They were a pack, weren't they supposed to helping their brothers? More so, Bella couldn't believe that Jake was actually alive. He was nothing like he used to be from the looks of things, his wolf, while still huge, was sickly thin, his fur was matted, and patches were missing in places.

When she got within reaching distance Bella didn't even think before she grabbed at Jake's fur right behind the back of his head, and then she was torn away from him by two hot hands. As Bella was pulled back kicking, Jake turned on her, his teeth bared, and Paul was scrambling to get off his back and flip over. By the time he was up, the wolf in front of her was just standing, teeth no longer bared, now he was breathing heavy from the fight and then his eyes slid closed and he fell to the ground at her feet.

"No!" Bella screamed as she fought to get out of the iron grip that one of the wolves had on her. She was jerked even further back into a warm chest, her legs kicking out in front of her, her body twisting and turning.

Sam stood behind Bella, but he wasn't the one holding her. Embry was taking every hit that her thick chunky boots were blowing to his legs with nothing more than a wince. He watched as Paul walked around and sniffed Jake making sure that he was OK. The action only seemed to infuriate Bella even more because she began to kick harder and yell at Paul that he'd better not hurt Jake.

Sam walked forward slowly and placed a hand on Embry's shoulder. When he did, Embry turned his head slightly in Sam's direction into to see his nod. Pinching his eyebrows together, Embry wanted to protest, he didn't want Bella anywhere near Jake and after what happened with Emily he couldn't believe that Sam was actually encouraging it.

He was taken off-guard when Bella fought her way out of his grip and lunged at Jake, flinging herself on the ground at Jake's side. Her hands were hovering just barely over his fur, she could feel the soft tips run over her palm. She wanted to touch him so badly, do something to make sure that he was OK. At the same time she was frightened, frightened because obviously they didn't trust Jake and if is own pack didn't trust him...

She let out a squeak when a hand much smaller and much colder latched on to her left shoulder. Looking back, she saw Emily holding a bowl with a sad smile on her face. Bella smiled back at her before she gently took the bowl from her hand and set it on the ground near Jake's snout.

She wasn't really sure what to do next though, she'd never had a dog a sick dog at that. Looking at the bowl, then back to Jake, she was lost. Paul was hovering close to the both of them still in wolf form just watching and waiting, "Well what do you want me to do? Throw it in his face?"

Paul snorted his response and then sat back on his haunches, "W_hat am I supposed to do here Jake?" _Bella whispered to herself before she shuffled herself closer to him. Just as she was about to reach out to cup his snout his head slowly lifted causing her to jerk her hand back in fear. The whine that escaped his muzzle had her cursing herself. Jake wouldn't hurt her.

He laid his head back softly onto the ground and Bella tentatively reached for it, bringing it to enough of an incline that she was able to pour some water over his tongue that was now hanging out to the side. His eyes were open staring blankly ahead as he let the water run down his muzzle and onto the ground. He didn't move.

Bella looked back prepared to ask Sam what to do next, but everyone was gone, even Emily. Turning back around, she noticed that while Paul was still there watching them in wolf form, he had moved inside the forest just under the cover of the trees. It wasn't full-out raining any more just a mist. Bella shivered, she needed to get out of her wet pants at least, the coat that Edward had bought her had three layers and was waterproof. She was fine in that department.

Bella stood slowly, not bothering to wipe the dirt and mud from the knees of her pants. Turning toward the house, she took three steps before she was jerked back and she heard the fabric of her jacket rip the same time a low growl came from Paul's direction.

She looked back slowly over her shoulder as not to spook Jake. He was standing with the bottom of her jacket still between his teeth. Her eyes scanned for Paul who was now standing at the tree line trying to slowly move forward, but then Jake's head whipped around in his direction and once again he was snarling.

Bella made her move then and ran toward the house only to be knocked down flat on her chest, the air escaping her lungs in a rush. She could feel his paws pressing into her back before they were removed and she was being dragged backwards, toward the woods. She was clawing at the mud fighting to get free when she stopped suddenly, her lower half falling back into the dirt.

A cold snout pressed to her cheek making her shoulders rise to cover her neck, after she saw what he was trying to do to do to Paul there was no way she was leaving it open even if it was Jake. He snorted and slowly began to make a circle around her. Slowly he lowered himself, setting his stomach against her back and curing himself around her body before his head fell between his front paws.

Paul was watching still, always watching close enough to them that Jake's ears would flick in his direction when he took a step or even flicked his tail, but not close to elicit a growl from Jake. Bella didn't know what to do. In the moments since Jake had laid down his breathing had steadied against her back and if it weren't for the twitching of his right ear, she would have thought that he was sleeping.

Looking at Paul, she mouthed what do I do? He didn't answer of course, he couldn't, he was still wolfed out. He simply backed himself back under the cover of the trees and laid down with a huff, eyes still on Bella. Looking toward the house, she searched for any movement from inside; nothing. The small new shed that Bella had never seen on the side of Sam's house also brought up nothing. Sam's truck was still parked in the driveway, it hadn't moved since the whole fiasco had started and she wondered if he would have really left Emily there with Jake acting the way that he was.

Pulling the hood of her coat up to cover her already-soaked hair, Bella settled back against Jake's chest. A grunt escaped before she slowly shifted her weight back and forth. What else could she do but get comfortable and wait? She knew that if she tried to take off again Jake was just going to stop her and Paul wasn't making any moves to come and get her, so she let her weight sink into Jake's, sighed and studied the forest on the other side of Sam's yard.

~TS~

A low rumbling warning growl from Jake woke Bella sometime later. Not sure of her surroundings, she shot up and scanned the area around her in a panic. It was getting darker now, she must have been sleeping for quite sometime because although it was raining when she went to sleep it was bright enough for Bella to see clearly. Now it was a struggle, she wasn't sure what had Jake growling, weather it was her or something else, so she froze.

Her head looking back toward the woods where Paul had been before she fell asleep came up with nothing. She couldn't see much farther than Jake and when she turned her head toward the house she could see most of the inside lit up. That's when an outline of a figure blocked the view of the light and she made a movement toward it before Jake's growl got louder. She paused holding her breath.

"Jake," Seth's voice cut through the darkness. It was then that Bella could see him moving slowly toward them, lowering himself closer to the ground the nearer he got to them. She needs to eat, let me give this -"

Jake shot up from the ground effectively dumping Bella flat on her back. "Ow, damn it," she yelped while rubbing the back of her head. Trying to sit up she realized that Jake was standing between her and Seth protectively, a warning for him to stay back.

Ever so slowly, Seth lowered himself to the ground fully so that he was laying on his stomach, the plate of food held out toward Jake's snout. The two were locked in the position long enough that Bella was able to watch a couple of figures gather around the front window of the house. She couldn't make out who they were.

Eventually Seth's head turned back to look at the house before he got onto all fours and slowly backed away, disappearing into the dark. Bella shivered then, she was alone again. Jake made no move for the plate, although she could hear and see him clearly sniffing the air surrounding it. When his body shifted to the side Bella made a move for the plate. Her hands shoving aside the fork and rag that were sitting neatly on top of the food, she began shoveling it into her mouth with a vengeance. She hadn't eaten more than Doritos and junk food since she had left the coffee shop some three days prior and she was starving.

She cold feel the warm mashed potatoes cake under her finger nails as she dug into the plate. With it laying on her lap she could feel the heat seep into the top of her legs, a shiver rolled through her body. She didn't bother look up, but she knew that they were watching her, out here on the damp ground of Sam's front yard eating like a pig. As if to emphasize that thought, Bella shoved half of a roll down her throat and nearly gagged, a water bottle was rolled her way and bounced into the sole of her boot. Setting her plate to the side she reached for the bottle and took a long swig before going back for her plate.

When she reached for it though, she froze, her hand pressed into something cold and wet and she knew that it was his nose. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. When she was a little girl Renee had taken her to a pet store, one of the co-workers had just fed the puppies in the glass island in the middle of the store when Bella reached her hand into pet one it snapped at her, catching the pad of her little finger and breaking open the skin. The clerk came up and told her to never mess with any animal, even a well-trained one while it was eating, and here she was her hands on the mouth of a wolf who clearly was not as tame as he once was.

Ever so slowly, Bella moved her hand away from his nose before daring a look over her shoulder. He was licking the plate at this point and Bella's stomach growled. She was still so damn hungry. Apparently Jake was too because when she sat the plate down there were still two more rolls and a large piece of meatloaf. Now the plate was empty and he was still searching around in the grass looking for any scraps. Her eyes were still on him when a growl broke through his throat and his ears flattened against his head.

"Bella," it was Seth again, turning her head to look at him, she saw that he was almost flat to the ground holding out another full plate of food, "He hasn't ate real food since… it happened. Only been hunting in the woods from what we can tell."

She took the plate and couldn't help but scrunch her nose at the thought of Jake running through the woods killing and then eating wild animals. The thought alone had her worried about him, all the times Jake would make comments about the Cullens hunting in the woods and then here he was doing the same. He must be really bad to act in such a way.

Not even thinking about food anymore, Bella placed the plate as close as she was comfortable with to Jake's muzzle and sat and waited while he ate. Her stomach would grumble every now and then and Jake would push the plate toward her with his snout. Bella would push the plate back toward him refusing the food, he needed it a lot more than she did right now.

Once the second plate was completely clear, Jake rose to his full height before shaking out his fur. Making a wide circle around her, Bella watched his every move unsure of what he was going to do before he snorted then darted off into the woods. She could see both Emily and Seth frantically waving at her through the kitchen window, but she wasn't really sure what to do. She didn't want to get up and run toward the house because if Jake was in the woods watching her he could be dragging her back into the middle of the yard before she knew it.

Bella scanned the forest for any sign of Jake. Just as she had tucked her feet under her body to push herself off the ground a voice had her screaming and then falling flat on her back. "He's gone, went to the cemetery. It's where he goes every night, and stays."

Paul's hand shot out to help her up. Looking up at him, she took his hand and let him pull her up from the ground, "So he goes there every night?"

Looking around toward the house with a nod he spoke again, "Sleeps by her marker, won't leave it no matter what."

Bella shook her head sadly at that the thought of Jake alone and in a cemetery all night long guarding his imprint as she slept eternally. "I don't know if I can help him Paul, he seems like he doesn't even -"

"He doesn't, but he's alive and that has to mean something. The legends say that a wolf can't live with out his imprint, but he's living."

They were walking toward the house now, slowly because Bella was still scanning the forest for any sign of Jake's return, "Is he though really? Seth said that he's been hunting in the woods and hasn't ate regular food since it happened," she looked at Paul not wanting to ask her next question but knowing that she had to, "When did it happen?"

Paul stopped before looking down at Bella sadly, "What day is it today?"

"Monday."

Paul froze a muttered fuck catching Bella off guard before he turned to her, "A week ago today, we buried her last Monday."

Bella's eyes went wide as a sob escaped from around the fingers that were now pressed to her lips. She stood, eyes on Paul, his eyes watching hers begin to water. He wasn't sure what to say, he hadn't realized until that moment that it had already been a week since Dakota had died.

Finally, Bella broke their gaze and slowly began walking toward the house, her eyes no longer scanning the forest for Jake but completely glued to the ground.

Once inside the house, Emily ushered her into the bathroom to clean up and get warm clothes on before setting her down at the kitchen table with yet another full plate of food. Bella ate the entire plate, not caring that Emily sat watching her, clearly concerned. Paul and Seth were sitting outside on the porch acting as though they were relaxing but Bella knew they were keeping a watch out for Jake.

After dinner Bella could barely lift the napkin from her lap, she was so tired. It had been a long two days travel with Paul from Alaska, and then what she was met with when she actually got here. Bella didn't really know how she was still going.

She could feel herself slumping forward. A moment of worry flashed in her mind as the mostly empty plate came to her face, but then a warm hand was pulling her back and then pulling her into his chest. She didn't know who it was, but she doubted that it was Paul.

When he opened the guest bedroom door the light flipped on and Bella looked up. Sam smiled down at her before placing her on the bed. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt the cool air move over her body, she was sleeping before the quilt had settled around her.


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry that this chapter took a bit to get out. The holidays hit and then my daughter's birthday; she turned 4 on Monday :( needless to say things have been busy. Hope you all enjoy it!_ **

**Chapter 7**

Slowing himself to a trot Jake sighed in relief the moment his front paw landed in the soft dirt of La Push Cemetery. His eyes were already trained on the heaping mound of dark mud on the other side just under an old Sitka tree. As he neared the mound his eyes flicked to the right and a pang shot through his heart. His mother's grave was looking a little worse for wear. The thought had his eyes shooting back to Dakota's grave. There was a well-worn path in the tall grass around the two plots; he had been here every night with her since she had died.

He had heard, through the pack mind, the confusion from his brothers as to why he came here every night. In truth, Jake himself wasn't sure at first but his wolf was more in control than he was so it just happened for the first couple of nights that he came here. His wolf whining out into the darkness as the man inside cried, but slowly as the days wore on and his wolf brought him here every night, he realized that he was protecting her still. Jake felt guilty for protecting her more now then what he was able to when she was alive.

As Jake settled down into the damp grass, he allowed his head to rest on his front paws. In attempt to relax further, he sucked in a deep breath through his muzzle and that's when he smelled her scent. Bella. The thought flicked through his mind as his skin rolled. Standing at his feet Jake attempted to shake it off, but her face was flashing right in front of him. First it was her sleeping, his large hand running down her soft hair, it had gotten so long since he had seen her last. Then he was seeing himself in this spot after phasing outside of Sam's window. He ran here to calm down and it worked for a while, but the urge to see her had won not long after; he had to go back to see her; make sure that she was OK.

By the time Jacob had gotten back to Sam's house, he had somehow gotten himself and his wolf worked up into thinking that something was wrong with Bella. His paws were pounding into the ground sinking so far into the mud it was taking effort to run as fast as he felt he needed to. He had to get back to her, what if something was wrong? He couldn't help but think of what happened the day Bella came to his house, the day she realized his secret. What Paul was thinking, how close he had phased to her was now playing over and over again in his mind until-Paul was the one that brought her here; Bella had been in a car with Paul. A tiny enclosed place with a wolf that couldn't keep his cool, what the fuck was he thinking? The closer he got to the little house the angrier he got, angry with Paul for thinking it was OK to be that close to Bella and angry at himself for leaving her like he had with Paul standing in the doorway.

He broke through the forest only to see his worst fear come true. Bella was on her back in the dirt trying to scurry away from the dark silver wolf. As soon as Jake saw him lift his paw he picked up speed and barreled into his side. Snapping and snarling at Paul, all Jake could think was that he was going to kill him! Over and over it was something that _he _wanted so badly but the wolf wouldn't do it, just like Paul wouldn't let his wolf fight back. They were pack, brothers, he couldn't kill him. The thought made Jake even angrier, he went for his throat, the feel of his fur on the back of his neck moving caught his attention. When he jerked around his anger instantly melted from Paul and shot right to Embry who was holding Bella, her arms were pinned at her sides and she was kicking at his legs.

Jake watched as Bella screamed and fought to get out of Embry's grip, but he couldn't do anything. His muscles were frozen and aching. The lack off food and sleep had finally caught up with him so it seemed, his body felt like a ton of bricks and before he knew it a whine escaped his muzzle as he lay motionless on the ground.

He could hear Bella yell "no" and then he could scent Paul sniffing at him, a low whine coming from his own muzzle. He could hear Bella again just barely, her voice mostly, not the words. He was assaulted with her scent then and he could feel her presence near him and the fur at his side move just slightly. When she squeaked Jake wanted nothing more than to get up and protect her from whatever it was that had her scared but he couldn't, he felt like a failure, he couldn't protect Bella either.

He could have sworn he heard her say his name, when he lifted his head her hand jerked back. In defeat Jake laid his head back on the ground, how could she not be afraid, after everything she had just gone through? He whined out when he felt her hand tilt his muzzle and then water being poured into his open mouth. He couldn't even swallow the water she was giving him, he was that exhausted.

When he felt her get up and move away from him, Jake cursed the wolf for not letting him change back. All he could think about was grabbing her coat to stop her, and then he was. His wolf had a hold of the back of her coat and he could hear the fabric tear, he could see the hesitation in Bella's eyes. The snarl behind him caught his attention, snapping his head back he saw that Paul was beginning to stalk out of the forest. His ear twitched though at the sound of her clumsy feet running from him.

She couldn't run away from him, how was he supposed to protect her if she ran away? Jake bolted toward Bella catching up to her quickly and in attempt to grab at her coat once more with his teeth, she stumbled forward and Jake found himself on top of her, pressing her back into the wet ground. Stepping off of her, Jake realized how close she was to the house and to the other wolves that were inside. He had to get her away from them. Gripping the bottom of her pant leg Jake drug her back into the yard, he could hear Paul growling from behind and feel the pack watching him from the front. When he was equal distance between all of them he stopped. Pressing his snout toward her neck, he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't she was guarding herself from him.

She couldn't do that, Jake didn't want her to be scared of him, but he didn't know how to tell her that. Instead he chose to circle around her making sure to make eye contact with Seth in the house and Paul in the woods, his eyes turning hard as a warning, he was going to protect her from them all, and maybe his wolf too. He was gaining control, he could feel it, his wolf wasn't fighting as much as it was even earlier that day. So Jake settled himself around Bella curling her into his heated stomach and let his head fall between his paws again. His body was worn and spent, he was starving but he wasn't letting Bella out of his sight, and he wasn't going to let anyone near her either-at least until he knew they could be trusted around her.

~TS~ 

Jake was almost startled when he woke to the sound of someone shuffling near him. It was the first time that he had actually full-on slept in over a week. Bella was still sleeping curled against his stomach, but Seth approaching made the fur on his back rise. He was coming to take her away from him. Jake let out a snarl to stop him and Bella shot up. Seth was inching toward them, slower than before, but the fact that he was still moving (even though he was belly deep in mud) had Jake on edge. When he said Jake's name he jumped to his feet, dumping Bella onto the ground below. He heard her yelp out in pain and he had to fight to keep his eyes strained on Seth. He realized then by the smell that Seth had brought food, his stomach rumbled but he knew it wasn't for him. Sniffing the air and looking behind him for Paul, he lowered his muzzle and nudged the plate that Seth had sat on the ground toward Bella.

He watched as she lunged at the plate and began stuffing the food in her face like she was starved. His stomach continued to grumble as he watched her eat the food with her bare dirty hands. When a bottle of water smacked into the bottom of her boot Bella sat the plate to the side snatching it up. Gulping the water down, Jake watched as it trickled down the side of her mouth. The smell of the food was too much for him. He didn't realize that he had moved toward the plate until the taste of the mashed potatoes hit his tongue. He was still eating when he felt Bella's hand on his snout but he couldn't stop. It was so much better than cold dead deer. Thinking of the way he had been eating Jake felt a wave of disgust roll over him.

He was snuffing the grass searching for more food when Seth came into view, once again crawling toward him. He almost lunged at his pack mate this time, not wanting to protect Bella but wanting to get to the food. He stopped, though when he heard her own stomach grumble. She took the plate from Seth then and made a funny face before setting it down near him. He didn't hesitate when the plate was sitting on the ground. Every now and then he would force himself to stop though and nudge the plate toward her when he would hear her stomach grumble, she refused the food and for that Jake was truly thankful. It was like he had never had something so good. When he had licked the plate clean Jake stood to his full height and shook out his fur. Walking around Bella, he could hear Seth and Emily talking in the house, the concern in her voice was evident.

Looking back at Bella, Jake was torn. It was getting dark again, the pull to the cemetery was just starting to register. That mixed with the fact that Bella was dirty and shivering had Jake's mind made up. Seth had been helping after all, and Paul was still in the woods. The concern he could hear from Emily was sincere enough, he was trusting them by leaving her. With a snort Jake shot a look at Bella before running toward the woods.

~TS~ 

A loud bang woke Bella with a start. Flying up from the bed, her eyes thick with sleep, she scanned the room and landed finally on Seth. His eyes were wild and his chest was heaving.

"Seth what is it, is Jake OK?" Bella said as she flung the covers off her legs and got out of bed.

Seth rushed toward her and had her in his arms and was running out the door, before she was able to demand any more answers.

"Seth put me down, tell me what's going on, is Jake OK! She was smacking his back as he ran with her through the yard. He stopped abruptly and then deposited her rather roughly into the cab of her truck; she made a yelping noise when her elbow connected with the dash. Seth muttered a curse under his breath as he bustled the rest of her into the truck and slammed the door. He was jerking the driver's door open before she knew it and then she was thrown forward as he slammed it into reverse and then flung back into the soft cushion of her seat as he threw the truck into drive. Gravel was spraying across the driveway and yard as he went. Bella was fighting for her seat belt as Seth's hands dug grooves into her steering wheel.

"Seth, what the fuck is going on?"

His head whipped sideways the wild look in his eye replaced with shock at her choice of words.

Seth let his eyes roam over Bella making sure that one she was actually OK and held there to make sure she didn't look to worse for wear. That would definitely piss him off even more if she wasn't in decent looking condition. With one last glance at her, Seth forced his eyes back to the road; he couldn't look at her when he said it.

"He's here Bells, at the treaty line. He's here and he's pissed and Jake would be ripping his ass apart if most of the pack weren't holding him in the dirt, an Alpha order doesn't work on him anymore."

As soon as Seth heard her gasp he flinched. He didn't dare look. He knew her hand would be pressed to her mouth, horror stricken across her face. He kept his eyes locked on the road and pushed the accelerator down just a little harder instead.

The closer they got to the treaty line the more crazed Bella's heart was beating, she was actually panting too which had Seth worried. She needed to calm down, get some kind of level head on her before they got there. Slowing down Seth pulled to the side of the road and shifted the truck into park.

"Bella you can't- look I know that you are still with him and that Paul kind of kidnapped you and all, but you can't go running to him as soon as we get there. No one really knows what the hell is going on with Jake right now, but we're pretty sure that would register." Seth said as he made a motion toward his own head.

Bella's eyes were fixed on Seth's; her blinking was the only response.

"You might not want to get too close to Jake either, he's… he's worse than what he was the other day."

Shifting the truck back into gear, Seth crawled off the shoulder and hit the gas.

When they rounded the last curve of the main road, Bella took note that nothing and no one was there. Seth heard the slight squeak that she made and spoke to reassure her, "They're in the woods a little bit, don't want anyone catching sight of us."

As the truck pulled to the side of the road, Bella felt her fingers go numb. When she looked down at them she realized that she was clutching the bar on the dash so tight that from her knuckles down to her wrist was entirely white. She couldn't let go though, even when Seth slowly opened her door, her head just swung his way and shook no.

When his hot hand landed on her shoulder, her body sagged and gravitated toward his heat without a thought. Her hands slid from the dash and began to tingle, the blood flowing back down to the tip of her digits. Seth simply stuck himself in the truck and picked her up yet again and carried her into the woods.

Seth's" a little way into the woods" really ended up being about a mile, or so it seemed to Bella. Before they got there she could hear the snarling and hissing. She just wanted to escape it all; she buried her head into Seth's neck as he walked at a faster clip.

When they stopped, Bella slowly uncurled herself and was gently lowered to the forest floor. It was eerily quite, then with out a thought she took a step toward Edward, away from Seth, and a snarl ripped through the air.

When she looked to the left she saw a pile of wolves and Jake's head just barely sticking out of the bottom. His eyes were locked on her watching her every movement. She shuffled on her feet toward him just enough to make Seth nervous. He cleared his throat and Edward hissed.

Her eyes snapped to his and her heart clenched, he was a mess. His hair was spiked on one side plastered to his head on the other, one side of his shirt was tucked in the other was hanging out of his formerly neat pressed jeans, and his eyes were jet black and locked on her. She sucked in a breath before her body once again moved toward his, the growling and snarling picked up, yet again freezing her in her place.

"Bella, love, come on, come with me I will take you home."

She watched as Edward stopped his pacing, his hand held out toward her encouraging her to come to him.

She looked back, Seth was closer to the pack now, but he was still close enough that at any moment he could probably reach out and snatch her away. "I haven't seen Charlie yet," was her feeble attempt at a lie, she knew that Edward would see right through it, the slight stutter in her voice always gave her away.

"Don't lie to me Isabella," Edward's tone changed in an instant, scolding her as if she were a child.

All of the wolves growled at that.

"I know you are here against your will, look at you, you're still in the same clothes you were in when I left for school on Wednesday," and she was. Bella's clothes were worse off then what Edwards were, she could feel the dirt sticking to her body under the clothes, and she couldn't help but notice the smell either. She seriously needed a bath.

"How did you know I was here?"

"It wasn't hard really. When Alice actually started to pay attention she couldn't see you at all, you were just gone, we were worried Bella. Esme thought something terrible had happened to you, she and Carlisle went looking for you even though I knew you were here with them. Why are you here with them Bella?"

"Because I'm needed here."

"Needed here," Edward said flapping his arms out in disbelief, "they don't need you here, and don't you see Bella they don't care about you or your safety. Look at you, they aren't even taking care of you properly."

"I don't need to be taken care of Edward, I am grown." The tone of her voice took her by surprise, and Edward too so it seemed, since he stood a little straighter and cocked his head to the side.

"Well you're not acting like it Bella, think about it, how they treated you for being with me! Don't think I didn't know that they called you leech lover! Some of them don't want you here now!"

Bella took a step toward Edward, at this point her nerves were shot and Edward telling her things that she already knew, things that were only meant to hurt her was pushing her. "I don't care Edward, I don't care if they want me here or not. All I care about is Jake and weather he wants me here or not!"

Her breath sucked in and her hand slapped over her own mouth so hard that it stung her cheek. Where had that come from?

Edward too looked like he had been slapped, he took a step back away from her, "I see."

"Edward I- that's not what I meant, that's not how I meant it."

"It's not Bella? I know how he feels about you, and we both know that he can do things for you that I-" Edward paused to take an unnecessary breath, "am not willing to do at this time," he finished, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Bella's eyes widened and then her cheeks flamed as she blushed. "Edward," she hissed while taking a step toward him lowering her voice, it was a useless she knew, but she could at least act like this would give them some sort of privacy. "That is not why I am here, I can't believe you would-do you honestly think that is what this is about? Paul getting me to bring me back, as a… as a… for Jake!" The last part was screeched out. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder and to her shock, the pack was off of Jake. All were standing behind him, just watching, still in wolf form. Seth was looking anywhere but in her direction.

"Can't you just," Bella asked while gesturing toward Jake. She knew Edward would get it.

"Bella, his mind is… I can't read him. It's mostly flashes of pictures and that's not what I am used too. The others, now that you are here are speaking and thinking in their native language."

"Edward I don't think I- I can't tell you right now why I'm here, but you have to know that I'm safe. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You're not staying with them Bel-" a snarl cut off Edward's words. Before Bella could register his movements, he was crouched down eyes locked on something behind her.

"You'd better step back from her, mutt," Edward seethed as he rocked forward on the balls of his feet, his long finger digging into the dirt in front of him. "Bella, move away from him right now." Bella froze when she felt soft fur brush against the tips of her fingers, she knew it was Jake. Her heart sped up, a bubble of fear was in her gut, and then it disappeared as he leaned softly into the side of her leg, just a like a dog would have its owner. Her fingers clutched at as much fur as they could and she let out a sigh.

"Bella please just step away from him, I'm not sure what he's going to do."

Bella's fingers tightened against Jake's fur, "I can't, he's not going to hurt me Edward."

"At least Bella, at least come with me, talk to me, we can go back to the house, and I need to make sure you are OK."

The pleading look Edward was giving her had Bella leaning forward on her heel at the verge of giving into his wants. That was until the soft fur moved out of her clutched fingers and was slowly stalking in front of her. Then without warning wolf Jake was human Jake unrolling himself from all fours.

Bella's face was flaming again, but as Jake walked fully into her line of sight she couldn't help her eyes as they wondered down his dirt streaked sweaty back. He walked right up to Edward who had rushed forward. They were standing toe to toe at the line. Bella could see both of their fists clinched as the pack moved to each side of Jake. Edward was all alone, but he didn't seem to care.

Jake was moving like a robot. Ever so slowly his body started to turn and shift, but his head didn't move, his nose still almost touching Edward until he snorted at him, a warning of sorts before his head snapped around eyes locking onto Bella's which quickly shot up from his nether regions. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as he walked towards her. She wanted so badly to look away, as Edward was watching her, but she just couldn't. His gaze had her locked in place and she couldn't move. The dirt and grime that marred his body only enhanced the fact that she could see each and every one of his muscles move under his russet skin. His abdominal muscles would contract and relax with every huffing breath he took, and then he was standing so close to her that the heat from his body was matching the heat on her face and all she could see was the very center of his chest.

She squeaked at the same time Edward hissed when she was pulled up into his arms. He carried her bridal style away from the pack and away from Edward. She could hear Edward and Seth both yelling, but being with human Jake was taking precedence to what was going on. He was walking with her the same way he had years ago, right before the newborn battle. She couldn't help but sigh "Chief Jacob" under her breath before she let her head fall to rest in the crook of his neck. He walked quietly through the woods without a word.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: Just a heads up, JPOV from the beginning of this chapter overlaps with some of the last chapter. If anything is confusing just let me know and I will clear it up for ya! Enjoy __J_

**Chapter 8**

He hadn't made it very far into the woods before his body jerked to a stop. Turning toward the house once more, he hesitated, trying to fight the urge to go to Dakota until Paul's muffled voice slid into his mind. _She's safe; Emily is taking care of her. We're here Jake; we won't let anything happen to her. She's safe._

Paul's words eased Jake's worries for Bella and he knew that she would be fine. His wolf was still screaming at him, though. He wanted to be near his imprint, make sure that she was protected. They had to go, Bella was fine now, they had to go.

~TS~

Jake had been laying on his belly, his snout pressed against the mound of dirt that now encased his imprint when all hell broke loose in his mind. He was startled when he could hear every single member of the pack, their voices crisp and loud as if they were right beside him. It had been a long time since they were able to just pop into his mind like that, it unnerved him. Even before Dakota had died he was able to shut them out and keep them out, even Sam to a degree. It was chaos, so much so, that Jake found himself shouting in his mind for every one to shut up, just shut up already, and they did.

Silence. It stretched on and on as Jake stood stunned.

It was odd that he couldn't even hear Sam, at the thought he heard a whine. A whine which resulted in Jake feeling an overwhelming zap of shock from each and every member of the pack.

_Sam, _Jake questioned, waiting for his reply.

He could hear the whine from the wolf he knew was Sam, and feel the aggravation and fear raise up from the pack at the same time.

_Speak to me Sam, are you there?_

In a gush Sam was yelling again, snarling orders to the pack, telling them to get to the treaty line. They all needed to be there. Jake started to move, his wolf responding to the order it was given by his Alpha, then his body slammed to a stop, an order for him to stay in the cemetery with Dakota freezing him.

He only stood frozen for the slightest beat before the order slid right down his back and he was free from it. Sam hadn't noticed as far as Jake could tell. He wasn't sure that any of them did, they seemed to be fading in and out like a radio station. Their voices were there one minute, a muted whisper and the very next blaring in his head. The wolf began to feel uneasy; his pack was panicking. Why wasn't he doing anything to help them?

_Because Sam told us to stay and protect our imprint, that's why, _Jake snarled at his wolf.

The wolf growled at Jake while attempting to jump to its feet_, Sam ordered us to stay with her, but he can't order us anymore we need to be with our pack. _The wolf continued to fight against his body as Jake pressed himself further into the dirt. He wasn't leaving.

The noise in his head was a whisper now, he didn't know if it was because the wolf was fighting or if it was something else. He could still hear the pack, but their words weren't clear at all, just mumbles. He could feel their anger, agitation and their hate. It radiated within him, Jake wondered why when one word cut through his mind on full blast, so loud that he let out a whine of pain and then a roar of anger.

**Cullen**.

~TS~

Crashing through the trees and the undergrowth, Jake's anger flared when he thought about how far the cemetery was from the treaty line. It was clear on the opposite end of the reservation. The voices of the pack were loud and clear; no fading in and out. No, Jake could hear every sound down to the pine needles that were crunching under Embry's paws as he paced at the invisible line.

Edward Cullen's voice sliced through his mind, the pack muffled once again. It caused Jake's body to freeze for a millisecond, then his ears flattened against his head and he pushed himself as fast as he was able toward the opposite side of the reservation. He could smell the leach as he cut through the woods behind his house, smell it stronger on the wind when he cut behind Sam's house, the stench mixing with the strawberry scent that was still lingering in the grass.

The two smells combined had Jake's wolf teetering on the edge. She was his, she came back for him; her scent would never be mixed with Edward Cullen's again.

When Jake could hear the snarling and the snapping of teeth both in his mind and with his ears and he knew he was close. The wind blew, sending a concentrated puff of bleach and rot into his lungs, the smell coating his tongue, then throat, nearly making him choke. Edward Cullen, with his marble skin sparkling in the newly risen sun, stood at the treaty line, his arms at his side hissing like a fucking snake.

On instinct, Jake's back paws dug into the earth launching himself forward, paws out, claws aiming right at the fucker's head. He was going down.

He was weightless sailing through the air one minute and the next struck with a blow so hard to the side he heard his ribs crack; a shocked yelp came from his snout. Slamming to the ground, the weight that plowed into him was doubled as something else heavy landed on him. As he lay on the ground under the weight of both Paul and Jared, Jake fought through the pain, clawing at the damp earth. The line was only a foot away and Edward was barely on his side, bent fingers in the dirt hissing at him.

With two wolves piled on top of him and his energy draining, Jake wouldn't give up. His hind paws were still digging into the dirt pushing his weighed down body close and closer to where it wanted to be; where it needed to be. He had made it three, maybe four inches when two more bodies piled on top of him. He was pressed so hard into the ground that he could barely breathe let alone move. He wasn't going to give up. The last time Jake gave up like a coward he had lost her, his father, his pack and gained an imprint only to lose her too.

Fuck giving up.

Jake was still fighting his way toward Edward when the leech stood straight and his lips began to move. The pulsing rage within him blocked out everything but the will to push forward and the images of what he had lost.

Edward wasn't looking at him anymore, instead his attention was drawn to the left of Jake, anger and worry clearly written across his face. When his arms started to flap about and his teeth grit together Jake tried his best to focus on something else to get the rage to settle enough so that he could hear Edward.

What he heard, although distant and whispered, had him fighting again, almost as hard as he was in the first place. _Bella. _That one word had Jake's wolf snarling. It wanted out, wanted free so it could do what it was meant to do. Rip and tear and kill; the wolf ached to kill the thing that was standing there mocking him.

Edward's head shot toward him in an instant, his teeth bared before his head jerked back. He saw Edward's mouth moving again before his arms crossed over his chest; he gave a curt nod, slipped his hands into his pockets and took a step back from the line.

The pack's attention was on Edward. His body frozen, all his human acts dropped he didn't move an itch. The sight made the pack uneasy, every wolf was on high alert waiting for some kind of surprise attack. Jake was the one that startled them, his body lunged forward, the pack nearly slipping off his back. Snarls rung through the woods, a hiss from Edward drifted his way.

Suddenly everything was still, everything that was but Edward. His hands jerked from his pockets and a relieved smile spread across his face as his shoulders slumped. Confusion bubbled within Jake just as quickly his feelings were replaced as annoyance, disgust and aggravation settled like a thick blanket over him.

As soon as the strawberry scent hit him he knew. She was here, Bella had come. He didn't know why, he didn't know how but he knew that she was there. Edward's stupid smile flashed before his eyes and it all clicked into place. She was here for him, always here for the leech. Sure, she had spent the night with him lying cold in the grass, let him eat from her plate and settled herself against him feeding off his heat, but she had done all of that before, hadn't she?

She would cuddle him at the bonfires, pick at his plate because she never ate enough to make her own and then, like a blow she would always go running back to him.

_Not this time_, Jake thought as he pulled every ounce of strength he had left in him and fought to stand. He felt the shock from the pack when his belly rose from the dirt. It may have been only an inch but he wasn't dragging anymore and there were five wolves on him. His legs shook when he lifted his right paw and slammed it down heavily into the dirt and less than an inch from where it just was.

The pack was snarling above him, Jake thought for sure it was their way of telling him to calm the fuck down, but it wasn't. The second he saw Edward pace, stop, and hold his hand out he knew that the bastard was trying to take her again.

He snarled at Bella, his head snapping in her direction at the same time. He saw Sam standing at the line, Bella standing in front of Seth, who was slowly inching his way toward the rest of the pack.

She spoke then, the rage and the pack above him disappeared and he could hear her voice, it soothed him almost to the point of losing the anger that was now driving him. The pile of wolves on top of him teetered. The wolf inside snarled, not wanting to hear her voice though, it was too soothing, too calming, they were here for a reason weren't they?

Edward's scolding tone quickly fixed that, and Jake, back to being just as angry as his wolf was, possibly wanted to kill Edward more than his wolf did. Who was he to talk to her like that?

Jacob watched and listened as the spat between the two gained momentum. He was almost in awe, he had never seen Bella talk to Edward the way she was, sticking up to him. Still stunned as he watched Bella argue with Edward, he almost missed it. Had it not been for the step she took forward catching all of their attention he probably would have.

"I don't care Edward; I don't care if they want me here or not. All I care about is Jake and weather he wants me here or not!"

That admission from her sent a shock through the entire pack, Jake included. His body stilled, he was the statue now. The words played over and over again in his mind, he watched their lips move, his eyes darting back and forth between the two. Bella was blushing about something now, both out of fury and embarrassment Jake could tell, from what he didn't know because he couldn't hear her again, wrapped up in the words that she had spat at Edward.

Bella's hand shot toward Jake and made a gesture over her head. Jake pulled himself from his thoughts, willed himself to concentrate. Re-focusing he realized what she was asking the leech to do. She wanted him to dip into his mind, sift through his thoughts and find something. What for he didn't know.

The very thought of Edward dipping into his mind drove him mad, the wolf, feeding off his anger, rose from within, he was done with this. Snarling out a command, the wolf pushed himself to his full height, standing proud and tall as his pack slid from his body.

Stalking forward slowly, every voice in his mind was crisp and clear once more. They all wanted him to stop, not do anything rash. At the same time he could hear whispers of something else, Paul and Jared both itching to kill, Embry and Quil proud that he was as strong as he was and that he was their friend, Leah worried that something was going to happen to Seth and Sam. His thoughts were swirling around, the fact that Jacob had ordered the pack do something and they did it, even his wolf had wanted to do what he commanded but couldn't because he wasn't part of the pile holding him to the earth.

He heard Edward then, telling Bella that she couldn't stay with them before he snarled, his attention solely on Jacob who was nearly at Bella's side. The vampire had thrown himself into a crouch, prepared to attack. Jake watched in amusement as Edward rocked forward on the balls of his feet and his finger sunk into the earth. Letting his wolf smile he knew that it would look like a threat to Edward, he wanted it too.

Stalking forward slowly, Jake smiled again. Edward told Bella to come to him but she didn't. He could hear her heart pounding away in her chest. When he finally got to her and brushed against her leg, her fingertips running along his fur, her heart skipped a beat before it slowed toward a normal rhythm. He heard her sigh and he did too, knowing that she was using him for strength. Edward's face contorted at the same time Bella clutched at his fur and he knew that she had said something Edward didn't like.

He saw Edward's face turn from slight anger to hurt, childlike hurt, and then he felt Bella shift. She shifted away from Jake, even though she was still holding onto him and moved toward Edward. _This is not going to happen._ Quickly Jake moved away from Bella, stalked forward with the chant in his mind. _It's not happening again, we're not letting her go again. _His sole focus on stopping her from leaving him, Jake was uncurling himself from the ground before he knew it. The palms of his hands pushed his body upright, every muscle shouting out in pain. He hadn't been human since Dakota had died.

He walked up to the line, didn't flinch as Edward rushed forward in a flash of white, his stink cloud rushing forward with him. Their noses were almost touching, their toes at the line. Jake narrowed his eyes at Edward, made his mind go blank of everything, and then with a squint of his eye and a snort Jake allowed his body to turn while his eyes stayed locked with Edward's.

Just before his head snapped around, he pushed two words at Edward with fury and hate: _MINE, OURS_.

~TS~

He heard the pack rush toward Edward the second he turned his back on him, it wasn't something that a wolf would normally do, nothing mattered but the wide eyed girl that was taking him in. He watched her eyes dart all around his body as he moved closer to her. When he got mere inches from her he had to tamp the wolf down, it still wanted to fight. But to Jacob this was fighting he was taking what the vampire wanted, a win in his book, at the same time Jacob was protecting what was his.

Bending down, he scooped her up into his arms, his body instantly humming as her cold hand rested on his back. She was stiff at first, but the further he got into the woods, farther and farther away from the hissing, snarling and the yelling, she settled into him, let her other arm come up around his neck and her head fall to his chest.

He nodded his head when she whispered "Chief Jacob" into his chest, because right then Jacob had every intention of living up to that title.

~TS~

Bella sat, her back as stiff as a board, with her hands in her lap. She couldn't get her fingers to stop moving or her leg to stop bouncing up and down. Her eyes continued to slide to the left on their own free will and she was starting to get a headache.

When Jake put her into the passenger seat of the truck he leaned over her, his hot naked chest rubbing up against her body as he clipped her seat belt. Closing the door with a soft click he made his way around the front of the truck before he climbed in the driver's seat and took off.

She was shocked when he slid into the seat without clothes on, couldn't help but wondering why he didn't just reach down and grab the shorts that she could see still tied to his leg and pull them on. It was difficult keeping her eyes on the road, they would wander his way, sliding slowly down his arms all the way to the tips of his fingers that were gripping the steering wheel and then back again to his chest. She would force her eyes away, only to find them sliding down his side, locking on his lap and then slowly sliding down his long toned legs. She caught herself about to lick her lips and she wondered if she was giving Jake any indication of just what his nakedness was doing to her. If she was he didn't show it. Not once did he look in her direction or suck in a deep breath the way Edward would when he had turned her on. No, his eyes remained focused on the road ahead.

Her eyes had begun another trip up his legs when the truck came to a halt. Her eyes shot forward, instead of Sam and Emily's house she saw the little red house and she smiled before a gust of cool air shocked the breath right out of her. Looking in the direction of the air her eyes went wide again because she saw Jake's naked backside as he ran toward the woods, phasing close enough to the tree line that Bella could see it.

She was still sitting, eyes focused on the forest, open-mouthed when someone rapped on her window startling her. The entire pack minus Seth and Sam were there standing outside the truck, surrounding it.

Quil looked worried as he pulled the door open, "Where'd he go Bella?"

Bella looked down finding the latch for the seat belt before looking to the forest again. A flash of his bare back in the forefront of her mind, she shifted in her seat. "He just - he was..." she was pointing toward the woods unable to form the words that were stuck in her throat, Jake was magnificent.

"Are you still a virgin?" Paul asked snapping her out of her Jake-induced thoughts. The pack was already groaning and Embry was attempting to smack Paul in the back of the head as Bella ripped the seat belt off. Pushing Quil out of the way and slamming the door, Bella shot one look at Paul over her shoulder before she stomped her way to the front door.

"What?" Paul asked with an innocent shrug, "I'm not the only one that heard what the leech said."

~TS~

The rest of the night passed at a slow and uneventful pace. The pack, what few of them weren't out on patrol or out making sure Jake didn't find Edward and kill him, stayed at the Black's and ate nearly everything in sight.

"You know Bella, for hating you I gotta say, at least you can cook," Paul stated before shoving another double portion of meatloaf into his mouth. To be honest Bella was happy to cook for them it was the least she could do.

When she left Forks and stayed with the Cullens she succumbed to letting Edward wine and dine her and then given into Esme's cooking, not that it was bad but she was a vampire after all. Some of the food was overly seasoned the rest very bland. Bella just didn't have the heart to cook; it reminded her of Charlie, of Jacob and even the pack.

Thinking of Charlie made her wonder, _where was he_? Did he no longer associate with Billy since she had left?

As she curled up on the side of the couch she watched Billy out of the corner of her eye, he looked slightly older not much worse for wear, he looked happy enough. He wouldn't be so happy if he and Charlie didn't get along would he? She continued staring at Billy until he rotated his chair and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Need something, Bella?"

She felt the blush creep up her face knowing Billy had caught her openly watching him. Pulling her legs closer to her body she wrapped the blanket tighter around her waist. "I um, does Charlie know I'm here?"

Billy merely shook his head no then turned back toward the game.

After another twenty minutes or so Bella couldn't take it anymore, the question was on the tip of her tongue wanting so badly to get free. "Are you and my dad not getting along, Billy?"

Putting the remote down, he swung the chair toward her. She could see his already thin lips thin out just a bit more before he cleared his throat to speak. "After you left Bella, Charlie and I weren't really good at seeing eye to eye. He was still mad at me because I was a little less worried than he thought I should be while Jacob was running from your wedding and I was a little more aggravated that he thought it was his business." It was Billy's turn to fidget in his seat a bit and make a very Jake-like gesture of rubbing the back of his neck before he cleared his throat to speak again. "When Jake came home all kinds of wrapped up in Dakota, Charlie wasn't happy about that either."

Bella moved toward Billy, throwing off the covers, confusion written across her face.

"Now don't give me that look, Bella. You know Charlie and I have wanted you two kids together since you were shoving mud pies in each others faces. Jake was the last hope Charlie had at getting you back from Edward and when he strolled back into town after a couple of years with a girl in tow, it threw him for a loop for one, and pissed him off for two. We were all happy when he finally came back, I'd been in touch with him for sometime but he told me not to tell anyone and as Chief of this tribe I gave him my word. When Charlie saw how happy Jake was he just kind of lost it one night." Billy chuckled before he continued, "went from accusing Jake to never loving you at all to screaming at him for having him worried sick out of his mind about where he was for the last few years. When Jake let it slip that I knew where he was all along Charlie didn't take too kindly to that, being as the police department was still taking leads on his case. We're getting better though. I told Charlie about you doing a number on my boy's heart and he's seemed to calm down but you gotta realize, it's only been a month since Jake's been back, it'll just take some time."

Bella's hand had slowly worked its way up to her mouth throughout Billy's story. Had Charlie and Billy really wanted those two together since they were kids? Did Charlie really have that kind of faith in Jake to think that he could change Bella's mind about Edward? Apparently he did.

"She was only here for a month?" The question tumbled out before Bella could stop it and she caught herself biting her knuckles as a reaction.

"Bella, I don't really think I should talk to you about her much, that's Jake's she was Jake's -"

"Imprint, I know."

"Not just that Bella, but he had only known her six months before he brought her back here. He was staying in a little town in Montana. He'd been there since about three months after he ran when he got the invitation to your wedding."

"You mean he wasn't-he was alone all that time?"

Billy shook his head yes sadly. The look in his eyes as he did so broke Bella's heart. She had done that to Jake, hurt him so badly that he ran from his father, from his pack and his tribe, turned his back on all of them just to get away from it, from her and the decisions she made. He was alone and hurting for years until he met his imprint and then when he finally found her he had lost her.

"Billy if I'd-"

"Don't say that Bella, because you did know and it didn't change anything," he didn't say it with malice, but it cut straight to the bone because it was truth. She did know how much she had hurt Jake; she was there, after all, front and center doing it. At the time she thought it was worth it though, she thought she was a passing faze for Jake. She wasn't his imprint and the thought of being with Edward for all eternity had consumed her young teenage mind. Now though, she could see things a little more clearly. What she had done to Jake was horrible and it was wrong. What she had done to Charlie and her friends was just as bad, leaving them only to eventually be willing to make a lie about her death just so she could get what she wanted.

As she sat on the couch consumed by her thoughts, Billy quietly rolled out of the living room into his bedroom, where Embry was waiting to help him get ready for the night. Someone from the pack had been there for him on a nightly basis since Jake left years ago.

~TS~

The soft clicking of the front door drew her out of her thoughts and she scanned the room for Billy. Just as she was about to panic she heard a snore from his bedroom and relaxed, how long had she been out of it? Walking over to the front door she pulled it open and scanned the front yard looking for any sign of Jake. Not willing to step out onto the porch for a closer look, Bella sighed sadly and closed the door.

Bella made her way down the hall, into the bathroom where she took one of the best semi-warm showers she had ever had in her life. She stood under the spray so long the water turned from semi-warm to cold and even then she stayed there for a few minutes. After she got out she gathered her clothes from the hamper with every intention of putting them back on. Her brows pinched together in disgust at the sight and smell. Folding the clothes into a ball, she made her way to the laundry room, there was already a half load of laundry in, throwing hers in on top, Bella turned the washer on and headed toward the twins' room, there had to be something in there.

When she stepped into the twins' room and flipped on the light she let out a low groan of frustration. The last time she had been in this room there was a nightstand with a lamp and an air mattress blown up and waiting for her. Now the room was covered with hanging straps of leather and tiny sawdust piles on the floor. There were two old wooden tables sitting at each end of the room, one was covered in leather working tools the other with wood working ones.

Flipping the light off, Bella made her way back to the living room and eyed the couch then the old chair. With a huff she tried to decide weather or not she was going to get in her truck and drive back to Sam and Emily's, but then the hand that had been around the top of the towel tightened as she realized that she was standing in the Black's living room practically naked, her hair and body wrapped in ratty old towels.

Sprinting back to the washer, Bella let another groan out when she didn't hear a sound. Pulling the lid open, she saw that the washer was full, the water muddy from her clothes but sitting, the damn thing was broke. Closing the lid quietly, Bella shuffled herself back to the twins' room, of course she hadn't seen a dresser of any type, but that didn't stop her from turning the light back on and actually walking around the small room searching for hidden clothing. When she found nothing she flipped the light off with a little more force then necessary and swallowed hard before she turned down the hall toward Jacob's room.

Her hand was clammy and shaking by the time she traveled the four feet down the hall. It was taking everything she had to lift it to flip the switch just inside the door. Finally, when she had managed to work the courage she flipped the switch; the whoosh of air that left her lungs shocked her. Standing in the doorway, she took in his room. It didn't look different at all. There were still clothes strewn about, the closet still looking like it had thrown up all over the floor. She crinkled her nose in disgust when she eyed a pizza box; she really didn't want to know what was going on in that thing. As she made her way slowly into the room. Stepping on clothes and Jake's old sheets, she let her eyes scan the walls, all the same old posters still in place. The Super Troopers poster was looking a little worse for wear half hanging down, one of the corners ripped. As she made her way over to fix it something caught her eye that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Still sitting on his bedside table was a picture of the two of them together. Jake's arm was casually slung across her shoulder, The smile that he wore had Bella's eyes tearing up, when her eyes slid to her own face the tears fell, she was wearing the exact same smile. She knew this picture; it was one from the first bonfire Jake had ever taken her to, the one where she learned the stories of his tribe. Later Emily had given both her and Jacob copies of the picture.

Making her way over to the bed she sat down, the creaks and groans lost to her ears as she slowly traced his face with her finger. The dust track that was left behind let Bella know that this picture hadn't been touched in years. She was clutching the picture to her chest, curled up in the fetal position crying on Jake's bed before she realized it, and not long after, she was sleeping.

~TS~

Hours later, the picture still clutched to her toweled chest, Bella felt the bed shift, heard it groaning someone's weight. She lay still waiting to find out what was going to happen. She wasn't sure who it was that was sitting beside her on the bed until a hot hand pressed on her bare shoulder and she rolled to her back. The room was so dark she couldn't see, but she knew it was Jake. She could smell him, that hadn't changed in the least. His fingers pried the picture from her hands and she could hear it being slid across the top of the table as his weight shifted again, and then his nose was pressed into her shoulder. She let out a squeak surprised at his actions, nervous by her own nakedness and from the feel of his heated chest through her towel; the possibility was there that he too was almost naked.

His nose was touching her neck just under the ear, continuously sucking in deep ragged breaths. His body would tense with each ragged intake of air. Then, breathing out slowly through his nose, she could feel him shudder just so. Her hands were at her sides, palms flat on the bed. This is what you're supposed to do when a wild animal is about to attack right, lie perfectly still, play dead? When his nose slid from her neck down to the dip where her neck and shoulder met she squirmed and couldn't help when her hands shot to his rib cage, she could feel his ribs. She wouldn't dare move her hands again; his heated breath running across her skin had goosebumps erupting in its wake. When her nipples grew hard a flash of heat went to her face.

"You're still here," he whispered into her neck before his upper body sagged against her. Her hands wrapped around him and held him there, stroked up and down his back as soothingly as she could possibly manage until he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Finally it is here, an update! I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me, as some of you know some hard stuff has been going on my RL but I am back now! Hopefully you all like this one :)_**

**Chapter 9**

A warm breath fanning across his chest woke Jake the next morning. Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting as ray of sunlight caused bright splotches in his vision. Jake moved his hand and smiled when it became tangled in a mess of dark brown hair. "Dakota, baby wake up," he smiled rubbing the top of her head playfully. He felt her smile into his skin and then slowly she pulled herself on top of his body. Smiling when she rubbed her forehead into his chest. His brows pinched together when her body froze and her heart began slamming in her chest.

Reaching though a veil of hair, Jake cupped her cheeks and slowly tilted her head toward him, "Dako-" his voice cut off and his eyes went wide "Bella." His body began to shake and tremble as Bella stared back at him nearly as shocked as he was.

"Jake," his name flowed from her mouth. Instantly he felt relief flood through him. Bella had stayed without him asking her to. When she shifted and then froze disgust and anger poured through him, his body was betraying him. The warm soft weight of her body tempting his to react in a way that it shouldn't. This was NOT his imprint, this shouldn't be happening.

Sitting up quickly, he practically threw Bella off of him before jumping up and stumbling to the other side of the room. Standing with his back facing her, Jake tried to rein in his emotions, get control of his body. Bella's scent thick and heavy in the air blocked out Dakota's scent entirely. Turning around, Jake stared at her, his emotions at war, wanting to lash out at her but knowing that it wasn't her fault. He was the one who had brought her here, with good reason, and he was the one that came to her in the middle of the night.

Shrinking back at his gaze, Bella's hand instantly went to the knot in the towel she was wearing. Jake's eyes followed the movement and then widened once again. His fists clenched as his eyes lingered on her tiny balled fist, the towel securely wrapped in it. His body began to burn and his breath came out in short pants when his eyes slowly slid over the naked expanse of her collarbone. Before Bella could say a word he lunged toward the tiny window at her side, panicked and wild looking. Without a thought, she latched onto the only thing that she could as Jake made his way by her. Three of her slender fingers were wrapped into one of the belt loops of his cutoff jeans. When Jake swung his head around and growled at her, Bella gasped but her grip on the belt loop tightened, "Please don't go Jake, I'm sorry."

Eyes forming into angry slits, Jake glared at her. He could see the tears already starting to form in the corners of her tired eyes, her lip planted firmly between her teeth. The wolf wanted nothing more than to stay with Bella, wrap himself around her, comfort and protect her. The other side of him, the man, felt disgusted, he had slept in _their_ bed with Bella half-naked and wrapped around him, and worst of all he actually thought it was Dakota. Shaking his head at her, he mashed his teeth together so he wouldn't say anything he would regret and, gently as he could, began to unwrap her fingers from the belt loop. He couldn't help but flinch when she tried to latch onto his hand. Shaking her off, Jake jumped out the window and ran for the woods.

~TS~

Bella let herself fall back against the wall with a thud. _How had that happened, _she thought looking down at the bed. She remembered Jake coming into the room last night, waking her as he sobbed into her neck. She had been half sitting up cradling his head when he finally drifted off to sleep. She stayed like that, holding him as his heavy body sagged and pressed her into the mattress. When Jake's breath evened out she remembered letting her arm rest on his back, but that was it. She was sitting up and, for the most part, so was he. At sometime during the night he must have gotten uncomfortable and switched their positions. More than thankful that the towel hadn't come undone, Bella was embarrassed by the way she had reacted this morning. W_hat was I thinking, rubbing up against him like that?_

That was the problem, she hadn't been thinking. She should have known the body that she was curled up against wasn't Edward's. For the first time in years she wasn't freezing as she slept. For the first time in years she had actually slept, no dreams or late-night wakening. Naively, she disregarded the warmth as she rolled onto his warm chest. _I should have known_, Bella thought smacking the palm of her hand into her forehead. She thought of the smell that worked its way into her senses, earth and pine leaves. The truth finally registered when the tip of her nose began to warm, she knew that it wasn't Edward. When she looked into his eyes, she saw the disgust and anger there before he pushed her body off of his own. Jake thought she was Dakota, how could he not? Slamming her head into the wall, Bella closed her eyes and hoped that Jake wasn't out there hurting because of her.

~TS~

Barely making it into the woods before phasing, Jake felt confused when his wolf didn't take off running. Turning, he could still see the little red house clearly; still hear Bella's heartbeat as she stayed in his bedroom. Rachel and Billy were in the kitchen talking in low whispers as bacon sizzled in a frying pan in the background. A pinecone crunching to his left caught his attention; Embry's wolf slowly came to stand beside him, his body lowering to the ground as he did so.

~TS~

Trying to gauge weather or not Jake was angry enough to attack, Embry moved forward slowly, his friend's mind was still blank, but he could feel the range of emotions that was radiating off Jake in strong waves. Lowering his head, Jake snorted at Embry before turning and making his way farther into the woods. They made it halfway to the graveyard when Embry stopped, watching as Jake continued to walk on. Phasing quickly and pulling on his shorts Embry ran in front of Jake blocking his path, "We just want to know that you are alright Jake."

Embry took Jake's tail flicking back and forth as a response.

"Are you sure?" Embry looked around uncomfortable before his eyes met Jake's again.

"Me and Quil we uh, - Sam had us on patrol and we heard you-" Jake growled taking a step toward Embry. Feeling the threat, Embry felt the slow burn begin as his wolf fought to break out. Fighting it back, Embry took a step forward showing Jake he wasn't going to back down.

"Everyone is worried about you, man and Bella's she's-" another low growl cut Embry off, his lip lifted bearing his teeth as a warning. Jake's ears flattened to his head as he took another step toward his pack brother.

"I'm not doing this with you Jake," his voice came out more strong and sure than Jake had ever heard it.

"I'm supposed to be watching Bella, not out here fighting with you, I just wanted to make sure you were ok after this morning." With that, Embry took a step back eyes still locked on Jake and phased. Shaking his fur out, he let out a grunt, _don't do anything dude. _Turning around quickly, Embry ran back in the direction of the little red house.

He had almost reached the back edge of Billy's property line when he heard a car skidding around on the gravel road and then just as quickly accelerating. Edward quickly flashed into his mind, him promising each and every one of them that he would get Bella back_,. Had he really broken the treaty and come onto the reservation? _Raising his snout to the air, Embry howled alerting the pack, flattening his ears to his head; Embry pushed himself faster toward the house. Instantly he could feel his brothers phase and questions start flying, Embry was about to break out of the woods to head off the leach when Sam ordered him to stop.

Skidding to a halt, Embry wanted to move, his wolf itching to protect the innocent inside the house_, They're ok Embry its just Charlie, _Jared's voice cut through.

_Yeah dude, did you actually think the leech would get past all of us_? Seth asked incredulously.

Just as Embry was about to answer, Jake came barreling toward him, snarling, his eyes trained solely on the house. Darting into his path, Embry tensed his body waiting for the blow. It came hard and fast. Jake was knocked back. Shooting up, Jake's wolf made another attempt to get through when Quil flew through the air and landed on his back.

The rest of the pack made their way toward the three brawling wolves. They could hear Charlie coming down the road as they ran. They had to stop Jake, at the very least slow him down and find a way to convince him that Bella wasn't in danger. The question was how, only Jake was able to open his mind to them and Embry knew by the lack of thoughts Jake wasn't willing to do that just yet.

They were all screaming at him through the mind link telling him that Bella was ok that nothing was going to happen to her. Jake couldn't hear any of it. Embry's alert still ringing through his mind, he knew that something was going on with Bella; Embry had just told him that he was supposed to be watching her. The thought angered Jake and he snapped down onto Embry's front leg. _He should have been watching her not following him, _Jake thought as he let his teeth mash down onto Embry's leg again.

Yelping, Embry tried to fight his way around to snap back at Jake, the movement creating a hole big enough for Jake to wiggle out from under the two. He had just made it out of the tree line when a car slammed on the brakes skidding to a halt sideways in the driveway.

~TS~

"Isabella Marie Swan, get yourself out of that house right now young lady," Charlie's voice boomed out of a bullhorn making them all cringe. From inside the house they could hear Bella yelp. Then her panic as she shuffled around the room. When they heard a thud and then a cry of pain, the pack minus Jake quickly phased back and began moving toward the front of the house.

Charlie was standing, his arms slung over the driver's side door of the cruiser, the lights flashing. The bullhorn had just gone back to his lips when he spied Paul. They all watched as Charlie's eyes turned into slits and he slammed the door. Squaring his shoulders, Charlie briskly marched toward Paul, his eyes watching his every move.

"What's this I hear about you kidnapping my little girl and bringing her back here against her will, Lahote?" Charlie questioned, standing practically nose to nose with Paul.

"I don't know what you are talking about Chief," Paul replied smugly.

"Oh I'm not so sure of that son, see, when my daughter's fiancé comes into my station at five thirty in the morning looking a little worse for wear and tells me that he has PROOF that you did, I am pretty inclined to believe him."

A low grumble rose from behind Paul, Charlie's brow instantly quirking in question had the pack quieting down immediately.

"So you're telling me, if I go in that house my daughter isn't going to be in there?"

Looking over his shoulder, Paul didn't really want to lie to Charlie. Thankful that he couldn't see Jake's wolf, he hoped that he was getting her out of there, "She's not in that house, Chief."

Grunting, Charlie shifted on his heel and moved toward the house, having taken only three steps he stopped as he pointed at the pack, "You'd all better just stay right there until I get back." The pack, some innocent, some angry, nodded their heads at Charlie's order.

~TS~

Knocking on the door once, Charlie didn't wait for anyone to answer before he made his way into the living room. As he began walking toward the back of the house, Billy quickly moved into his path. "Charlie haven't seen you around here much, can I help you?"

Looking down at Billy, Charlie pursed his lips and squinted at his old friend, "I know she's here Billy."

"I'm not really sure I know what you are talking about, Charlie," Billy said as he eyed the game playing on the TV.

Slamming his hands down onto his hips, Charlie cocked his head to the side eyeing Billy; he knew his friend was lying. Billy Black had never been good at outright lying. Opening his mouth to speak, Charlie was cut off by the sound of glass crashing to the ground followed by a muffled squeak.

"Don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Charlie spat as he made his way around the chair. It was habit that his hand was on the butt of his gun when he flung open Billy's and then Rachel's bedroom door. By the time he got back to Jake's room the pulse was thundering and his face was on fire.

"You stop right there young lady, Jacob Black get your hands off my daughter," he said before the door was able to slam back into the wall.

~TS~

Jake was helping Bella escape out the window when the door burst open. His grip on her waist tightened to an almost painful level before Charlie ordered him to get his hands off of her. Slowly, Jake pushed her body back into the house and stood watching the two of them, his arms crossed but itching to reach in and snatch her away.

~TS~

Looking down at his little girl, Charlie wanted nothing more than to laugh. Bella was wearing a pair of what he assumed were Jake's jean shorts. Even with her hand holding them up they were still falling off her waist. Her hair was frizzy and matted to the side of her head, her cheeks were flushed. The icing on the cake though, Bella was wearing a well worn t-shirt covered with a big smiley face donning the words, _Don't Worry Be Happy._ Charlie fought back the smile as he looked at his daughter's wide and scared eyes. Jake was still standing at the window watching. Squaring his shoulders, Charlie shot Jake a look over Bella's now shaking body. "Jacob, meet me out front."

Then his eyes shifted back to her, Bella thought she might burn up under the heat of his gaze. "What is going on here young lady?"

"I, Dad-" Bella began before Charlie cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Not here young lady, lets go," motioning for her toward the door Charlie grunted when she didn't move fast enough for his liking.

Billy watched as Bella walked in front of Charlie her head hung low. Charlie didn't even bother to look at him. His heart broke wondering how much trouble she might be in with Charlie, and because he knew if she left Jake was going to go back to a place he wasn't sure his son could get himself out of.

~TS~

Walking out of the house, Bella's eyes landed on Sam before they shifted to the ground. The entire pack was standing behind him watching as Charlie guided her off of the porch. His hand was on her shoulder as he led her to the car. Opening the back passenger door he waited for Bella to get inside. As he slammed the door, Bella winced as the car rocked from the force. As he made his way around to the driver's side, Sam and Jacob walked toward him. Looking at Jake, Charlie shook his head and continued on.

"Paul didn't kidnap her Charlie, I did." There was a growl from behind Jake and Charlie's head shot up. His eyes were scanning Jake's face looking for the truth.

"What exactly was the point in bringing her here, Jacob? You seemed to be happy with Dakota." Charlie felt bad watching Jake's face fall and his body sag at even hearing the girl's name.

"I know you loved her when you were a kid, but this is, this is just crazy Jacob. I don't know what's going on but all I see is her getting hurt and I don't like it."

With one last look toward the entire pack, Charlie squared his shoulders once more, "I want all of you to stay away from my daughter, and Mr. Lahote I don't doubt for a second Edward's story, and when I get home Bella and I are going to be getting to the bottom of this. You may just be hearing from me later."

Crossing his arms tightly over his chest, Paul gave Charlie a curt nod.

As Charlie got into the cruiser he chanced a look in the rear view. Bella was all ready trying to hide her sobs from the back seat. With a loud exhale, Charlie put the car in gear and made a u-turn in the driveway. Charlie met the sad eyes of his friend as he turned the car around, he couldn't help when a twinge of pain shot through him.

~TS~

Bella's head was resting against the cool glass, smacking it with each bump in the road. She wouldn't take her eyes off the forest, partly because she wanted to catch sight of a wolf, and partly because she was so angry at both Charlie and Edward that she was afraid one word my trigger her anger. As she watched the trees whiz by, movement in the woods caught her attention. Sitting up, Bella pressed her face into the glass and squinted trying to catch a clear view of the wolf that she had been hoping to see. She continued to watch the forest until the wolf ran out of the cover and skirted along the tree line. Realizing that it was Jake, Bella's eyes went wide and her palms flattened out against the glass. She watched in awe as the wolf would stretch and spring pushing himself to keep speed with the car. The woods started to thin out as Bella watched. Veering right, the wolf slipped further into the tree line. It clicked then and Bella realized that they were getting close to the treaty line, her eyes focusing on the woods hoping that the wolf wouldn't still be keeping pace with the car. _He wouldn't would he_? Bella's eyes shot forward, she could see the back of the welcome to La Push sign. Immediately her eyes were back on the wolf, his ears now flat to his head as he ran. When his eyes locked onto hers, Bella's hand slammed into the window and she screamed out his name.

She was still beating on the glass and yelling Jake's name when a huge black animal jumped in front of the cruiser. Charlie slammed on the breaks narrowly avoiding the animal; Bella was thrown across the seat and onto the floor as the car came to a rest at the side of the road.

"What has gotten into you Bella?" Charlie thundered when she clawed her way up from the floor and made her way back to the passenger side of the car.

"Jake, please, Dad let me out of the car, he needs me." Bella wouldn't look at Charlie, her eyes frantically begging with Jake to step away from the line, he was so close. She could see his chest heaving as he paced in an agitated circle, inching closer with each lap.

"I'm not letting you out of this car, young lady," Charlie yelled again before turning back around. Slamming the car into park he slowly began to open the door when a huge wolf walked toward the car. Yelling out in shock, Charlie jerked the door closed and flipped the locks.

Jumping at the sound of her father's scream, Bella gasped when she saw Sam standing in front of the car, teeth bared. He was standing at his full height, daring for either of them to make a move. Charlie slammed the car in reverse and floored it, flying forward, Bella hit her head on the glass and yelped. They didn't get far before Charlie was slamming on the brake again causing her to fly into the back of the seat, a silver wolf blocking the road behind them. He looked at her his eyes wide and panicked, "Bella get down right now!"

Shaking her head as a tear slipped down her cheek she placed her hand on the window carefully, "Just let me out please. It'll be better if you just let me out of the car."

He shook his head at her in disbelief. _Is she insane? _"Bella, there are two wolves out there, larger than I have ever seen, there is no way in hell I am letting you out of this car.

"Charlie," Bella's firm and now angry voice caught him off guard, "just let me out of the car." She yelled this time smacking the protective glass between them. He flinched, and opened his mouth to yell back at her when the back door was pulled from its hinges, a hand easing its way into the car. Bella looked at Charlie before taking the hand and stepping out.

Charlie watched in horror as his daughter exited the car, the spot where she had just been sitting was quickly replaced with none other than Paul Lahote, "Sorry about the door, Chief. We'll fix it," shooting Charlie a grin Paul got out of the car stood blocking the door.

Anger pumped through Charlie's veins like he had never felt before. There was a rage burning inside of him and he didn't know how he was going to get away with it, but he had every intention of at least shooting Paul Lahote. Charlie kicked the cruiser door open while drawing his gun. The black wolf was gone but in the woods and surrounding the car stood, Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Leah and even Seth Clearwater.

They watched as Charlie plastered himself up against the car pointing his gun at each and every one of them. A simple nod from Sam and the group parted making their way around the car. Charlie followed their movements, finally able to spot Bella. The fact that she was sitting on the ground threw him and he ran around the front of the car, the men and Leah stood still watching.

Fighting his way through the brush, Charlie could hear sobbing and he wondered if she was hurt.

When he got close enough he could see that Bella wasn't sobbing, it was Jake. His eyes took in the scene more clearly knowing his daughter wasn't hurt and that's when he saw Jake wrapped around Bella, his arms tight around her chest, as she straddled him. Jake's body was shaking and Bella was soothingly running her hands through his hair. He got closer and Jake's eyes snapped to his the same time Bella stilled and told Jake that it was ok, that Charlie wasn't going to take her away.

"Jacob," Charlie called his name clearly confused.

Bella flung her hand out behind her shooing Charlie away. Jacob's arms tightened even further around Bella's body as he stood with her, her legs wrapping around his naked waist. Charlie's jaw dropped open at the sight of it, his daughter clung to Jake still soothingly running her fingers over his head and down his back as Jake turned and disappeared into the woods.

He watched until he couldn't see them anymore. Slowly, his mouth still open, eyes still wide, Charlie turned around toward the cruiser. Sam Uley was the only one there watching Charlie, one look at Sam and all of the fight was gone,. W_hat the hell is going on?_

"If you let me ride with you I can explain on the way back to Billy's," Sam's voice cut into Charlie's thoughts.

Snapping his mouth shut, Charlie shook his head and made his way around the car. He waited patiently as Sam slid the backdoor into the back seat, and then stuffed himself into the front. Charlie looked at him with wide eyes for a moment until he saw a twitch in Sam's jaw.

As Charlie turned the car around Sam caught sight of Edward; he was standing just on his side of the line. Sam shot him a smile just because he could.

~TS~

Bella had no idea where they were going, at first she thought Jake was taking her back to his house. Eventually the light from the early afternoon sun no longer made it through the trees, and the forest grew dark around them. Jake continued to support her as they walked, having taken all of her weight a ways back when her legs got too tired to grip. He had finally stopped shaking; his breath was fanning across her neck nice and steady.

Jake stopped not long after and Bella wondered where they were until she felt the cool breeze against her back. Jake stood still until she unwrapped her legs and then slid down his body. When she got her footing Bella looked up at Jake, he didn't bother looking down, his own eyes locked on something over her head.

Realizing that her hands were resting on his chest Bella dropped them before backing away. Unable to control herself, Bella let her eyes scan down Jake's body as she stepped away from him, her hands shot to cover her eyes when she realized that he was naked. She could hear Jake shuffling around; when he grunted Bella thought it was a cue letting her know that he was dressed. Opening her eyes Bella realized that Jake was no longer standing in front of her. Turning around quickly she saw that he was still naked but sitting at the cliffs edge. She stood there not really sure what to think or do, her body jerked when Jake spoke. "They got shredded when he took you," was all he said before his body sagged.

~TS~

Making sure no one was looking on from the woods Bella dropped her hands, the shorts Jake had given her fell to the ground. At the sound Jake turned toward her his eyes wide, he knew all she had on was the shorts and the shirt, no underwear no bra. Thankfully she was short and the shirt was long enough that it hung mid-thigh. It was still too short for her liking but compared to some of the things she had seen on Tanya Denali she was all good.

Lost in her thought, she hadn't realized that Jake had turned back toward the cliffs, his legs dangling over the side. Bella shuddered when she remember the one and only time her legs were over the side of that cliff, stupidly the rest of her body had followed. Walking up behind him, Bella draped the shorts over his shoulder. Tugging at the bottom of the shirt, Bella sat further away from the cliff than Jake so she could pull her legs to her chest and cover them with the shirt.

She actually had to fight herself NOT too look as Jake stood and slipped on the shorts. She felt a shudder roll through her when she remembered Jake's nakedness from yesterday. Twice in two days Bella had seen Jake completely naked; sadly she had held him as he cried in her arms just as many times.

When the shorts were securely on, Jake sat down quietly beside her, far enough away not to touch her but close enough for her to be able to feel the heat radiating off his body. She watched as the waves crashed loudly into the cliffs below, Jake's eyes remained on the ocean before them. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking and why he brought her here. Deciding it was best not to ask, Bella hugged her legs tighter to her chest and waited.

~TS~

They had been sitting there long enough that both Bella's butt and her legs were numb. Jake hadn't said one word as they sat at the cliffs, he had barely even moved for that matter. It almost reminded her of Edward so still and unmoving; she shuddered at the thought of Edward. He had to be worked up into all kinds of a panic to actually go to Charlie of all people for help but she was thankful, thankful that he didn't make a rash decision like coming onto the reservation to get her.

Turning her body toward Jake, she felt a pang of guilt when her bare knee brushed up against his outer thigh. Jerking back from her, Jake quickly regained his composure and continued to stare out at the horizon. Bella watched him again, his breathing was slow but his hands were pulling at the strings that hung down from the cut off jeans. His eyebrows began to pinch together and he actually started to look more nervous than anything.

Bella didn't want to push, but at the same time she knew that Jake needed to talk about it, get it out and face what was happening to him.

Looking at his profile Bella drew in a deep breath, "Tell me about her, Jake."

Jake sucked in a hurt breath before turning to stare at her, she could see the tears welling in his eyes and his hands balled into fists, when his mouth began to work Bella felt relief, but then he hung his head sadly as his body shook. He sat there, his eyes closed, his head hung low before turning his face back toward the horizon, "I can't."

Bella nodded at him, it was too soon and she got that. She didn't want to push him too much.

~TS~

Charlie was looking at his friend with wide eyes, everything that Billy told him through out the day slowly sinking in. Jake and all of his friends were shape-shifters, had been since he was 16 years old. They were protectors of their tribe, keeping the people of La Push and Forks safe from nomad vampires that frequented the area. Worst of all in Charlie's mind, Bella had known about it. Known about it nearly as long as it had been happening and she hadn't said a word, or given him so much as a clue. When Sam told Charlie how he was able to find Bella in the woods that night, Charlie was a little more than thankful that he could turn into a horse sized wolf, but the more he thought about it the more pissed off he got. Pissed that Bella hadn't told him as soon as she found out, this was something HUGE and the fact that his daughter hid it from him just didn't sit well. When he demanded to know why she didn't tell him Billy told him that it wasn't her secret to tell. When Charlie found out how Bella found out about the wolves in the first place he thought once again about how he could get away with shooting Paul Lahote, and then just as quickly he wondered if the bullet would bounce off. Another thing eating at Charlie, Billy knew that he gathered a gang of men on more than one occasion and went into the woods every intent of killing one of the beasts that were killing hikers. He could have shot and killed one of these kids, and his friend never said a thing.

As the story continued to unfold Charlie was more than angry to found out that all of the "bear attacks" years ago were a crazed vampire. He couldn't understand why Billy wouldn't have told him back then, let him know. His anger only grew when Billy told him that there was nothing that he could have done. That's when Charlie learned that, wooden stakes, holy water and crucifixes would do nothing to a vampire. The only thing that could kill vampires were other vampires or shape shifters. Charlie couldn't have done anything for those people and it left him feeling helpless.

The only thing that Charlie was relieved about was the fact that after all of the secrets and lies his friend had kept from him he was now being honest, letting him know as much as he was willing to hear. He knew now why Jake had avoided Bella for those two weeks, and the reason Billy wasn't concerned when Jake had run away. The big shock came when Billy told Charlie why Jake was so happy when he came back with Dakota, the imprint. The wolves hung their heads when Billy told Charlie about imprints and what they meant to the wolf and to the pack.

Billy still had tears in his eyes when Charlie cleared his throat, "So you're telling me that Jacob was supposed to die because Dakota did?"

"That's what our legends lead us to believe, imprints are the wolves' soul mates, half of Jake's soul belonged to her."

Looking around the room, Charlie eyed Sam, Jared and then Paul before speaking, "Do you think you could survive with out your-"

The three of them snarling caused Charlie to scoot his chair back and his hand going for his gun in the holster.

Billy cleared his throat while shooting Sam a look, the wolves shrunk back under his gaze. Turning back toward Charlie, he laid his hands flat on the table, "I have my own theories as to why Jake didn't die when Dakota did." The wolves' heads snapped up at Billy's words and Charlie moved back toward the table.

"Jake is the true Alpha of this tribe, when he came back with Dakota I could see it in him, he was going to take over," Sam's head nodding up and down caught Charlie's attention. "You could see the power and the strength there. Being true Alpha might have helped save Jake, but we know the pack can get along just fine with Sam as our Alpha." Drawing in a deep breath Billy looked at Charlie, his back going straight, "Bella is the reason Jake lived."

A collective gasp resonated through the little kitchen, Charlie's jaw dropped open and a choking sound came out of his throat. His eyes darted around the room. The pack seemed stunned overall, Paul and Leah though were looking angry enough that he shot a look toward Sam and then to Billy.

"Bella is the reason Jake lived?" He questioned as he continued to shoot looks between the two angry wolves and Billy.

Sam seeing his concern growled low in his throat and the two slowly stood and walked out of the house.

"Dakota was Jake's imprint, this much we know, but living here with her, I knew she wasn't happy. I think Jake knew it too. She would stand and stare out the window, always longing for something more. I don't doubt for a second that she loved Jake that much we all could see, but she wasn't as happy as the other imprints were, and the didn't seem quite as connected."

"So why do you think it is Bella, Billy?" Sam spoke up now leaning on his elbows.

"Jacob was never intimate with Dakota."

"And he was with Bella!" Charlie roared as he kicked his chair back jolting to his feet.

Shaking his head while smiling at his friend, Billy fought the urge to laugh, "No Charlie. But the wolves know what that means; Jacob not being intimate with Dakota is pretty significant. They had been living together both here and in Montana for nearly a year. They were teenagers who were soul mates. From what we have been told by the imprinted wolves physical intimacy was met before emotional intimacy, in every instance."

Charlie shot a look to Jared and Sam; both nodded their heads in agreement.

"So because Jake wasn't intimate with Dakota you think he is right for Bella, that doesn't make sense, Billy."

"Doesn't it? My son still loves your daughter, he might not say it, but he does. Just as your daughter loves my son," Billy put his hand in the air when he saw Charlie's mouth open, "She might be with Edward, Charlie but she loves Jake just as much now as she ever did, and she just doesn't want to admit that she loves him too."

Charlie nodded his head because what other reason could there be? Edward was a crazed man when he came in to the station this morning, half out of his mind. Bella on the other hand was calm and collected-that was until Charlie took her away from Jake. Not only that, but today when Bella went to Jacob and they were wrapped around each other, Charlie saw something there.

"So where does Dakota play into all of this, Billy?"

"Dakota was Jake's soul mate for a reason, her purpose, unlike the other imprints, was to bring Jake to the person he was truly meant to be with. Jacob more than likely would have not come back if it wasn't for Dakota. I had been begging him to come home, he always told me he would think about it. Then one day he called me and told **me** that he was coming, and that he was bringing her with him. Bella would have never gone to Montana, she had no reason. They may have never crossed paths again, Charlie. Dakota made that possible."

"So she was meant to come here and die?" Charlie asked shaking his head, unable to believe how his friend thought this was truly possible.

"That I can't say, but I believe had she not died, Bella would have found her way back here, and Jacob would have found his way to her. Dakota was a free spirit; you could see it in her eyes, living here in La Push, in Washington was not for her. From the moment I met her she reminded me of Renee."

Charlie shook his head because he felt the same way about Dakota, the few times he had met her, she did seem to have that same free spirited attitude that Renee had.

"So what do we do now? Can I trust that Jacob isn't going to hurt her?"

"Bella is already helping him, Chief," Paul said as he walked back into the kitchen, pressing into Rachel's side.

"Before she came he wasn't eating or sleeping, he was camping out at the cemetery every night not coming home, he hadn't phased back-or been able to-since Dakota died. Bella was here one day and he's ate something other than animals; he slept here last night, with her. He phased back and didn't kill Edward when we all thought that he might. Now I don't get along well with your daughter, she's done wrong by Jake, leading him on like she did, but even I am going to admit that what Billy is saying could very well be the truth."

"I think right now the best thing to do is leave them be, we don't want to push Jake to her and we don't want to push her toward him. They need to figure this out on their own," Billy said sternly while eyeing Embry and Quil. The two wearing mock shocked faces, "I know how much you two want them to be together and for Jake to be happy. You loved Bella nearly as much as Jake did, solely because she made him happy even when she was hurting him, but you can't push this."

Looking at each other Embry and Quil shared a nod and then turned toward Billy and did the same.

"So what am I supposed to do about Edward, her fiancé?" The wolves growling again didn't take Charlie off guard as much as it did the last time, but it still made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

Leaning back in his chair, Billy let out and exaggerated sigh, "You aren't going to do anything about it. Let Bella handle him."

Charlie sat back clearly confused, "You're serious? When ever Bella gets around him its like her sense goes right out the window. We need to handle this for her."

"Charlie," Billy said chastising his friend. "You know we can't do that, she needs to do this on her own, otherwise she may never get out from under it."

"He told me if I didn't bring her back with me tonight he was going to come here and get her Billy, what am I supposed to do with that? If he comes down here he and Jake could get into and I don't really want to have to arrest my daughter's fiancé and her… her, Jacob when things get out of-"

Paul's snort, caught Charlie's attention, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was smiling like a loon, "What am I missing here Laho-" Charlie stopped himself at that, "Paul?"

"First off, Edward will not becoming down-" Paul paused when Billy shot him a look, "he knows it wouldn't be pretty if he tried," he finished quickly.

"In that case, Charlie I think you should tell Bella what Edward said and we will leave the decision up to"

"What!" Embry yelled bolting up from his spot on the floor, "She's going to go back to him, Billy and you know it and it is going to CRUSH Jake, he's going to go cra-"

"Embry, stand down," Sam yelled slamming his hand down onto Embry's shoulder.

Embry didn't realize that he was looming over the table only inches from both Charlie and Billy until Sam pulled him back, his eyes shot wide at the realization, "Billy I'm sorry I didn't-"

"This is what I mean with the two of you," Billy said pointing at both Embry and Quil. Embry looked ashamed while Quil continued to wear a mask of innocence, "You both need to step away from this, if it means staying away form Bella and Jacob then so be it. I know this could hurt him, set him back if Bella goes to Edward, but if she doesn't," Billy's stare intensified then, "things could get so much worse."

With that the two of them nodded their heads, and Embry slowly sunk back down onto the floor, his friend punching him in the leg as he did so.

"As I was saying," Billy said eyeing the two once more.

"When Bella gets back, tell her what Edward said, let her make the decision. If she decides to go back with you to confront Edward, let her. She needs to do this, Charlie. All we can do is hope that she's realized how much Jake needs her right now."

"I don't like this Billy, Edward is a good man," the grumble behind him matched Charlie's feelings, "but he's not what I want for my daughter."

~TS~

When the sun had sunk into the horizon, Bella looked at Jake wondering if he was ever going to be the same again. Would he ever smile at her like he used too? Would he ever be able to joke and laugh with the pack again? She couldn't imagine a world without that old Jake in it. The fact that Jake was still here living and breathing was one thing, but he wasn't really living was he?

She took him in as he sat stoic on the cliff's edge, his feet had stopped their agitated swinging long ago, and now he was just still, breathing slowly as he watched the sea. Bella wanted so badly to ask him what he was thinking or feeling. Deep down she knew that he wasn't ready for it though. Knowing this didn't make the nagging urge go away. A snap of wind took Bella off-guard and she fought to regain the breath she had just lost, she was beyond cold at this point. Her legs, while still in the t-shirt tent, were numb and her butt was practically frozen to the rock. She was trying to contain the shivers that were beginning to take over her body; she wanted to be here for him, needed to be his rock like he had been hers, if he wanted to talk at any point she wanted to be the one he came to.

Bella was still watching him when his head swung her way, "Seth is here," Jake said as he pointed to a spot in the woods.

Squinting, Bella tried to spot Seth but she couldn't see anything, "Charlie must be worried about you by now."

Wrapping her arms tighter around her legs, Bella shook her head in agreement, _that or mad as hell._

"You should go, I'll be fine."

"You're sure Jake, I could-" Bella stopped talking when Jake stood from the cliff; her heart skipped a beat when she realized how close his feet were to the edge. Bella exhaled a breath she didn't realize that she was holding when he took a step back. Stretching her legs out in front of her, Bella groaned at the feeling, it was amazing and painful all at the same time. When she went to stand her legs gave out and she began to fall, her hands flapping out in front of her hand latched onto something warm and her eyes snapped up.

Her hand was wrapped around Jake's forearm and he was looking at her. Hurt and confusion on his face, Bella bit her lip before taking a step closer to him. She knew he would back away, still when he did, it sent a flash of pain through her. She knew though, what he was going through, she remembered Jake always trying to comfort her, seemingly not caring weather she wanted it or not.

Taking a breath, Bella decided to take a chance. Gripping Jake's arm, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him as hard and tight as she possibly could. His body tensed at first, locking into place, and then just as quickly his body sagged into hers and his arms wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled into his chest before quickly backing away. As Bella turned on her heel and walked toward the woods where Seth was waiting, she remembered the first comforting bear hug Jake had given her and she wondered if hers made him feel the same comfort as his did so long ago.

~TS~

Jake stood at the cliff's edge watching as Bella slowly sunk into the forest. He waited until he couldn't hear her anymore before removing the shorts that she had given back to him. Stretching his back and popping his neck, Jake let the wolf take over. As he shook out his fur he thought of Dakota. Forcing himself to the edge, Jake looked down at the rocks below and wondered what would happen if he jumped again. As if on queue another quick snap of wind sent Bella's scent into the air and swirling all around him. Slowly Jake lowered himself to the ground, allowing the very front of his paws to hang over the edge. When he laid his head down he could still smell her scent on them. Closing his eyes, Jake thought of the hug she had just given him and he slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The walk through the woods to Billy's house felt like the walk of doom. Bella was walking even slower than her short legs would have normally carried her, biting her lip and fidgeting with her shirt as she went. Seth, in wolf form, walked just as slow along side of her, letting out a whine when she would let a worried sigh escape and nudging her back when she would all-together stop.

When Bella could clearly see the back of the little red house she stopped again, not willing to move even when Seth nudged her as he had done many times before. She wasn't ready to go in there and face the music, didn't want to look Charlie in the eye and see the disappointment clearly written across his features for her choice when it came to dating and eventually becoming engaged to and almost marring a vampire. She felt Seth nudge her lower back and she turned to look at him, tears already gathering in the corners of her eyes. When she shook her head they fell. Quickly she covered her face, it was bad enough that Seth could smell her tears she didn't think he needed to see them, too.

She stood there, her back turned to the little red house and let her thoughts consume her; Charlie was going to hate her. Everything he had done for her, his need to protect and keep her safe, all seemingly pointless because of the choices that she had made. She had let him down and not only was he going to be upset with her, he was going to be disappointed in her. She didn't want to see his disappointment. It was mere seconds after the sob escaped her mouth that she was wrapped into a hot embrace, one hand clutching her shoulder while one soothingly rubbed down her hair. She could feel the vibration in his chest as he quietly shushed her and told her that everything was going to be OK, but she wouldn't allow herself to believe it. Another ugly sob and he was clutching her tighter now rocking her as she stood. Odd that he was cradling and soothing her almost like a baby when in reality Seth Clearwater was nearly five years her junior.

Nodding into his chest she felt Seth's arms drop and his heat disappear as he took a step back. Furiously, she rubbed her hands across her face trying to rid any sign of the tears and cleared her throat in an attempt to calm herself further. When she met his eyes she shot him a forced smile, one that more or less told him that she was OK, at least as OK as she was going to be given the situation. With a nod of his head he turned her around, slung his arm over her shoulder and took a step forward. When she shuffled forward Seth squeezed her arm and they began the trek into the back yard.

Her heart was slamming in her chest when she rounded the corner of the house, her feet freezing in place when she saw the entire pack sitting on the front porch. Embry and Quil shot up when she looked at them and acted as though they wanted to rush forward and pummel her with questions, but Sam let out a low growl and they quickly scrambled back down. Seth moved her toward the porch slower now, obviously feeling the tension in her shoulders and back. She was sure that she was about to have a heart attack. When her foot hit the bottom slat of the ramp Bella thought she might fall over. She could hear Charlie in the house still talking to Billy their words not angry but light.

She looked around, clearly confused. Had they not explained anything to him?

Stepping into her line of sight, Sam gave Seth a nod and he backed away to lean against the side of the porch. He pushed a small wad of fabric toward her and she grabbed for it. Unfolding it she realized that it was a pair of Emily's jeans. She jerked them on and quickly snapped the buttons as Sam bent down so he was eye level with her. All she could see was the mask that he so often wore. "The only thing we left out was Edward, the Cullens, what they are. It was for his protection only, he knows everything else."

Bella's head shot up at his words and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to hug Sam Uley, and maybe for the first time in her life do a happy dance. The excitement quickly washed away at the thought that she was happy to be hiding something important from her father. Lying to him, shaking her head she brushed it away. It was for his own good.

Sam quickly moved out of her way as Charlie appeared in the door way, "We have some things to talk about, Bella."

Nodding her head, Bella didn't dare look at the pack as she shuffled her way up the ramp and into the house. When she got in the kitchen she almost chose the seat next to Billy like a coward before sitting directly across from Charlie. _Let the interrogation begin, _she thought.

"Billy has pretty much cleared the air as to what has been going on these last couple of years, and while I'm not very happy with you for keeping this kind of secret from me, I understand it."

Bella's head shot up and her mouth popped open, this really was not what she was expecting this conversation to be like.

Holding his hands up at her to stop her from talking, Charlie pressed his lips into a thin line and leaned across the table holding her eyes, "Don't you lie to me again about any thing, do you hear me young lady?" and just like that Bella felt like child. She could see the anger and the hurt in Charlie's eyes as he said it. The bad part about all of it was that she was still lying to him. He didn't know anything at all about Edward and what he was, but she couldn't let him either. Under no circumstance was she going to put his life in danger over a choice that she had made when she was a love-struck teenager.

Biting her lip, she simply nodded her head, forcing her eyes to stay on his so he couldn't detect the lie. He sat there staring at her; she knew it was a cop thing, his eyes watching hers as intently as hers watched his.

Billy cleared his throat and tapped on the table, grabbing Bella's attention first. Her eyes snapping to his before she heard Charlie settle back into his seat, grumbling under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Charlie has agreed to keep our secret. This is not something we take lightly, as you know Bella; even now the only people that know of this are the imprints, the council, the pack and the two of you. It was never our intent to share this with your father," Charlie grumbling under his breath caught Bella's attention before Billy's tone changed, "but I am the Chief of this tribe and I made an executive decision when I told Sam to stop you before you got off the reservation. It was what was best for my son and ultimately what I think is best for the tribe, and for the pack."

Both Bella and Charlie nodded their heads at the same time, for two completely different reasons.

Rolling his chair back from the table, Billy nodded at Charlie and then looked at Bella, a sad but thankful smile on his face, "Is he OK?"

Looking at Charlie, Bella saw that he too was waiting for her answer. What could she tell them really? "He seemed OK when I left; he was calm, almost put together." Nodding his head in response, Billy turned the chair around and made his way into the living room. The sounds of the evening news filtered into the kitchen not long after.

Dragging her eyes back to Charlie, she took a deep breath. He was looking at her again, trying to peel away the layers until he got what he wanted from her: the truth.

"Dad I'm really sorry I-"

"That's not what we need to talk about right now, Bella. I think you know how upset with you I am for keeping this from me, for keeping everything from me. But there's something I need to tell you and to be completely honestly with you, I didn't want to tell you this but both Billy and Sam insisted on it." Charlie looked at her clearly frustrated now; she could see the flush of red starting to peek out from the collar of his uniform shirt.

"Edward came to the station this morning; he told me that you had been kidnapped by Paul, that's one of the reasons why I came down here. The other is to prevent something going on with him and Jake. Jake isn't in a good place right now and if Edward came down here like he said he was going to to get yo-"

"WHAT!" Bella screamed before her chair slammed back onto the floor. "He can't- dad we have to, he can't come here."

Charlie was up and around the table gripping her arms before she knew it. Bending to her eye level, he waited for her to stop ranting, "He's not coming here, but you have to talk to him, Bella. He said he wanted to see you, make sure that you were OK. My word," Charlie grit out the last words, "apparently even as Chief of Police, isn't good enough."

Bella's eyes began darting around the room and her head quickly starting shaking back and forth, "But I can't go what about, what about Jake?"

Opening his mouth to tell her that Jake would be just fine, Charlie didn't get a word out before Sam cut him off, "Jake is going to be fine, Bella. We'll keep an eye on him, let him know that you are OK and Leah said she would go with you for," quickly Sam's eye shot to Charlie and then back to her, "support." Which really meant backup Bella knew; she also knew that Leah didn't offer up this so-called support.

Looking from Sam to Charlie and back again, Bella wasn't so sure. She really wasn't sure that Sam or the pack knew how fragile Jake really was right now and she really didn't want to be the one to set him off again, especially if she wasn't going to be there to calm him down.

"I don't know Sa-"

Stepping around the table, Sam came to Charlie's side, "I will personally make sure that he is fine, Bella. This is something you need to do; Edward needs to know that you are OK." His eyes burned into hers with such intensity it almost made her cower in front of him. Bella knew then that it was something she had to do, and maybe she could go talk to Edward and be back before Jake realized that she was gone. If not, the truth in Sam's eyes told her that he would do everything in his power to keep Jake calm until she was able to get back to him.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella pulled back from Charlie and squared her shoulders, "Where's Leah, we need to go as soon as possible." With a curt nod, Sam strode out of the kitchen, Bella hot on his heals.

Leaning back against the table, Charlie rubbed his forehead, something was missing. He didn't know what it was, but he was going to find out.

~TS~

I took everything Bella had not to peel out of the driveway. Leah, riding shotgun, had told her not to do anything to draw Charlie or Jake's attention. On the ride through the rez Bella's grip on the steering wheel grew with the same intensity that Leah's attention grew on the forest.

When they crossed over the treaty line Bella blew out a breath of air that she hadn't realized she was holding. They had no sooner gotten around the curve when Bella slammed on the brakes sending Leah flying toward the windshield, cussing as her hand smashed into the dash. When the dust settled around the car it was like déjà vu, but this time it was Edward who stood in the middle of the road a little more than disheveled his lips a thin line and his eyes angry.

Leah growled at the sight and grabbed Bella's arm when she went to unclip her seatbelt, "Just wait a minute."

Bella saw Leah's eyes tighten and her lip tuck into her teeth, and then with a nod of her head Leah's grip on the seatbelt loosened, "Tell him not here, that you'll talk to him either at Charlie's or at the diner."

Nodding, Bella pulled the door handle and slowly climbed out of the truck. Tucking her hands into the back pocket of her jeans, Bella slowly walked toward Edward, eyes down cast, she didn't want to look at him. She was feeling guilty for making him worry and panic like he was.

~TS~

Edward wanted nothing more than to run up to Bella, snatch her and run back to Alaska, but Leah was in his head screaming profanities at him, letting him know just what would happen if one hair on Bella Swan's head was out of place when she got back in the truck. When Bella came to a stop in front of him his stone heart ached. She smelled like the mutts, not one trace of his scent was on her skin and he could barely detect her own.

~TS~

She stood there long enough for an uncomfortable feeling to settle over her and she wondered if Edward was trying to devise a plan to take her back. The thought made Bella shuffle a step away from him, as if it would really help. When she saw his lips turn downward and a frown play on his face she wanted to move forward, she really did, but she couldn't make her feet move.

"They haven't harmed you, you're alright Bella?"

Shaking her head no Bella couldn't make the words come out of her mouth, the tears already stinging her eyes.

Reaching his hand out, Edward held a breath that really didn't need to be held and waited for her to come to him. The longer he waited, his hand outstretched, the more painful it became for him. Eventually Bella stepped forward and laced her fingers with his, but resisted when he tried to pull her into his chest. His non-beating heart cracked.

"Can we talk at my dad's or the di-"

"How about the house, I've made sure everything is-"

"Charlie's or the diner leech, otherwise her ass is back in the truck and we leave." Bella felt Leah's heat at her back and Edward's hand slip from hers as he dropped down into a fighting stance, hissing out his anger.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off of his, they were jet black and his face contorted to look nothing like she had ever seen. She shuddered and took a step back from him, her back bumping into Leah's chest.

"Edward," Bella said hoping to gain his attention. When he hissed again Leah jerked Bella behind her body growling at Edward as she did so.

"Don't fuck with me Cullen, I may not be phased but I'm pretty sure I can still beat your pasty white ass."

Another hiss from Edward and he snapped to his full height, "When we get there you're staying outside. I need to talk to her alone."

Leah took a step forward, a nasty smile playing on her lips, "Your little brooding, brainwashing shit isn't going to work this time bloodsucker, and if you think I'm leaving you alone with her, you've got another thing-"

Bella stepped between the two, a bold move that shocked herself, "Alright can we just, I mean we're on the side of the road, people could see."

Quickly realizing his surroundings, Edward backed off and straightened the non existent wrinkles in his button down shirt, "I'll see you at Charlie's, Bella."

Her hair flew around her face in waves and before she could get it out of her eyes she heard the Volvo's tires screeching as he pulled back onto the road. Turning around she saw that Leah was standing a foot behind her, her arms crossed over her chest still clearly pissed.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Bella went to move around Leah but her hand grabbed a hold of Bella's wrist and jerked them face to face. "Don't even think of falling for his shit again. We brought you down here to fix Jake and that's what you are going to do. You owe it to him; you owe it to the pack for keeping them here and bringing all this shit down on us."

Jerking on her arm, Bella fought to get away but Leah's grip on her wrist only grew tighter, "Tell me you aren't going to leave with him. Look me in the eye and tell me."

"If he sees red marks on my wrist do you really think he's going to LET me come back with you Leah?" Bella made sure to emphasis on that word while quirking her brow.

With a growl and a warning squeeze Leah dropped her wrist and marched back to the truck, slamming the door so hard it rocked from side to side.

~TS~

Bella made sure the ride back to her dad's house was a slow one. She didn't know what she was going to say to Edward to get him to understand that she wouldn't be leaving with him, at least not now. Jake needed her more than anything right now and if she were completely honest, it was nice to be around humans for a while, even if the days were nothing but drama-filled. Not only that, but in the few short days that she had been back here she realized that her feelings for Jake weren't really something that she had gotten over like she had thought. She cared about him and there was no doubt she felt the need to protect him and comfort him at any cost, and right now that cost just might be Edward.

Pulling onto her old street, Bella let the pressure on the gas pedal decrease even more. Biting her lip, she could feel her heart pick up pace.

"It's not like I'm going to let him do anything to you Swan, calm down a little will ya?"

Gripping the steering wheel, Bella glared at Leah, "I know he isn't going to _do _anything to me Leah, its just-" was she really going to spill her guts to Leah Clearwater of all people?

"I don't want to hurt him; he's already got himself worried enough about me."

"You know it'd be nice if you worried about someone else besides the sparkly vamp for once."

Anger bubbled up in Bella. Slamming on the brake, she wanted to laugh when Leah's head jerked forward and shot her a death glare, "Care about someone else for once!" Bella seethed, her chest heaving, her face on fire.

"My life was basically put on hold when Paul came up to Alaska and kidnapped me in the middle of broad daylight. The second I found out it was about Jacob I stopped fighting and came willingly, and look at where it's gotten me! Edward is out of his mind with worry, who knows about the rest of the Cullens, Charlie knows that the legends are true now which puts him in danger, none of you could give a shit less about me and worst of all Jake isn't _my_ Jake anymore he is _her_ Jake and she isn't even here!" Bella's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers at the little admission that she let slip. She watched in horror as Leah's tight flat lips twitched in attempt, Bella assumed, to fight a smile.

Jerking her head back toward the road, Bella didn't even want to see what Leah was doing now. Dealing with Edward seemed like the lesser of two evils at this point so she pushed her foot down on the pedal and drove down toward the house, grumbling under her breath as Leah's eyes never left the side of her head.

~TS~

When they pulled up to Charlie's, Bella let out a sigh of relief seeing Edward calmly leaning against the side of the Silver Volvo, his arms hung loosely at his sides, legs crossed at the ankle. Turning off the car and opening the door, Bella continued to watch him as he pushed off the car and slowly made his way toward her. The sight of him reminded her of the Forks High School parking lot and the way he would wait for her and walk to her completely at ease. When Leah stepped in their mutual line of sight Bella could hear Edward's hiss and Leah's returning growl. Rolling her eyes, Bella turned and made her way to the door.

~TS~

No sooner than Leah got in the house was she pushing Bella out of the way and making a bee-line for the opposite side of the room, not for safety purposes, Bella quickly learned, but so she could throw open the two small windows on the outer wall.

"This needs to be quick, I'm not going to be able to stand the stink very long and," Bella saw the evil glint in Leah's eye and then just as quickly noticed Edward's posture stiffen before she finished her sentence, "we don't want to keep Jake waiting."

Bella felt her eyes turn into evil slits once more and she wished more than anything that for one second Leah could hear what was going through _her_ mind.

Edward held his hand out to Bella then, without a thought Bella moved toward him. Looking from his hand to his eyes, Bella took his hand out of guilt, fighting a shudder when his cold hard hand slid into her warm, now-sweaty, palm.

Leading her over to the couch, Edward sat them down, his hand lightly resting on her knee. He shot a look toward Leah who was practically hanging out the window before he spoke. "Bella, I really think it best if you come back to Alaska with me this evening. You were able to visit with Charlie and see that Jacob is well intact, there's nothing more for you to do here but get hurt, I'm afraid."

Hearing a snort from the other side of the room, Bella knew this conversation wasn't going to end well, but Leah was ordered, as far as Bella could tell, by Sam not to leave the two alone.

"Look leech no one is going to hurt her in the near future, that is unless you plan on draining her dry to get her away from Jake."

"I'm not with Jake, Leah," Bella's protest was waved off with a flick of Leah's wrist before it fully came out of her mouth.

"Edward, you have to know I'm not _with_ him, nothing is going on with Jake-" Another snort cut Bella off, but before Leah could open her mouth to speak, Bella shot her best death glare at her which in turn had Leah smiling.

"They aren't hurting me, no one is saying or doing anything to hurt me, I'm fine. I swear."

"But Bella, they will, it's in their nature. They are all very angry and volatile right now, half of the pack is worried that Jacob might do something to you. I've read it in their minds. Leah," Edward said while nodding in her direction, "has the same-"

Jumping up from the windowsill Leah charged toward Edward causing Bella, to jerk back into the couch and Edward to fall into a protective stance, "You stay out of my head, bloodsucker."

"This is exactly the behavior I'm talking about, Bella look at her. You can see it in her eyes, I can hear it in her head. You want to rip me apart right now, don't you?" Leah snarled her response.

"You wouldn't mind doing the same to her, would you, dog? I can see it Leah, don't try to deny that you dislike Bella, or pretend that you actually want her here. You're putting up with her because you have to in order to get what the pack wants, and what is that Leah, what exactly do you and the pack want with her? Why is she here?" Edward continued pushing for answers he knew that he wasn't going to get out of Bella at least not today. He was going to make this mutt crack; find out the real reason why Bella was here.

Bella watched in shock as Edward continued to push and Leah began to shake, her knuckles digging into her temples with each question Edward shot her way. Bella knew it was true for the most part that no one really wanted her there, she was a simple means to an end. But while watching on as Edward continued with his barrage of questions, Bella felt sorry for Leah, and she would be damned if Edward was going to break her. She didn't want that for Leah, didn't want her to let the pack down.

Grabbing a hold of Edward's shoulder Bella jerked, she could feel her elbow pop when he resisted, "Edward stop, leave her alone."

But he didn't want to stop, "What's going on with Jacob, Leah? Why did Paul take her, what's in it for the pack?"

"Edward," Bella jerked on his shoulder again this time winching when a pain shot through her arm, "Edward leave her alone right now! I'll talk to you, just stop it!"

In an eerily slow way Edward, still crouched, turned on the ball of his foot, his face almost looking sinister when he spoke, "You know why you're here, why they've brought you down here. Tell me, Bella."

Bella looked at Leah who had moved a few paces back but was still shaking; the look in her eyes said it all. She didn't want to lie to Edward, but she knew if she told him the truth he would grab her and run. Jacob was on the very fringe of losing it completely and she was there to rescue him. That definitely would not fly with Edward.

One more look at Leah and Bella blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "They wanted Jake to come back, he's been gone since the week before the wedding. They brought me down here to get him to come back." In all fairness it wasn't really a lie, Jake had been gone, and they did want him to come back, right?

She watched as Edward's eyes turned into slits. She knew he wasn't buying it. Grasping at straws and remembering what Edward had accused the pack of the night before in the woods, she looked at Leah, took a deep breath and said, "Its true Edward, they think I'm his mate, that's why they did it. The fact that he came back a day after I got here only seems to prove their point."

Edward was up on his feet and had Leah around the neck before Bella could even blink, his face only inches from Leah's, her eyes were wide-not with fear but with pure hate. "You brought her back here to whore her out to him, I knew it!"

Leah's hand wrapped around Edward's wrist, Bella watched as a crack formed under her now white fingers and spread up his arm. He was hissing, Leah was sweating and grunting out as she fought to jerk his arm from her neck.

"Edward stop, stop Edward please!" Bella was pulling on the back of his shirt but he wasn't letting go. Leah's body began to slowly slide up the wall as the crack spread further down his arm. Tears were running down Bella's face as she watched the tips of Leah's shoes leave the floor. Bella heard a crack before Edward stumbled back into her with enough force to make her fall onto to the floor, the air whooshing out of her lungs. He was by her side, his eyes black and swirling again, his hands clearly wanting to make contact and sooth her but she could see the hesitation in his eyes. She could hear Leah coughing as she sat against the wall, "Just go." Bella wheezed before she squeezed her eyes closed.

When she opened them he was gone and Leah was crawling toward her, an angry red ring around her neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say or do, I just wanted him to stop and he wouldn't. I knew he wasn't going to stop, he can't find out what-" Leah's hand covered her mouth, silencing Bella immediately.

After a couple of minutes Leah moved around on the floor bumping Bella's shoulder with her own, clearing her throat before she looked at Bella. "You did fine," she croaked.

Bella winced for Leah, the sound of her voice beyond rough. "I can't believe he did that to you, I'm-"

Leah stood and held her hand out to Bella, "Believe it, it's what he is, what they do." With that Leah turned and walked out of the house. Bella watched as her nose went into the air and she took in a deep breath before having a coughing fit. Rushing toward the front door, the realization struck that for the first time she was actually scared Edward might be waiting for her. She had never wanted to get back to the reservation more in her entire life. She had never wanted to get back to the reservation more in her entire life.

Bella followed Leah hesitantly when she stepped further onto the front porch. Slowly she scanned the front yard before looking at Bella over her shoulder. Well, I pretty much think we're done here, we should get back. It's already been close to an hour, I don't want to get back too late and have Jake looking for you already.

The thought of Jake made Bella hopeful; she fought the urge to ask if she really thought he would be looking for her, choosing to simply bob her head up and down in agreement. Locking up the house, she had to fight her hand to stay steady enough to slip the key in the lock and then shove it back into her pocket. When she turned, Leah was still on the porch scanning the yard, "He's gone for now." With that she moved to the side and let Bella in front of her. Leah stayed close though, close enough so Bella could feel the heat at her back, still on high alert.

When they got to the car Bella thought about asking Leah if she wanted to drive, the decision was made though when Leah slid into the passenger seat. Sliding in quickly beside her, Bella didn't even hesitate when she put the truck in reverse and backed out of the drive.

~TS~

The ride back to the rez was quiet and quicker than the ride into Forks, Leah's eyes scanning the town and then the forest as they drove. Bella stopped herself more than once from asking if Edward were following them. In the back of her mind she knew that he was out there in the woods, more than likely running along side of the truck. The shiver down her spine was a clear enough cause to push her foot further down on the accelerator.

Bella watched out of the corner of her eye as Leah honed in on something, her body shifted toward the passenger door, the window sliding down into the door frame. Bella's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "He's out there, isn't he?"

Leah didn't respond, only kept looking out at whatever it was that she was watching. Bella could barely keep her eyes on the road, she knew he was and it scared her. The situation the same as it was yesterday, this time it was Edward running after her, Edward seemingly trying to decide to cross that line or not. In the end, the moment the truck drove over the treaty line Leah let out a whoop, electing a screech from Bella.

"Watch the ears Swan, damn," Leah said a little more amused than angry, "Let me out here I have to phase and let the guys know what's going on." Pulling onto the shoulder, Leah started to get out of the truck before Bella stopped her with a hand on her forearm.

"What's going on Leah?" She knew of course, she knew what was going but she just wanted to hear her say it, prove that she wasn't cooking things up in her mind getting herself worked up over nothing.

"He ran along side the truck the whole time, stopped about ten yards from the line. Not as close as Jake got the other day, but close enough. I wouldn't doubt that he won't cause trouble for us tonight."

Shaking her head sadly, Bella let go of Leah's arm and watched as she slipped out the door and made a run for the woods. Resting her head on the steering wheel, Bella wondered if things were every going to get better, and if they did what she was going to do. Jake needed her now, but after, when he was his normal self again would he? Could he possibly have any sort of feelings for her? Were the feelings for him that were stirring within her only going to cause her and Edward unnecessary pain? The answers clearly not there, Bella took a deep breath and decided she couldn't worry about that now; she had some fixing to do.

~TS~

Having just put the truck in gear, Bella jerked in surprise when the door slowly opened and Jacob slid into the passenger seat. His eyes wide his jaw locked tight, "Where have you been and why do you smell like that?"

Bella's mouth almost hit the floor; she couldn't speak, no words would come out of her mouth just these little chocking sounds. Her eyes slid from his down his naked chest and to his leg that was now bouncing, she saw his hand to the side gripping the door while his arm shook. Her eyes shot back to his face and she realized that he was still staring at her intently waiting for an answer.

"I- me and Leah we-"

"You went to see him, didn't you I can smell him all over you, did you let him touch you Bella? Did you?" The anger was more present in his voice as he spit the words at her.

"What? No!" Bella screeched, her hand shooting out in an attempt to clasp Jake's arm. His body jerked back avoiding her touch. Bella felt a rush of hurt at the action. "Don't touch me, answer the question."

"Why would you think that, Jake?"

"I would think that because you smell like him, it's all over the car." When he slowly moved toward her Bella's heart began to pound, not scared but more anticipatory for some kind of contact. When his nose touched her hair she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck and no matter how hard she tried to fight it, her breath hitched, and then a content sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes grew wide, what was going on with her? There was an urge to wrap her arms around him like she had done earlier, "You stink like him all over." Caught off guard, the words completely unexpected, Bella felt like she had been socked in the gut. She jerked back from him, anger exploded inside of her.

"He held my hand, that was it, led me to the couch to sit and talk. Leah was there the entire time you can ask her if you don't trust me, Jacob."

Jake snarled then, Bella mentally rolled her eyes at that, maybe he didn't like it but he was accusing her of something that she clearly hadn't done and everything that she had been through today with Charlie, the pack and now Edward, Bella was spent.

"Drive," he growled at her while pointing out of the window, it was clearly an order.

"What is wrong with you, I'm not going any-" Bella shot back before Jake yelled again.

"I said drive!" She watched as he slammed himself back into the seat and crossed his arms over his chest, W_hat the hell?_, she thought.

She sat there watching him, waiting for him to uncross his arms and tell her that it was a joke or in the very least he was sorry for the way he was acting, but he never did. His eyes stayed locked on the road in front of them, waiting. She really couldn't work out in her head what was going on. Jake had gone from not talking at all to yelling and ordering her around.

Bella floored the truck, gravel spewing out behind the tires. She could hear the pinging sounds of the rocks as they hit the undercarriage. The further they got down the road and into the cover of the trees the angrier she got, the harder she pushed down on the pedal. Maybe she shouldn't be getting as mad as she was, she was here to help Jake and she knew that he wasn't exactly stable right now, but that really was no reason for him to act like a child.

Looking at him as she drove, she almost snorted when she saw that he was still sitting arms crossed over his chest, clearly angry but looking more and more like an angry twelve year old, rather than a fully grown supernatural being. The road held her attention as the drove through the most populated part of the reservation. She watched her speed as she drove through "town". As soon as they were on the road that led to Jake's house she looked at him again and he still sat his arms over his chest, this time though, he looked at her and held her gaze, his arms slowly loosening, mouth parting just slightly.

Her foot eased up off the gas as she continued to stare at him. Her head wasn't fully turned toward him, she could still see some of the road in her peripheral. His eyes darted toward the road and then back to hers wider than what they were before, "Watch the road."

Her eyes grew into slits, another order. She kept her eyes on his. Watched as his chest started to raise and fall at a more rapid pace, "I said watch the road." he spoke louder this time. She shook her head and continued to stare at him, "watch the damn road!" She heard the near panic in his voice, dismissing it once again, Bella let her eyes dart toward the road, just as quickly darting back toward him. Her foot completely off the gas now and they were more or less coasting to a stop.

His eyes grew wide, as he sucked in a breath, his head jerked toward the road and then back to her again, she could see the glassy start of tears in his eyes and her anger broke. It was too late though, his hand shot out and grabbed the steering wheel, jerking the truck to the side of the road. It hit the shallow ditch at an angle and the truck bounced up before coming to a stop, Bella's foot firmly on the break.

She opened her mouth to yell at him, but stopped when his hand shot forward and slammed the truck in park. Just as quickly he pulled her over the console and onto his lap, wrapping her in his arms. His hug was restricting until he loosed his grip, pushing her back, his hands lightly shadowing over her face and down her sides, tears rolling down his cheeks as he did so. He wouldn't look at her face though, he was looking at the rest of her. Placing his hand on her stomach, he gently pushed her further back the grab bar on the dash digging into her spine.

His hands ran over her jean-clad thighs before his head jerked up, his hands cupping the side of her face his eyes boring into hers. His mouth crashed into hers, their teeth clanking together. Bella almost winched, that was until he breathed into her mouth and she melted against him, her arms crossing around his neck, hands scratching at his scalp. She couldn't believe this was happening, what they were doing, but she couldn't stop. The feeling of his hands clutching at her sides and then running up under the shirt made her shudder. He was so hot and consuming, the heat of his chest against hers in the front, his hot hands splayed and moving up and down her back as he continued to dominate her mouth.

Ripping herself away from his mouth, Bella studied Jake's eyes, they were hooded with excitement. Grabbing the hem of her shirt she jerked it over her head and threw it into the driver's seat, his eyes went wide and snapped toward her chest. His gasp had Bella moving back toward his face and then his hot hands were pressing into her collar bone stopping her movement. Opening her eyes all she saw was pain, his face crumbled at the realization of what he was doing and just as instantly as the lust was there, it was gone.

He opened his mouth, his head shook side to side, gasping noises coming out of his mouth as his eyes darted all around the cab. Quickly Bella shuffled off of him and pressed on the back of his head. He was so big his body didn't fold over much before his forehead was pressed into the dash, "Jake just breathe deep, close your eyes, and think calming thoughts."

Her hand was gently massaging his neck trying to help aid him in his time of panic. While he was still gasping for air Bella could tell his breathing was beginning to slow. His hand reached up and gave hers at the back of his neck a squeeze. Bella flattened her palm and let it slide slowly from his now overly-heated skin. Scooting back into her seat she grabbed at the shirt and jerked it on over her head before leaning toward him again.

She could see his eyes were closed tightly but his mouth was parted. His breathing unsteady with each breath he sucked in, she titled her head when he turned his toward her, "I don't know what-, I'm sorry I shouldn't- that was a mistake."

Bella didn't think that anything could have hurt her more. The same words that Edward often uttered to her only caused aggravation to well up inside her, but those words from Jake sliced into her heart and left her aching.

Instead of letting herself crumble, she bit her lip and nodded her head. She watched then as he slowly pulled the door open and walked into the woods, his hands clenched at his sides, his head hung low.

What had she done?


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Finally an update right? I know and I really am sorry that has taken so long for me to get this one out, I feel like an ass for it. I just want to thank those of you that are still sticking with me and I also want to let you know that I am trying to get back on a regular updating schedule with this one. Also I'm on twitter if you are wanting updates on how the writing is going, at teamnoshirt.  
><em>**

**Chapter 11**

By the time he burst through the tree line just south of the cemetery, some half of a mile later, Jake's hands were covered in dried blood, dirt and splinters of wood, the path of toppled saplings a clear indication of what had just happened. Storming across the damp ground, Jake's nostrils flared and his fists now permanently clenched. His eyes locked onto the Sitka tree at the far end of the cemetery and his anger seemed to triple. By the time he reached the tree, Jake's arm was reared back and ready to strike. Taking the last steps toward the tree, his foot bumped into his mother's head stone and his anger burst. "Fuck!" His voice echoed off the marble spread throughout the clearing. Gripping his head in his hands, Jake began pacing, the attempt to calm himself seemed futile.

Jerking to a halt, Jake spun his eyes settling on Dakota's stone. "What am I supposed to do," he yelled, his voice quivering with emotion.

Silence, as if the stone were going to answer him. The eerie quiet of the cemetery caused Jake's anger to dissolve. Dropping down to his knees, he laid his hands on either side of her head stone, his forehead pressing into the top, the cool of the marble seeping into his skin. "Cody, I don't know what to do here." As a tear rolled down his cheek Jake felt the wind pick up. He could hear the leaves and grass swirling through the cemetery as the branches on the trees groaned and scrapped against each other, a smell invaded his senses. When Jake jerked his head up he just knew she was going to be standing there watching him, but she wasn't. The smell still wrapping around his body. He didn't know how it was possible, "Bella?"

He waited, his hands still on Dakota's stone, his eyes scanning the woods as his ears tuned into his surroundings. He could hear everything plain as day, but there was no heartbeat, no slow and steady breathing as if she were hiding. There was no Bella. Looking back at the stone, Jacob's brows pinched as he pushed himself up. When his hand pulled back from the stone the wind stopped and Bella's scent drifted away as if it were never there. Leaning forward Jake considered touching the stone again to see if it would come back but thought better of it. He wasn't sure if he did want it to come back, he wasn't sure of anything right now, the phenomenon only added to his confusion, the events making him wonder if he was breaking down again.

He had to think, and the only way he could do that was to get away from here. He couldn't be around his father and his sorrow-filled eyes, his sister's hurt and anger aimed right at him, the pack and their constant concern and worry. Most of all, he couldn't be around Bella. The pack thought they were doing good by bringing her here and maybe it was good, Jake thought, at least until the lines began to blur and Jake realized that not only was Bella blurring them but so was he. Bella didn't belong to him, she wasn't his imprint and her loyalty obviously wasn't to him or the pack, yet here he was in the same role as before, trying his hardest to keep her away from the vampire that did have her loyalty and love. He couldn't do it again, be her doormat. He had too many things going on in his own life to let her take over like she had done before. With one last glance toward Dakota's headstone, Jake knew what he had to do, knew what was best for him. Jerking his shorts off, he bent at the waist and tied them around his ankle just before phasing.

~TIBC~

The commotion Jake had made as he trudged through the woods on his rampage had the pack on edge. Uncertain of what he was going to do next, Embry and Quil followed more than a mile behind Jake as he left the reservation. They didn't know where he was going or why, they just wanted to make sure that he was ok, and more importantly that he wasn't going to do something drastic. As they followed behind him Sam ordered them to only go so far. Edward Cullen was still skirting along the border making trouble, something that he kept promising he would continue doing until Bella left the reservation for good. As the wolves followed behind, trying their best to hide their thoughts, Jake knew they were there, knew that they were checking up on him, it pushed him to run faster.

When they got to Canadian border, Embry and Quil slammed to a stop, their paws digging into the earth as they both fought hoping one of them would be able to break the Alpha Command from Sam. When neither of them could see nor hear Jake any longer they gave up. Shifting back into human form, they slowly began the walk back to the rez.

When the two finally made their way through the rez and to the little red house their hearts went out to Bella. They had ripped her away from her life, basically forced her to try and help Jacob heal and look where it had gotten them. Edward was making trouble for the wolves, their friend was gone and Bella was just as confused as Jake was now and they really weren't sure weather she was helping at all.

She was sitting at the kitchen table when they got in; smelling her tears they knew someone had already told her Jake was gone. Embry pulled a chair out on one side of her, at the same time Quil pulled out the other. Leaning forward on their elbows, Embry looked at her and his heart broke, she had been crying for a while, her eyes were puffy and red rimmed, the tip of her nose too, and a wadded up tissue was firmly clasped between her hands.

"It's my fault he's gone," Bella blurted out before Embry could offer his apology for dragging her into this.

"What! No," they both replied at once.

"Bella," Embry started off slowly, "he just isn't ready to let us in. It's not in any way your fault."

Bella's head snapped up, her eyes practically wild. "Not my fault! How is it not my fault? I went to Edward even though I knew he wouldn't want me to, let him touch me, his smell was all over me! I was stupid to think that Jake wouldn't react to that, especially with the way he has been around you guys."

"Bella, he's you're boyfriend.""Exactly!" She screeched her hands gripping the tissue ball tighter, "I have a boyfriend and I know Jake is messed up so why in the hell did I throw myself at him in my truck? I practically dry humped him!"

Embry and Quil both sat straight up at that, their eyes wide but locked onto Bella. They watched as Bella's chest heaved and she dug the palm of her hands into her eyes, whispering over and over again that she was stupid. Neither of them knew what to say at that. Instead, they sat by her side their hands rubbing soothing circles on her back.

~TIBC~

Less than twenty-four hours later Jake was standing by a stream overlooking the small reservation town of Browning, Montana. Dragging in a deep breath, the familiar smells assaulted his nose and he realized just how much he had missed being here. As he squatted down to wash his arms and legs in the stream, tears formed in the sides of Jake's eyes. Would she welcome him back into her home, would she judge him for not protecting Dakota like he should have? He was scared to learn the answers, but he was tired, hungry and he knew the only way he'd find out was to face her head-on. Standing, Jake started the walk to Sarah's house.

The sun had set when he finally made it into her back yard; he smiled to himself when he heard the chickens in the coop begin to scurry about. The back porch was empty aside from the two rocking chairs slowly rocking in the breeze. His eyes scanned the house as his ears picked up the faint sound of her heartbeat. From what he could make out, she was in the living room, but slowly making her way to the back of the house. His brows pinched together when he heard wheezing. Swiftly, Jake made his way to the back door and jerked it open. Startled, Sarah jerked forward letting out an silent cry and grabbed at her chest, "Ephraim!" Rushing to her side, Jake grabbed her arm and slowly helped her into one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Clearly shaken, Sarah looked up at him and shook her head. "You should know better scaring an old woman like me."

Shaking his head profusely, Jake jumped up to get her a glass of water. "I didn't-I'm sorry I was just in the back yard and I heard you, I thought something was wrong."

Sarah looked up at him, her eyebrow cocked, when Jake mentioned that he could hear her from the backyard but didn't say anything. Taking the glass, she sipped it, watching as he moved around the kitchen, pacing. His eyes kept darting her way and every time hers would catch his, he would look away quickly.

"Is something wrong, Ephraim?"

Jake halted in the middle of the kitchen, his shoulders slumped. Slowly he turned toward Sarah, tears already glistening in his eyes. "I don't know."

"Something must have brought you here all the way from Washington. Come," Sarah said as she patted the chair beside hers, "tell me."

She watched as Jake hesitated, before he slowly walked to the chair near hers. She was proud of him, the first time he had showed up on her doorstep it took him months to talk to her, tell her what was plaguing him. The trust was still there, she realized as Jake sat down beside her and drew a deep breath. "Everything," another deep breath as his eyes shot around the room, "I am so messed up. I've been messed up since Dakota…" his voice trailed off as his head fell into his hands.

When a sob shook his body, Sarah placed her hand on the back of his head. Closing her eyes, she felt a twinge of pain as she pictured the young girl. "She was a great girl, Ephraim."

Nodding under her hand, Jake didn't want to look up, didn't want Sarah to see the tears that were streaking down is face. "It was my fault what happened to her I was supposed to protect-"

"You did protect her!" The change in Sarah's voice caused Jacob's head to jolt up.

"But I didn't, she- she died because of me." Jacob practically yelled, he was tired of people telling him that he did the best he could when he hadn't. It was his fault, his alone.

The hand that was on Jacob's head was now resting on his shoulder. With a slight squeeze from her shaky hand, Jake turned to look at her. "You protected her. Look at what you took her away from. Those people were not good people and you helped her escape that."

"Only so she could die at my hands a couple of months later, we should have just stayed here."

Sarah's hand dropped from his shoulder and she slowly leaned back in the chair. Reaching for her walker, she pushed herself up and walked away, leaving Jacob sitting there his mouth hanging open.

Looking over her shoulder when she reached the hall, she motioned her head. "Come with me, there's something I want you to see."

Confused, Jake slowly stood from the chair and followed Sarah down the hall. When they reached her bedroom door he paused as she made her way into the room and over to the closet. Standing at the door, she turned toward him, "Well, come in, I can't reach. Up top there's a box I've been wanting."

Nodding, Jake walked into the room and tried the best he could to keep his eyes from wandering. A large bed sat in the middle of the room, nightstands with matching lamps on either side. The side he assumed was Sarah's had pictures of her lost children and husband at the base of the lamp. The opposite stand had an open book the pages yellow and the ends curling up, with a pair of glasses sitting in the middle. A layer of dust covered the stand.

When he reached the closet, Sarah pointed to a small sliding door on the right and stepped back. Sliding open the door, Jake noticed that it was empty. Clothes from the left, Sarah's clothes, neatly hung on the other side of the divider. Reaching above his head, Jake grabbed the only box he could see. When he turned to ask her where she wanted the box he realized that she had already made her way to the door.

Back in the kitchen she motioned to the table and waited until Jake sat the box down and opened it before digging through it. Slowly she emptied its contents. As the photo albums, intricately adorned jewelry, boxes and trinkets began to fill the table, Jake wondered what it was that she was so desperate for him to see.

"Ah, here it is." Sarah's voice caught his attention. When he looked up he could see the faintest hint of a smile on her face.

Pushing the box out of her way, Sarah sat in her chair and slowly began flipping through the pages. Jake watched her face as she flipped, her facial expressions were happy at times, sad at others. He could smell the dust and the glue, hear the crackling of the pages against one another, and then the book was sliding on the table toward him. "This is my Everett," Jake watched as her lips turned into a full-on smile as her finger ran slowly over the face in the picture, "and he died right in front of me." A bolt of pain shot through Jake after hearing her words. When he looked up from the picture her eyes were on his face watching and waiting.

"What happened?" Jake wanted to kick himself as soon as the words made it out of his mouth, but Sarah looked as though she were about to tell him any way.

"We were out in the barn one day, we had cows back then, most of this land around here was pasture," Sarah motioned all around her, "I had to sell it little by little over the years. Everett had this bull, he was a beauty but mean as thunder. One day we were out separating the cows, getting them ready for market. Everett was in the lot doing the separating and he had me behind the gate, insisted that I stayed there even though I'd helped him all those years." Jake watched as Sarah shook her head. "He was stubborn and wouldn't let me out, just wanted me to swing the gate open when a cow we were keeping came along. We were more than half-way through the herd when that bull finally came up. We watched him, made sure he wasn't going to do anything. Eventually Everett carried on about his business paying no mind to that bull. I kept reminding him to keep an eye on him, but he wouldn't listen. Eventually he got aggravated with me reminding him of that bull every couple of minutes and told me to head to the house. As he was making his way through the lot the bull just charged at him. Everett was quick enough and got out of the way, but that bull spooked the rest of the cows and they all just went crazy, slamming into the corral trying to get out any way they could. If I would have jerked that gate open, all them cows could have gotten out, I knew it and so did Everett. He must have known it was on my mind because just as my hand made it to the latch he started yelling at me not to, that I'd get crushed by the herd coming, there was no where for me to go. When he fell I didn't care, I opened that gate and those cows came barreling toward me, after the first one hit I blacked out and don't remember anything until I woke up in the hospital two days later and they told me that he was gone."

Jake waited for the tears that never came. Looking up from the picture, Sarah's eyes met his. "I blamed my self for a long time, but eventually I realized that there was nothing that I could do, letting myself slip into this hole wasn't going to bring him back, and no matter how much I blamed myself for not opening that gate sooner than I did, it didn't make me feel better, or right for that matter. I lost my husband of thirty years, but eventually I had to forgive myself and move on with my life, the one he wanted me to live."

The two sat in silence just looking at each other, Sarah's hands clasped over Jake's. "Her dying in that wreck was awful and sad to hear Ephraim, but it wasn't your fault. These things, these terrible tragic things, just happen and there's nothing we can do but forgive ourselves and move on from them. Live the life that we should live, the life that we were fortunate enough to keep. The way I went on after his death, the way you are going on now, is not what they would have wanted, they would want us to be happy. You're too young for this. You've had a hard past but you need to realize that your past is behind you, look toward your future and what you can do with it."

"How long did it take you to get over it?"

Sarah sat back with a huff, her hand dropping from Jake's. "You're a stubborn one just like him. I let myself drown for three years before I realized I was wasting the life he gave his for, and realizing that almost sent me over the edge. I know she hasn't been gone long, but Ephraim, what you are doing isn't healing. You're sinking."

It was Jake's turn to sit back with a huff. "Well I am trying alright, things have just gotten, things are complicated now."

The sight of Sarah, a seventy-something year-old woman, rolling her eyes at him caused his skin to itch, his anger slowly building from the bottom up.

"Any excuse to keep on this way. I know that all too well. How complicated are things? Tell me. Is your family blaming you for what happened, telling you that it is your fault? Have they turned their backs on you, what is the complication that is keeping you from healing Ephraim?"

The tone Sarah had taken was one that reminded him of Leah and it grated on his last nerve. Jumping up from the chair he saw fire in Sarah's eyes when the it clattered to the floor, and he knew then that nothing but the truth was going to get him out of one hell of a scolding. "It's Bella, alright! She's back and she's trying to help me and she's doing these things that are driving me crazy and I'm-" grabbing his hair, Jake looked at the ceiling, his eyes studying the cracks. "Damn it, I'm letting myself fall into that same role, that same person I was and it's killing me."

Sarah had visibly settled when Jake looked down at her. He could still see the flush on her face from where her own anger flared, but she seemed calm enough, her heart beating at a steady pace. "And who is that person?"

Shaking his head as he rubbed his palms into his eyes, Jake thought of what a mistake it was to come here. He wanted to get a way from all things Bella and here he was being forced to talk about her. "Why are you asking me this stuff?"

"Because you need to face this complication head on, what person are you becoming?"

Frustrated again, Jake bent down and scooped up the chair, then strode across the kitchen floor, distancing himself form Sarah. Leaning up against the counter, he crossed his ankles and then his arms , standing defiant against her request. He didn't want to say it out loud-hell Jacob didn't even want to admit it to himself. He hated himself for feeling this way. What was Sarah going to think of him if he did tell her?

The kitchen became so still and silent it was almost eerie. Sarah was watching Jacob and he was doing anything he could not to look at her. His anger and guilt and shame swirled inside of him. He just wasn't ready yet to say the words, admit what was going on with him. Maybe if he didn't they wouldn't be real?

As he leaned against the counter, eyes locked on the slowly ticking clock, Jake heard the album close and Sarah's chair creak. His eyes quickly darted down to her, making sure she was ok. He may be trying to avoid her questions, but he wasn't going to let something happen to her because he was being defiant.

Making his way to the chair, Jacob helped Sarah up, grabbing her book of the table when she moved to leave the kitchen. "You can stay Ephraim, but we need to talk more about this later. I'm tired and need to sleep now."

Nodding his head, Jake walked closely behind her as she shuffled her way down the hall. When she got to the bedroom door she took the book from Jake, placed it under her arm, turned, and then looked up at him. "Your room shouldn't be any different. I have someone who helps me during the day. She cleans up there every now and then." Dropping her hand, Sarah made her way into the bedroom.

~TIBC~

The next morning, Jake woke before the sun rose, his dreams plagued by the scene in the graveyard. Every time his head would hit the stone and he told Dakota he didn't know what to do, a flash of Bella's face would snap him awake. He would roll over and stare at the wall until sleep would claim him, only to be jerked out of the dream a short time later. At one point in the night Jake was in the back yard before he knew it, ready to phase until Sarah's low shallow breathing changed his mind. He didn't think she was sick, but her breathing was different now, and the fact that she used a walker rather than her husband's walking stick had him a little on edge. As he hung his head and walked back toward the house, Jake knew it was only matter of time before the dream plagued him again.

~TIBC~

As he slowly made his way down the stairs the next morning he could still hear Sarah's breathing, her heart slow and steady. At the foot of the stairs the phone caught his eye and he thought about calling his father before deciding against it. He just needed some time to get things sorted out in his head before he called home. He didn't want to hear the same pain he heard in his dad's voice the last time he left him. As Jake thought about his dad he began to feel restless. The needed to run was itching at him, but he wouldn't dare leave Sarah here alone; at least until the woman who was now helping her showed up. Instead he chose to go outside.

As Jake made his way around in the chicken coop gathering eggs, he couldn't stop himself from rolling his lip back over at his teeth. Sarah's poor chickens huddled in the corner trying their hardest to get away from him, the smart ones ran out of the coop as soon as he opened the door. The sound of metal clanking against metal alerted Jake to Sarah's presence and the fact that she knew what he was up to. Scaring her chickens sort of became a sport for him while he was here.

Walking out of the barn, a sheepish look on his face, Jake tried not to laugh at the sight of Sarah in her floor-length flowered night gown, a stern look on her face as she held the small pot and metal spoon against her walker. "Young man! What have I told you about scaring those chickens?"

Jake couldn't help but laugh as he walked past Sarah into the house holding the full bucket of eggs. "I was just getting the eggs," Jake held up the bucket and pointed inside, an innocent look on his face.

Shaking her head, Sarah smacked at his shoulder with the spoon before making her way to the chair. She watched as Jake washed the eggs in the sink. He had to hold back his laughter when he heard her muttering about not having eggs for a week. When he turned around Sarah was watching him again, and he knew. "Can we have breakfast first. I'll tell you then."

Sarah simply nodded her head, sat back in her chair and watched as Jake struggled to put together breakfast.

~TIBC~

Thirty minutes, a dozen eggs, one singed curtain and a smoke-filled kitchen later, breakfast was done. Jake didn't think any of that was very funny, but Sarah, although serious before he had started cooking breakfast, was now smiling with a glint in her eye. "It's been a while since I've cooked anything, ok?" Jake said to her a smile splaying across his own lips. "I'll run to the store and get you a new curtain." Nodding her head, Sarah continued to eat her breakfast in silence.

When he was finished eating, Jake stood, carried his plate over to the sink and began to wash dishes, anything to avoid the conversation he knew Sarah was going to make him have. As he washed the dishes Sarah's first question took him by surprise. "I assume your father doesn't know where you are?"

Shaking his head, Jake turned to face her. She was sitting back in her chair studying him. "I was going to call-"

Her brows rose before she spoke, "But you are putting it off, much like the conversation you know we should be having. I've never seen anyone more interested in breakfast and dishes than you are this morning."

At her words the thought of Bella flashed through Jake's head, how before everything happened she would come over to his house and make him and his father breakfast and lunch, the dinners that they would have at Charlie's house and how he used to watch Bella as she worked around the kitchen, she loved that kind of thing.

"You were thinking about her weren't you?" Sarah's remark pulling Jake from his thoughts.

Looking up at her Jake saw Sarah's face. He knew she figured out why he was here, but, Sarah being Sarah, he also knew she was going to make him talk to her. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Jake pulled out the chair across from her pleading with her through his eyes in a last attempt to get her to ignore why he was here. The cock of her head and the thinning of her lips told Jake that it wasn't going to happen.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Jake leaned forward on the table, took a deep breath to still his resolve and started. "After Dakota died, I just kind of-" Sarah watched as Jake leaned back in his chair and rubbed his closed fist over his heart, the action making Sarah wonder for the first time if making him talk about it was the right thing to do. "I lost it, I was barely able to hold it together at the funeral and then after it just got... worse. One of my friends found out where Bella was, went up to Alaska and took her."

Sarah jerked slightly in her seat. "He made her believe that there was something wrong with her dad, it was the only reason why she came back, why she left him." Jake didn't notice the growl coming from his throat until he looked up at Sarah and saw that her face had paled slightly. "Are you-I'm sorry if I scared you."

Nodding her head, Sarah motioned for him to continue.

"When she got to the rez I just kind of split into these two different people." Jake watched Sarah, wondering if she was going to question what it was that he was talking about, talking to her about his life this time around was so much more difficult than before. It was easy to leave out the wolf last time, but now the wolf was the reason he was here. The wolf and the man were at odds and it was making him crazy. "One side of me wanted Bella all to myself, she was there and she was helping me and I just," rubbing at his eyes Jake shook his head before staring right at Sarah, "I took her out in the woods and didn't let anyone near us for a day. The entire time I was out there with her I thought I was doing the right thing: protecting her from them, from her boyfriend who I knew was coming for her. The other part was mad at her because I shouldn't have been there protecting her or even worrying about it, I should have been with Dakota."

Sarah held up her hand to stop him. "Why did you think that?"

Gawffing at the question, Jake leaned back in his chair. "Why wouldn't I? I let her down once, I couldn't do it again."

"You didn't let her down. You have to realize that Ephraim, and what were you doing? How were you protecting her?"

This is when he started to feel the panic, what was she going to think when he told her that he had been sleeping in the cemetery beside his girlfriends grave? "After the funeral I couldn't leave her."

"Oh Ephraim," Sarah practically cried as she began pushing herself up from her seat. When she took the seat beside his she reached for his hand and he let her take it. "You can't do that to yourself. It's not healthy."

Jake nodded his head before continuing on, "When Bella's boyfriend came for her the urge to protect her kicked back in and I took her from him, took her back to my dad's house and then just left. I had to go back to Dakota, I just couldn't. I don't know what to do. I still don't know what to do. I told you about what happened to her when he," Jake spit the word, "what she was like. That's why they brought Bella to the rez. They said I was like that and they were worried, that she knew what it was like so she'd be able to help me, but she's not helping she's messing everything up."

Jake felt her hand on his back, rubbing one of his shoulders as the tears streamed down his face. "How? How is she messing everything up?"

He looked at her, the ache in his chest so strong that he didn't think he was going to be able to breathe through it. When Jake opened his mouth the words wouldn't come out, the only thing the two of them could hear were small chocking noises as he tried to make his voice work.

"Oh I see," Sarah replied nodding her head up and down, "they're back, aren't they: the feelings you have for her."

A cry of guilt erupted from Jake's throat as a wave of relief crashed into him. Once again his emotions were at odds. "I don't know why, she didn't love me back then all she did was use me and break my heart when she left with him." Looking up at Sarah, tears still hanging on to his lashes, his eyes bore into hers, "I know she's going to do it again. She keeps trying to help me, she's so understanding about everything the way I've been acting and it just-it's messing me up because one part of me wants her, wants to believe that maybe she does love me, that she really cares and the other part knows better and hates that I'm feeling like this again. That I'm even letting it happen."

"Why are you fighting it?"

Jerking away from her his jaw dropped open in shock. At the same time a twinge of anger bubbled up inside of him, "Why am I fighting it!" He responded shaking her hand off his back, "I'm fighting it because Dakota has been gone barely a month, I shouldn't have feelings for anyone. Because BELLA tossed me aside like I was trash even after everything I did for her."

"You loved Bella deeply before you met Dakota, Ephraim. It doesn't surprise me that-"

Jake's chair slamming into the counter behind him cut Sarah off, "It doesn't matter what I felt for her before! I shouldn't be feeling it now, not after meeting Dakota, not after everything Bella put me through. It's wrong!" Jake began pacing around the kitchen in attempt to calm himself down, it wasn't really working. "Look, you don't understand what Dakota and I had it's- it was complicated and I can't explain it. Even if I could I'm not sure that you would understand, but my feelings for Bella are supposed to be non-existent."

"Who says? Does your heart say that?"

"It doesn't matter what my heart says. Dakota's only been-"

"I know how long she has been gone." The tone of Sarah's voice catching Jake off guard, "You can't let yourself die with her though, force yourself to stay at her grave because you feel like you didn't protect her well enough. The sooner you learn that, the better off you're going to be. You're young and from the way it sounds to me, you have a girl who still cares for you too, whether either of you like to admit it or not. You need to forgive yourself for what happened with Dakota, even though it wasn't your fault," she said as her stare intensified. "You are young enough you can still move on, be happy with your life." When Jake opened his mouth to protest, Sarah held her hand up and shot him a warning look. "I'm not saying it has to be now, or with her, but you need to open yourself up. Let her help you, she is obviously willing to do so. Let your family and friends help you. Otherwise you are just going to waste your life pining over something that isn't there, something that never will be again, while everything else passes you by." With that, Sarah slowly stood from the table, grabbed her walker and shuffled out of the kitchen without another word or sideways glance in Jake's direction.

When Jake heard the front door open and the porch swing begin to sway, he dropped back down into his chair. Gripping the back of his neck, Jake replayed the words in his head and came to the conclusion that everything she said was true for the most part. He wasn't really sure about moving on, though. Weather it be now or in the future, would he really be able to do that, just move on with his life as if his imprint with Dakota never happened, as if half of his soul wasn't gone? Shit, he was still as confused as ever. Now he felt bad for involving Sarah in the shit storm that was his life lately. Standing from the chair, Jacob slowly made his way over to the telephone. _Might as well get this over with,_ he thought to himself as he picked up the receiver. As the phone rang, realization hit him that Bella might be the one to pick up. The thought caused him to pull the phone from his ear. Just as he was about to hang it up, his father's voice flowed through the line. Relieved, Jake pulled the phone back to his ear. "Dad," the crack in his voice was embarrassing, shaking it off he continued on, "I'm at Sarah's. I just wanted to call and let you know so you wouldn't worry."

The silence that filled the line made him wonder where everyone was. His advanced hearing didn't even pick up sounds from the TV. He could hear Billy breathe out a long sigh before his own cracked voice came through the phone, "It's good to know you are ok, son. How long are you staying this time?"

Leaning his arm against the wall, Jake rested his head on his forearm. "I don't- I'm not really sure, not as long as last time, I promise, Dad."

Jake heard Billy's throat clearing before he whispered out, "OK, stay in touch, Son."

"I will, Dad."

~TIBC~

Four sets of eyes were on Billy as he hung up the phone. "He's in Browning, again with her." Billy stated out loud for those in the room without super hearing. Rachel's eyes turned into slits before she turned and stomped out the back door. Bella's went wide before she shot a glance toward Sam, "I have to go get him, tell him I'm sorry. It's my fault he's there." Paul's snort caught Bella's attention. Shaking her head at him, she turned back at Sam. "Please."

Sam's eyes scanned the room, from Bella's pleading eyes to Billy's and then back again. Finally they landed on Paul, "You're going with her."

Paul opened his mouth to argue, but a growl from Sam put a stop to it. "I suggest you find a way to cover her scent so the leach doesn't smell her and we're not telling the others so he doesn't catch wind of it. I'd hurry too, in case Jake suspected something and runs again. Paul's eyes turned into slits, and his lips pressed into a thin line when he shot a look toward Bella. "No problem, Boss."

One hour later Bella was stuffed behind the passenger seat of a practically broken down Honda Accord. Her hair was already sticking to her head, but Paul warned her not to move, at least until they got past Port Angeles. The quilt she was hiding under was one off of Rachel's bed and Bella didn't want to know what was on it. Sam had said he couldn't pick up any trace of her scent, and as far as she knew they had made it out without Edward catching on either. She would hide under a quilt as long as Paul told her to as long as she was able to get to Jake.

~TIBC~

Hanging up the phone, Jake shuddered as his skin began to crawl. He really needed to phase, it had been too long. Sarah, still swinging on the front porch, stopped him though. He wasn't going to leave her. Instead he all but stomped out to the barn, jerked the mower out of its spot and attacked the yard. As he was mowing he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and realized that someone was watching him. Dropping his hands from the mower, Jake wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as he walked toward the woman. She was older, maybe in her late fifties, long black hair hung over her shoulder in a braid. As he walked closer he watched as the woman's eyes went wide and she took a step back. Forcing a smile, Jake came to a halt a good ten feet from the picnic table that she had sat a pitcher of lemonade on. "Hi I'm Jacob you must be-"

Shaking her head the woman walked forward and grabbed his out stretched hand and froze. "Are you sick?" she blurted, her face going red and her jaw dropping just slightly. As she took a step back Jake could hear her scold her self and the she waved toward the lemonade. "I'm sorry that was rude of me, I'm June, Sarah told me you might need something to drink."

Jake thanked the woman before downing half of the pitcher of lemonade and going back to work on the yard. When he finished with the yard, Jacob still felt the itch to phase. Knowing that June was here with Sarah made Jake feel a little more at ease, but he knew running wasn't going to solve anything, especially with the way things ended with Sarah this morning. If anything, it would get him into more trouble. Making his way toward the barn, Jake decided it would be best if he just stayed around the house and worked off this feeling.

By the time the sun set, Jake had the yard mowed and edged, fed and terrorized the chickens, fixed the hanging gutters on the front of the house and even went as far as filling the bird feeders. When he walked into the house that night dinner was ready for him on the table and, from what he could hear, Sarah was already in her room. The sound of book pages were the only thing he heard as he devoured his food and then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. As he lay in bed that night, Jake thought over his conversation with Sarah,. He knew she was speaking from experience, yet he couldn't help but wonder just how much.

~TIBC~

As Jake made his way downstairs later the next morning, he could hear bacon sizzling in a frying pan. Sarah and June were talking about nothing in particular. When he opened the door Sarah looked up at him and nodded her head, June giving him a little wave before she went back to cooking the bacon. Pulling up a seat at the table, Jake leaned forward, getting Sarah's attention. "I called him yesterday, he knows where I am. Do you think we could talk real quick?"

"How long did it take you to move on?" It would seem like an odd enough question. Sarah was still alone but Jake had been thinking and if he was right he would get his answers.

Looking up at him, Jake noticed the sad smile on her face and he almost felt triumph. It was hard though, seeing as the old woman was didn't look as happy has he felt. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out, Ephraim. You're a smart boy though, I never doubted you."

"Jon and I were much like you and your Bella. We had known each other since we were kids-well there was a group of us really, but me and Jon were really close and when we got old enough we started dating-behind my daddy's back, mind you." Jake watched as the smile turned into a happy one, the memories clearly good ones. "When we were seventeen we loaded up in his old pickup and ran off for a while. It was hard, we were working these jobs that hardly paid anything, but we were together and that was all that mattered. When we finally came back I thought my daddy was going to skin him alive. We weren't married, never got that far, but we wanted to. Jon had these dreams of this life that I wasn't sure we would ever have, but he was a hard worker and eventually he was able to buy this house. It was broken down and we fixed it up together."

Jake's jaw dropped open at hearing that. "But you lived here with Everett, your kids."

Humming her agreement to that, she looked up at Jake before continuing on, "One day I was plucking my flowers and I got a call that there was an accident at work. Jon didn't even make it to the hospital. It was hard on me, living in this house that we built together, seeing all of his things. I let myself get like you, locked myself in his closet for a week before Everett came along and drug me out of there by my hair. He kept me going at first, but then when he wasn't around I'd slip back into this hole, so he stopped coming by and that about broke me too, but I realized what he was doing. He wanted me to get better, make it on my own, and I did because by that point my feelings for Everett had grown and I realized I was in love with him. We got married less than a year after Jon died and he moved into this house with me. People had their talk, which wasn't a surprise to us, none of that mattered. We knew what we had. Our marriage was a good one, one that outlasted many around here and eventually people let it go."

"So that was that."

Nodding her head in agreement, Sarah looked past Jake out into the back yard. "That was that. That's how I know what you're going through, Ephraim. And why I know you need to open up as much as you can, let your family and Bella help you. You don't want the girl to give up on you and if you keep running away from her, she just might. You can't care about what other people think either. If you are falling for that girl again then that's something between you and her, not everyone else and what they think. Just because you love this girl doesn't mean you didn't love Dakota, and I'm sure the ones closest to you will know that, too."

Sitting with his hands on his knees, Jake thought about Sarah's story and how it was so mush like his own. The difference, Bella didn't die. She was still there willing to help him-at least he hoped she was still there. She wouldn't have left already, would she? Jumping up, panic struck Jake at the thought, . Was she still there? He didn't hear her when he talked to his dad last night, and the way he left her there in her truck, telling her what they had just done was a mistake. He knew the words had torn into her, he could hear her crying as he stomped away. The more he thought about it the more Jake realized that what he had done was a mistake, one that could have possibly driven her right back into Edward's arms.

"I have to go!" The words rushed out of Jacob's mouth as he ran into the house. Jerking the phone off the wall wincing when the base came with it. As calmly as he could, Jake waited for the rotary telephone to finish clicking through the numbers and then it rang, and rang, and rang. _What the hell?_ Jamming his finger down on the hook, he waited for dial tone and dialed again. This time the phone rang once before Leah picked up the phone, "Black's."

"Leah!" Jake shouted over the phone, which was promptly met by a growl from her, "Damn it, Jacob. An ear drum would be nice, you know."

"I need to talk to Bella," Jake grit out, doing his best to bite back the snarl that was in his voice.

He heard a humph on the other end of the line before Leah spoke, "Haven't seen her since she pulled in here the other day crying like a baby. Funny Jake, her shirt was on inside out, you wouldn't know anything about that would-"

"Damn it, LEAH where is she?"

The silence on the other end of the line only infuriated Jake even more than the words that followed. "Fuck if I know where she is Jacob. You went running off again and left us to deal with her lunatic of a corpse. He's been being a real pain in the a-"

Trying to get the now-hanging phone back into the jack was a lost cause, so when June walked toward him he shoved the phone at her, nodded his head at Sarah before giving her a hug and made his way toward the front door. It was the middle of the day. Back yard or not, there was no way that Jacob was going to be able to phase until he got out of town. At least walking down a busy street would quell the temptation. Just as he reached the front room, the scent of strawberries assaulted his senses and before he knew it he was jerking open the door. The action startled Bella enough that she jerked back and stumbled backward off the step. Paul, of course, was close enough behind her that he was the one who caught her. Jake growled at the sight of his hands wrapped around Bella's waist and Paul instantly shoved her toward him.

As Bella stumbled forward, Jake opened his arms and caught her. He could feel her body tense before she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. With his chin on the top of her head, Jake mouthed thank you to Paul before pushing Bella away so he could look at her."What are you doin' here, Bells?"

Bella studied Jake as the words came out of his mouth. Had it not been for the look on his face, she would have wondered if he was upset by her being there. He was bent at the knee, almost eye level with her with bumps just above his brows; he was confused. The realization made Bella's brows pinch as well. Did he really think she was just going to give up on him? Yes, she was hurt after he said that what happened in her truck was a mistake, but the more Bella thought about it, the more she came to realize that she was just pushing him too much. Her need for him was overshadowing the fact that she was actually there to help him. Still, she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth as she reached forward and smoothed away the bumps. "I needed you."


	13. Chapter 12

**_A/N: WooHoo! Another chapter complete! I have a couple of important things to say before this chapter so hopefully you all read this A/N I know how annoying they can be. First things first, I know that this site is doing a little purging, so far none of my fics have been deleted, thankfully. In the event that any of them are I just want to let my readers know that ALL of them will always be on Jacobblack-n-pack. Weather it be in the first or second one shot den or in individual stories over there.I've been thinking of backing up my stories on a blog or maybe LJ but I haven't gotten that far yet. Also I am on twitter if you are wanting any kind of update feel free to follow me my name over there is teamnoshirt. One las thing and this I am super super excited about someone has nominated both Lost Time and Extracurricular Activities for the Non-Canon Awards, the link will be in my profile, make sure you check it out there are some really amazing stories there!_**

**Chapter 12**

Jacob's mouth opened slightly as he tried to process what he was seeing and what it was that he had just heard. His emotions were at war, overwhelming joy because Bella was here, she had come for him, panic because she told him that she needed him, and frustration because all he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and hold onto her for dear life, but something was keeping him from it. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Paul was standing there with a dumb ass look on his face, or because he still didn't know how he felt about moving on so quickly. Either way, when Jake felt a small hand clasp his forearm he was pulled from his thoughts, "Ephraim, is everything- oh! Hello, I'm Sarah, and you are?"

Jake felt the little woman pushing at his arm. Catching sight of Paul's shoulders already shaking and Bella's confused face, he moved to the side letting Sarah stand in the doorway in front of Bella.

Shooting a confused look at him, Bella held her hand out and moved forward so Sarah could grab it, "I'm Bella Swan."

Jake heard Sarah's quick intake of breath before she turned, gripping her walker to look at him, the glint in her eye and the smile on her face causing Jake to blush. He could feel the heat at his cheeks when his eyes met Bella's, he noticed a nervous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Come in, come in. Ephraim was just on his way back to you, Bella. I'm glad you showed up when you did, otherwise you may have missed one another, and I might never have gotten my curtains."

If Jake's face could have burst into flames it more than likely would have right then and there. With a groan Jake shook his head, sidestepping further into the house as Bella hesitantly made her way into the small entryway. Shooting a look toward Paul, Jake wished for once in his life that death rays were included in his enhanced wolf senses. His shoulders were still shaking as small noises escaped his lips that were pressed tightly together. Just as Jake opened his mouth to speak Sarah was back at his side, "Ephraim, aren't you going to invite your friend in?"

Paul straightened when he realized that Sarah was now watching him. "No ma'am, I have to get back to the rez, I just wanted to make sure-"

"Oh nonsense, come in, come in, you must be hungry after your drive. If you're anything like Ephraim here, I'd say you could empty my fridge in one sitting." When Paul looked at Jake he merely shrugged his shoulders and waved him into the house too.

As they walked back to the kitchen Jake was able to pick up the sound of Bella's slightly elevated heart rate, and the bouncing of her knee. When he pushed through the kitchen door his eyes immediately went to her. She sat stiffly in the chair closest to the back door, her hands fidgeting on the table top. When Jake scooted Sarah's chair out for her Bella's head shot up, her eyes locking with his. Giving her a half smile he watched as Bella nodded at him, then her eyes swung toward Sarah who was now sitting at her side smiling as her eyes darted between the two of them. Paul pulled out a chair for June and then sat himself down between the two older women.

Always the charmer, Paul seemed to dominate the attention of the women while Bella and Jake ate silently but completely aware of the other. When Bella wasn't watching Jake out of the corner of her eye he was watching her. Toward the end of breakfast their eyes met long enough for Bella to mouth _what _at him. Shrugging his shoulders Jake didn't answer as the corner of his lips tugged up before chuckling at something Paul said that also made Sarah and June giggle like a couple of school girls.

When June got up to clear the table Paul stood along with her. To Bella's shock, he walked around the table gathering the dirty dishes as he went. After the sink was loaded Paul wiped his hands on his cut-offs and told Sarah and June he had to be getting back to the rez. Bending at the waist he gave Sarah a quick hug, his eyes meeting Jake's over her shoulder. Standing back at his full height, he jerked his head toward the front of the house. With a quick look at Bella, Jake followed Paul out of the kitchen.

~TIBC~

The second the door clicked closed behind them, Paul spun on Jake. "She's staying with you. Sam sent me here to bring you back, but I can't stand another minute with her mopey ass."

Jake's skin crawled at Paul's words. Fighting the growl that was trying to break free, he cleared his throat instead before narrowing his eyes. "I was coming home."

"Yeah well it wasn't quick enough. That fucking leech hasn't left us alone since the other day when her and Leah pissed him off. The pack is fucking exhausted man, and it's only going to get worse since I've been gone. You need to come home, Jake." When Jake opened his mouth to speak Paul raised his hand cutting him off, "Look, I know it's fucked up what's going on and if I would have thought about it I would have known she was going to cause this much trouble. I wouldn't have went and gotten her. I thought she was going to help. You seem better, you're talking and eating and-" Paul's words hung in the air as he looked around the yard, "human again. She's done some of that, but it seems like Sarah is helping more than anything, so if you really want to stay here its fine, but you need to bring her back to the rez, tell her that you don't need her and send her on her way. Plus, your dad and Rach deserve to see you like this, maybe they will realize that this is what you need right now."

"I have to do a couple more things here for Sarah and then I'll be home, we'll probably leave tonight."

"Well, make sure you do. Sam, Rach, Billy and me are the only ones that know where she is. Charlie is going to find out sooner or later and you know the leech has to be keeping an eye on him for information on her. The sooner you get her back on the rez the better." Turning swiftly, Paul made his way down the sidewalk and on to the road without a backwards glance.

Turning around, Jake was caught off guard to see Bella sitting on the porch step, her eyes locked onto Paul's retreating form. "How long have you been there?"

When she looked up at him, Jake was hit with all her worry and concern. "Long enough to know that sneaking away without telling Charlie might not have been the best idea." When her eyes met his he could see the unshed tears sitting on her lashes. "I'm sorry, Jake." He could barely hear the words, her face in her hands attempting to hide the fact that she was now full-out crying. Sitting down beside her, Jake bumped her leg with his knee and waited for her to respond. When her breath hitched and then she continued to cry, he put an arm over her shoulder. He didn't like the fact that she tensed under his touch. "Hey Bella, it's ok."

"No it's not," she replied, shrugging Jake's arm off as she stood.

"It's not ok. I'm supposed to be helping you and all I did is drive you away because… because," a groan of frustration slipped from her mouth as she looked down at him, "I shouldn't have done that Jake and I'm sorry ok, I'm just-you were right, maybe it was a mistake, me coming here. I just-"

Jake stood, his arms reaching out for her shoulders. "Maybe it wasn't a mistake." He watched as her mouth fell open and her brows pinched together.

"It wasn't?"

Letting out a long breath, Jake looked down at her. "I don't know, maybe."

"You're not sure if it was a mistake or not?" Bella urged hoping to gain some sort of insight as to what he was thinking.

Running his hands down his face, Jake didn't really know what to say so he settled with, "Bad timing."

The look on his face and the way the words came out, Bella wasn't sure if he meant it as a statement or if he was asking her a question. "I guess," she replied, stepping around him.

.

With a sigh of frustration, Jake turned back toward her. "I don't know, Bells. It's just...hard."

"Well I've already said I'm sorry for making it so hard, Jake."

"It's not you," Jake growled out, locking eyes with her, "it's the situation, don't' you get it? I understand why the pack brought you back. You went through it with _him_. They thought since you knew what it was like you'd be able to help, and it did. You helped me," Jake said as he thumped the place above his heart. "You were helping me until my wolf-I don't know what is going on with him, Bella because he started making me want things. Things I knew I shouldn't want or think I had a right to." Jake watched Bella's eyes go wide, the sound of her heart speeding up. "It wasn't you Bella; it was the wolf and me. We're just not on the same page."

"What page do you want to be on?"

Looking away from her, Jake didn't know the answer to her question. Did he want to let himself fall for Bella again, knowing the risks involved, or did he want to continue to live the life he was living now and someday maybe let himself get over Dakota and the guilt he carried surrounding her death? "I don't really know."

Feeling a twinge of disappointment, Bella dropped herself onto the porch beside Jake, looking out at the street in front of them. They weren't staring at anything in particular when the door behind them slowly creaked open. At the same time Jake and Bella turned toward the door, their knees bumping. A blush fought its way to Bella's cheeks before she scooted back far enough that she could still feel the heat coming off of Jake, but so that their bodies weren't touching.

"Ephraim, why don't you show Bella around town while you go out and get me those kitchen curtains?"

Standing, Jake wiped his palms on the front of his cut-offs, "sounds good, what do you say, Bells?" Extending his hand, he stood, waiting for her reply.

Timidly she reached out slipping her small hand into his much larger one. When their skin met she had to fight back a contented sigh. Feeling his heat made her entire body warm and relax. She didn't realize she was staring at Jake opened-mouthed until Sarah cleared her throat. The two of them jolted apart. "Here's some money, Ephraim. Could you see if you could find the same ones?"

Nodding his head, he let Sarah place the money in his now-outstretched hand, a small wave of guilt washing over him; after all he was the reason she was in need of new curtains. He didn't have any money, though and he still did plan on doing a few things around her house before he left. "We won't take too long, there are a couple of shingles on the roof that still need to be fixed and that branch is getting a little close to the upstairs window. I'll take care of them before I leave today." Waving them off, Sarah turned and slowly made her way back into the house.

~TIBC~

As they walked through town Bella took it in. Browning was like La Push in many ways, the houses ranged from run down with dirt driveways to small ranch homes with manicured lawns. The people are friendly from what she can tell; neighbors are helping other neighbors and practically every one that sees them either smile, waves or addresses Jake directly. There are things that are different from La Push too: it's bigger and busier, and while these people talk to Jake none of them call him by his real name. None of the young guys that see him run up to him and pat him on the back or punch him in the shoulder like the pack would. Bella watches him closely when they stop and make small talk with an older man and while he smiles as he talks, it isn't as sunny and wide as it used to be. When he introduces her as a friend she draws in a deep breath and realizes that while the air is crisp here, she can't smell the salt from the sea or the cleanliness of the rain.

The man keeps talking after Bella introduces herself. Not wanting to eaves drop on the conversation, she focuses her attention on the little strip of businesses not far down the road in front of them. Every now and then she hears the man mention Dakota and she notices when Jake starts to shift on his feet away from her. He seems to be getting agitated. Grabbing his wrist she gives it a squeeze, "I'm sorry to be rude, but Sarah sent us out for a few things that she needs for supper." Thankfully the guy takes the hint gives Jake a quick shake of the hand, turns and walks back toward the yard he just came from. Bella watches Jake relax and when he looks down at her and smiles she finally lets go of his wrist. The heat of his body lingers on her hand as they continue to walk down the road.

"Who was that?" Bella found herself wondering aloud.

"That was Dakota's old boss," he replies quietly thinking it's going to prevent the pain from showing in his voice. The look on Bella's face confirms that he didn't do a very good job of it.

"I'm sorry for-"

"You don't have to say you're sorry when someone mentions her, Bella." He didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did but the flinch indicated that she took it that way. He felt himself getting frustrated but didn't know how to explain it to her. Every time someone gave him that sympathetic look it made the wolf claw at his skin, and all these memories would flood into his thoughts. He didn't want their sympathy. "I didn't- a lot of people knew her. She worked at this little shop and got along with every one, so we are probably going to run into at least a couple more people that ask about her, and I don't want you to feel like you have to say you're sorry if they talk about her."

Nodding, Bella stopped herself from saying she's sorry again, Jake cocking his eyebrow as if he knew she was about to slip. Throwing her hands up in the air letting him know she isn't going to say them even though she really wants to, instead she settles with, "So why is Sarah making you buy curtains?"

Jacob's child-like growl causes Bella to chuckle, "Well?"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned toward her, a guilty expression on his face. "I made breakfast yesterday." He watched as her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. For the first time in a long time he actually laughed, a full on deep laugh.

"Jake!" Bella practically screeched, "you didn't- is everything else ok?"

Jake feigned hurt before rolling his eyes and grumbling out a quiet, "Yes," as Bella tried to hide the fact that she was laughing now too. Shooting a look down at her when they started walking again, Jake felt lighter than he had in a long time. The feeling made him believe that he could maybe one day live a life without the guilt that came from Dakota's death.

~TIBC~

As Jake and Bella walked into the pharmacy they passed by a group of teenage girls whose giggles peaked when Jake nodded in their direction. As he continued on, one of the girls spotted Bella walking not far behind him. Jabbing her friend in the rib, she pointed at Bella while shooting her a glare. Reaching forward, Bella fisted the back of Jake's shirt and pulled herself closer to him. All the while her eyes stayed locked on the glaring girl. Not realizing what she had done Bella squeaked out in shock when her body slammed into Jake's back, the air whooshing out of her lungs. The girls' laughter caused her cheeks to flush with embarrassment. The heat in her face only worsened when Jake looked at her over his shoulder, and then looked up at the girls, a smile playing on his face.

Dropping her hands from his shirt, Bella pushed her way around Jake. It took everything in her not to stomp into the next aisle. As Jake followed closely behind, Bella could feel his eyes boring into her back.

After picking up a set of curtains that matched the ones already hanging in Sarah's kitchen they slowly made their way around the store filling up a small abandoned cart they found along the way. Rounding the corner to the checkout Bella nearly rammed the cart into the back of Jake's legs when his body froze in place. Her eyes got wide thinking the worst: that somehow Edward had found her. The sound of a woman spitting out Jake's name made Bella realize it was worse.

"Eileen," Jake responded with as much kindness as she had given him.

The woman's eyes turned into slits as she peered around Jake and took a long sweeping look at Bella, "Well look what we have here, you kill off my niece and come back here parading around some náápiakii [white woman]."

Jake lunged forward so quickly that Bella sucked in a shocked breath as the woman stumbled back into a magazine rack. Noticing movement out of the corner of her eye, Bella realized that the young girl at the register was wide-eyed and pale, reaching for the phone that sat on the counter beside the register. Shaking her head no quickly Bella shoved the cart to the side and made her way to Jake's side.

Slipping her hand over his forearm, she was stunned at the heat coming off his body, "Jake, you need to calm down."

His other hand shot forward, the tip of his index finger almost touching the woman's nose, "I loved her more that you or anyone in your family did, you worthless bitch."

"Jake," Bella warned slowly as she jerked on his arm again, this time letting her fingernails dig into his skin. She could see the muscle twitch in the side of his jaw before he jerked upright and took a step back.

The woman's ashen face quickly turned red as she pushed herself off the magazine rack and took a step in Jake's direction. "You'd better never touch me boy, or I'll have this tribe on your ass so fast you won't even be able to blink." Flinging her ratty hair over her shoulder, the woman stomped out the door, shoving a younger man to the side as she went.

Bella was still watching the woman's figure slowly disappear into the parking lot when Jake's hand slowly covered hers and removed it from his arm. When she looked up at him she thought her heart might break. His face was full of panic and his eyes laced with tears. "Jake," the plead fell on deaf ears. She didn't blame him for the way he reacted. Even though she didn't know what the woman had called her, what she said about Dakota was bad enough.

"I can't," he whispered as his head dropped, a single tear dripping onto his shirt.

She wanted to take him into her arms and hug him, let him know that she wasn't upset with him or disappointed in the way he behaved, but as her eyes fell onto the girl behind the register and then slowly scanned the store, she realized that nearly everyone in the place was watching them, open mouths, astonished looks on their faces. "Go ahead, Jake." He didn't nod or speak, just simply reached into his left front pocket and pulled out the roll of cash, placing it in her hand before walking out the door.

Focusing her attention back on the cart, Bella swallowed the lump in her throat to keep herself from crying. As quickly as she could, she loaded the groceries onto the belt and waited as the girl rang her up. Her eyes never left the money that was clenched tightly in her fist. By the time the girl told Bella the total, the tears were stinging the back of her eyes and she had to force herself to look up. The girl wasn't scared or angry like Bella thought she would be, no she actually had a smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, Eileen is a trashy bitch and she treated Dakota like shit. Everyone knew it." Unable to respond, Bella snatched the bags off the counter and quickly made her way out of the store.

~TIBC~

Once outside, Bella wondered if she would be able to actually remember the way back to Sarah's house. For the most part, she knew how to get to Sarah's house once out of the center of town, the problem was getting there. Not only that, but the bags she was carrying were already starting to dig into her arms and she wasn't even out of the parking lot yet. Fighting with the bags, Bella re-arranged them before starting back toward the house.

With the help of a ten-year-old girl and a Radio Flyer wagon, Bella was able to make it back to Sarah's house without losing any groceries or breaking a limb. She was more than thankful when the little girl offered her wagon if Bella bought a box of candy she was selling. As they walked along, Bella's mind didn't have time to wonder to Jake at all. The little girl chattered on about school and a turtle she found in her back yard, before quickly switching to the subject of Sarah when Bella told her where she was headed. During the short walk Bella learned about Sarah and the role she played within the tribe. When they stopped in front of the house the little girl hugged Bella around the waist before quickly turning her wagon around and running down the street.

~TIBC~

Slipping into the house as gracefully as she could, Bella made her way back to the kitchen. She could hear Sarah and June talking in hushed tones and while she couldn't understand what they were saying, she knew that if Jake were around he would be able to hear every single word. Both of the women gave her a sad smile as she piled the groceries onto the counter by the sink. Turning toward the window, she saw Jake sitting with his back pressed up against the old barn with his arms crossed and his head hung low. As she turned quickly to excuse herself Sarah cut her off, "Go to him. He needs you right now."

With a swift nod Bella walked as calmly as she could toward the back door. Tentatively, she made her way over to Jake unsure of what to say. She didn't want to do anything to upset him but the urge to at least touch him won over. Squatting down beside him Bella's hand hovered over his head before she let it rest on the back of his neck. She felt his body jerk at the contact and then quickly relax. He didn't look up, nor did he say anything. His breathing remained normal as she slowly started to squeeze the back of his neck in an effort to smooth away the tension. When the back of his neck seemed less tense Bella went to pull away from him. Instead, she found herself half in his lap, his face pressed into her neck. With his lips and nose both touching her skin, it was a fight for Bella to keep herself from melting into him.

"We have to get out of here, Bells."

The sound of her nickname rolling off his tongue made it even harder for her to not throw herself at him, wrap herself in his warmth and let him feed off of her anyway he needed to. Gathering her strength, Bella nodded as her hands made their way down his back, "Ok."

He was up and walking them toward the front yard before Bella could process what he was doing. When they rounded the side of the house, Bella thought about telling Jake that they should talk to Sarah but both she and June were already sitting on the front porch, both of them a little surprised at the sight before them, neither one of them speaking a word of it. When his foot hit the pavement, Jake slowly dropped the hand that was under Bella's knees and waited until her feet touched the ground before he took the porch steps two at a time and kneeled in front of Sarah.

She couldn't hear what he said to her, but Bella saw the old lady swallow hard before placing her hand on the top of his head. Leaning forward in her chair, she hugged Jake around the neck before patting his back and pulling away. June simply offered a sad wave when Jake nodded in her direction. As he walked back toward her his eyes never met hers they stayed focused on the junky Honda at the end of the sidewalk. Bella turned to follow him as he passed her, but her name being called out stopped her. Turning back toward the house, Bella flushed at her rude manners and quickly made her way up the steps.

Once on the porch Sarah waved Bella forward until she was close enough that she had to bend over to hear her. Grabbing the back of Bella's neck, Sarah urged Bella forward, "Don't let him push you away." Pulling back, Bella gave the woman a nod before attempting to rise, Sarah's shaky grip stopping her, "He might say things to you, hurtful things, he might do things that frustrate you or make you want to give up on him, but don't. He needs you right now more than anything." Moving closer when Sarah's grip on her neck tightened just the slightest bit, Bella was surprised when the old woman's soft lips touched the shell of her ear, "That boy loves you still," her breath hitched at the words, "even after what you put him through, after Dakota. Don't give up on him, he needs you." Sarah's hand slowly dropped to her side and Bella stood, not taking her eyes off the elders; her face growing serious with what she was about to say. "I won't. Ever." Sarah gave Bella a quick nod before waving her away.

~TIBC~

They had been on the road for six and a half hours when Jake finally spoke, telling her that he would take over driving. It was already dark and it wouldn't be long before they got close enough for them to run into Edward. Bella happily pulled into a gas station to make the switch. As she ran inside to use the bathroom and get refreshments, Jake pumped gas with money from the glove box. When she got out to the car he was already sitting in the driver's seat waiting. As she slid into the seat she smiled at the warmth that was still there. The last thing she remembered was him getting back on the interstate.

A loud snarl pulled her out of her sleep. Jerking around in a panic, Bella calmed when Jake's hand landed on her knee. "We're in Forks, Bella; he's been following since Port Angeles." At the mere mention of Edward Bella's body went cold and locked in place, her head slowly turning toward the window, she prayed that she wouldn't see him. When her eyes scanned through orange-yellow glow of the street lights she didn't see anything, surprisingly her tension didn't ease. When Jake's hand tightened on her knee she shot a panicked look at him. "Bella I won't let him near you, it's ok."

Her brows pinched together as she bit down on her lip, trying hard to keep her emotions in check, she squeezed her eyes shut and forced her head back against the headrest.

When his grip loosened and she felt him rubbing a small circle across her knee cap, Bella knew they had crossed over the line into the rez. Dragging in a deep calming breath, Bella slowly peeled her eyes open. Jake was studying her face as he drove slowly down the road, when he looked back toward the road Bella squeezed her eyes shut again, an attempt to calm herself further. When she peeled them open again Jake was looking at her. "You ok?"

A jerky head nod and a stuttered yes was all that she could force out.

~TIBC~

As the little brown car slowly made it through town, Bella watched as Jake visibly relaxed in his seat. The tension that was in his jaw before was now gone, both hands no longer gripped the steering wheel causing his knuckles to turn white. She was still looking him over when Jake's head turned toward her. "I feel- I don't know, something seems different."


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Please READ! Just wanted to remind you all to nominate your favorite Wolf Fics for the JacobBlack-n-Pack awards! Also voting for the non-canon awards is now open! This story and two of my one-shots have been nominated as well as some other really great wolf fics that are on JBNP, make sure you VOTE and show your support! You can find the links in my profile OR a simple search :)**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Leah had been keeping something from the pack. They all knew it. Most of them were less than concerned. They assumed it was some kind of girl problem that none of them wanted to hear about. Embry wanted to know the truth, though, wanted to know why she kept offering to take care of Billy and keep Charlie busy so he wouldn't ask about Bella. Finally, when it was her turn to patrol again, he took Paul's place because he was taking a couple of days off for whatever reason. They had been running through the woods for more than an hour, Embry listening to Leah grumble in her mind about Sam and Emily, something that was odd because the anger Leah always held for those two just wasn't there.

That's when it started: him begging for her to tell him, her telling him no. After forty-five minutes Leah broke down and showed him what Edward had done in the house: holding her by the neck, the slight fear she felt for both her and Bella before it was quickly replaced by searing hot anger.

No sooner had the scene played through their minds when Embry took off running. They weren't that far from the boarder that Edward had been frequenting. He could hear Leah screaming at him to stop telling him how stupid he was being, but he didn't pay any attention. He had hit two girls a matter of seconds and that fucker was going to pay. Still running full tilt, Embry shouldn't have been surprised when Leah jumped on him; she was, after all, the only wolf faster than him. The two welt flying end over end, snarling and snapping at each other as they rolled. On the last roll Embry phased back, jumped to his feet and marched toward the boarder. When Leah grabbed his shoulder and spun him around screaming profanities at him, he couldn't take it anymore. He backed her up against the nearest tree and crushed his mouth to hers. Shock flashed through her before he nipped at her lip, placed his hands under her ass and jerked her up.

His eyes bore into hers as her legs tightened around his waist. With the shock still on her face, Embry went for it by slowly moving forward allowing his lips to brush over hers just barely, tentatively he waited for her reaction. When she pressed her lips back to his he groaned and pressed his body against hers, locking her against the tree. His mind swirled when he felt her hands thread into his hair and her naked body rub up against his. With a groan he pulled back. Her face was red, Embry wasn't sure if it was caused by anger or excitement, his concern though, was her neck. He knew, deep down he knew that there was nothing there; he had seen Leah just minutes after the attack happened and didn't notice out of the ordinary, but he couldn't stop his hands from gently cupping her chin to turn it sideways and inspect the smooth skin of her neck. Running the pads of his fingers from her ear to the dip at her shoulder, Embry felt her shudder against him. Slowly he turned her head to the other side, their eyes locking for a split second. Embry could see the glossy tears forming. Smiling at her, he continued to move her head to the side. Her neck now fully exposed to him, Embry's wolf wanted nothing more than to nip at the soft skin there, but he doesn't want his wolf hurting her anymore than what Edward may have done. Pushing the thought away, he leaned forward and ran his nose along her neck taking in her scent. The stench of vampire didn't linger, it wouldn't, it's been days, and she would have gotten rid of the stink by now. As his nose made its way down the length of her neck and back up he hears her whisper his name.

The sound of his name coming from her lips did something to him and he couldn't stop himself from kissing her and running his hands down the length of her body. Her skin felt so good under his finger tips, he's shocked that she's letting him touch her like that. The need to make sure that she's ok is over powering, because he's wanted to be more than a pack brother to her for a while. He hates that she still hurts over Sam, but he doesn't know how to fix it. It pisses him off that she's hurt because of the leech, the same leech that hurt his best friend. He doesn't want any of them to hurt anymore.

"Are you ok," he croaks out as his lips brush against her neck.

He could feel her nod against him, but that's not what he wanted, he wants to hear her say it. Moving his lips down to her collarbone, he pressed a soft kiss there before asking again, "Leah are you ok?"

The damn broke, he felt her body shudder, the hands that were wound in his hair are covering her face and he can smell her tears. She's not ok. Slowly, and with a little force, he moved her hands away from her face. The tears still streaming down her cheeks as her eyes stay clenched together.

"Why didn't you tell one of us?" He could hear the crack in his voice, he hates when girls cry.

She shook her head as she pressed her lips together. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but it could make her sound weak and that's all she needs: for her pack to think she's weak. It was a split second, the leech took her off guard, but she regained control. In that moment though, had it been any other leech, she would have been dead, her neck snapped at the hands of a cold dead bastard. She knew this, that's all she'd been able to think about since it happened. Telling someone wasn't going to make it go away.

"Leah, why didn't you tell me?"

The tone of his voice still slightly pleading, but demanding caused her anger to flare. Placing her hands on his chest, she pushed at him, arching her back drawing support from the tree. She can see the confused look on his face and then the realization, the moment is over and she is angry.

"It's none of your business," she snapped, as her feet hit the forest floor. Squeezing herself between his warm body and the tree was a hard thing to do. The bark digging into her back almost went unnoticed because the feel of his body against hers was so damn good. She continued to push herself through and past him. Not looking back, she stormed deeper into the woods, back toward the rez. She heard him come up behind her, but it still took her by surprise when his hand wrapped around her wrist and jerked. Her body whirled around and she smacked into his chest, her eyes met his and she realized that he was pissed.

It's not something they see very often, but Embry angry is almost as scary as angry Paul. Maybe it's because it's a rare occurrence one that made her want to back away from him. He wouldn't let her though. Instead, his grip on her wrist grew, not to a painful level but on that was strong enough that she knew she wouldn't be able to get free from it; reminding her of yet another weakness on her part.

She's jerked forward when his direction changed, no longer making a bee line toward her home, but headed in the direction of Sam's. Digging her feet into the dirt didn't help as she tried to fight her way free. His head jerked around, his lip slid over his teeth and he actually growled at her. That only fueled her anger and she returned the growl in kind. He doesn't care how much she fights against him as he continued her forward, doesn't care that the both of them are naked. She is going to tell all of them what happened and maybe, just maybe, his Alpha will let him go to the line and rip that bastard to shreds once and for all, ending the pain he's brought upon his friends.

~TIBC~

The closer they get to the Alpha's house the more she fought and the faster he walked. He's past caring that Sam and Emily were in the back yard working on the garden, he doesn't care that they both are still naked. She does though, because she begun putting up a fight.

The look on Sam's face when Embry broke through the trees was a disappointed one, Embry knew he was thinking that he got angry and phased out of his clothes. But then, Sam's eyes swung to Leah and they widen before he took a step forward. Embry watched as Sam's eyes swept down the length of Leah's body and then, ever so slowly, worked their way up, pausing for the slightest beat on her breasts. The snarl that ripped out of his throat caught the Alpha's attention and he snarled back as his body elongated and he grew to his full height. His eyes never left Sam's as he made his way closer, but he watched Emily in his peripheral and he realized that she was scrambling to rip the quilt off the clothes line. For his own sake he hoped it's for Leah.

Stopping three feet in front of his Alpha, Embry jerked Leah behind his back, keeping her covered until Emily can hand her the quilt. She barely has it wrapped around her body before Embry pulled her to his side and then pushed her out in front of him, "Tell him." His voice is low and filled with anger, the sound causing Sam to hide Emily behind his back.

"Tell me what?"

Leah felt Embry's palm on her lower back as he pushed her even closer to her ex. He doesn't have the right to know, she doesn't want him to. Her eyes turned into slits, a refusal that angered Sam even more.

"Tell me what Leah." She could feel it, his words weren't demanding enough to be a command but she knows he'll do it eventually. Still she chose to fight him, crossing her covered arms over her chest.

"That the vamp attacked her when you sent her there with Bella the other day."

Swirling on her foot, she lunges toward Embry but doesn't make it, "STOP." She's frozen; the command she knew was coming locking her body tight.

"Turn around."

She fucking hated him even more in that moment; if he wasn't her Alpha she would have been ripping him to shreds. Her body made the one-eighty on it's own as she came face to face with him, red faced and fists clenched, his body was shaking and Emily had already begun to back away. A wave of relief swept over Leah at the sight, odd as it is, she's happy that her bitch of a cousin is smart enough to back away this time.

~TIBC~

Instead of driving straight to his house Jake turned off onto the gravel road that led down to Sam and Emily's. "Paul is more than likely going to be there." Jake said answering the question before Bella was able to ask it. Really though, it's not the reason why he chose at the last minute to go to Sam's, something is pulling him there. The feeling is familiar to him; one that he felt the entire time Dakota was on the rez. He recognized it as the Alpha in him. Jake drove on shocked that the feeling was still there.

When they pulled in the yard, Jake's brows pinched a low growl rumbling from his throat. Bella's head shot forward and her eyes went wide. Sam and a very naked Embry were nose to nose, Leah standing not far from the two wrapped in one of Emily's quilts. Lurching forward in her seat, Bella squeaked when Jake shoved the door open then slammed it closed, the force causing the car to rock. Fighting to get out of her locked seat belt. Bella's eyes didn't leave Jake's body as he stormed across the yard, stopping only when he was shoulder to shoulder with the two of them. Giving up on the seat belt Bella rolled the window down in time to hear Jake's voice rumble through the woods, "What the fuck is going on here?" The words making Bella wince. Silence consumed the air, that was until Leah turned and stormed toward the car, eyes locked on Bella's.

"Stop, Leah." Both Embry and Jake ordered her at the same time. Bella's grip on the window crank tightened, she thought her eyes might pop out of her head. Ordering around Leah meant someone was going to have hell to pay. To Bella's shock though, Leah actually stopped.

"Sam," Jake's voice rumbled again, "what's going on here?"

Bella could see the force it was taking Sam to keep his eye on Embry, but eventually his head turned. "Why don't you ask her what is going on here?"

Bella's breath hitched when Sam's finger jabbed in her direction and Jake's head followed.

"Me?" Bella mouthed while pointing at herself, panic consuming her. She had no idea what was going on.

"Yes you," barked Leah as she resumed her trek to the car, a little less menacing this time but it didn't stop the fear from shooting through Bella and she started to crank the window up. She could hear Leah's laugh as the window squeaked up in the frame, "Like a damn window is going to stop me, Swan. You and your leech started it, it's about time you face the music."

Realization struck Bella; she knew what was going on. The pack found out what happened the other day at Charlie's house. "You didn't."

Leah's brows pinched as she leaned closer to the car, "You didn't really think I would be able to keep it from them forever did you? You know Sam can order shit out of me."

Shaking her head out of disbelief, "I- Leah you know what this is going to do to him." Bella said as her eyes landed on Jake. His brows pinched as he listened to their conversation.

Bella watched as Leah's fingers dug into the rubber seal around the window, her head dropping before it shot back up again, sadness covering her own face. "Yeah and that's why you need to get out of the damn car and help."

"The seat belt won't open."

"Oh hell," jerking the door open Leah reached over Bella, with a twist of her wrist the lock to the seat belt was broken.

~TIBC~

As they made their way across the yard Bella kept shooting glances at Leah who wouldn't take her eyes off Embry and Sam. When they walked up to the group Leah put her hands on Bella's shoulders and forcefully steered her to her left side, farther away from the group, the action not making her feel any better about the outcome of this talk.

They all stood, staring at one another, not speaking until Jake looked at her, "What is going on Bella?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella looked up at Jake and then shot a glance quickly to Leah. With a huff and a roll of her eyes, Leah stepped forward and began, "When we went and talked to the leech," Jake's growl made Bella jump and Leah's shoulders drop in aggravation "he got a little excited," Leah held her hand up at Jake, her own lip rolling up, "and before you get all growly again, he didn't hurt her, she may have stumbled but every thing was fine."

"Fine" the high pitched tone in Embry's voice caused Bella to jerk in her spot.

Pointing at Leah, he moved in front of Sam, "She wasn't fine; tell him what he did to you Leah,"

"Don't tell me what to do, Embry."

"If you don't I'm going to."

"Oooh look at me, I'm so scared."

"You guys I don't think Jake-"

"Can it Bella, for once stop protecting that dick."

All eyes shot to Embry as the words flew out of his mouth. From the edge of the tree line there was a whoop, before Paul sidled up beside Embry clapping him on the shoulder. "It's about damn time Call, what's going on here?"

"The leech attacked Leah when they went over there to talk to him."

Bella wasn't really startled when a course of snarls filled the air. As her eyes shot around she saw that all of them were shaking, their eyes solely on Leah. When hot hands wrapped around her forearms, Bella jerked back, startled but Jake pulled her closer. She could feel his breath fanning across her face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jake seethed as his eyes searched hers.

Opening her mouth, she couldn't help when nothing came out. She hadn't told him because she didn't want to set him back and it was true what Leah had said she didn't get hurt, she just fell back a little; nothing uncommon when it came to Bella Swan.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jake growled as he shook her.

"Jake. man-"

Embry's voice caught Bella's attention; they were all looking at the two of them now, concern written across their faces.

"I-"

"Why?" he yelled this time.

Bella fought against him and stepped back when he let go. "Because it wasn't a big deal, Jacob. I didn't get hurt, alright and I knew you'd react this way."

Taking a step forward, he hunched over so he was eye level with her again. "You were protecting him."

"I was not!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, Jake! Look at you, you can't handle this. I'm supposed to be helping you, not causing you to go on a rampage toward Edward." Jake opened his mouth to speak but Bella pushed her hand against his lips. "I was protecting you, not him. Jake, I just want you to get better alright? This-Edward-is not helping. How are you going to get better when all you are doing is worrying about him?"

Grabbing her wrist, he removed her hand from his mouth. "So you're leaving with him again, is that it? You come to what, drag me back to this bull shit and then leave with him again?"

"What! I didn't say that!"

"I don't want you helping," Jake accented the word with air quotes as he talked, "me any more, Bella. You don't want to be here, you need to leave." With that Jake turned on his heel and marched into the woods, leaving Bella and everyone else standing there, mouths agape.

~TIBC~

"What the fuck just happened there?" Paul spoke up pulling them all out of their disbelief.

Rounding on the group, Bella narrowed her eyes at Embry. "Are you happy now! I told you he didn't need that, but you couldn't shut your mouth could you?"

"Well I'm sorry that Leah being attacked isn't high priority for you Bella, but it kind of is for me. She's pack remember."

"Ahhh," Bella yelled throwing her hands in the air, "that's not what I meant, what is wrong with you people today? Of course what Edward did to Leah was wrong, but did you really have to involve Jake in this? What was he going to do, it's not like he could have solved it. Sam?"

Turning toward Bella, Sam didn't know what to say. "He needs to know what happened, would you rather him find out when he was out running again? Just think of what he would have done."

"Well what is he doing now?"

They all looked at each other before Paul muttered under his breath and took off in the same direction Jake had gone.

She turned back toward the group after Paul's body disappeared into the woods, "just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. If you think I should leave I will, if you want me to stay and try to help him, I will."

"You need to find a way to make the bloodsucker leave, Bella. Whatever it takes you need to get him out of here."

~TIBC~

The pack didn't stop her when she climbed into Paul's little Honda and drove away, for that she was thankful. She wasn't sure if it was because they didn't care that she was going to try and talk to Edward or if they knew he wasn't going to hurt her. Either way Bella knew what she had to do, it was just a matter of how she was going to do it.

The closer she got to the treaty line, the faster her heart beat, the tighter her grip on the steering wheel became, she wondered how far onto his side she would get before he stopped her. As the line neared, her breathing turned ragged a feeling of wrongness grew inside her. The urge to take her foot off the pedal was overwhelming, but she wouldn't, she couldn't let Edward do this to him, not again.

As the car coasted over the invisible boundary, Bella's eyes squeezed together for a beat as she waited for Edward to make his move. When her lungs began to burn her eyes popped open, the breath escaping when she realized he wasn't there. Leaning forward in the seat, she looked for any sign of him. As far as she could see in front of and on either side of her Edward was no where to be found. Pushing down on the accelerator, she continued the drive to her father's house. She chose not to go to him because she knew he would eventually find her.

Luckily for her, the spare key is in its normal place under the broken terracotta pot on the edge of the porch. Charlie is still at work, which comes as a relief. She doesn't know how long it will be before Edward comes, but she does know that she doesn't want Charlie around when he does. Making her way into the house, she breathed it in, it's all Charlie. She could smell his cologne the closer she got to the stairway. As she made her way up the steps, she realized for the first time in a long time she is home. The last two years spent in Alaska were hard on her and no matter how much Edward or the Cullen's did to make that home feel like her own, it never did. Yet this little white two story house with it's tiny kitchen, creaky narrow steps and faded out paint made her feel at ease. The door to her old bedroom is closed and she's worried what she is going to find there. Did Charlie change her room; is it full of his guns and fishing gear, or will it be the same? Most of her clothes were left behind; she didn't need them with the new wardrobe Alice had bought her, and the pictures of her friends from school, would they still be hanging there on the cork board?

With a deep breath she let her hand wrap around the cold glass knob, with a twist the door opened. To her shock, her room is exactly the same. The bed is still made, her pillows under the covers like she likes them, her grandmother's quilt spread at the foot. Tears sprang to hear eyes when they land on the special spot she made just for her and Jake. The few pictures of the two are still hanging there. As she made her way over to them she wiped the tears away and sat heavily down in the old rolling chair. Her hand immediately grabbed one of the pictures and she couldn't help but laugh as she clutched it to her chest. It's a picture that she took, one of Jake, Embry and Quil in what looks to be a compromising position as they wrestled on the dirt floor in the garage. Looking at the picture one more time she couldn't help but shake her head and laugh. It was before any of them phased and they all seemed so happy. Would it ever be the same again?

Bella made her way slowly to the bed, a groan slipped from her lips when she sunk down into it. Her shoes are kicked off as she pulled the quilt up to her chin and stared at the ceiling until it all disappeared.

~TIBC~

She is pulled out of her sleep when a cool hand ran across her face. When her eyes are fully opened they are met with black ones. She wasn't sure if he was angry or concerned.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked as his thumb ran across her cheek. She nodded her head worried that if she opened her mouth her teeth might have chattered.

"Are you ready to go home now, Bella?"

This time the urge to talk is there but she wasn't able to with his cold hand still on her. Even under the cover she could feel the goosebumps as the rose across her arm. How was she able to sleep next to him for two years? Propped up against the headboard, she's relieved when his hand dropped from her face and onto the blanket. "I'm not going back to Alaska Edward, but I think you should."

She watched as his face twisted from pain to anger and back again. It doesn't hurt as bad as she thought it would. It took her off-guard momentarily but then she realized that she had been away from him for days. Away from his constant urging and what she now knew is pressure, away from his touch, his smell, his family. She realized something that she never thought she would: she could in fact live without him. Knowing this, she felt strong enough to push ahead. "Jake really needs me right now Edward, and what you're doing to him, to the pack it's not right. What you did to Leah," her voice trailed off because she is unable to finish the sentence.

He was on his feet and pacing in front of her before she could blink. "Why does he need you Bella?"

She shifted on the bed, "I kept your secret, Edward. From my friends, my family, I kept it from him. You can't ask me to tell you his."

She watched as he came to a stop at the foot of her bed, his bronze hair more disheveled than ever before. "I can't? Bella you're my fiancé I think I can ask you anything."

"That's true, you can ask me anything Edward and normally I would be completely open with you, but you asking me to do this is wrong and I am pretty sure you know it."

As she watched him she saw disbelief wash over his face, and then his hand was holding hers, his eyes pleading. Something inside her flipped and she wanted to tell him everything, the feeling made her angry and she was surprised by the words that came out of her mouth. "He needs my help because you put me through the same thing he is going through now, Edward." She feels the anger as the last word leaves her mouth, but she doesn't feel sorry for it. Even when she realizes that it hurts him.

As she got up from the bed, she isn't able to stop he needed to know what it was like for her. Jake told her once that he showed Edward what she was like back then, but he needed to hear it from her. "His heart has been ripped out of his chest and he doesn't know what to do with it. He doesn't know where it belongs or even if he can put it back, if he will ever feel anything again. He's hurt himself because of it, Edward, just like I did. I hurt myself because of you. I kept hurting myself because of you, the way you left me. He was the one who saved me, not you, and how did I repay him? I ripped out his heart and you encouraged it."

She could feel herself growing hysterical the more she talked, but she couldn't keep the words from coming out. He wanted to know secrets? She would tell him the ones she had been keeping from him this entire time.

"I left because it was what was best for you."

The anger erupted as she stalked toward him, growling-to her shock and his. "What was best for me! I should be able to choose what is best for me. You always made my decisions for me, Edward; even still you are trying to make these decisions for me."

His eyes turned into slits, and a chill ran down Bella's arms as he leaned forward. "They are dangerous, they can and will hurt you, you don't see it so I have to make these decisions for you." His tone was scolding as if talking to a disobedient child.

She felt the anger flare inside and she realized that she hadn't felt this close to alive in two years. Is that what it was going to be like to be one of them? "I've been living in a house of vampires, one of which tried to eat me less than four years ago, Edward. They are no more dangerous than you, why can't you see that?"

"Why are you always defending them Bella? They are animals, they-"

"I defend them because I care about them, something that wasn't hard for me to learn to do when I was left alone and had no one."

"You care for them or for him?"

His words stop her from speaking, but only momentarily because she knows the truth, she's always known it and being here with him, with all of them, has only made it more clear. She was a stupid little girl clutching to the idea of first and true love and eternal life, but she knows better now. Loving someone was one thing, being in love with them was another and respecting the person you loved was key. Squaring her shoulders she fought the twinge of pain inside of her as she prepared to speak. She couldn't help the way she felt, she didn't like doing this to Edward. Even though the realization was there, a part of her still cared about him. "I never stopped car-" _honesty_, she thought to herself, "I never stopped loving him, Edward."

When he sucked in an unnecessary hurt breath she wouldn't let herself feel sorry for the things that she had said, because she wasn't sorry. For the first time since they had been together she was standing up for herself, telling him the things she wanted him to hear, the thing she wished she would have said all along. She didn't know why she hadn't done it before in Alaska. All those Wednesdays when she would sit and read in the café just to be around people, all the times she wanted to ask Charlie how Jake was, but never did for fear that it might upset Edward. Yet he continually upset her by making decisions for her, going behind her back and doing things that he told her he wouldn't, letting his sister do the same.

His face twisted and then his back was brushing against her legs and he was hissing.

With a face filled with murderous rage, Embry Call slid into Bella's window, teeth bared and naked. Her hands flew to her eyes not wanting to see that, but his sharp tone took her by surprise. "Bella, get away from him."

Her body followed the voice, eyes still covered until she felt the heat at her side and then his hand snaked around catching her by the waist and shoved her behind him. She heard a hiss from the other side of the room and her bedroom door slammed open making her jump and drop her hands at the same time.

She hadn't heard them coming, Edward was taken off guard too, which came as a shock but the pack minus Leah and Jake were now standing shoulder to shoulder in her bedroom almost surrounding Edward in a circle. Somehow Quil had gotten over her bed and was guarding the only other window in the room. Her heart began to hammer in her chest and she wondered if they were going to kill him, but then she knew the answer: they wouldn't do that. They weren't the animals Edward accused them of being.

She was proven right when Sam stepped forward, his body shaking but his voice collected as it boomed off the walls in her tiny room. "You are to leave here and never come back, Edward Cullen." Growling as the words came out of Sam's mouth, Bella could feel Embry's body begin to quake.

"If you ever touch a member of this pack your head will be ripped off and your body a pile of ash before you can even blink, Bella included."

She could feel her mouth pop open as her eyes shot so wide they hurt. "We maybe animals but we don't hit women."

Hissing, Edward stood, swiveling till his eyes met Bella's, opening his mouth as if he was going to say something before it snapped closed. She watched as his eyes scanned the room finally landing back on her just as quickly they slid to the little sliver of window that she was standing in front of. "Try it leech, see how fucking far you will get." Paul's voice ripped through the room, Jared's hand landed on his shoulder to keep him in place.

She watched Edward's face twist in pain as his eyes locked onto her own. "The Volturi are waiting, Bella. What they're saying it's putting you- Charlie in danger."

She took a step forward not even realizing that she was doing it or hearing the snarling echoing off the walls once more. Caught by surprise when Embry's arm blocked her path she jolting against him, the fear raging through her urging her to push it away to run to Edward and stay with him. She couldn't put Charlie at risk. Her eyes swung to Sam, Jared, Paul and finally Seth. She knew Leah and Jake were out there somewhere, she couldn't do that to any of them. Slowly she pushed at Embry's arm. When she felt it stiffen she pushed harder the pounding in her heart making it almost impossible for her to breathe.

"That's how he does it." The young voice rang out from in between the larger wolves. Seth pushed his way to the front, not caring about Sam and his bared lip. "That's how you do it." He repeated as he stepped toward Edward his index finger shaking. Bella could hear the hurt in Seth's voice as he accused him of something. "She stays with you, not because she loves you, but because you have her scared! You have her believing that they are going to come for her and her family at any moment, don't you? How often is that your excuse?"

It dawned on her then, Seth's question ringing in her ears, her shoulders slumped as her heart dropped out. How often had that been his excuse? He used it as the reason they went to Alaska: so the Denali's could help them if the Volturi ever came, the reason he or one of his siblings was in each and every one of her classes, why it took so long for her to convince him to let her have freedom one day a week. "What if the Volturi come, Bella? Think of all the innocent people we won't be able to save." He had said to her on more than one occasion.

With quickness she didn't know she possessed, Bella stumbled her way under Embry's arm and was slapping Edward in the face before she knew it. The pain exploding through her palm didn't deter her as she continued to slap at his face and chest. She knew there were words coming out of her mouth, but she wasn't sure what they were, all she could hear was the pounding of blood in her ears. Her hand balled into a fist and reared back. Before she was able to swing though long warm fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her away. Her face buried into the unknown wolf's chest just before she felt the cool night air whoosh around her. Her body barely moving when they landed, the air was hitting her now from a different direction as he ran toward where Bella knew she should have been all along.

~TIBC~

It had been days since Embry had carried her back to the safety and warmth of the little red house. She had stopped crying long before they stepped foot on the rez, but her body and mind were beyond spent from everything that it had been through in the short amount of time she had been here. When Embry laid her in Jacob's bed that night she immediately rolled over, pressing her nose into his pillow wanting the comfort that only his scent could provide. When neither his warmth nor scent hit her, pain ripped through her gut, she had only just begun to cry when she passed out.

When she woke the next evening, her father was there looking both concerned and angry but when she told him that she and Edward had broken up he nodded his head, patted her back and watched as she walked right back into the bedroom. She knew as she laid down on her stomach, her arms wrapping around the pillow protectively, that she couldn't keep doing this. She wasn't going to let herself fall into that hole again. Edward wasn't worth it now, he wasn't really worth it back then. She fell asleep once more, waking when a warm hand shook her shoulder, something inside her knew that it wasn't Jake, but it didn't stop her from flipping over and feeling disappointment when Quil looked down at her. "You really should eat something Bella, Billy's starting to worry."

She nodded quickly at him before pulling herself up, wincing at the stiffness in her neck.

"Quil," she said stopping him in his tracks before he was out the door, "Jake is he-"

"He's still here, he didn't go back, but he's not really coming around either. We can't hear him again."

She hung her head as sorrow shot through her, when she heard movement again she spoke, "He's gone though right? Edward?"

Turning back toward her, she saw relief flood across his face as his head bobbed up and down. "Just in time too, a couple of kids had just starting showing the first signs of phasing." She watched as he turned again, attempting to make his way down the hall, "Leah is she-"

"They're fine Bells, out in the kitchen waiting for you so we can eat some lunch. "We need a plan."

Before Bella could ask them just what they needed a plan for, Quil was gone moving down the hallway.

~TIBC~

Over lunch that afternoon Bella learned that after her fit it didn't take much convincing for Edward to leave, and that he hadn't been back-at least yet. The wolves had widened their patrols even though it went against the treaty to pass by Charlie's house. Sam told Bella he was less than concerned with the treaty Edward attacking Leah had already made that worn piece of paper null and void.

As they munched on their fried bacon, the plan was finally brought up. They needed to get Jake to actually listen to one of them long enough to realize that Bella had actually sent Edward on his way; they just weren't sure how to do it. She told them that she would think of something but that she had something important to do first, something that she wasn't sure that any of them would like.

When she mentioned that she wanted to actually call the Cullens and tell them what happened and why the entire pack almost went crazy, Billy silenced them all and stunned Bella when he told her that it was something that she needed to do.

~TIBC~

It had taken her hours to work up the courage to do it, when she finally did it wasn't nearly as hard as she thought it might be. She told Carlisle everything after learning that Edward and Alice were hunting. She didn't want them interrupting or twisting her words. He listened, every now and then making a disappointed noise in the back of his throat. She wanted to believe that he really was oblivious to it all, but she knew better. After she told him that Sam would be calling to contact him about the treaty, she asked for Rosalie. With what seemed like surprise in his voice he told Bella that he would get her.

Silence had only filled the line for a few seconds before the voice cutting through the line made her jerk where she stood. "You've seen the light, human." Nodding her head, Bella let herself smile. "Rosalie I need your help."


	15. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I just wanted to remind everyone to check out my twitter and blog. The links for both are in my profile. Also don't forget to nominate you favorite wolf fics, the JBNP Awards are accepting nominations until July 1st!_**

**Chapter 14**

Had it not been for the complete silence over the line, Bella would have thought Rosalie hung up on her. Holding her breath as she waited, she wondered if Rose was going to help her. She was sure that Emmett would at the very least but asking him to do something like this would always come with a condition. Bella was sure that condition was him coming to Forks to make sure that she was ok or something along that line; she didn't want any of them here.

"So the human wants some help, does she? From what I hear you're down there with the mutts again. Stringing Edward along again, are you?"

"Actually," Bella bit back, "we broke up." She could hear her tone change as she spoke, wanting to smack herself for the slight shake in her voice, but she continued on, "If you don't want to do this for me then that's fin-"

Interrupting her in the middle of her rant, Bella could barely hear Rose whisper the words, "What do you need?" But when she did and they actually clicked, Bella let out a relieved sob. "Thank you, Rose."

Bella let her eyes scan the forest behind the backyard before she felt it safe enough to continue; she didn't want any of them to know what she was asking.

~TIBC~

Two days later Bella and Seth were driving down the road, her hands on the wheel shaking so bad the truck was starting to weave between the yellow lines.

"Um Bella are you, are you ok over there?"

Shooting Seth a look, she tried to force a smile onto her face as she pulled the truck onto the shoulder. "You can drive, right?"

Seth's eyes lit up, a smile that nearly matched Jacob's spread across his face before he was jerking the door open and running around the front of the truck. When he pulled her door open she realized that she actually needed to move for him to get in. Slowly she raised each digit off the wheel, wincing as her fingers unlatched from the leather. Sliding across the seat she found herself smiling at Seth. Still beaming, his eyes kept darting in her direction before they would shoot back to the steering wheel, the radio and then the road.

"Seth you never said if you could drive or not."

His face shot up, a look of disappointment casting a shadow over the smile. "Well, I don't have a permit or anything yet. I'm trying to save up for it so mom doesn't have to pay, but Sam lets me drive the work truck around on jobs and I had to drive Billy to town for an appointment once." He smiled at her again, his eyebrows waggling when he saw that her eyebrows were starting to pinch together, "Besides, your dad's the Chief of Police. If we get in trouble I'm sure you could get us out of it, right?"

Smiling at him, there was no way that Bella could crush his hopes and dreams, especially since he was once again practically bouncing in his seat and trying his best to convince her with funny eyebrow movements. Chuckling, Bella shook her head, "Alright, but you have to buckle up, werewolf or no we wouldn't be getting out of much if Charlie caught us and you didn't have one on."

Quicker than lightning, Bella heard the click of Seth's seat belt and the roar of the engine, her once forgotten nervous excitement returning full force.

~TIBC~

By the time they pulled up to Charlie's house Bella had a headache. Her mind was working overtime wondering if Rose had kept her word. Despite the fact that Bella had a tracking number and the fact that she had been checking it religiously numerous times a day, she was still nervous about what she was going to find sitting on Charlie's kitchen table.

Charlie called her earlier that morning to tell her that a package had arrived with her name and "fragile" stamped on it. She had jumped up that second and began scrambling around trying to find her shoes which were already on her feet. Just as she pulled the door open, Billy placed his hand on her arm and reminded her that Sam didn't want her going anywhere without someone from the pack present. Bella started to protest before Billy shot her a look, which quickly stopped that. It didn't, however, stop her knee from bouncing if she sat down, or her constant pacing of the kitchen floor until Seth showed up several hours later. She pounced on him the second he walked in the door, Bella's ears deaf to his protests of food and drink; she just wanted to get there already.

Pulling into the driveway, Seth chuckled when Bella jerked her seatbelt, the chuckle ending when Bella went to jerk on the handle. "Bella, just a second, don't- wait for me to stop first, Sam would kill me if I ran you over." His hand latched onto her forearm before she was able to jump out of the still-moving truck.

Shaking off his hand, Bella gestured impatiently toward the gear shifter, bolting out the door the second the truck slipped into park. She wasn't surprised when Seth was right behind her the second she slipped the key into the lock. What did surprise her was the snarl that ripped out of his mouth as he pushed her behind his rigid body. Bella was clutching at his arms feeling them just begin to shake when it dawned on her what was going on, "Seth, they aren't here I just had- Rosalie sent some of my things."

Still snarling, Bella didn't know how to get his attention, she couldn't move because his arm was latched onto her hip still holding her in place behind his back. "Seth," she practically yelled in his ear while tugging on his hair, "they aren't here."

The snarling turned into a slow rumble as he shot her a look over his shoulder. "They aren't here. Rose sent me some of my stuff, and it's been sitting here all day."

Unwilling to let her go, Seth took slow deliberate steps toward the kitchen, the hand on her having grabbed a hold of her wrist, Bella followed. When they finally made it to the kitchen she felt his body relax just slightly before he looked at her again. "I need to check the house, Bella." Nodding her head she followed him, her eyes lingering on the oversized box sitting on the middle of the kitchen table until they got too far up the steps for her to see.

After searching the entire upstairs, including Charlie's room, Bella had to argue with Seth so he wouldn't search the attic too before he walked back down to the kitchen. He didn't drop her wrist until he was able to cut the oversized box open, telling her that he had to do it just in case one of them were in there, which in turn earned him a thump on the back and the promise to never let him drive her truck again.

When the box was open and a quick scan for a folded up Cullen was complete, Seth let go of Bella's hand and stepped back, waiting for her to dive into the box.

When she didn't he stepped forward placing his hand on her shoulder, he could feel her jump just slightly before the scent of her tears hit him. "What's in there Bella?" Seth whispered as he wrapped his arm completely around her, drawing her into his side.

Quickly she wiped at the tears before she reached into the box. Seth sat down as she slowly began to pull item after item out and spread them across the table. The closer they got to the bottom, the more he wondered what had gotten her so upset. So far all he could see was the old digital camera that she had brought to the rez a time or two after she had snapped out of her funk-and before Edward came back to ruin everything, a couple of ratty old books that he knew she loved, two sets of dirty Converse sneakers and a small laptop (she frowned when she pulled that out of the box).

Bella's breath caught which gained his attention. Looking up, Bella was more pale then normal and her shaking hands covered her mouth. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked as he came to her side, wanting more than anything to look inside the box but not wanting to upset her at the same time. She nodded at him as she leaned forward and then back again. She looked at him, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and Seth just about reached into the box himself, he hated girls crying. He had seen Leah do plenty of it after Sam left her and then again after his dad died.

To his relief the next time she reached into the box she actually pulled something out, the item catching him off guard. He didn't realize that his eyes were wide or that his mouth had popped open until Bella slipped it on her wrist and looked up at him. "You took that with you?"

"Of course I did," she whispered as her fingers ran over the wooden wolf, "I would never leave this behind."

"They let you wear it?" Seth said pointing at the bracelet watching as the wolf swayed with the movement of her hand.

Bella lost the dreamy look in her eye. "I stopped wearing it after it fell off once, the diamond Edward put on, we never found it." Looking back up at Seth he could see her trying to keep herself from crying. "I didn't feel as bad as I should have when we couldn't find it- it was Edward's grandmother's. But this," she said as her fingers clasped onto the little piece of wood, "Seth I- it killed me to think that I would never see it again." Throwing herself against his chest, her attempt to hide her sob was useless. Seth held her to his chest until she slowly pulled away and wiped her nose across his shirt. Staring up at him with cheeks red enough to match the rings around her eyes, Bella quickly turned back to the box and continued pulling items out and placing them on the table. Seth continued to watch closely and with each item she pulled from the box his shock grew: a small picture of Jake and Bella on First Beach when they were kids, a pair of Jake's old South Park boxers, which gained a raised eyebrow from Seth and yet another blush from Bella. As quickly as she could, she reached in the box and pulled out one of Jake's old La Push high foot ball t-shirts. Seth watched quietly as she pulled the shirt up to her nose and sucked in a long breath, her brows pinching just a little before withdrawing it from her nose. Covering the boxers with the shirt, she drew out the dream catcher Jake had personally made for her.

As Seth watched it dangle in her hands, Jacob's thoughts flashed through his mind. He saw as Jake struggled to make the dream catcher for her in the dusty old garage, felt the nerves he felt just before he gave it to her and the joy that rushed through his body when she took it so willingly. The memory faded when he heard Bella digging back through the box.

Pulling out a small cedar box, he watched closely as she turned the half broken plastic lock and the lid came open. There were only two things inside, another picture of Jake and Bella, this one was at a bonfire after Edward had left. Seth could tell by the sunken look on her face but she was smiling even if it was only a half of one. Underneath the picture was a ticket stub, Seth had to contain a laugh when he saw the name of the movie: Face Punch. As Bella slowly pulled the ticket stub out of the box another one of Jake's memories flooded his mind.

Jake's heart had been beating like mad the entire movie, both out of anger and nervousness. Bella sat between him and Mike Newton and the both of them wanted the same thing, Bella's hand clasped in their own. Seth watched as Mike ran out of the movie and Bella followed, then he felt the warmth Jake felt when he worked up the nerve to grab Bella's hand and the heartache that followed when she told him that she was too broken. The anger that rushed through him when Mike came back had stayed with him for days following his phase.

"He was so warm." Bella's whispered words pulling Seth from Jake's shared memories.

Seth was just about to put his arm around her shoulders when something startled her. It wasn't until the front door groaned that he realized that it was Charlie. Stepping around the kitchen table to greet him, Bella tugged on his arm, her face frantic when he looked back at her, "Seth! Help me- can you take this stuff upstairs before Charlie-"

"Bells?" Charlie's voice rang through the house as the TV came on.

Bella's grip on Seth's forearm intensified and her heart rate skyrocketed, "OK I'll- where do you want them?""In my room, just wherever."

Bending over the table, Seth was able to scoop up all of her belongings and dump them back into the box, when he reached for the ticket stub Bella snatched it away with enough speed that it startled him. Looking up he saw the shock on her face before she looked away and stuffed it into her right front pocket.

~TIBC~

Seth was only half way up the stairs when Charlie walked into the kitchen. Taking in the sight of his daughter with a flushed face and red rimmed eyes Charlie slipped into cop mode.

"Bella is everything alright, are you hurt?"

He watched closely as her hands fidgeted until she jammed them into her back pockets, her eyes darting around the tiny kitchen until, finally, they landed on the stove.

"No, just thought I might come over and make you some dinner."

Pinching his eyebrows together, Charlie knew that wasn't all, but at the thought of a homemade meal instead of one from the diner or a cardboard box, Charlie chose to push his suspicions aside for. Pulling a seat out, Charlie sat down just as a knock came from the front door.

Hearing Charlie mutter under his breath, Bella stopped him before he was able to stand, "I'll get it just sit back. Dinner should be done in a bit."

Rushing down the hall, Bella pulled the door open snorting when she was met with Seth's smiling face. "The window?" Bella questioned, still smiling.

"Yeah but you might want to have Charlie check that out, the window sill is starting to rot."

Cocking her eyebrow Bella waved him inside, "And what exactly am I supposed to say, Seth? 'Oh, hey, Dad, you might want to get the window in my old room fixed so guys can sneak in and out with ease?'"

She watched in amusement as Seth's cheeks flushed and his eyes got wide, "I don't-"

"Bella, who was at the door?"

"It's just Seth."

"Oh well tell him to come on in."

"Come on in," she said waving a hand toward the kitchen.

~TIBC~

As Bella scooped the rest of the spam and potato soup into a plastic container she shook her head when Charlie and Seth both groaned in unison. "I told you not to eat so much."

When she first looked through the kitchen she was sure that she was going to have to run to the store, but then she found the two cans of spam that were close to being outdated and the five pound bag (why Charlie had a five pound bag of anything she didn't know) of potatoes sitting beside the fridge about to sprout, so she took a try and threw them together and it was a hit. Bella was more than surprised when she tasted the soup, more than skeptical when Charlie and Seth went on and on about it. Finally her stomach had won out and she was glad it did, even she ate an entire bowl before she realized that it was something that was going to hit her stomach like a ton of bricks.

"Well," Charlie said as his chair scraped across the floor, "I'm going to go watch the game Bells. You staying here tonight?"

Bella froze, her body going rigid; she couldn't help the cold feeling that rolled over her when she remembered the last time she was in her room. "I don't-" she stopped when she saw Charlie's face, he looked hopeful and yet slightly hurt because he knew what she was going to say next, "sure just I need to get my room set up." Bella could see the smile on his face as he turned back toward the hall and made his way to the living room.

"Sam and Billy aren't going to be happy about this, Bella." Seth's voice jerked her out of her thoughts just before they were able to get back to the last time she was up there by herself.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, Seth. Did you see his face?"

Seth's face twisted just before he ran his hands down over it, "I guess I need to use the phone, then."

~TIBC~

Bella continued cleaning the kitchen as Seth did the best he could to convince Sam that Bella was going to stay with Charlie, feeling a tap on her shoulder she jumped before turning around to the outstretched phone. Seth shook it at her and waited until she took it from him.

"Bella," Sam's voice cut through the line, "I think it would be best if you came back to La Push."

Frustrated that Sam's request seemed more like a command, Bella let her head drop back and a sigh escape her lips. Gripping the phone, she had to work up the nerve before she spoke. "Sam, I think right now what is best is me staying here with Charlie. From the state of this house it looks like Charlie hasn't been taking care of things around here-or himself for that matter. The house is a mess and there was no food in his pantry or fridge when I made dinner."

"What about Jacob?"

Those three words sent a flash of anger and hurt through her. "What about him?" she all but snapped back before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "You said it yourself the other day Sam, Jake is still on the rez, he's just keeping himself cut off from you. He's not trying to contact me or Billy at all either, me being down there, staying in his room isn't helping him. Maybe I'm just- maybe I'm the reason he's staying away."

The silence on the line let Bella know that Sam was mulling over what she said and it made her stomach twist, "I don't think that's it, Bella. He's just really angry-"

"I know Sam, he's really angry right now, but he's angry with me. Not you or Billy or the pack, I just- I'm going to stay here. If Jake comes back could you just tell him that I didn't leave, that I'm still here, that I'm going to wait until he's ready?"

She could hear Sam groan over the phone before he cleared his throat, "I'll tell him, but that doesn't mean he is going to listen, Bella. Seth, you're staying in Forks." Before either of them could respond, the phone line cut off.

Turning around, Seth's skeptical look told Bella what he thought of her decision. Thankfully for her, he didn't say anything, just gave her a quick nod and walked into the living room where Charlie was watching the flat screen.

Once the kitchen was clean and what little was left of the food was put away, Bella slowly made her way into the living room. Charlie was in his easy chair and Seth was sprawled haphazardly across the couch. When she went to sit down, Charlie scooted forward on his chair while he lowered the volume on the television. Clearing his throat, he nodded for her to sit down on the little sliver of couch that was closest to him.

Watching her like a hawk until she sat down and got situated, Charlie was more than happy to have Bella home, but he needed his questions answered.

"It's nice to have you home, Bells."

Bella tried to work up a smile as she nodded her head but couldn't, not when her heart was racing in her chest. She knew Charlie wanted to talk about something.

"It's kind of sudden though, I have to admit. One minute Edward is here every day asking me how you are and if you are all right and the next he's just gone." Opening her mouth to answer, Charlie held his hand up, "It makes me wonder Bella, worry and wonder. Did Jake or the others do something to him?"

The shock that rolled through Bella caused her to jump up from the couch. "What? You think Jake or one of the pack did something to Edward, why would you- why would you even think that dad?"

Bella could see the disbelief on Charlie's face as he shot a look toward Seth. Lowering his voice he motioned her forward until he was able to wrap his hand around her wrist and bring her down to his level, "Edward knew what they are, didn't he?" It was a statement, that much was clear, but Bella was still hung up on the fact that Charlie actually thought one of them would do something to Edward. Well, they had threatened Edward but it was justified.

Pulling back, Bella wasn't surprised that Charlie didn't let go of her wrist. She wanted to know, though what exactly it was that Charlie thought. "Do you really think that Jake or," Bella shot a thumb over her shoulder at Seth who was still snoring on the couch, "would do something to him?"

When Charlie's head shook back and forth disappointed Bella could see his mustache twitch. "I'd thought you'd be honest with me Bella. I may be a small town cop but I'm not Barney Fife, I know he was different too and my gut tells me that he is one of the things in the treaty Billy told me about."

Bella knew she was busted when she fought out of his grip and stumbled backwards, her hand plastered over her mouth trying to keep her gasp of shock in, was also a dead give away. Charlie stood then, shaking his head before he walked around her into the kitchen.

~TIBC~

As she stood in the living room, back pressed up against the wall, her heart heaving, she shot a look at Seth who merely cracked open his eye just enough letting her know that he hadn't been sleeping at all. Rushing toward him, Bella fell to her knees, her eyes wide and scared; Seth could see the tears starting form. "What do I do."

Seth really didn't know what to tell her to do, the fewer people that knew about the vampires the better, but Charlie questioning things didn't come as much of a shock to him as it did to her. After they told Charlie that day none of them thought he wouldn't eventually put it together, "Bella if he knows, he knows, there's nothing you can do about it now but tell him the truth."

"But he's not safe now Seth, he's-"

"He hasn't been safe in a long time, Bella." Seth regretted the comment the second it came out. He watched her eyes go wide and her lip tremble before a quiet sob made its way through her tightly closed mouth.

After she finished crying into Seth's chest he offered to go in the kitchen with her and convince Charlie that none of them had physically done anything to Edward, and to help her answer Charlie's questions. Bella refused, telling Seth it was something that she had to do.

Walking into the kitchen she could see Charlie sitting down at the kitchen table, a bottle of whiskey she had never seen before sitting beside an almost empty glass. His eyes shot up nearly pinning her to the floor, the worry written across his face making her breath catch. Taking a deep breath, Bella walked over to the cabinet and pulled out her own glass. Charlie watched as she made her way around the table, pulled the bottle over and filled her glass. After one drink that burned her from the inside out, Bella opened her mouth and began to speak.

~TIBC~

Four hours later, Bella finally was able to drag her emotionally drained body up the stairs. She hadn't drank any more than that one glass because, for one thing it was disgusting, and another, Charlie drank enough for the both of them. Every time she started in on a new part of her life since meeting Edward ,Charlie would gulp down an entire glass of whiskey, but his focus (amazingly) remained. When she told Charlie that Edward was in fact a vampire, he ranted and raved until she yelled at him to sit down. When she told him why she was gone the first time her senior year Charlie grabbed her arm. When he saw the proof he cried, balling Bella up into his lap. She couldn't help but cry too. Every single story got one reaction or the other, Charlie pulling Bella in so he could cry into her hair or Charlie screaming and ranting so loud that eventually Seth would make his way into the kitchen to make sure everything was ok. When the reason for Edward's departure finally came out, Bella thought she was going to have to call Sam because Charlie got Seth so worked up ranting about a man hitting his sister, Bella thought they both were going to hunt Edward down. Charlie was the one that calmed Seth down real quick, it wasn't intentional but when he made the attempt to stumble down the hall to get his gun and find Edward Seth's protector mode kicked into high gear. Thankfully, Seth was able to convince Charlie that Edward Cullen was never coming back. What threw her was that when Seth was helping Charlie up the stairs he looked right at her and told her that she needed to fix Jake.

As Bella fell face first into the bed, Charlie's slurred words rang through her head, Yo_u need to fix Jake._ Groaning as she toed off her shoes, she tried to fight the pillows out from under the cover. Giving up on the pillows Bella gripped the covers and pulled herself into the middle of the bed but made no effort to lay the right way. As Charlie's words rang through her head again, she let sleep take her.

~TIBC~

As Bella slowly made her way out of the woods, her eyes never left Jake's naked back. He was standing at the cliff's edge, his eyes on the horizon as the sun sank into the ocean. The wind whipped around her sending her hair flying every which way. As she continued to slowly walk toward him, she saw his fists at his side clench and the muscles across his shoulder blades flex. Calling his name, she waited for him to turn around, but he didn't. She felt the slightest bit of anger when she called his name and he didn't move. She stepped forward, her hand outstretched as she called his name once more over the roaring of the wind and the waves below. The pads of her fingers just barely touched his shoulder, the heat sending a shock up her arm, when he looked back, a sad smile appeared on his face before it crumpled.

"You left again," was all he said before he stepped forward and disappeared over the edge.

Lunging forward to stop him, Bella cried out when she began falling too, just before the churning water slammed into her, she opened her mouth to scream.

Her hands were wrapped up in the covers, her legs kicking at the air as she screamed into the mattress. It was muffled enough that Charlie wouldn't hear her, but she was surprised when her body flew up from the mattress still kicking and screaming out Jake's name.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong, is it Jake was he here?" Seth shouted at her as his big hands framed her face.

"A dream," she gasped," Seth it was just a dream."

Relaxing, Seth sat her back on the bed. Turning toward the door she stopped when he spoke, "Seth I've got to find him."

"What? Bella no, it's almost four in the morning."

"I promised them Seth, I promised them and I have to keep my word." Bella said as she slid off the bed.

Scrambling around on the floor, she was trying to wiggle her shoes on when Seth sat down and asked, "Promised who what Bella."

Her head shot up, her eyes locking with his, "Jake, I promised Jake and Sarah that I wouldn't give up on him, that I wouldn't leave again."

"But you didn't leave, Bella. You're still here."

Pulling herself up from the floor, she couldn't help but stumble into the desk when a wave of dizziness rolled over her. Seth was at her side before she was able to take the first step, "Bella you're being crazy, we can't go out there. I'm not even sure where he is."

"Then you'll find him, we'll find him Seth. We have to."

"Bella-"

"No," she thundered back, "I'm going to find him, Seth. With your help or without it, I'm going to find him."

Pushing at him, a wave of relief washed over her when Seth stepped to the side, but quickly fell in line behind her, his hand on the back of her shirt as she slowly made her way down the steps hugging the wall for stability.

At the bottom of the steps Seth steered Bella out the back door. Seth stopped her at the edge of the concrete patio, "I'll be right back." Not long after, the lean sandy brown wolf slowly emerged through the trees. Watching, Bella couldn't help but hold her breath as he lay at her feet.

~TIBC~

Seth was running through the forest so fast that Bella could feel the wind burning her cheeks. The fear of getting her head ripped off by a low-hanging branch was the least of her worries when another wolf fell in line beside him close enough that its fur brushed up against the side of her leg. When she looked over, she realized that it was Jared. Both of the wolves, running side-by-side, shifted to the left and began to make their way up a rocky slope.

The further Seth climbed, the slower he moved, his steps measured as Bella's grip on his fur grew. As they climbed higher, the wolves began to whine low in their throats. When Seth rocked back and leaped, Bella yelped out in shock, her body momentarily leaving the comfort of his back, before coming to rest slightly off to the side. A snarl ripped through the air causing both of the wolves to flatten against the rocks.

Bella's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her, Jake was standing in front of them in wolf form drool dripping down his razor sharp teeth, his head hovering over the two wolves. His eyes shot up meeting hers for a fraction of a second before Jared moved to the side and Seth rolled until Bella's knees hit the rock. Still looking at Jake when her knee connected, she tried hard to fight the gasp that the rock caused, but of course he heard it. His roar was so loud it left her ears ringing, her head feeling like it might explode. Shuffling herself off of Seth's back Bella scrambled forward in front of him, her small body protecting the wolf behind her.

"Jake!"

His head lowered as his wet nose shoved into her hair. She tried not to laugh when he snuffed her, his nose connecting with her ear and then her neck. Bella stilled waiting for him to finish. When he finally did, she sat back realizing that both Seth and Jared were now gone.

"I'm here Jake, he's gone."

Her hands grabbed his face, the air from his snout blowing stray hairs across her face, ""I'm here now, Jake, and I'm not going anywhere."

Moving out of her hands, Jake turned his back to Bella making his way far enough away from her that she couldn't see him as he phased back and pulled on his shorts.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He said as he made his way slowly back to her.

Her eyes met his and she couldn't help but smile, "I don't want to talk about him, Jake. I want to talk about you."


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I just want to let you all know this story has been nominated for two JacobBlack-n-Pack awards. It is up for the No Matter What You Love and Highest Hanky Count categories, take a second and vote for this and your other favorite wolf stories, voting ends July 22nd. Link will be in my profile.**_

**Chapter 15**

With a heavy sigh Jake walked past Bella and stood on one of the jagged rocks, "Do you know where you're at Bella?"

Looking around, Bella couldn't see much of anything. The sun was yet to rise but the black sky was slowly begun turning into a deep shade of blue. Looking around she hoped that she could get a glimpse of something but her basic human eyesight couldn't grasp anything. "No, where are we?"

She watched as Jake's head lowered and he let out a snort, "The path, well, along side of it, the one that I carried you up before the newborn fight."

A shiver rolled through her body making her skin go cold, the air that was in her lungs just moments ago now gone, she backed away from him her eyes going wider with each step. Still retreating, Bella's back smacked into a tree causing her to gasp. "Bella," Jake said as he made his way over to her, "hey, it's ok."

"Why would you come here? Is this where you've been this whole time?"

"I come here sometimes. This is the only place I ever had you-just for a moment, but I had you."

Stunned at his words, Bella stood, mouth agape, until he turned away from her. The heat of his body fanning across her face made her shiver, "Jake I-"

"I'm not really sure why you want to talk about me, Bella; it would be a waste of time, wouldn't it? I mean, you're going to leave again," the pause was long enough that Bella thought he might be finished. Opening her mouth to speak Jake cut her off, "with him."

Her hand shot out gripping Jake's shoulder, she sucked in a breath at the feeling that shot through her. His muscles were rolled into a tense ball under his overly heated smooth skin. Pulling herself forward, Bella rested her forehead in the middle of Jake's back letting her hand fall to the side.

"Jake, I broke up with him, he's gone and I promise you that he's not- well I can't promise that he's not going to come back because he does whatever he wants, but I can promise you that if he does I'm not going anywhere with him. You have me, I'm all your-"

Jake spun wrapping his hands around her forearms, his eyes in line with hers before she could finish her sentence.

"Don't lie to me about something like this, Bella."

She watched closely as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with each swallow, "Did you really, are you serious this time?"

She nodded at him, "It's been days, Jake. I called Carlisle and told them, Rose sent me my things, they got here this morning."

Bella watched as his jaw went slack and the grip he had on her arms lessened. When his hand brushed against the thin metal at her wrist she went to jerk her hand away but it was too late, his long fingers were already holding her wrist in a grip she didn't even bother fighting.

~TIBC~

The words came out of her mouth clear and strong, and maybe with a little hint of annoyance. Days? Days? As in how many, how many days had he been up here preparing himself to lose another woman, no the same woman, yet again? He wanted to kick himself, at the same time he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her there. The joy that was flowing through him now practically made his body hum with happiness. She had finally done it, he didn't know what happened because he wasn't there, but the end result was the same.

_Jake, I broke up with him, _the words rung in his ears causing his arms to go slack, slowly sliding down her arms. She had broken up with _him_. It wasn't the other way around this time, she wasn't crumpled on the forest floor crying or walking around like a zombie. She was here, standing in front of him, looking perfectly fine-aside from the puffy redness under her eyes. She had come here for him to tell him this at whatever-o'clock in the morning it was she that had broken up with Edward Cullen days ago. Just when Jake began to question why it took her so long, the tips of his fingers brushed over something at her wrist, cold thin metal and then a small piece of wood.

A jolt shot threw him, he knew what that was. The time he spent making it flashed in his mind. His fingers slowly wrapped around her wrist capturing the bracelet in his palm noticing in an instant that the only thing the thin link of metal held was a small wooden wolf, yet another piece of evidence that Edward Cullen was gone. His eyes snapped up staring at the top of her head until slowly she looked up at him, her eyes veiled by her long lashes. Jake's thumb rubbed a soothing circle across the thin metal chain as he slowly pulled her near him.

Hugging her felt like home. Her body didn't tense when he lifted his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. He smiled into her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist and she stepped further into him. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her right then, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to ruin this moment with her, so he held her there, his arms growing tighter around her small frame when she turned and pressed her cheek to his chest, tighter still when she turned her head to repeat. Realizing that she was warming her cheeks, Jake pulled back only far enough to look down at her, "I should probably get you back, Bells." Nodding her head, Bella waited as Jake pulled away and walked into the woods.

~TIBC~

Jake was just as helpful getting Bella back up to her room as Seth was getting her down the steps. He could remember the stair that would creak even under her tiny weight. Pulling her up the stairs he couldn't help but look back at her. Bella's eyes were wide and trained solely on him her face slowly starting to turn pink. He smiled at her when his foot hit the top step; with another look back Bella nodded her head at him waiting for him to open the door to her bedroom.

Flipping on the light Jake took in the state of Bella's bed. Normally nicely made Bella's covers were wrinkled and hanging off onto the floor her pillows lying on the floor one practically under the bed. He shot her a look before dropping her hand so he could make his way further into her room. It hit him then, the smell of Cullen and her tears.

His head spun around startling Bella, already aware of what caused murderous look in his eyes, she placed her hand on his chest, "Jake I had Rose send my things, they aren't here. They aren't coming back."

He nodded at her, pulling her back against his chest as he did so. The need to make sure that she was ok was overwhelming. As he stood there, his eyes slowly scanned the room, not bothering to stop on the pictures on the cork board or the old practically broken down computer. They stilled for a moment on the window and then stopped all together on box stuffed behind the rocking chair lying on its side. He could see the faded white lettering his eyes honing in on each letter as he peeled himself away and walked slowly over to it.

Dumping the box on the floor, Jake shifted through the pile. His eyes glanced over most of the things, none of them really grabbing is attention, until he caught sight of his clothes: a pair of boxers and a shirt. Sucking in a breath, he stole a look over his shoulder to find Bella sheet white with her head hung low and her hands clamped together. Grabbing the clothes, he lifted the latch on a small wooden box. The moment his eyes landed on the dream catcher inside his stomach flipped and his heart skipped a beat.

"Jake I-"

"Where did you keep this stuff, Bella?"

He watched as her lips pinched together, quivering, "Did you have to hide it, from them, these things, my things?"

He could smell the tears as she shook her head sadly. Watching, Jake waited for words to come, her mouth opening and closing slowly working but nothing coming out.

Three long strides and he was in front of her, "Did you have to hide these from him?"

She couldn't look at him when she answered, "He knew about them, all of it."

His head cocked to the side waiting, "I had a room, it was mine, filled with my things. These were in there. My books, things my mom would send me and Charlie," she locked eyes with Jake. She wanted him to know the importance of that room, "everything important to me was in that room."

"Was he in that room, Bella?"

Her head dropped, she knew when she had asked Edward for a place of her own that he wouldn't deny her. She also knew that both Alice and Esme would fight her tooth and nail when it came to decorating it. It was one of the very few things she stood up for when living with the Cullen's, her room was hers. She didn't want Alice's or Esme's touch or presence in that room. She wanted her room to be Bella Swan, not the Cullens, Bella.

"You were in that room Jake." The words coming out of her mouth stunned her, just as much as they stunned him. They both stood, speechless, looking at each other with wide eyes. Eyes locked on his, Bella's words settled over her, the truth finally making itself known. _Was it denial? _These past two years Bella spent most of her free time in that room. Surrounded by her things, by Jake's things, telling herself all the while that it was the comfort of it all. But it wasn't, all along it had been Jake. What was it that didn't make her realize it until now? Her breath hitched his stare just as intense as her own; Bella could feel the goosebumps erupting across her skin, the truth hanging in the air. It was too much, almost suffocating.

Jerking, Bella scrambled to the door wanting to escape the feeling, "I just need to-" and then she was running into the hall. Locked in the bathroom it was hard for Bella to get her breathing under control, Jake's old clothes clutched in her hand against the sink. She thought of putting them on and retreating to her bed so she could hide, but quickly banished the thought from her mind because Jake was still in her room waiting for her, she chose to splash cold water on her face before finding the courage to leave the bathroom.

Making her way slowly back into her room Bella's heart rate picked up when she saw where Jake was, "I should get going Bells, I'm pretty sure Charlie is going to wake up soon and I probably shouldn't be here for that." He spoke not facing her, his hands on the windowsill.

The creaking sound of wood drew her attention away from his naked back, "Jake, wait-"

Turning to face her, Bella could see the corner of his lip pulled up just so, "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Bella lunged forward in attempt to stop him "Jake stop, just tell me something."

Pulling himself back into the window, Jake was close enough that Bella could feel the heat radiating off of him, "Tell you what?"

"Anything, we're supposed to be talking about you."

Stepping even closer, Bella watched Jake lick his lips, his Adam's apple bob up and down as he prepared to speak "You were there too, Bella," he whispered, his hand sliding across his heart quickly before dropping to his side, "you never really left."

Stunned, Bella didn't have time to utter a single word before Jacob Black was jumping out her window.

~TIBC~

By now she'd worked her thoughts all the way back to the beginning, when she first arrived in Alaska. She remembered how it was all working out perfectly until she discovered a Cullen in every class she had. After that, things started to fall apart for her and Edward. The fight they had over the resulting distrust was new for both of them and it exposed something she never expected.

A light tapping drew her attention to the door; Charlie stood looking a little worse for wear, his eyebrows pinched, "Are you ok Bella?"

Sitting up, Bella shifted toward Charlie. "Yeah I'm ok," she answered confused.

"I've been calling your name for five minutes, you were starting to worry me, Kid."

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella uncrossed her legs and stood. "You want me to make you some breakfast? Maybe some toast."

Charlie's face flushed and slowly Bella watched as the blush worked its way up to the tip of his ears, fighting back a smile she squeezed through the doorway.

"About that Bells," Charlie spoke stopping her before the bathroom door closed, "I shouldn't have," his hand went to the back of his neck, "finding out about Jake and the boys down in La Push is one thing, but what Edward-." Charlie stopped and Bella watched as the tears began to pool in Charlie's eyes, before he quickly jerked his head, "I think I agree with what Billy said, I'm glad you came back."

Pinching her eyes, Bella opened her mouth to ask Charlie what he was talking about before a loud knock sounded through the house. Bella's eyes shot wide, the hair on her arms standing on end as a surge of excitement shot through her, "I'll get that."

Scrambling down the stairs to answer the door was something Bella knew she shouldn't be doing but the thought of Jake coming over to actually sit and talk got the better of her. When her foot slid out from under her, Bella cursed at Charlie under her breath. Who puts a rug at the bottom of the steps? Jerking open the front door, Bella's stomach sank.

"Well I'm stoked to see you too, Swan."

Bella fought the urge to cross her arms over her chest and sneer, "Paul."

"Aw don't be all grumpy at me because you had a late night."

"Seriously, what do you want, is Jake alright?"

A dirty smile slid across Paul's face before he snorted, "Jake's just fine, and apparently since I'm an errand boy these days, I'm supposed to bring you down to the rez. Emily needs help getting things ready for the bonfire tonight,"

"I didn't know there was a bonfire tonight."

"Well there's one now, get your shit, I have things to do."

~TIBC~

From her position on the beach, Bella watched as the sun slowly began its decent toward the horizon, the conversation with Emily back in her kitchen replaying on a loop in her mind. She wasn't shocked when she saw Emily fighting a guilty smile when she told her about breaking things off with Edward, nor was she shocked when Emily told her how wrong she thought Edward was for her. She was however thrown for a loop when Emily grabbed her shoulders a wide smile replacing the guilty one and said, "I'm so excited now you and Jake can have your chance." Talk about a shock, Bella couldn't stop thinking about those words. Did she and Jake really have a chance? Was it possible for him to work through everything and actually give her a chance after what she put him through?

As the thought crossed her mind she heard a car pull into the parking lot. Daring a look back toward the pack, her breathing quickened when she realized it was Billy's truck. As she stood, wiping the sand off her butt, she could feel the smile that was slowly beginning to spread across her face. _Jake was here_, just as quickly as the thought crossed her mind it was squashed when Charlie opened the passenger door of the truck and cautiously made his way around to the back, hauling Billy's wheelchair out as he went.

Dropping back into the sand, Bella didn't have time to pout before Paul was looming over top of her, Quil slowly making his way toward them. The breeze blew off the ocean whipping her hair behind her. Still looking up at Paul, she watched as his nose scrunched up and he took a step back, "You stink."

Despite having worked in the hot kitchen with Emily all afternoon, Paul had forbidden her from returning home to shower before the bonfire-on Sam's orders, of course. Between thinking about Jake and her conversation with Emily, Bella made sure to shoot daggers their was as often as possible.

Eyes immediately turning into slits, Bella jumped to her feet and to both of their shock, jammed a finger into Paul's bare chest, her mouth dropping open for a beat before she was scooped up and thrown over his shoulder. "Not smart, Swan."

Her head snapped up searching for Quil. "Quil! Help me!" She screeched, holding her hand out as Paul made his way down to the water. To her horror, a smile spread across his face as he shrugged. Her hands slapped at Paul's back as she worked her legs against his iron grip. "You're the one that's been down here pouting because you couldn't get a shower, I'm just helping you out, Swan." His hand came down with a loud thwack on her ass before she was dumped into the water.

To his credit, the water wasn't so deep that Bella had to struggle at all to right herself and it wasn't that cold, but still, Bella was pissed. Jerking herself up to her feet, she made to jam Paul in the chest with her finger again before he wrapped his hand around her wrist and jerked her forward, spinning her upside down in a flash. The tips of her hair in the waves, smacking at his calves, Bella tried to kick her way out, "Paul put me down!"

A loud chuckle sounded from above her before she slipped a couple inches, screaming when the waves began slapping at her scalp, "Paul!"

"You said it, not me."

Bella felt Paul's body stiffen for a beat before he was chuckling again, the world tilted as she was thrown back over his shoulder and Paul marched out of the water. "Jerk," Bella muttered under her breath while shooting daggers at Quil for not saving her. His smile only grew as Paul gave him a high five.

By the time they made their way up the beach there was already a line at the food table. Groaning Bella let her body fall slack against Paul as he made his way to a log and bent down. Shifting her in his arms, Bella landed on the log with a thump and before she could get her wet hair out of her eyes a plate of food was shoved into her hands.

~TIBC~

Smiling along with the chatter surrounding her, Charlie's stare caught Bella's eye. He looked a little pale and slightly uncomfortable as he pressed himself tightly between Sue Clearwater and Billy Black. When his eyebrows pinched together slightly, Bella gave him a smile while nodding her head at him. This was going to take some getting used to for Charlie, but she had to get her affinity for all things weird from someone, right?

Pushing the food around on her plate, Bella scanned the faces crowded around the bonfire. The pack was there, still no Jake or Leah. Bella took in the other people. All imprints were present as were the council members and then, of course, there was her and Charlie. Focusing back on her plate, she was just about to separate her baked beans from her coleslaw when the light from the bonfire disappeared. Smiling before looking up, Bella knew it was. Jake, his scent heavy in the air. When her eyes locked with his, she could see that his face was schooled into the Sam mask that she never really liked, was he angry? Did Leah show him what happened that day?

Contemplating the meaning behind his mask, Bella was shocked when Jake took her plate, spun around and dropped to the ground in front of her, his back coming to rest against her wet, jean-clad knees. Relaxation rolled through her body as his heat worked into her bones. When Jake's eyes met hers over his shoulder the mask was still firmly in place but it didn't stop him from wiggling his back against her knee caps.

Parting her knees to his request, Bella felt the heat rush through her face as Jake settled in against her thighs. Her eyes shot up at the silence that fell over the bonfire. Every eye was on the two of them, Rachel's mouth Bella realized was hanging open and Billy was elbowing Charlie in the ribs. Her eyes traveled down, watching as Jake shoveled food into his mouth, oblivious to the stares of his packmates. Looking up again, Embry and Quil who sat straight across from them were waggling their eyebrows with smiles on their faces.

When Billy cleared his throat gaining her attention, she knew it was time. His strong voice flowed, recounting the tribal legends. As he spoke Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Charlie his facial features, changing as the stories progressed. Jake moved against her drawing her attention, as he put the plate at his side, her breath hitched when he settled back further into her and slung his arms over her thighs.

The last story was the one of the imprint. As soon as Billy spoke the words Bella could feel Jake's body stiffen. Looking away from him, she didn't want to see any sign of his pain feeling it was bad enough. Her eyes locked on to Charlie once more and that's when she realized that he was looking at her, his face showing proof that he was mulling something over. What Bella wasn't sure, knowing it had to do with her she let her eyes wander away to study the fire.

Billy's last words were barely out of his mouth before Jake was standing over Bella holding his hand out, "Walk with me."

As her hand brushed over his, she could feel a zap of electricity. Her eyes shot up meeting his, searching for any indication that he had felt it too. Frowning inwardly at the sight of the mask, Bella wrapped her fingers around his palm and stood.

Walking down the beach into the darkness, Bella looked back every now and then, watching as the bonfire disappeared, "When I left your house the other night I went home, Seth had stopped by and woke Billy up. He was waiting up when I got there."

Bella nodded, not wanting to interrupt him.

"He told me that we needed to talk, and that he had fishing to do. I'm sorry for not coming back."

Looking up at Jake as they continued to walk, Bella could hardly see his face, but the mask was there, she knew it was, "It's ok, Sam let me know where you were; besides you needed to talk to him."

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you more."

"But we're supposed to be talking about you, remember?" Bella said while bumping into Jake, she didn't want him thinking she was pushing him at least not too hard.

"When I got back I made Leah show me what happened that day."

Rolling her eyes, Bella felt a flick of frustration, "Jake."

"I had to know that-"

"That I wasn't lying to protect him?" Bella bit back.

Just as aggravated, Jake huffed, "That you weren't hurt."

"Obviously I wasn't Jake, did you see everything you wanted to see?" She really couldn't help that she was being so catty and short with him, but the fact that they were once again talking about her and Edward instead of him aggravated her.

"I saw a little bit more."

Brows pinching together Bella stopped, "what did you see?"

Turning to face her, his arms went up as if to clutch her shoulders but then dropped back down to his side, "I saw what I always knew was true, that he used something against you to keep you close."

Bella's eyes slid closed as shame filled her, _all those years. _"I should have known," she said shaking her head.

"How could you have? None of us knew that they could do that. Bella his face, it was weird when he used it, we never noticed it before."

"That's not what I was talking about, the dazzle or whatever it was, the Volturi I should have- no I knew it was just denial."

"If you knew why did you stay?

Again frustration flared, "We're supposed to be talking about you, Jake."

His shoulders dropped, a growl slipping from his lips, "What about me?"

"Are we acting like everything is ok now just because I'm not with Edward? You know that doesn't fix the things that are going on with you, Jake."

"Well it makes them a hell of a lot easier!" He all but yelled, "At least now I don't have to worry about you and that freak, too."

Bella took a step back, watching as confusion slipped across Jake's face. His eyes followed hers down his arms and then realization struck him. His fists were clenched together, his arms shaking. His head shot back up as he took a step forward, "I'm sorry."

"That is why you need to talk to someone Jake, you're so angry."

Snorting, he took the step back refusing to speak.

"You can't go on acting like everything is ok when we both know it's not."

His hand dropped from her arm, "What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Fine, but if I talk to you about this, you're telling me everything that happened with you and Edward." She could almost feel his eyes as they narrowed, the tone of his voice growing angry and demanding.

"Whatever Jake, just talk to me."

Turning from her Jake knew this was going to be the only way that he would tell her the thing that shamed him the most; he couldn't stand to see the look on her face when the words spilled off his tongue.

"Remember when Charlie tried to take you back to Forks and I took you to the cliffs. That is where I let myself go, let the wolf go, where I gave up."


	17. Chapter 16

****A/N: It's been a while I know, but if you follow me on twitter you kind of know what is going on. My daughter broke her ankle back in May and is still having issues with it, she's in PT now and walking with a walker. So yeah RL sucks, but I'm still writing!****

**HUGE thanks to everyone that vote for this story in the JBNP Awards we placed 2nd! I appreciate all the love and support you all have for this one :)**

**Chapter 16**

Bella froze not knowing what to do or say she just started at his back. When Jake to turn toward her she crumbled in on her self bending at the waist in an effort to catch her breath. His hand rubbing her back an instant later caused a sob to rip out of her throat.

Bella couldn't do it, couldn't force herself to stand up to look at him, not because she was disgusted by his actions, no because she was disgusted by her own. As soon as he turned toward the ocean Bella could see the muscles in his back lock, and then the damning words letting her know that her fear came true. He had made the same stupid decision that she had, but she wasn't there for him, who had been. Who had been there to pull his lifeless body out of the ocean, to breathe their life into him and pull him back from the brink.

"Do you really want me to talk to you about this?"

The worry in his voice brought Bella's head up, the voice in her head that was screaming no took her off guard long enough for Jake to back away from her.

"Yes Jake I want you to talk to me about it, you need to talk about this."

Taking a deep breath Jake shook his head, his voice was caught in his throat, even the thought of talking about Dakota and the things he had done was hard. He didn't want his family hurting anymore because of him and the decisions he was making.

Bella watched as Jake's body shuddered, licking his lips he looked at her before his eyes focused on the dark forest behind her, "for four days after Dakota- after the accident I tried to end it, to be with her."

Sucking in a breath she felt her legs start to wobble, four days. Four days he had been _trying to be with her._

"Jake"

"I just wanted to be with her, it hurt so much, sometimes it still does," he said shaking his head. "Everything is just so fucked up and I don't know what to think or feel."

Jake's eyes scanned over Bella, her mouth was ajar no words coming out her eyes nearly glassed over. "I threw myself off that cliff as a wolf, I hit the water as a man because I thought I'd have a better chance of seeing her."

He watched as anger flashed in her eyes and her mouth snapped shut, "Jake me doing that, that was one of the dumbest things I ever could have done. I was in this messed up frame of mind then, seeing Edward," Bella laughed darkly while her knuckles rubbed across her forehead. "I made it all up in my head."

"But you saw him," Jake countered breaking her gaze.

"I wanted to see him bad enough that I convinced myself that I did."

"That's not what you told me," he spat as his eyes shot down locking onto hers.

"Because I didn't know it then Jake, did you see her? See or hear her at all when you flung yourself off that cliff."

Bella hadn't realized that she was raising her voice until Jake's eyes turned into tiny slits.

"Did you," she urged, her anger slowly building.

Jake's eyes slid closed his lips thinned into a tight line, "I didn't see anything after I phased everything was just black."

With that her anger was stamped out and she was back to the worry, sure he might have been standing right here in front of her living and breathing but was he really, living?

"Who pulled you- Jake who was it?"

Turning from her Jake could hardly take the anger and pain that seeped through with each of her words, "Paul and then Leah, the pack showed later," as his words slipped from his lips he let his body sink back into hers at her urging.

"I can't believe you did that Jake, you're so much better, so much smarter than that."

Jake swallowed hard trying to force back the tears that sprang with her words, was he really better than that, smarter than that? His father thought so, he had told him when the pack carried him home, they had all told him that. What was he thinking, they all wanted to know, he didn't tell any of them what he had been thinking because none of them would have understood, and maybe she didn't even understand it, it's not like the leech was her imprint. But she was still here with him and he trusted that no matter how much his words hurt that she was here to stay, the little piece of wood that was brushing against his stomach was proof of that.

"It's crazy, the things we do in the name of love."

Her breath fanned across his back in a gush, "we're idiots."

He laughed as his hand engulfed the both of hers, "she was really great Bella."

He could feel her arms slacken as she took a step to the side but he held her hands there, not wanting to see the look on her face as he talked about his imprint, "she had this really hard life growing up her parents just left her with her aunt," the whimper from behind him causing Jake to look down, his hand was clutched around the both of hers, the sight of his white knuckles causing him to drop hers altogether, "she is such a bitch, you saw her. She didn't give a shit about Dakota, all she cared about was the money that she brought in."

He could still feel the fury as it was building in the pit of his stomach, right under Bella's hands he could feel it churning, "me imprinting on her was the best thing for her. I knew it from the minute she told me about those people, and then she took me to her place."

Bella felt his abs tighten the beginnings of a tremor making her aware that she was still clutching his waist.

"Bella I wanted to kill them, rip them apart and tear them to shreds like I did with those bloodsuckers. She stopped me, it was so bad. I don't know how she lived like that as long as she had, I got her out of there as quick as I could. I didn't think I ever wanted to come back here, the memories of this place, of you-" just as she unlaced her fingers Jake's hand covered hers again, "don't please."

Nodding into his back Bella realized then that her hands around him were holding him together, much like they had held her together.

"I was so worried when we were driving back, how was she going to take it all. The pack, my dad," he snorted then, "Leah."

He smiled when he felt Bella snort, "she did it though, took it well at least the coming here part. You know when I phased in front of her she freaked and passed out. It was nothing like it was when I phased in front of you the first time."

"I'm good with weird."

Nodding Jake patted her hand, "yeah I guess."

"So the pack they took to her."

"Of course, she was my imprint they all knew it by the time we got back here and they just wanted me to be happy, I'd been gone so long, I think they just wanted me home either way, at least Quil and Embry."

"I'm glad she was able to bring you back."

"It's where I belong Bella."

"I know, I'm sorry that I-"

Turning in her arms Jake took her chin in his hand, "hey-"

Pulling her chin from his hand Bella squared her shoulders, "what I did to you Jake was wrong. I know that now, I hate that I did that to you."

"But if you wouldn't have-"

"You would have never met your imprint," Bella forced herself to look away as the words came out on a whisper, ashamed that she felt a slice of pain because he actually had an imprint someone that wasn't her and because she had died.

Jake pulled her forward back into his chest, "yeah" he breathed into her hair.

Bella let her hold him there like that, his chin resting on the top of her head as his hand rubbed across her forearm for as long as she could stand until her eyes started to droop, "can we get out of here."

Her body went stiff as his laugh boomed over the waves, "Bella"

"Oh shut up," she said while pushing at his chest, "you know what I meant."

Jake fought off another chuckle when he saw the blush making its way up her neck and across her face, "I know what you meant. It's starting to get cold, and your clothes are still damp."

"Ugh Paul"

"Threw you in huh"

"I just wanted to go home and take a freaking shower, is that too much to ask?"

Jake's eyebrows pinched as he looked down at her.

"Ok whatever, lets go."

As they turned back toward the bonfire Jake slung his arm over Bella's shoulder.

"Hey Jake"

"Hmm" he answered looking down at her.

"Don't go up there, at least not-" shaking her head Bella thought better of it, "just don't go at all ok."

"Ok Bells."

~TIBC~

Jake arm slid from Bella's shoulder before the tiniest blip of fire could be seen. Knowing that it was still going on by the whoops and the yells coming from the pack Bella fought the urge to hide behind Jake as they made their way toward the noise.

"Thanks for talking to me Jake."

Looking up at him she watched as he shrugged.

"Sure, sure"

A smile split across her face as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, slowly but surely she would get Jake, her sunny, happy Jake back.

"Heads up dude"

Jake's body pushed into hers and before she realized it and she was falling. Bella's hands flung out in attempt to stop herself from getting a mouth full of sand when she felt a hot hand slip around her waist and jerk her forward. Her back pressed into his chest Bella could feel the rumble working its way out as Seth guiltily walked toward them, his head hung too low for Bella's liking.

Reaching back, Bella almost groaned when her hand came in contact with his now hard as stone stomach, giving it a pat she wiggled in an attempt to get free, but his hand locked onto her hip stopping her from doing so.

"Jake" the warning tone in her voice seemed to work as he slowly let her slide down his body until her feet were touching sand.

Clapping his hands together Seth took stance waiting for Jake to throw the football back.

"Be a little more-"

Bella's brown hair flowing out behind her as she ran toward the pack cut his sentence off, "Seth I almost ate it because of you."

_That's what she said, _in unison, from the pack stopped her dead in her tracks before a chorus of hoots and hollers snapped her out of it and she charged at the young boy.

Jake watched as she jumped around punching at his stomach while slapping Quil away. Her laughter pulling at the corners of his mouth Jake knew he made the right decision by talking to her, and watching her there laughing and carrying on with his brothers he felt a little bit of the weight lift right off his shoulders.

~TIBC~

Sleeping in his bed that night was harder than Jake thought it would be. Once the bonfire had settled down and everyone helped get the beach cleaned and the supplies back at Sam and Emily's Jake and Bella made their way back to his house through the woods. No words were said until they made it to the tree line and then it was words that he nor his wolf really wanted to hear. Bella told him that she was going to stay with Charlie at least for a day or two, apparently his house was a mess and was lacking any sort of food that didn't require freezing and or microwaving. When Charlie walked out of the house calling her name Jake pulled her into a hug and almost didn't let her go. The wolf snarling _MINE_ didn't make things any easier.

Shifting onto his stomach Jake groaned as Bella's scent hit him full force, the reminder of the last time she was there hit him and he shoved himself up. Rubbing at his eyes as his feet sat shaking against the cool wooden floor the wolf itched at him to run, Jake knew where the wolf wanted to go and a part of him wanted to go there too but he couldn't. Instead he pushed himself off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

Walking silently past Billy's door he didn't bother peeking in as he could hear Billy's even breathing. As he made his way into the kitchen the lack of blinds on the little window over the sink showed the first signs that the sun was beginning to rise. With his hands on the counter Jake leaned forward peering out the window searching for any sign that Sam had sent someone from the pack to watch over him. Satisfied when he didn't see anything Jake turned toward the refrigerator. Gritting out a curse when the door banged open Jake's eyes narrowed as he threw a look toward the hall, ketchup, mustard, hot sauce and a gallon of what surely had to be expired milk were the only things in there. What the hell had Billy been doing? Where had he been eating? Slamming the door with a little more force than necessary Jake had to stop himself from barging into Billy's room when he stalked down the hall.

Rummaging around in his room Jake didn't hear when a car pulled into his drive way or the quite knock that came from the front door. He was still throwing piles of too small and dirty clothes out of the back of his closet when a tapping at his window stopped him. Jerking up from where he stood he bit out a groan when his head banged into and bent the metal bar in his closet. "I'm coming," Jake snapped when another tap sounded against the glass.

The growl coming from his chest stopped when he jammed the window up and realized that Bella was standing on an old milk crate her eyes wide her mouth hanging open, "I'm sorry I knocked on the door, I didn't want to wake Billy up."

Jake studied her as she spoke her words barely registering, "are you wearing pajamas?"

The slight pinkish tint to her chest and face grew darker in an instant and she looked up at him, "I- well," looking down at her pajamas Bella groaned inwardly, all of her clothes she assumed smelled like the Cullens and not surprisingly the jeans that hung loose off her body after Edward had left now didn't fit. So here she stood in pajamas Renee bought her from Victoria's Secret the first Christmas she spent in Forks. A blue checked oversized button down shirt and shorts that were a little too short for her liking topped off with a pair of faded out black rain boots.

Looking back up Bella's eyes turned to slits when she saw the way Jake's eyebrow was cocked, "yes I am" she snapped while squaring her shoulders, "you would have told me everything else smelled." Bella watched as his eyebrows pinched in confusion and then realization struck and he nodded his head.

"Are you going to let me in? It's kind of cold out here and your front door is locked."

"Sure-Sure," Jake said leaning forward catching Bella before she could step off the milk crate.

Her arms went around his neck a squeak of surprise making him chuckle as he pulled her through the open window. Once inside Jake sat her in the cleanest spot in his bedroom before flopping down on the bed, "what's up Bells?"

After a few seconds with out an answer Jake looked up and realized that her face seemed to be on fire and her eyes were darting all over the room landing on everything but him, "hey what's up is everything ok?" When she didn't answer again he stood his eyes locked on her face he saw her eyes shoot wide before she clenched then shut, "you're in your pajama's too," she squeaked.

Looking down Jake realized what the blush and the squeak was about, not realizing that he hadn't thrown shorts on he was standing in front of her in a pair of ratty boxers that were a little too tight revealing an embarrassing hint of his bulge. Looking up at her again her eyes were now trained on his bedroom door and he remembered a time when he had asked her if his being half naked bothered her. Shaking his head he reached down onto the floor scooped up whatever shorts his fingers touched and threw them on, "not anymore."

Her eyes snapping to his immediately sent a flutter through his chest something that took him off guard, schooling his face so she wouldn't see anything he asked her again, "what's up?"

"I couldn't sle- Charlie had an early shift so I thought I might come over and make you guys breakfast or something but if you were- did I wake you up?"

Jake wanted to tell her that he couldn't sleep either, that all he could do all night long was soak up her scent, "I've been up a while."

"Ok well," jerking her thumb over her shoulder Bella turned toward the hall stopping only for a beat to look and see if Jake was following. When she knew he was she continued on.

"Oh there's nothing in the fridge we might have to hit the store." Jake winced when she pulled the fridge open anyway, her frustrated sigh making his ears perk.

"Seriously what is it with guys? They can't take care of themselves, like at all."

When she turned toward him Jake merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright lets go, this might take a while though because I can shop for Charlie while we are there. You don't mind do you? Sam doesn't have you running patrol or anything?"

"No I was just helping out yesterday because of the bonfire, he said I'm still on leave."

Bella could sense the bitterness in his voice as he spoke the words but found herself thankful for it, she was more than worried about Jake phasing and letting the wolf take over again.

"Alright well lets get going, we've got a lot to do."

With a groan Jake followed her out of the house slipping on a pair of work boots with his ripped jean shorts was a sight, one that Bella found herself staring at a little too intently. Shaking her head to clear those thoughts she made her way over to the truck, just as she opened the door his hot hand came down on hers his chest pressed against her back, a mix between a growl and whine coming from his chest, "let me drive."

Just as she was about to protest her eyes met his, Paul's angry words flashed through her mind "_She died in a car wreck just like his mother, only this time HE was in the car with her and he couldn't do damned thing to save her!" _Letting her hand drop from the door Bella made her way around to the passenger side.

~TIBC~

Once in the truck safely with their seat belts on Bella kept shooting glances toward Jake for any indication of his mood, the mask was in place his hands seemed loose enough on the wheel his eyes studying the road as he drove. He seemed comfortable, a lot more calm then he had been the last time they had been in her truck, it made her wonder what exactly happened with Dakota.

Propping her feet on the dash Bella wrapped her arms around her knees, "do you want to talk about it," she asked softly instantly regretting the question when his hands gripped the wheel and his body went rigid.

His eyes swung in her direction for a beat before his large hand slid from the wheel and gripped the little wooden wolf that was dangling from her wrist, the tension seeping from his body slightly before looking back at the road, "not right now."

~TIBC~

The sight of Jake's miserable face was something she wouldn't be forgetting soon. They had already been in the grocery store for an hour and a half and they were no where near done. Looking back at Jake she watched as he made the corner with ease, with one cart in front of him and one cart behind him he was handling the grocery store like a pro. Shaking her head because she could barely make around the store with one cart let alone two Bella wrestled with a flat of green beans and split them between the two carts.

"Right now I'm just going to buy the same things for the both of them. Most of the stuff I am going to make Charlie, Rachel should easily be able to make." Bella watched as Jake's hand gripped the cart, his jaw clenching before he looked up at her.

"Well Rach is living with Paul and by the looks of it she hasn't been cooking for dad anyway." Anger lacing his tone Jake dragged in a deep breath to get a hold of himself, "I know I shouldn't be mad because that's my job-"

"Jake" Bella 's hand gripping his stopped him mid-sentence, "it's not your job to take care of Billy. He might be in a wheelchair but he can still drive his truck, he can get himself food, he has no problem making it down to the lake and you had to take care of him since you were a little kid, it wouldn't hurt Rachel to help out while you're going through-" Bella swallowed hard as the pain flashed across his face, "things."

When her hand slid away Jake looked down at his tingling skin, her hand was half the size of his and even though he was a werewolf with a temperature the lack of her hand made his feel cold.

~TIBC~

Another hour later, a not so friendly run in with one of Bella's ex-classmates and they were safely back in the truck and headed back to Charlie's house to unload his set of groceries. Jake was thankful for that, by the time they had made it up to the check out line both carts were full top and bottom, his stomach was growling and his wolf, his wolf wanted out.

Shifting the truck into park Jake jumped out of the cab, not wanting Bella to see that his hands were shaking he was trying his best to fight is wolf but it seemed that it was a loosing battle. The worst thing about letting the wolf take over for so long was that the wolf was used to being free. He didn't like being cramped up in a grocery store or the small suffocating cab of a truck no matter how good the girl next to him smelt. The clothes on Jake's back were starting to feel like pins and needles not helping the situation.

Jake grabbed all the grocery bags and a case of water in one fell swoop. He was half way up the walk loaded to the gills when Bella jumped out of the truck, "Jake! I- just here let me grab something I had to get the keys."

"S'ok" he grunted as the plastic bags began digging into his forearms, "just get the door I'll be good."

Darting around him Bella snapped her mouth shut shoved the key in the lock and slammed the door open, plastering herself against the door as Jake made his way past her and down the hall way. Stopping when she got into the kitchen Jake had himself plastered to the door his breath fogging up the glass, he was already gripping the door handle and she knew what he was about to do.

"Jake" the rate in which his head whipped around and his wild eyes startled her causing her to jump back and bump into the fridge.

"Bella I've got to-"

"Go it's ok, I'm fine. I'll- will you be at Billy's later?"

Doubling over as if in pain Bella made a move toward him before he flung his arm out at her, "stay here, just stay and I'll-" the door was ripped open the screen clattering to the ground. Jake was wolf before his feet hit dirt, his ripped clothes fluttering to the ground as Bella stood her hand across her mouth in shock.

~TIBC~

One hour fourteen minutes and twenty seven seconds later Bella was this close to getting in her truck and speeding down to the rez in a panic. She had already talked herself out of it twice since he'd been gone. Having put all of Charlie's groceries away, made breakfast cleaned the dishes and brought Billy's cold groceries in the house Bella was convinced that Jake wasn't coming back. Just as she slammed the cold wet washrag down on the table a low whine echoed through out the kitchen.

Scrambling around the table Bella barely made it to the back door with out face planting. Jake's wolf sat on his haunches his head hung low his eyes doing that flick thing that dogs do, he looked pitiful. Pushing open the screen door slowly Bella slid out the small opening before gently lowering herself onto the patio stoop, "you alright Jake?" She whispered as not to startle him.

Another whine came from his muzzle before he was shuffling forward on his belly placing his massive head in her lap, "too much too soon, I'm sorry Jake."

The weight of his head settled on her lap completely almost making her topple forward. Rubbing the place between his ears she sighed, the guilt rolling around in her gut. What had she been thinking, keeping him cooped up in a grocery store for that long, a regular guy would have been bolting in less than ten minutes yet he pushed those carts along for the better part of two hours with out so much as a complaint.

"It's my fault I'm sorry. I know we're supposed to be taking it slow-"

Lifting his head Jake placed his nose against the nape of her neck, wanting to draw in her scent knowing that it would calm the wolf when Charlie appeared in the door behind Bella his eyes wide and his thumb about to flip the button on his holster.

Scrambling back from Bella Jake didn't make it far before she was lunging at him and Charlie was grabbing her by the shoulder, "Dad, it's Jake."

Charlie grunted as he held Bella back, Jake laying on his belly at the end of the patio whining. He could just start to hear the voices of his pack members when Charlie released her shoulder, as soon as her arms wrapped around his head he phased back, groaning with the pain of it. The first thing he did was shuffle himself into Bella gathering her into his arms and placing her in his lap, with her hands wrapped around his neck he locked eyes with Charlie, "I wasn't going to-" Jake panted out before Charlie cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"She's all I got Jacob."

Nodding his head, he hugged Bella tighter to his body, "I'm sorry Charlie."

Grunting Charlie turned on his boot and headed for the steps, he wasn't going to have his daughter sitting in Jake's naked lap longer than he could help it, too bad that the clothes were going to be to damn small.

~TIBC~

Bella watched as Charlie's eyes shifted between her and Jake for the umpteenth time, with a huff she reached across the table taking his empty plate before looking at Jake questioning if he was done. At his nod she took the plates placed them in the sink shot Jake an apologetic look before telling them both that she would be right back.

Charlie counted the steps as Bella went upstairs crossing his arms over his chest he waited until he heard her door close before leaning forward on the table, his best cop face on, "something in me tells me to believe that you weren't going to hurt her so I'm going to trust that, but just what was it that you were doing out there Jacob?"

Licking his lips Jake cleared his throat to speak but stopped abruptly when Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"The truth, look me right in the eye and tell me the truth."

Sitting up straighter in his chair Jake had to get comfortable with the fact that Charlie knew everything about them now, "she came to the house this morning, said she couldn't sleep and that you were on an early shift. We didn't have any food in the house and she wanted to make breakfast for us. We had been at the store for ever when the wolf started getting antsy, he wanted out Charlie and I had to, I needed to run it off, but I wasn't about to leave her there or here so she could go driving -" Jake swallowed the lump in his throat when he thought of Bella behind the wheel of the truck smiling as the hair whipped through her hair.

"As soon as we got her I dumped the groceries I had to get out of here, I phased before I hit the woods. When I came back I wanted to phase back, me-" Jake stabbed his finger into his naked chest, "but its hard, it never was before giving into the wolf its too easy now and getting away from it phasing back is hard. Her scent. Every time her scent has helped, in the woods before when you found out, the other night when she found me on the-" Jake stopped when Charlie's eyes narrowed, "it's helped that's all I was trying to do. I would never hurt her, the wolf would never hurt her."

"So it- he- the wolf, knows that its her?"

"The wolf has always known her, always wanted her near and safe, its not different now that he's- that we're a little crazy."

"You're not crazy Jacob just going through- you've been through a lot for someone as young as you, you're handling it ok."

"She's coming." Jake warned, scooting back his chair.

Charlie leaned back at the same time lacing his fingers behind his head. Waiting until she made her way into the kitchen to speak, "well kid, I've gotta get back to work, I think that lunch break went a little long."

Her eyes slid from Charlie's face over to Jake's, he looked calm and relaxed as did Charlie for the most part, "ok dad. I've got Billy's groceries in the truck we need to get them down there."

Her eyes shot back to Jake, "you think it'll be ok if I make dinner down there?"

"I don't see why not, that ok with you Charlie?"

Smiling as he stood Charlie made his way over to Bella pulling her into a stiff hug before clapping Jake on the shoulder, "sure thing it'll be like old times."

_Sure_, Jake thought while nodding his head in agreement, _if things really could be like old times._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_Just like old times _Jake thought as his fingers drummed against his knee. Just like old times, except the fact that Charlie was practically sitting on the arm of the couch as far away from him as he could possibly get, which put him a little bit too far into Billy's personal bubble. Bella, of course, was in the kitchen, had been since they got back to his house. Jake had offered to help her clean the place up but, as usual, she shooed him away with a flick of her wrist. Every now and then she would ask him to help her. Once it was to dust the top of the fridge, another time she needed help getting outdated food off the top shelf she couldn't reach, even for the footstool she was standing on. He was proud of her though, only one loud crash had sent him racing into the kitchen, as soon as he got in there he out right laughed. The deep pan that was full of dirty soapy water had toppled right off the top of the fridge drenching her from the waist down.

Shooting a look at Charlie, Jake grumbled under his breath before sitting up right, "Hey Chief, can we talk outside."

Jake watched Charlie's brows shoot up before slowly lowering back down, with a grunt Charlie stood. Taking the lead Jake knew that Charlie was already nervous around him. As they made their way to the front porch he sat down on the step waiting for Charlie to decide where he was going to sit. When Charlie chose to prop himself against the railing on the opposite side of the porch Jake drew in a ragged breath. Granted, the porch was less than six feet long, but it still hurt.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Charlie."

Jake watched as Charlie's eyebrows pinched together and his arms crossed over his chest, "I know that, Jake."

Snorting, Jake closed his eyes and shook his head, "You're lying." As the words came out of his mouth he could hear Charlie's heart rate pick up and his boot scrape across the wood.

"Now you wait just a minute, Jake."

"No Charlie, I know you're scared of me, it's obvious, don't you think?"

No response was given as Charlie leaned back against the porch post.

"I'm the same person I always was, and you knew me when I was a wolf, a young wolf at that. I'd never hurt you or Bella."

"I do believe you."

Jake shot Charlie a skeptical look, "Do you really, Charlie? Because I'm pretty sure you were going for your gun at your house today and you couldn't have been closer to the arm on the couch if your life depended on it."

"I thought you were going to rip her throat out, that's my kid, Jacob any father would have done the same."

"You really think I would have done something like that, especially to her?"

Charlie's hand went to his forehead trying in vain to rub the bumps down. "Look Jake, I don't know what goes through your head when you're a wolf, but I know or at least from what I've been told, you are the only thing that can rip apart a vampire so I'm pretty sure a human would be cake in comparison."

"We would never-" Jake had to stop himself when Charlie's eyebrows rose, he knew what he was thinking, "I'm not Sam." Jake stated sadly. "I've never been that upset that I would do something like that and Sam, he- that happened when he was still getting used to being around people and stressful situations, its hard when we're newly phased."

"Well the situation you've been going through has been pretty stressful don't you think Ja-"

"It's been stressful Charlie, that's for sure, but I've been phasing for years." Jake cut in.

"-and from what I've heard" Charlie continued on as if he were never interrupted "there was a couple of weeks where you couldn't get yourself to phase back? Isn't that correct, Jacob?"

Jake sighed, Bella had told him once how tough of a cop Charlie was and while he had seen some of it back in Forks less than a couple of hours ago he didn't realize Charlie could be so ruthless.

"Yeah, that's true."

"So what makes you think that I would be comfortable with a wolf damn near the size of a pony with its razor sharp teeth just inches away from my daughters - from my ONLY child's neck?"

This was not going well at all, Jake thought as he rubbed his hand over his face, "You know me, Charlie."

"Correction, I knew you, Jake. I knew you when you weren't some kid that didn't tear his dad to pieces without a care in the world for two years by running away from his problems. I knew you when you knew how to handle things when they got tough."

"Sometimes things get too tough, Charlie. Losing my mom was bad, losing Bella was worse, but losing Dakota. I didn't think anything would hurt like losing Bella did but Charlie; Dakota loved me, just me, only me. When she died I just couldn't take it anymore."

"I know they do, Jake and what you've been through, I'm not really sure how I would handle it all. But you have to see, understand what was going through my mind. I just found out about all this supernatural stuff and I've seen and heard enough about what you've been going through after Dakota's accident to know you're not stable, how can you trust yourself around her?"

"I just do."

"You can understand why that isn't enough for me, right? Are you even you, I mean really you, when you're like that?"

Jake locked eyes with Charlie not really wanting to tell him the truth because it might go against what he wanted Charlie to believe, but he knew Charlie would know the truth. "After Dakota I wasn't, the wolf just took over, I let him take over Charlie, because I didn't have to think or feel he did it all for me. Since Bella's been back, though, things are different. It's been hard but I feel- I'm starting to feel like me again."

"Starting to, isn't actually feeling like you. It still takes over, right? Like earlier today?"

That's where Charlie had him, the wolf just got too antsy, "Yeah, but not-" Jake watched Charlie nod his head in a very "I knew it" fashion, "Charlie the wolf doesn't- it won't hurt her, it has never wanted to hurt her."

"How do you know that it won't, Jake?"

Grinding his teeth, Jake watched as Charlie's eyes zeroed in on the clench of his jaw. Jake honestly wasn't ready to tell anyone what his wolf was thinking when it came to Bella, but what was he supposed to do? "The wolf," Jake swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat and clenched his fists, his heart was already starting to ache and of course the wolf inside was stirring. It wanted people to know, "wants her." It came out in a gush and Charlie's eyes went wide. "That's why it would never hurt her, why we would never hurt her."

Jake waited, his eyes still locked on Charlie's who's own eyes seemed to glass over, he could still hear the clanking of pots in the kitchen and the re-run blaring in the living room, but his main focus was on Charlie. When his eyes turned into slits and Charlie pulled himself up to fill height Jake wondered what he was in for. At the same time his wolf began to scratch at his mind.

"Wants her how?" The words grit out through his own locked jaw. Jake watched as Charlie fought to take a step forward.

_Truth_, Jake thought, the only thing that was going to get him through any of this with Bella still being able to come near him, "The same way he wanted her before I left. The same way I wanted her before I turned into this, the same way the both of us wanted her before she chose the leech."

Charlie's breath blew out in a gush, but he composed himself quick enough that Jake knew something else was coming. "What is it that you want, Jake?"

"I don't know."

"So you and your wolf aren't seeing eye to eye then, kind of like-"

"I told you Charlie, I'm not Sam."

"But the situation is the same, right; one of you wants one girl while the other wants another girl?"

That stung, so much so that Jake sucked in a strangled breath. Why the fuck did they have to tell Charlie everything?

_Truth_, "Shit" Jake muttered under his breath, "maybe I want her too."

"Excuse me?" Charlie sputtered as he took a step forward.

"I don't know Charlie, its just- she's- Bella."

"So the wolf wants my daughter, and you want her too?"

"I don't- I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's not that simple Charlie, it's different this time."

"How's so?" Charlie asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"It's too soon, I mean being with Bella I'm feeling these- but then I think of Dakota and it hurts still. I'm not sure what to do, it's too soon, right?" Jake looked up at Charlie clearly wanting him to say "yes it is too soon what the hell are you thinking?" but that's not what he got.

Charlie's mustache twitched as he fought the smile, Billy, that old coot, was right. He had the feeling the other night when he watched Jake drop damn near into Bella's lap at the bonfire before almost instantly Billy's elbow dug into his side. The man didn't need to say anything because the, "I told you so" look that covered his face did it for him. Dakota had brought these two back together.

"Do you think it's too soon, Jake?" Charlie asked as he fought the urge to run in the other direction, emotional stuff was not his forte. But the look in Jake's eyes when he swallowed to answer took Charlie toward him.

"I know it is; it's only been two months."

With a shrug Charlie wanted to tell him that it seemed a little early especially after what he had heard about imprints and all but then he thought of the conversation between him, Billy and the pack. Their imprint had been different. "If you think it's too early then maybe it is, Jake."

Jake seemed to deflate right in front of him, his shoulders slumped and his head dropped forward. Charlie wanted to kick himself. "That doesn't mean it's wrong though, Jake."

"I'm pretty sure it is, Charlie."

"Why's that?"

"My mom died ten years ago."

Charlie nodded knowing Jake had a point, "Maybe that's something you should talk to your dad about."

"Sue's hasn't moved on, neither have you."

Charlie almost fell flat on his ass, technically they hadn't moved on, but the damn flame that was working it's way up his neck was about to give that away.

"I chose not to move on from Renee. It hurt for a while at first but I knew Renee wanted more than this when we got together. She always talked of leaving this town and even though I liked to let loose when we were kids she liked it more. Losing my kid was what hurt the most, after that I got used to being alone. I kind of liked the freedom of it, really. But I wouldn't mind settling down; it's nice to have someone there for you."

Charlie reached out gripping Jake's shoulder in an effort to prevent any more questions about his personal life, "If Bella is what you want-what the both of you want-that's fine, Jake. If you think it's too soon, take things slow until you are ready. It's not like you have to be in a relationship from the get-go, you two made pretty good friends once upon a time, why not start back there? You both are older and hopefully wiser, so get to know each other again."

"She said the same thing."

"See, a little bit wiser."

"Yeah," Jake agreed just as Bella pushed through the screen door.

"Dinner's ready."

~TIBC~

Dinner was amazing, and judging from the sounds of the two other men at the table, Jake wasn't the only one that thought so. Despite the fact that the kitchen was hot as hell during the meal, Jake savored each and every bite of the meatloaf Bella made, a meal that she knew was his favorite. As Billy and Charlie sat at the table rubbing their over-extended stomachs, chatting away, Jake watched Bella move around the kitchen like it was her own.

She seemed to flow around the room like the two years she hadn't been there had never even happened. Just like she's made her way back into his life, like she never even left. Jake smiled to himself as he pushed out of his chair and made his way over to the sink, "You need some help?"

Her big brown eyes locked with his and it almost made him groan, they'd always had that affect on him though. "I can handle it."

"How bout you wash and I'll dry?"

With a shy smile Bella bobbed her head and began to wash.

He was on auto pilot most of the time; the feel of her soft skin rubbing against him every now and then excited and worried him at the same time. He still wasn't comfortable with the fact that his feelings for her were coming back so quickly and with such strength, but there was nothing he could do about it. It's not like he was going to fight them, he just didn't want them to get him into trouble or to get him hurt again.

"Hey Bells, after this you wanna do something?"

When she didn't answer him right away he wondered if even asking the question was a mistake, and then he saw it. Her head lowered, face masked by a curtain of her chestnut hair. As she glanced sideways to put a plate slowly in the rinse water he saw the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her face. When she cleared her throat his eyes snapped to the window above the sink and he waited.

"What do you wanna do, Jake?"

He wanted to tell her that he would do anything as long as he could do it with her, but then again, that really wasn't taking things slow. Damn it this was a freaking mess, "The garage, just like old times." The words blurted out even before he could stop them.

_Fuck, _she was staring at him, mouth agape. For the first time he wanted to actually punch himself, and then she smiled just so and bobbed her head while locking eyes with him, "Sure-sure."

This time he didn't fight it when his lips slid across his teeth, it was an odd feeling. He hadn't done this in what felt like forever but he was thankful for the huge smile that was now plastered across his face because it was gaining one from her as well. He wondered how long it had been since she smiled like she was now, and if the feeling was odd to her too.

~TIBC~

With the dishes done and the food put away Jake lingered in the kitchen waiting for Bella to give them the go ahead to hang out in the garage. Normally, before all the heartache and mess Jake would jerk his head toward the garage and off they'd be, him striding toward the garage, her stumbling along behind him. Now though, after he had a few minutes to actually think about what he had suggested and where they were actually going, Jake found himself nervous.

Bella seemed to sense it because as he was staring out the window at the even more dilapidated building he felt her small hand make its way to his forearm and squeeze just so, "You know we don't have to, Jake. You've had a pretty eventful day already."

He gripped the lip of the counter, hating the words as they came quietly out of her mouth, "But maybe I want to. Maybe I just want things to be the way they used to be, at least for a little while."

"But what if they're not?"

He knew that was a possibility and that was the reason he was still anchored to the kitchen floor. Back then everything was just so easy as soon as they stepped into that garage. It was his place, he felt most comfortable there, what if it wasn't like that any more? What if going out there to his place made his wolf want out again? Everything would be ruined, hope would be lost.

Her hand slid slowly down his left arm, her small hand was resting atop his, she had barely applied pressure to the top of his hand when it unclenched from the sink and clasped hers their fingers interlacing without hesitation. "If they aren't, maybe it will be at least a little easier."

As they walked through the living room hand-in-hand, Charlie's eyebrows raised just enough to cause Bella to duck her head and her cheeks to flame. Jake shot Billy a nervous look, a small nod and a lip curl was what he got in return. When their feet hit the wooden planks of the front porch, Jake's eyes locked onto the building and he stalled just long enough for his hand to extend and for Bella to pull against it before she realized that he wasn't walking.

"Jake?"

His eyes shot to hers before he nodded his head, giving her hand a squeeze. She returned it instantly. along with a small circle from her thumb that left the skin on his hand tingling and the tension in his legs to unlock. They were moving then, slowly down the porch steps and across the yard. He should have noticed that this time she was the one in the lead, and that he was the one stumbling behind her, but he didn't. All he could see was the little building getting closer and closer and the sound of his heart beating wildly in his chest. What was it about this place? It was just a building, old and broken down. There wasn't anything in there at least, that he could remember, that was going to set him off, at least he hoped there wasn't.

They stopped at the door then and he waited, his hand holding Bella's a little too tightly he knew, but he couldn't ease off the pressure. His breath was coming out in pants and she was looking at him like maybe he was just a little crazy.

"You sure, Jacob."

His eyes swung in her direction, "I think you're gonna have to open the door, Bella."

He could see her mouth working, wanting to spit out another question. Thankfully though, she nodded her head, gave his hand another squeeze before she did a flick with her wrist and his hand fell to his side. She stepped forward and all the air in his lungs seized. _Please _he begged his wolf, don't fuck this up. _I need this _he pleaded again, _just this._

She didn't bother looking back as her hand flipped the latch open. He watched closely as the rusted metal swayed, scraping the green moss that clung to the wooden door off in an arch. She pulled the set of doors once and his eyes flicked to her back waiting for them to open. With a huff she pulled at them again and slowly the doors opened. The dirt and grass in front of them made it a task, but he couldn't move as she struggled to pull the doors completely open. When the red doors were propped open with a couple of rocks his eyes shot to the blackness in front of him. With a step forward his hand found hers and laced together he pulled her to his side, needing a body to keep him in check.

He could see the Rabbit sitting in the spot his father told him Embry had put it long after he had run away. The tires were all flat and the layer of dust on it was so thick he could barely see the faded red paint. Everything was covered in a layer of dust, not surprising since he hadn't stepped foot in here even after he came back with Dakota. It didn't feel right bringing her in here. His eyes took in everything, the milk crates and five gallon buckets over-turned making not the best seats. The old ratty couch was even worse off now as springs were sticking out, his tools still scattered about, the two motorcycles propped against each other, a cooler half opened a couple of soda cans still sitting inside, and the stereo that only he listened to when he was alone.

His eyes finally slid to the side, watching as Bella took it all in. He watched them as they flicked to and catalogued each item just as his had just done. When she spotted the bikes a flush worked its way up her neck and she shook her head as a smile pulled at her lips. This wasn't hard for her at all, and that kind of shocked Jake, most of her zombie-like state was spent in this garage. How was it possible that she was smiling and he was the one worried about losing it? The fact that she wasn't having flashbacks of the days where she would sit and stare at the dirt floor brought the question out, "Why are you smiling?"

She didn't look at him when her shoulders worked their way up to her ears in a shrug, "It kind of feels like home, Jake."

His eyes swung back to the garage. It didn't to him, at least not standing out here as it began to rain, slowly soaking his clothes. His hand found hers again and he pulled her slowly forward. He moved around the buckets and crates toward the light switch on the side of the wall. With a flip of his wrist, the two light bulbs in the garage quickly lit the room up. He took everything in again, but nothing struck him, nothing made him feel the way it used too. He was just a broken person in an equally broken-down garage.

"So you want to clean it up a little?"

He just shrugged watching Bella as she turned toward the work bench, hands on her hips, a look of determination in her eye. Would she ever get tired of cleaning?

He stood in the middle of the room watching her for a while, picking up his tools with out a care in the world to the layer of dust covering them hanging them in their outlined spots against the cork board on the wall. He still didn't feel anything. When her eyes met his over her shoulder he drew in a deep breath and walked forward, almost afraid of touching anything. He felt like an idiot.

Her hand slid over his, turning it palm up, causing his eyes to snap up to meet hers. One of her brows was quirked in a way that he had never seen before, a mischievous grin playing on her face. Her brow twitched the same time a cold piece of metal dropped into his hand. He jerked at the weight and feel of it and for a second she lost that look, it almost made him panic but then a smile spread across her face and her eyes shot down to his hand, his quickly followed.

A wrench.

He watched in awe as his fingers wrapped around the metal, like they had never left, a feeling slowly making its way up his hand and through his arm. He closed his eyes and let it work its way up, astonished that a piece of metal would do this to him. He laughed inwardly when he heard Bella's triumphant chuckle. She knew, even when she asked the question back in the kitchen, she knew that as soon as she got him out here he was going to feel the same thing she felt.

_Home_


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I just wanted to thank all of the anon reviews out there, sorry that I can't reply to your reviews but they are very much appreciated. Also there was a flub in the last chapter if you noticed it from earlier on in the story... I've went back and fixed the earlier chapter.**_

**Chapter 18**

The following week went much the same for Jake and Bella. She would come down in the late afternoon cook Billy, Charlie and Jake dinner after which her and Jake would head out to his garage. Even after a week of Bella Swan style cleaning, the garage was still in shambles. The progress may have been slow but they were getting there. Tuesday night as Bella sat on one of the overturned five gallon buckets drinking a warm soda, Embry and Quil tentatively stuck their heads in and asked if it was ok to join them.

Jake turned around so quickly that Bella jumped up off her bucket soda spewing out her nose, lunging between the three of them as if to intervene. Jake simply pushed her aside walked over to both Quil and Embry and slapped them on the shoulder before telling them that it was their place too and they didn't have to ask his permission to hang. From then on, Quil, Embry, Jake and Bella set to cleaning the garage together. Finally, by Friday night it was clean, or as clean as a rotted wood, dirt floor garage could be.

"So Bella, you stayin' down here tonight since the Chief and Billy are going fishing?" Quil asked innocently while his elbow connected with Jake's rib.

Jake made sure to raise his upper lip over his teeth, but fought back the snarl he didn't want Bella to hear. Thankfully she was sitting in the passenger seat of the Rabbit, digging through a stack of crumpled up papers he had shoved in every available spot as a teenager.

"Jake, did you know there was a water bill in here?"

He shook his head a smile splaying across his face, only Bella would worry about a water bill that was two years over due.

"Hey Bells, didn't you take a bath here a couple of weeks ago?"

The hum of her agreement met his ears as she leafed through a couple more papers, "See, nothing to worry about they didn't turn it off on us."

With a huff from inside the car, she slapped the papers down on the dash and pulled herself out of the seat. One hand was on her hip while her other forearm rested on the door frame, she replied, "That's not the only bill I've found in there."

Another smile from Jake, a snort from Quil and a quite chuckle from Embry, "Bells, all those bills were paid. If not we would have had the water turned off, lost the house and surely your dad would have arrested me by now for that overdue parking ticket."

"This is serious Jake; your car is like a rolling trash can."

"Technically Bella it's not rolling, or at least it hasn't rolled in two years."

"Thanks for that, Embry; I thought you were the most mature of this little group."

"I'm just saying."

"Whatever, Embry, and to answer your question, Quil: yes I'm staying on the rez tonight and maybe tomorrow too. Leah invited me to stay at their place."

"What?"

"You don't want to stay here?"

"Leah didn't tell me you were staying at her place."

Quil, Jake and Embry's words all meshed together as they spoke in unison, but Embry's red face caught her attention. She cocked her head to the side just barely and shot a look at Embry before the corner of his lip tugged up and he spun himself around on the shop stool so his back was facing the three of them.

Turning her body around, Bella looked at Quil, "Leah invited me to stay at her place for the next couple of days."

"Uh yeah I heard that," Quil said while shifting his head side to side making fun of the attitude Bella had just given him, "why would Leah invite you anywhere? You actually trust her not to rip your throat out in the middle of the night?"

The snarl that came from Embry's side of the room caught both Jake and Quil's attention this time; Jake took a step toward Bella.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Taking in the sight of Embry's slightly shaking hand, Bella took a step toward Jake the same time she blocked Quil's view of Embry, shooting another glare at Quil. "She's not that bad, we've been talking since the thing with Edwa-" she stopped when Jake's arm brushed against her own, "since the thing at my dads, we're kind of cool."

Holding his hands up when Jake took a step forward Quil, "Alright dude," wiggling a finger at Bella, he quirked his eyebrow at her, "don't say I didn't warn you."

"You sure you don't want to stay with- I mean, stay here, Bells?"

Her head swung to the side, eyes locking with Jake's. Deep down she wanted to tell him yes, that she would stay with him, but she knew better. This past week had been hell on her. Bella knew that she had feelings for Jake but she told her self over and over that what she felt for him wouldn't get in the way of actually helping him. This week had surely put that to the test. Most of the week he wore these cut off shirts. His entire rib cage on either side exposed and because he hadn't been taking care of himself she could count each and every ripple when he would lift his arms. Yeah, there was no way she was staying at his house, alone without anyone else there.

"Sorry Jake, but I already told Leah that I was going to stay with her and well, I don't really want her getting mad at me when we're starting to work things out." Before the sentence was even completely out, Jake's face as it fell and she really didn't want to be the cause of any sort of relapse whatsoever. Praying that Embry would forgive her she shot a look to his still rigid back and closed her eyes, "maybe we could go to the movies me you Embry and Leah?"

"What about me and Claire?" Quil wailed at the same time Embry's head snapped around in Bella's direction.

"How old is she now, Quil?"

Bella watched as his cheeks turned pink and his head dropped between his shoulders, "She'll be seventeen in a month."

Bella smiled and shot a look at Jake whose cheeks also had a tint or red in them, "You think her parents would be ok with her going out with us?"

Quil's head snapped up, a goofy smile on his face, "Nah we have plans anyway. So what's this about you and Leah, Emb?"

"That's what I'd like to know Bella; you know something that I don't?"

Bella squealed at the sound of Leah's voice and Embry jumped up from his stool, the action causing it to topple over.

"N-no, I just thought maybe we could, as friends you just-" Bella choked on a couple more words as Leah slowly walked into the garage.

"I'm just shitting you Swan, damn. I'm cool to go to the movies, it's been a while."

Jake stood back watching the scene in nothing short of a stupor. Embry's hands went from clenched into fists, to completely relaxed, as did his jaw at the words that Leah wouldn't mind going to the movie with them. Bella's heart rate was going so crazy he thought he might have to grab a paper bag to get her to calm down and the wolf was looking at Quil like he was going to tear him up. Even though Quil had an imprint, one they were talking about just a couple of minutes ago, his eyes were glued on to Bella's rapidly raising and falling chest. This time he did let out a snarl and all activity in the garage screeched to a halt. No one but he and Quil knew what was going on, and if Quil knew better his ass would be gone, and there he went, high tailing it out of the garage without looking back. The snarl cut off and Jake slumped forward not realizing that he had stood at his full height.

Bella's hand on his chest caused him to jerk back and suck in a ragged breath, "Jake?" she asked and he could see the worry in her eyes as she did so, "You ok, Jake?"

His right hand covered hers giving it a little squeeze before he looked down at her once again, "Perfect."

~TIBC~

"Quil was staring at your tits."

Bella's head jerked around, her mouth agape, "What!?"

"Yesterday when Jake about lost it in the garage, Quil was zeroed in on your tits and Jake didn't like it."

Bella fought the urge to cover her already covered "tits," as Leah called them, "What are you talking about? How do you know that?"

Leah shrugged, her shoulders before stepping further into her walk-in closet, "I don't have a fucking thing that is going to fit me that isn't torn or stained."

"Embry wasn't very happy with Quil yesterday either, he kept getting worked up when your name was mentioned."

"Oh cut it Swan we both know what is going on with me and Embry."

Bella's eyes went wide as she shuffled back, "So there is something going on?"

Snorting, Leah put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, "As if you didn't know. All that hinting around I was almost surprised to other two idiots in the room didn't catch on. Thanks for that, by the way."

A smile worked its way across Bella's face as she sat on the edge, "You and Embry."

"You look like an idiot, you know that right."

Rolling her eyes, Bella couldn't help but be happy for the both of them, "So what _is _going on with you and Embry?"

"Oh Jesus, are we really going to do this?"

Smiling, Bella fought the urge to bounce on the bed and squeal; Leah would more than likely kick her ass if she did, "Yeah, let's."

Leah's eyes narrowed as her hand dropped from her hip, the bored look on her face turned serious in less than a second, "You say anything, I'll kick your ass."

Gulping, Bella grabbed the comforter and nodded her head, "Ok." She watched as Leah heaved out sigh while simultaneously rolling her shoulders and eyes at the same time.

"Right now we're just talking. Nothing has happened yet, just talk."

Bella frowned before she could keep Leah from seeing it.

"What you think we'd be fucking like bunnies?"

"No it just- you made it seem like it was huge."

Flapping her arms out beside her in a gesture that Bella had never seen before Leah's mouth went slack and she jutted her head forward, "Well it is HUGE. Fuck, why am I even talking to you about this? You dated a goddamned vampire for years and-"

Leah cut herself off before she got too far in her rant, expecting Bella to be crying in a corner already. Instead she sat on the bed looking… normal?

"Ok shit, that was bitchy of me?" Another sigh escaped Leah before she dropped to the floor cross legged, "I haven't talked to a guy since Sam. I mean really talked to a guy, you know? I've done other things," Leah waggled her eyebrows in a very Quil-like fashion, and laughed at the look on Bella's face before continuing. "So other things with guys because shit, I need it, you know, well you don't know." She flipped her hand dismissively at Bella's now gapping mouth. "Anyway, I knew what they were there for, they knew what I was there for, but I've wanted more, and Embry, he's-" Bella could tell that Leah was fighting to keep the dreamy look off her face as she paused, "he's so not like me or Sam, hell Embry is not like anyone. Well, he's kind of like Jake but not as broody and bitchy. Its nice and the fact that I've seen him naked, well I know what's going on in that department, and let me tell you-"

"No!" Bella yelled as she shot up from the bed, "Don't tell me, I don't want to know."

Laughing, Leah pushed herself up from the floor, "Oh yeah, virgin ears and all."

Bella's whole body flushed as she darted into the closet, "So, what are you wearing?"

"Who the fuck knows, I have nothing in there, and really this isn't a date, right?"

"Of course not!" Bella yelled again from the closet her voice cracking as she did so.

"What the fuck is going on with you, Swan?"

"Jake, I wouldn't ask him...on a...it's too soon."

As Leah's chin tilted up so did one of her eyebrows, "So… too soon, huh?"

"Oh God, you don't think Jake thinks it's a- a- date do you?" She could hear her voice as it wandered into the realm of hysterics.

"Fuck if I know, when I talked to Embry this morning he didn't make it seem like a date, but with the shit that you and Jake have going he might think-" Leah stopped when she saw Bella's hand shaking, "Oh hell."

Two strides across the room and Leah was snapping a phone up while shooting her a "grow the fuck up" look, "Mrs. Call? Yeah, this is Leah Clearwater. Can I speak to Embry, please?" The pause was long enough for Bella to compose herself from one fit and start to worry about another; was she canceling?

"Hey Emb, me and Bella are going to meet the two of you in PA tonight instead of riding together, sound good?"

Before Bella thought he had time to answer Leah slammed the phone down on the receiver, "Alright, so if you weren't asking him on a date, which obviously you weren't, then why the hell did you suggest dinner and a movie?"

Scrubbing her hands over her face, Bella huffed into her palms before dropping them, "Because he wanted me to stay with him this weekend instead of here with you and I felt guilty for not doing it."

"Okay, and why didn't you want to stay with him?"

It was Bella's turn to flap her hands around the room and jut her jaw out.

Leah's bark of laughter caused her to slump, "Oh this is classic. You want him and he is so fucked up with this Dakota stuff that he doesn't even realize it, does he?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to know either, Leah, he needs to get better with out me messing up his life again."

"You're not going to fuck his life up again, are you Swan?" Leah's teasing tone turned ice cold.

"No Leah, but don't you think he should, oh I don't know, get over the death of his imprint before I'm telling him how I feel about him?"

"You don't think you just openly telling him would help matters?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it would, but that's not- it's not how I want to do things. I don't want to be a patch. He needs to realize that he has all of it, his tribe, his family, his pack and then me. If I go in telling him that I lo-care about him then it's going to be just like what happened with me, a patch."

"He's not that stupid, Bella."

"No, but he is desperate. Desperate to feel anything besides the hurt and confusion that he is going through right now. He needs to heal."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but you've already made one mistake."

"What's that?"

"You feel guilty for not staying with him."

"That's a mistake how?"

"After what you just said to me, I don't see how you don't get it. You can't let yourself feel guilty for not giving in to him when you know it's the right thing to do. He wants you here, his wolf wants you here, but you're sticking to your guns by staying with Charlie, obviously the right choice. He's getting better, Bella; just don't let your guilt turn you into the patch."

Bella nodded her head knowing that Leah was right. She could preach all day long about her intentions to help Jake, but if she didn't stick by them when he gave her the puppy dog eyes he was never going to fully heal.

~TIBC~

"That was the worst fucking movie I have ever seen. Really, Embry."

Bella watched as Embry ducked his head, a small smile guilty spreading over his face as they walked slowly out of the movie theater. "The guy on ESPN said it was kick-ass."

"More like piece of ass, ninety minutes of my life I will never get back."

Snorting at the same time, Jake looked down at Bella, "Not the worst movie I've ever seen. What about you, Bells?"

His eyes lit up when realization dawned on her, oh Face Punch. Bella groaned and covered her face with her hands, "Most definitely not the worst movie I've seen."

Clapping his hands together, Embry took three strides in front of the group and turned around to face them as they continued to walk down the sidewalk. "So, what are we eating? I'm starving."

"The three buckets of jumbo popcorn not doing it for you tonight, Embry?"

"If I recall, Leah, your hand was in those buckets just as much as mine were." The slight raise of his eyebrows caught Bella's attention and her head swung toward Leah.

She caught the slightest hint of a smile before Leah's eyes cut to her and narrowed.

~TIBC~

Sitting on the pier, Bella shivered just once before Jake scooted closer to her, not allowing any part of his body to touch hers, the action alone was enough to keep her warm.

The tone of Jake's voice didn't match the words that broke their silence, "I'm happy for them."

Bella nodded, watching as Embry and Leah talked leaning against the pier, "They deserve it don't they, after everything they've went through?"

His head turned, his eyes catching hers, "We all deserve it."

Humming her response, Bella had no words.

~TIBC~

"So listen," Leah said shifting awkwardly in front of Bella as she peered over her head, "you remember that shit I said about being a patch?"

Bella smiled while nodding her head, knowing where this was going.

"Embry asked me to ride back to the rez with him."

Bella couldn't help but chuckle, "Go ahead Leah, I don't mind, besides things have been good today, no patch issues as of yet."

Leah's eyes snapped down to Bella, "Great, and I can't believe I am saying this to you, but thanks." Leah shifted again and for the first time in her entire life, Bella watched as her lip went into her mouth before quickly releasing it. "It's been four years since I've had any hope."

~TIBC~

Feet propped up on her dash, Bella's hands were wrapped around her knees as she watched Jake drive her truck back to the rez. The ride had been quiet so far, neither of them speaking, but the silence comfortable enough for the two of them. She had been watching him since they got into the truck. When he first pushed himself into the seat his body was rigid, his hands clutching the steering wheel for dear life, but the longer they drove, the more relaxed his body became. His knuckles were still white and his eyes were still darting all over the place, paying close attention to every curve and hill in the road. She wondered if he would ever be comfortable driving again.

"Do you think you'll ever be ok with it?"

Jake's head began to swing her way before it snapped back toward the road, "Don't think so, Bells."

"Are you ready to tell me what happened that day, Jake?"

Looking at her with sad eyes, Jake licked his lips before he spoke, "I'm not ready yet, Bells. Things are- they're getting easier, maybe soon."

Bella fought the smile as her insides warmed. There was hope for him yet.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

By six thirty the next evening the pack was consumed with Jake's feelings. His anger, his worry and, most of all, his hurt. Bella still wasn't there. She hadn't been there when he and Leah strolled into the kitchen at four o'clock. She still wasn't there when he dragged himself out of a cold shower ten minutes later and still wasn't there an hour later when Leah's non-stop humming drove him out to the garage.

Jake paced across the dirt floor as the minutes ticked on, his muscles growing more and more rigid with each pass by the door. Each time his body would move past the wide door he had to fight his wolf not to break out, not to run to Forks and see just where the hell she was. _What the hell is she doing_? But Jake didn't want that. She wasn't his, she didn't have to be at his house in his kitchen cooking him dinner when he got home every day. No matter how much Jake told his wolf that, the wolf didn't care. He wanted her in his house where he knew she would be safe, wanted her on his land where he knew absolutely nothing could get to her. So he paced and fought.

By five-thirty a low whine caught his attention causing him to stalk out of the garage. Embry lay in the grass, his belly plastered to the ground, nose shoved almost into the dirt. As Jake started slowly toward him a sliver of panic skittered up his spine, then the same low whining sound came from his far left. Craning his neck over his shoulder he caught sight of Quil shuffling toward him on his belly as his lupine eyes locked with Embry's. Jake watched frozen as Quil continued to shuffle his way forward, not making eye contact with him.

Turning his head back toward Embry he could tell his wolf was panting, his body tense against the ground as his eyes darted around the yard.

Jake's hand landed softly on Embry's head and a flicker of heat shot up his arm. Stunned, the words Jake was about to say stalled in his throat before he forced them out in a whisper, "Embry what's wrong, she's alright, isn't she?"

Jake waited for any sort of communication from Embry. When no response came his head shot over his shoulder to see Quil nearly at his heels, his other hand landed on the grey wolf's head and another flicker of heat shot up his arm working its way into his chest. _What the hell is going on?_

Swallowing the dread that had taken residence in his throat, Jake fought the words out, "Quil, she's alright isn't she?"

~TIBC~

Quil and Embry both wanted more than anything in that moment to phase back and tell him that what was going on with them had nothing to do with Bella, that it was all Jake and that it came out of nowhere, that he had called them there in some way. Their wolves just wanted to comfort their Alpha and they were waiting. Waiting for his wolf to take over so they could do just that. It scared them and left them in awe at the same time. Never before had their wolves taken over completely, even when Jake's emotions could be felt by the pack after Dakota had died. Their wolves felt a pull to him, a need to calm him and surround him with their support, but they were able to fight it because protecting the tribe was more important. Embry knew when the pull jerked in the opposite direction of his patrol path toward Jake's house that this was different. The closer he got to the little red house, the softer and softer Paul's voice had become until it was gone completely. His wolf didn't care about Paul or patrolling or how pissed off Sam was going to be for that matter. His wolf only cared about his alpha and so he went, and Embry followed.

Quil felt a tug at the side of his throat. "Tell me she's alright, Quil." A whine was all he could give the tortured Alpha in front of him.

"Emb, dude, can you hear me?"

Embry started at the fact that he could hear Quil through the link. "Yeah I'm here, can you hear anyone else, Quil?"

"No dude just you; this is freaky as hell. He doing this?"

"I think he is."

"We need to figure out what the hell is going on with Bella, why she isn't here and how we can get her here."

"Bella is in Forks, she's ok, sort of," Seth's nervous voice broke into their heads causing both of them to start this time, Jake's grip on their fur tightening to an almost painful level.

Embry could hear Seth's wolf shuffling toward him still under the cover of the trees.

"What do you mean sort of?" Embry and Quil questioned in unison.

"Leah got a call from Bella earlier, she said Rosalie sent her something, she wanted someone to be there when she opened it."

"Was that the last you heard from Leah?"

"I just got off the phone before I felt the pull to get over here, she was pissed but said Bella was doing ok."

"I can't believe he's doing this," Jared's voice broke through the link catching all their attention.

"Really Jare, you and I were just talking about this with Sam the other day." Paul piped in.

"Talking about what?"

"This, Jake. Dude, he's getting stronger."

"You're talking about Jake behind our backs?" Embry all but snarled at the two wolves that were now lying on their bellies right in front of him.

"Calm the fuck down, Call. Sam can feel Jake getting stronger and since we're his second and third he wanted to tell us because he didn't want something like this to happen."

"Like you could have prevented this. I was sleeping; it jerked me right out of the bed I barely made it to the back yard before I was phasing." Quil whined out.

"Maybe we could have if we would have known he was going to get so worked up, what the hell is going on?"

"Bella's not here." Quil, Embry and Seth replied.

"Well someone needs to get her the fuck here, we obviously aren't helping him."

"Leah's with her right now. Maybe she'll feel it too and bring Bella." Seth said hopefully.

"Or one of us needs to make him phase somehow, that's why this isn't working."

~TIBC~

Jake stood, letting his hands slowly slide from the Quil and Embry's heads. Slowly his eyes scanned the circle, taking in the sight before him. His entire pack minus Sam and Leah were surrounding him all on their bellies, all of their eyes watching his every move, waiting. _Phase_ his wolf whined in his head almost desperate sounding now. One by one his pack mates had slowly come out of the woods to surround him and one by one the wolves that lay at his feet seemed to have a calming effect on him, but it wasn't enough. Something was wrong with Bella, had to be, she wasn't here for a reason.

Just as the thought slipped into his mind he heard the familiar sound of her truck making its way down the road.

~TIBC~

Leah's hand rubbed over her chest, her breath coming out in short pants as her foot pressed harder on the pedal.

"Son of a bitch, this fucking hurts."

"Are you ever going to answer me, Leah? What's going on?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know Swan? Jesus, my lungs feel like they are going to fucking jump right out of my chest."

"Do you need me to drive?"

"And have Jake to kick my ass when we get there? No thank you."

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the moss-covered trees as they flew down the road.

Turning onto La Push Road, Leah startled Bella when she spoke. "Don't tell him about what the leech did. At least not right now, even when he asks-which I know he will-don't tell him. Make something up, he's the one that's doing this, I can feel it." Leah said as her fist fell from her chest.

"Jake, what's he doing?"

"Getting stronger," Leah muttered under her breath as they jerked to a stop in Jake's driveway.

The scene just over the hood of her truck caused Bella's jaw to go slack and her mouth to pop open. Jake stood just outside of his garage doors surrounded by wolves. A gust of fresh air blew into the cab, pulling Bella's eyes toward the driver's door. Leah stood just inside of the open door her eyes locked on Jake, his eyes locked on Bella. He took a step forward and the wolves in front of him parted, another step and they stood from the ground. The closer he got to Bella the wider her eyes became.

The wolves were following him as he walked forward slowly. Bella's heart rate kicked at the sight. They were single file now following him close enough but not too close. Bella felt warmth at her side but she didn't dare look to see who or what was pressing into her.

"Open the door and get out slow."

Leah whispered, one side of her body putting pressure against Bella.

Bella whimpered before she realized it and her eyes darted to Leah.

"He's not going to hurt you, he's just-" Leah's brows pinched together, "worried, upset, he's angry Bella, but I don't think he's angry at you."

"How do you know?" Bella whispered her eyes back on Jake her hand on the door handle.

"Because I can feel him, all of us can."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella pulled the handle up and slid out of the cab of the truck. Never taking her eyes off Jake or the wolves as they slowly stalked behind him, she squeezed out of the way of the door and closed it gently. Pushing her hand against the door she finally heard the click, and then he was right in front of her. His eyes darting all over her face his lip a thin line as they scanned down her body.

"Where have you been?"

The pain in his voice as he whispered out the words almost triggered the truth to tumble out, that she was at home freaking out over a letter from Rosalie. She didn't want to lie to him, "Trying to figure out what to do about school." That wasn't really a lie; she just hoped that he didn't read to far into it.

His hand shot out grabbing her wrist and jerked her forward. When her head hit his chest Bella relaxed into his embrace instantly, "I'm ok Jake, sorry I didn't come over."

His arms squeezed her to the point that it was hard to get a breath in.

"You're ok?"

Nodding into his chest, she slid her arms around his waist, the action causing the muscles in his back to relax and his body slump forward. As he held her he felt cold noses and fur press against his legs, his bare back and back of his hands that were gripping Bella's waist.

When he had the power to unwrap himself from Bella he noticed that the wolves were no longer surrounding them. Turning, he realized that they had all phased back. Not knowing what to say, he scanned their faces. Paul just looked plain aggravated, when his eyes slid over to Seth it took a lot for him not to smile at the kid as he bounced on the balls of his feet, Embry and Quil were wearing satisfied smirks. Standing beside his two friends were Sam and Jared both not showing any emotion at all.

Jake's hand instantly went to the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. "Uh Sam I don't know what-"

Sam moved forward, his head cocked to the side, the action causing Jake's wolf to stir within him. _Threat. _The though skittered through Jake's head before he tamped it down. Sam was not a threat.

"You're getting stronger, Jake." It wasn't a question but a statement one that caused all heads to nod in agreement.

His hand flew out in an arch as he locked eyes with Sam, "I did this?"

Nodding, Sam took another step forward before his eyebrows pinched together and he took a half step back, "You did, I could feel it, not as strong as them. It was like before but this time much stronger." Sam paused his eyes scanning over the group before locking back onto Jake's, "They dropped off one by one Jake."

Jake shuffled on his feet, his eyes swinging over to Embry who was still smiling, "You were here first."

"It was pretty strong, man."

Turning back toward Sam, Jake shook his head, bewildered, "What's it mean?"

"That you need to work on getting your emotions in check," his eyes swung over to Bella before locking with Jake's again, "and that you should probably start patrolling with me so we can start the transition and Jared with Embry."

One eyebrow cocked, Embry opened his mouth to question Sam but he held his hand up, "You were here first, so it must have been strongest for you, you're probably going to be his second. Jared's mine he came second." Sam shrugged his shoulders as his eyes swung toward the house. "Of course we can talk to the council about all of this, get their opinion."

"No way," Embry whispered just before Quil socked him in the arm.

~TIBC~

With Sam in the house talking to Billy and the rest of the pack heading back to what they were doing before his pull claimed them, Bella, Jake, Leah and Embry stood in the yard in silence. Mostly because the wolves were listening to what Sam was saying to Billy, but also because they didn't know what to say to each other.

Bella watched as their brows would pinch together and then raise. Tired of being left out, Bella put her hand on Jake's arm, "What's he saying?"

A low rumble rolled through Jake's chest and Leah stepped forward, "Jake, he's a dick. Don't listen to that shit."

Bella's head turned toward Leah, "What's going on?"

Rolling her eyes, Leah looked down at Bella, "Oh you know the usual no one is as responsible as Sam and you're causing problems."

"She's not causing problems." Jake practically seethed beside her.

Leah's eyebrow quirked, gaining a head shake from Embry. When Leah opened her mouth to talk, Embry threw his hands in the air and stepped back a couple of paces.

"Well she kind of is, Jake."

"Can it, Leah."

"No listen, that thing was insane Jake. I thought I was having a goddamned heart attack on the way over here, it hurt so damn bad and Jared and Paul were on patrol-"

"I said can it," Jake snarled his fists clenching at his sides.

"You know I think Sam's an ass, but he's right about one thing: you need to find a way to start sorting through all this shit, because if you keep panicking and pulling us all to you, we could be in a world of hurt."

Jake opened his mouth to snarl at her again, but Leah shot him a death glare. "I'm NOT finished," she grit out toward him. "It's not that we don't want to help you Jake, but that was, well it was kind of fucking scary to be honest, and if you'd just open up about what is going on then maybe it won't happen again, and Sam won't be on his high horse acting like this is the end of the world."

"You don't think I'm trying to sort through this shit Leah?" Jake snapped, taking a step toward her, only stopping because Bella laid her hand on his shoulder.

"That's not what I said, Jake." She sneered. "You are working through it, but the only person you are even trying to work through it with is Bella."

Jake opened his mouth but Leah held her hand up.

"She can't be here every second of the day Jake, she has shit going on in her life too ya know, and you do have friends here. Friends that are more than willing to help you through it when Bella can't be here."

His head snapped toward Bella, panic filled eyes settling on hers, "You're leaving?"

It was Leah's turn to groan and throw her hands in the air, "Would you talk some fucking sense into him Swan? Embry lets get the hell out of here."

As Leah and Embry slowly disappeared into the woods, Jake turned full body toward Bella. His hands raised as if he was going to grip her shoulders before dropping back down to his sides. He could feel the panic surging through him, but he was fighting it, he didn't want his pack flocking to his side twice in one day, and if what Billy had said to Sam in the house it was possible for his pack to be driven by his emotions?

"No, Jake, I'm not leaving, but-" Bella shuffled nervously on her feet before meeting his eyes, "if I tell you something will you tell me something?" It was the only way that Bella could think of getting Jake to open up to her, not that she wanted to tell Jake why she hadn't come over this afternoon, but this wasn't about her.

At his stiff nod Bella's hand made it up to her forehead and she paced in front of Jake in the grass, "I don't want you freaking out, I'll trust that you are going to remain calm."

She looked at him but didn't wait for his answer, "this morning I got a packet in the mail. It was from Rosalie" pausing only for a moment when a rumble seeped from Jake's lips Bella stopped in front of him, "Carlisle convinced my professors that I was terribly ill and that I couldn't finish out the year. He somehow got them to accept term papers instead of making me take the finals. Rose did them for me and I got my credits for the year."

Her eyes bore into Jake's waiting a response. When he gave none she began pacing again, "I was shocked. I've never heard of such a thing, I worked hard for my grades, and I really don't want to know what they did to get my professors to agree to term papers instead of in class work and finals. She cheated for me and I passed and I don't know how to take that. She also sent me a packet from UDUB with a letter saying that that's where Alice saw me next year."

Again, she waited for him to speak, "Jake I didn't leave them only to come back down here and let them control my life from a distance. I don't know what I'm going to do, I think I should talk to my professors, tell them that it wasn't me that did that work, that I really wasn't sick. But if I do, I know the whole year or maybe even more won't be accounted for and I just kind of panicked. I was just sitting there staring at it all when Leah showed up and decided to give me her opinion on the matter, at least until she said that we needed to get down here and fast."

Jake took in Bella's stance as she stood in front of him, clearly confused, clearly wanting his opinion on the matter, but why? Sure they were friends and yes his feelings, as normal, were heading toward more than friendly, this morning and his panic attack was clear indication of that, but what did she want?

"What do you want ,Bella?"

Her brows pinched together her hands went to her hips, even more confused than before, "What?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know what I want, that's the problem. I've never done anything that I have really wanted to do."

"Then why don't you do something you want to do for once?"

Her head shook, her eyes wide, the vein near her temple pulsing just under her skin, "You think it's that easy?"

"You don't think it is? You can't always do what other people want you do to do, Bella. Sometimes you have to do what you want to do, no matter the consequences." He countered, he didn't know why all of a sudden he needed to start this little spat with her but he couldn't not say these things either.

"You really want me to do what I want, Jake?" Her eyebrow cocked now as if some sort of challenge.

Panic sliced through him at her words, _what if she didn't want to be here with him, what if she really wanted to go back to them, turn into a vamp- _his thoughts cut off the second he felt her cool hand wrap around the back of his neck and pull, her lips were on his and then off just as quickly before he could even register the taste of her.

Stepping back from him red faced but triumphant looking, Bella stood taller than Jake had ever seen. "That's what I want to do, but I don't because sometimes Jake, doing what other people need and want is more important."

Eyes still wide, Jake took a step toward her wanting her lips on his again, "Maybe I want that too."

"I doesn't matter if you want it or not, Jake," clearly aggravated, "it would be a band-aid, what you need is emotional support and I'm more than willing to give it to you because I care about you. But Jake, so do they and you need to start letting them in too, not just me."

"They came here because the wolf called them."

"You don't think any of them would have come if you asked?"

"I don't know."

"That's crap!" Bella all but yelled, earning a raised brow from Jake, "Paul kidnapped me to help you; Quil, Embry and Leah are here every day-"

"The feel obligated because they're pack."

Bella's eyes grew wide and once again the vein by her temple pulsed, "You're an idiot! Embry and Quil want to help you, they just don't know how and Leah does too, you just aren't willing to see it, Jake."

Jake opened his mouth to argue again but Bella held her hand up stopping him before the words could come out.

"Tell me something Jake, you said you would."

"I really want you to stay with me tonight."

Bella's head dropped back, a groan of frustration passed by her lips before it snapped forward and she shook her head, "Leah was right, you're not listening, Jake. I don't want you freaking out, but I'm going home. You need to talk to someone tonight, and tomorrow when I come back I want you to tell me what you talked to this person about, ok? You need to do this." With two half steps she was in front of him again, her eyes pleading with him to just do what she asked of him. When her head landed on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist he felt the tension drain away like it had never been there and it only proved the point he was trying to make. Yes as the pack showed up one by one he could feel it less and less, but the tension didn't completely disappear until she had shown up, he just needed her to understand.

As her arms slipped from around his waist, Jake gripped her tighter, not wanting to let her go. When she pushed at him with a grunt he let his hands drop to his sides. "Please talk to someone, Jake."

He nodded without looking down at her and fought the urge to run after her and beg for her to at least let him drive her home. He knew she wouldn't though; instead he stayed rooted to the spot, forcing his emotions down so that his wolf wouldn't get out of control again.

When he could no longer hear the hum of the engine he turned toward the garage and then shot a look over his shoulder to the house. Sam wasn't there anymore that much was clear, his father on the other hand was sitting on the porch looking at him, face full of concern.

Sucking in a deep breath, Jake turned and headed for the porch.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As Jake bound up the steps past Billy he didn't even look in his direction, ignoring his fathers worried gaze as it burnt holes into his back. Making his way into the house, Jake was beyond hungry and he knew that with Bella being gone, he was going to have to find something in the house to eat for the both of them. When the thought of calling Rachel entered his mind he shook it off, like he really needed her two cents. With a frustrated sigh Jake made his way to the refrigerator and pulled the door open.

Just as he suspected: nothing. Even with all the food he and Bella bought, all that was left was half a loaf of bread and some lunch meat, not nearly enough to feed him and his father. Mentally crossing his fingers that one of Bella's frozen meals was still stashed in the freezer, Jake held his breath and slowly opened the door. Groaning in frustration, Jake's eyes landed on the single box that sat inside the freezer, unsure what it was due to the frost build up, Jake reached for it. Scrubbing off the frost Jake grit his teeth together and fought the wave of anger that washed over him. Of course it was meatloaf. Unable to contain the snarl any longer he tore the box open and slammed the frozen tray on the counter, reaching for a knife he may have stabbed the plastic a little too hard, and drug the knife through it just a little to roughly but he didn't care. He didn't want to eat this shit meatloaf, he wanted Bella's meatloaf all covered in sticky ketchupy goodness. Chucking the frozen tray into the stove he smacked the knobs and turned around, his hands fisted in his hair.

"You ok there, son?"

Jake's back stiffened as Billy's question rolled through the tiny kitchen, _fucking great_, letting his hands drop from his hair he tucked them under his armpits in order to keep from doing something stupid like tearing the meatloaf box on the counter to oblivion, "Everything's just great, Dad."

Watching Billy's lip press into a thin line, Jake waited for him to say something. After a few seconds he pushed himself off the counter and made his way toward the hall, "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back before it's done."

Jake could hear his dad suck in a deep breath and let it gush out slowly before the wheels of his chair squeaked across the living room floor. The same time he flipped on the shower he heard the tv come to life and the tell-tale sign of a beer cracking open.

When the water was ice cold and the smell of the meatloaf wafted into the bathroom, Jake knew it wouldn't be long before they were sitting uncomfortably across each other at the table. The thought of it made his teeth mash together. He hated the fact that he knew what it was going to be like when he went out there, he hated it even more because he knew it was all his fault. He hadn't sat down to a dinner with his father since before he left two years ago. When he came back with Dakota it was always, at the very least, the three of them, more often that not Embry and Quil joined them and sometimes even the entire pack would come over. But now he knew, after the way he treated Embry and Quil earlier, they wouldn't be coming around and well, Bella made her decision clear too. As slowly as he could Jake ran the towel over his body, trying to think of any way to drag out the inevitable.

His thoughts were interrupted when Billy's voice rang down the hall, "Jacob, you might want to check the food, I think it's starting to burn."

_Shit_ Jake muttered as he threw the towel on the floor and jerked his dirty cutoffs back on.

When the door opened he could smell the faintest hint of food burning so he made quick work of getting himself to the kitchen, not even bothering to look in his father's direction. Pulling open the oven, relief washed over him when he realized that it was just a little gravy bubbling over the tray. Pulling the meatloaf out with his bare hands, Jake didn't even wince at the heat of it. As he placed the food on the counter, Billy's slow approach caused a wave of dread to wash over him. Hanging his head, Jake went about cutting the food and putting it on separate plates before he found a bag of stale potato chips and flung them on the kitchen table where Billy was waiting.

~TIBC~

The last ten minutes had been the longest of his life, or well it sure as hell felt like it to Jake. Not a word had been said between the two, the sounds of their forks scraping across their plates and the rustle of the potato chip bag were the only thing filling up the silent room. Pushing his plate back, Jake leaned back in his chair rubbing his not-quite-full stomach. If Bella were here, the meatloaf wouldn't have tasted like ass and he sure as hell would have been full. He could feel himself scowling at the empty plate but he didn't care.

"It's not the same, is it?"

Jake's eyes snapped up, the hint of humor in Billy's voice instantly aggravating him, "Oh no, that was the best damn meatloaf I've ever had, Dad."

The humor slid from Billy's face in a flash as his eyes pinched together, "Didn't say that it was the best, Son, just that it wasn't the same."

"What is it exactly that you would have me do about that, she's the one that said she wasn't staying."

Growing more aggravated Jake watched as Billy adjusted himself in the chair, interlocking his fingers on the table top, "You could just do what she asked of you."

Snorting, Jake stood from his chair and grabbed their plates, "It's not that easy."

"Isn't it?" Billy countered when Jake swung back around.

"You of all people know it isn't." Jake felt the guilt roll over him as the words tumbled out of his mouth. The hitch of his father's breath making him aware that his words cut in just like they were meant too.

"It may have taken me a while to open up to other people after your mother passed Jacob, but I did."

"As far as I can remember, Dad it was a couple years, by that point Rachel and Becca were already itching to get out of this place." Watching his father flinch, Jake couldn't help but wonder why he was being such a dick.

Billy sucked in a breath before his eyes turned to slits, "Now you listen here: I had a lot of responsibilities on me Jacob, a lot more than you do right now so it was a little harder for me. You, you're young and there are a load of people that want to help you, you just aren't letting them."

Rolling his eyes, Jake fought back the tingling sensation that was starting to itch at his legs, "And there weren't plenty of people to help you? What was your excuse?"

Narrowing his eyes, Billy gripped the wheels on his chair and jerked himself back from the table. In a move that caught Jake by surprise, Billy slammed his hand into the side of the table causing it to skid across the floor and slam into the refrigerator. Jake's wolf bristled at the threat as his father slowly pushed his chair forward. "Get down here," Billy instructed motioning for Jake to meet him eye to eye.

When Jake bent at the knees Billy's eyes hardened before he spoke through gritted teeth, "There were exactly six people willing to help me after what happened with your mother. Everyone else blamed me for what happened to her, you were just too young to see it."

Sucking in a breath, Jake stumbled back against the cabinet and watched as his father pushed himself back in the seat. " Harry, Sue, Charlie, Tiffany Call, Old Quil and Molly were the only ones that didn't blame me at first Jacob. They tried to help the best they could with me and you kids and I will never be able to repay them for that, but the tribe, they loved Sarah and they had no one else to blame but me, so they did. You, on the other hand, have all these people willing to help you through this and you're shutting them out. You should be grateful and accept it."

"You don't think they blame me for what happened with Dakota?" Jake croaked out, knowing deep down that it wasn't true. The roll of Billy's eyes made Jake aware that he wasn't buying it.

"No one blames you Jacob, you know that."

"So because no one blames me and I'm young, I'm just supposed to get over it like it never even happened?"

A frustrated sigh ripped through Billy's lips, "You know that's not what I'm saying, Jacob. If you let your family and your friends help you, you won't have to suffer for as long as I did. We just want you to get better and right now you're not getting better, you're just going through the motions. Even with Bella."

"It's not like I'm exactly comfortable talking to Bella about Dakota."

Billy's brows shot up as he leaned forward in his chair, "Exactly."

"I told her I'd talk to them."

"It's not going to matter if you aren't going to open up, Jake. You could skirt around the issues like you do with her, nothing is going to get accomplished."

Shooting up from the floor, Jake's hand went straight to his forehead. "What do you want me to accomplish!? You want me to be the Alpha of this pack? You want me to be the same kid that I was before all this shit happened? You want me to just be with Bella like nothing ever happened? No matter who I open up to, no matter how much I tell anyone, that's not going to happen."

"Why can't you accomplish those things?"

Flinging his arms to the side Jake couldn't help the look that shot across his face, "Because my imprint is dead, because since then the wolf is stronger than it has ever been and it is making me fucking crazy, because every one is pushing me toward Bella, even the wolf, and I have no idea what I want, or what is right."

"That's where you are confused, Jacob. You know _what_ you want you just don't think it's right."

"You're so smart; tell me what I want, then."

"You want Bella."

Jake nearly swallowed his tongue, _why does everything have to be about her?_

"Because, even though you think it's wrong, you love her."

Billy's words caused Jake to freeze where he stood, realizing his previous thoughts came out as words, he slowly turned around.

"I loved her until she chose him over me, I loved her until I imprinted on Dakota."

"So you're saying you don't love her now?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not, Dakota's only been gone a couple of months. Why does everyone think I should move on just because Bella is back?"

"It's not that we want you to move on Jake, we all just know how much you care about her. It's obvious, she's the reason-"

"Why haven't you moved on? It's been ten years, Dad."

If it weren't for the stone cold serious look on Billy's face at his next words, Jake never would have believed him. "Who says that I didn't?"

Settling back into his chair, Billy waited for the shock to wear off, encouraging Jake to ask his questions when it finally did.

"When?"

"It was close to three years after your mother passed."

"Who?"

Billy leaned forward in his chair piercing Jake with his eyes. "This stays between us. I promised her when things ended with us that I wouldn't tell anyone because she was worried about what people would say."

Snapping his mouth shut Jake nodded, "Tiffany Call." Billy held his hand up stopping the words he knew Jake was about to say, "Before you even ask, no I'm not Embry's father, nothing happened between the two of us until after your mother passed on. She pushed me more than anyone when it came to getting used to this thing." Billy said smacking the side of the chair. "She's a good woman, Jacob and the things people say about her, they aren't true."

A million questions were still racing thought Jake's mind, unsure of which to ask first he couldn't take his eyes off his father. He could see the devotion in his eyes as he talked to him about Tiffany. At the same time he could see the pain.

"When did it end?"

Billy shook his head and looked away from Jake before drawing in a ragged breath, "I ended it after Embry phased for the first time. I couldn't risk the chance of someone seeing her come over here when she was upset and worried about him. The tribe already thinks he's mine after all the support she gave me after your mother died. I know what the pack thinks and even though the council knows the truth about Embry's father, they still wonder if I was unfaithful to Sarah with her. The rumors would start again and I can't have her hurt."

"You were with her for five years? You still care about her?"

"I will always care about her. I'm doing what's best for everyone."

"You know that sounds stupid, right?"

"As stupid as it may sound, Son, I'm doing it so she doesn't get hurt. What you're doing only hurts you."

At a loss for words, Jake couldn't take his eyes off his father. He could see the pain in his eyes but the stubborn set to his jaw meant business.

"I don't know what she wants me to say to them. They know everything that happened with me and Dakota, and after-"

"They don't know anything after Jake, they say you blocked them out, they know how you felt, how you feel even now, sometimes they can feel how strong your emotions are, like today, but they don't know anything else."

Jake hung his head, "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it."

Drawing in a deep breath, Billy shifted in his chair gaining Jake's attention, "Then don't."

Brows knit in confusion, Jake opened his mouth to ask, but Billy held his hand up, "I'm not saying ever Jake, just not now. You and Bella being together is great, but she's right; you need other people besides her. I know that you took pride in being the person that helped her, the only person that was there for her when she needed someone, but she should have talked to her dad, she should have opened open to her friends at school, but she didn't and look at where that got her. When you phased she should have been comfortable going to someone else."

"She's not happy."

"Jake, you know she's not and while you did help her and I don't want you think otherwise, it wasn't enough. Bella helping you isn't going to be enough, either. Your wolf knows something you don't, Son. Qhy do you think he would have needed their support today?"

"This is all so messed up."

"It is, but we want to help you Jake, everyone wants to help. You just need to let us."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Bella is like a daughter to me Jacob, you know that."

"I wasn't talking about Bella."

Billy sat straighter in his chair, his mouth setting into a hard line.

"Did you ever feel like you shouldn't?"

The tension left Billy in an instant, "Sometimes I did. After everything I went through with the tribe and even people I thought were friends, I had myself convinced that it was my fault, just like you do. Your mom would have wanted me to be happy, Jake. Just like if it were me in her place, I would have wanted the same for her. I know it's hard to convince yourself of it, but you deserve to be happy, Jake. Whether it's with Bella or not, you deserve happiness."

Jake frowned at the thought of being happy with anyone else but Bella, "It took you years though, Dad."

"Jake, I didn't know Tiffany much before then. She and your mother were always together watching after you kids. It took me that long to even let her in, Bella's already in, she has been for a long time."

"That's the problem, she shouldn't be."

"Why, because she hurt you when she was a teenager? That was years ago Jake, people grow up."

Jake's hands grew into fists at his fathers words, they were true. It hurt that she had left him, but she told him she was sorry and he knew she was. That wasn't what the problem was, and what would his dad think of him when he told him? Steeling his resolve, Jake stood tall looking down at his father, "I don't want this brought up at some council meeting, Dad." Staring down at his father, Jake waited until Billy gave him a nod. "I thought about her every day, even after I imprinted on Dakota." Jake's stomach lurched when he saw his father's lip twitch. "Not the way you think," He threw out quickly, "the feelings I had for her were...I don't know, different. When I left I hated her, I hated them. It hurt to think about her, to see someone that was short with brown hair, to smell vanilla and strawberries. When I imprinted on Dakota those things didn't hurt any more. I didn't hate her anymore, the love I had for her was," Jake drew in a deep breath wondering if his father would believe him, "still there but not strong, and the love I had for Dakota, it wasn't as strong as it was for Bella before everything, but stronger than it was for Bella then. Does that make sense?"

"It does, Son. You loved her for so long, and you love just like your mother did, with every thing you have."

"So why couldn't I love Dakota like I loved Bella?"

"Is that why you feel the way you do, Jacob, because the love you had for Dakota was different than the love you had for Bella?"

Unable to speak, Jake nodded his head shamefully.

"The love I have for Tiffany is nothing like what I had for your mother, Jacob, and it's not something to feel bad about. They are two completely different people, the love can't be the same."

"But I should have loved her more! She was my imprint, it should have gotten rid-"

"You know that's not how it works, Jake."

Jake's eyes slid closed knowing Billy was right, "Sam."

He could hear the sadness in his fathers voice when he replied, "Sam."

~TIBC~

If this didn't make her happy then he didn't know what in the hell would. Jake was shuffling along through the woods as slow as he possibly could, fighting his wolf every step of the way, his emotions a big ball of screwed up. He knew Sam wouldn't hold all the answers to his problems, yet he wanted to believe that there was something there that was actually going to help him with the guilt he was feeling, and maybe, if he could get rid of the guilt, he could start working through all the other shit. As always, for as long as Jake could remember, his life revolved around Bella Swan.

As he got closer to the house he could hear the sounds of Emily in the kitchen and smell the scent of fried chicken. His stomach rumbled as soon as it hit him. Jake knew Sam could hear him as he noisily made his way through the trees, but he still called out for him when he got to the clearing of their back yard. He heard a chair scrape against wood; Emily giggle and Sam's footsteps draw nearer as he came toward the back door. Standing in the frame, Sam jerked his head as a hello and held open the screen door, "Come on in Jake, Emily's just about done with dinner."

"Actually I'd like to talk to you."

Cocking his head to the side Sam jerked his head once more, "Well come on in we can talk over dinner."

Feet rooted to the dirt, Jake knew there was no way in hell he was going to talk to Sam about this around Emily, "Just the two of us." When Sam's body jerked up he was at his full height and Jake wondered if he was taking it as a threat, "I have to ask you something and I don't think Emily needs to hear it," Jake whispered low enough so Emily wouldn't hear.

With a nod Sam let the screen door slap shut as he made his way back toward Emily. Jake heard Sam tell Emily that he'd be right back that he was just going to help Jake out with something. He smiled when Emily told him to make sure to tell Jake there was plenty for him when they were done. His smile slid away when Sam came out the back door, his Alpha mask in place. This was going to be fun.

Sam made sure to stand far enough away from Jake that his wolf wouldn't feel threatened, his own wolf more comfortable with their proximity than Sam was at the moment, "What is it that you need, Jake?"

Jake looked around the back yard not really knowing how to start the conversation other than blurting out what he really wanted to know. This sucked so hard.

As Jake looked around the yard, Sam crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a response. Then, just as quickly he uncrossed them, not wanting Jake to take his stance as a threat. In all honesty, Sam was curious what it was Jake was doing at his house and why he was looking like a nervous little puppy. "Just spit it out, Jake."

At Sam's words Jake's eyes snapped up and locked onto the Alpha in front of him, his wolf not sensing a threat as he had earlier today, "Can we go sit over there?" Jake pointed to the burned out fire pit at the other end of the yard.

Waving his hand in the direction of the circle of stumps, Sam huffed, "Lead the way."

Once sitting across from Jake at the fire pit, Sam leaned back on the log, "What's this all about Jake? You look nervous as hell."

Jake's eyes didn't meet his. This time and Sam wondered if Jake was going to answer.

"Do you still love Leah?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sam snarled as he jumped up from the log he was sitting on. His eyes darting back toward the house to make sure Emily was nowhere near this conversation.

Instead of Jake jumping up at the threat, his head fell into his hands and he drew in a ragged breath, "I was talking to my dad and he made me realize that you and I might have more in common than I thought."

"And what the fuck is that?" Sam said as his hand balled into fists at his sides.

"I'm not trying to piss you off, Sam. I just want to know the answer and I'll leave."

"Are you serious, Jacob?"

Jake's head snapped up, his eyes locking on Sam's, I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't.

With that Sam's eyes shot wide and he all but collapsed back onto the log behind him. "How about you tell me what this is about and then I will think about answering that question."

_Nothing can ever be easy_, Jake thought as he drew in a breath, drawing strength for the conversation he didn't want to have.

"It's about Bella."

Shaking his head, Sam clapped his hands together, "Isn't it always?"

Fighting the urge to snap back, Jake nodded his head, "Seems that way." Jake then told Sam about his conversation with his father, leaving Billy's situation out completely, focusing on the guilt that he felt for not only feeling the way he felt about Bella now but the way he felt about her when he and Dakota were still together. When he was finished he finally let his eyes refocus back on Sam, surprised at what he saw there. Instead of anger or disgust Sam looked as though he knew exactly what it was Jake was going through.

The anger that surged forward at Jake's earlier question was completely gone by the time he got done talking. In its place Sam felt sorrow and regret. He knew exactly what Jake was going through and it caused just as much problems for him as it did the kid in front of him. "Yes."

Jake's head cocked to the side, unsure of what Sam was answering yes to.

"I still love Leah."

If he would have been telling anyone else that he would feel like an asshole and have been scrambling for other words, but he knew Jacob wasn't going to judge him.

"You do."

Sam nodded his head, "Yep" making sure he popped the p just like the boys he leaned back crossing his feet at the ankles.

"This is so fucked up, Sam."

"That too."

"How do you deal with it?"

Sam wanted to tell him that it was just like Billy said, that his love for Leah was completely different than the love he had for Emily, but he didn't want the kid to tune him out. So he went for the truth, hoping it wouldn't give him reason to think his feelings for Bella were in any way wrong. Billy's words rang in his ears as he opened his mouth to speak; _Dakota was Jake's soul mate for a reason, her purpose __unlike the other imprints, was to bring Jake to the person he was truly meant to be with. _

"It wasn't easy Jake-it still isn't easy, but I know that she isn't it for me. No matter how much I love her or what we once had. When we were together it was explosive, our fights were off the wall crazy, like the fights my dad and my mom used to have before he left, the difference was after. They would just go their separate ways until they were both ready to act like it never happened. Leah and I we would make up and that would be explosive, too. It wasn't healthy. We didn't realize it then, and I'm not sure Leah realizes it now because she's still hurt at the way things ended. I did her wrong, I know that, and I will tell her that some day when she's ready to listen. No matter how much we loved each other, it wasn't right. Knowing that, reminding myself of it when I find myself getting too overprotective of her, it really helps."

"Dakota and I weren't like that, though. We never fought."

"You think because you two never fought that she is better for you than Bella? Emily and I disagree all the time."

Shrugging, Jake didn't answer.

"Fighting and not fighting doesn't mean one person is better for you than the other, Jake."

"Everything was perfect with her, Sam."

"Things with Bella could be worse, Jake. She took you being a wolf better than Dakota did, didn't she?"

At his nod, Sam continued on.

"Even though she hates the cold, she was always down here, outside doing things with you. she always got along with Billy and your sisters. The pack hated her Jake, treated her like shit and she kept coming back."

"She came back because she was using me, to see him."

Sam shook his head sadly, "She kept coming back because she was falling in love with you, Jake and too scared to admit it. Those might not have been her intentions at first, but eventually they were. She was a kid and she was confused. She was around them which didn't help things, and the reception that she got around here more than likely didn't help either."

"Now I'm the one that's fucked up."

"You'll get through it," Sam answered honestly. "You just need to realize that the way you feel for Bella, the way you felt for her even when Dakota was alive isn't wrong, Jake. When you love someone as deeply as you do Bella it can't be erased by monsters or magic. You and Dakota didn't know each other that long, and as nice as imprinting seems to be it's not easy. The love might be there but it isn't solid until you get to know the person, and you already know Bella, the love could be solid if you'd let it. Did she ever tell you why she didn't marry him, why in the two years that she's lived with not only them but the other coven that is up there? Why is she still a virgin, Jake?"

_Because she__'__s mine_, Jake and his wolf thought in unison as Sam's last question spilled over his lips.

Sam's smug smile was all Jake needed to see to know that the other man knew his last thought, "Talk to her, Jake. Ask her these questions, tell her the same thing you told me tonight. It's not going to be easy, but she needs to know what is going on, why you're fighting all of this as much as you are. You need to know the reasons for her decisions, too, Jake."

With a nod of his head, Jake stood from the log, the weight of the guilt still there but not weighing him down like it was before. He knew it was a step in the right direction, a step toward the happiness that as of right now he could believe he was worthy of.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_I can do this_, Jacob thought as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. With shaking hands he reached for the phone… _I__'__m a fucking idiot for even thinking this is going to be ok. _Out of the corner of his eye he could see Billy straining to the side, watching him from his chair in the living room. Snatching the phone off the hook, he snapped around, his back blocking the view from his father. Hearing Billy huff and shift in his chair, Jake dialed the number.

~TIBC~

"Swan residence," her voice floating across the line seemed to suck all of the energy out of his body. Slumping against the counter, he worked his throat, willing words to come out.

"Bells," was all he was able to croak before he heard her frustrated sigh.

"Jake, I told you that we shouldn't-"

"I know, Bells," he interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest. "I talked to my dad," he said the nerves getting to him, "and I talked to Sam." A meager amount of tension left him as she sucked in a breath.

"Oh Jake that's-that's great."

Shaking his head, he stole a look over his shoulder, sure enough Billy had moved his chair into the middle of the living room and had a full on view of Jake, no stretching required. Turning back around Jake did his best to square his shoulders, to man up. "Yeah Bells, it is but," god he really hoped this wasn't going to hurt her as much as it was hurting him_, _"I've been thinking about what you said about spending time with the pack, talking to them, and I think I'm going to do it. I need to do it."

"Well good, I think it's going to really help-"

Cutting her off again, Jake dared a look over his shoulder again, Billy was watching him like a hawk, "Alone, Bells."

"Alo- what are you, what do you mean, Jake?"

He could feel it, the bile rising up in his throat. The wolf was about to rip his guts right out, the fucker was mad. "I think maybe I should do this alone, just-"

Her breath shuddered across the phone before he could finish, and then silence. Rubbing his head he turned around again looking at Billy who was still obviously spying on this cluster fuck. Billy's eyes were wide in shock but his lips were pressed into a thin line. As he held the phone to his ear he could just barely hear movement, a door closing and then a long exhale. His father's eyes narrowed and he grunted while shaking his head. _Yeah dad, as if I don__'__t think this is going to hurt her_, "I'm not doing it to hurt you Bells, but I can't-there are things that I need to think about. Things that are hard to think about when I'm around you."

Another breath sucked in over the phone, and when she spoke next he felt his pride swell, "I think that's a good idea then, Jake. I just want you to get better." He could picture her over there: squared shoulders, being strong for him-at least he really hoped she was being strong.

"I'll see you in a couple of days then. We'll talk then, ok?"

"Ok Jake." The dial tone rang through the line before he could say another word.

As his hand moved to replace the phone, the sight of his arm caught his attention. Snapping forward, Jake cursed when the phone barely connected to the wall mount. This was not good. He watched as the shaking made its way quickly down his arm and into his chest. His gut still twisted in knots.

"Son do you need me to-"

Snatching his hand away from the phone, he crossed his arms over his chest stuffing his shaking hands under his arms, "No I'm good, but I'm gonna go."

Jake could hear his father start to protest as he jerked the back door open. He had to get the hell out of there and away from that damn phone, had to get away from his dad because there was no way he could endure a lecture on how big of a dumbass he was for calling Bella and basically telling her to back the fuck off when he really needed her.

~TIBC~

Leah's head was slamming into the headboard making the best sound he had ever heard. As Embry stared down at the beautiful naked woman below him he couldn't help but wonder just how the fuck he had gotten so lucky. He'd had a crush on this girl since he was ten; his first boner was because of her and a skimpy little green bikini she was wearing at First Beach. She smiled at him as his hips rocked forward, not even wincing when her head connected with the head board again. As he continued to stare at her the tempo of the sound grew faster, no longer matching his slow yet purposeful strokes. His eyes pinched just slightly until Leah's head tilted back into his pillow exposing her long lean neck, open mouthed he knew she was going to scream his name. With a roll of his hips his name spilled out of her lips but-

"Embry!"

Shifting on the bed Embry realized that Leah wasn't underneath him, _what the fuck?_

More pounding to his left and Embry jerked up in bed, dick hard as stone, he could just barely see a figure standing outside his dirty window.

"Embry, wake the fuck up!"

"Jake?" He answered louder than necessary as he reached forward and jerked the window up.

"You gotta come with me." So not what Embry wanted to hear from Jake at the moment.

The hair on Embry's arms stood on end at the panicked look on his face, "What's up dude?"

"I need to talk to Bella but I need you with me."

Scratching his forehead, Embry couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on, "Leah told me she heard Bella tell you she didn't want to talk to you till you started talking to us."

"I talked to Sam and my dad," Jake snapped as his hand made it to the back of his neck. "If you don't come with me I'm going by myself and it might not end how I want-"

"Alright!" Embry's hands shot up cutting him off, "She's going to be pissed though, you know that right?"

"Let's go man, I gotta get over there."

Groaning as he stood, Embry shot a glance down the front of his tattered shorts, thank fuck his dick wasn't hard anymore. He shuddered at the memory of Jake's voice cutting into that oh-so-perfect dream. _Right, Call. Like that shit is ever going to happen with Leah. _What an idiot he was for thinking it was real.

As he pulled himself through the window, Jake began backing toward the woods, "Phasing?"

"No!" Jake's head snapped up, "Not right now, the wolf is pretty fucking pissed and I don't know if I could-"

"Wanna take my mom's car?"

"Let's walk."

~TIBC~

Embry had already shot Jake more than a half of a dozen looks and they weren't even off of the rez yet.

"So, what's the plan?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Jake faced Embry, almost smiling when he saw the stupid half grin on his friends face, "We're not kidnapping her."

Embry barked out a laugh remembering the conversation that took place between him, Jake and Quil a couple of years ago, "No?"

Jake couldn't help his lip lifting on the side, "So it wasn't the best plan, but I was worried about her! An army of vampires, Emb, and if I recall Quil of all people was the one that talked me and you out of it."

Nodding his head, Embry remembered the panicked look on Quil's face at the thought of leaving the rez to protect Bella. "Imprint pussy." When Jake didn't say anything Embry realized his mistake, "Shit man, I'm sorr-"

Waving him off, Jake kept walking, "It's cool, true though he was so scared he wouldn't get to see Claire."

They walked on for a couple of miles, silence filling the air until Embry finally spoke, "So, what's really going on, Jake?"

Another mile went by before Jake's voice broke through the darkness, "I talked to Dad and Sam tonight." Jake took note of Embry's raised eyebrows and the nod of his head as he continued on, "Dad said some stuff, but Sam, I didn't really realize it until Dad told me, but he's kind of in the same place as me."

"Leah," Embry grunted out.

"Yeah and I'm not going to get you all worked up by talking about him and Leah Emb, but he's got me thinking, and I know what Bella wants, I know what I want. Now I just need to make myself realize that it's not wrong."

"So we're going over here to what?"

Jake drew to a stop just as the Forks streetlights came into view, "I told her tonight I needed some time alone, that we shouldn't see each other."

Embry's brows shot up into his hairline, "How'd she take that?"

Wincing, Jake fought the urge to scratch the back of his neck, "She seemed ok, but I just want to check on her make sure that she really is ok, and if I'm going to really do this-not be around her for a few days-I'd like to spend some time with her first."

"Damn dude, you act like you're," Embry paused before his body lurched forward making Jake's wolf jump, "You're not leaving again are you, going back to Montana?"

Jake's gut twisted at the panic in Embry's eyes, "Can't really work things out with the pack if I'm not here, can I?"

Backing away, Embry's eyes darted around the woods, "I guess not, but it's not like you haven't done it before."

"Man, I'm sorry about that. I was- I'm still a little messed up, but I don't think I'll be going back there."

Nodding, Embry turned back toward town, "So I'm just there to what, keep you two from-"

"To keep me from staying. I don't know if she's going to ask and even if she doesn't the wolf doesn't like the idea of not seeing her."

"You don't think you could make yourself leave?" Embry asked wide eyed.

"You know how strong it is, Emb" Jake shrugged.

"Shit."

"Pretty much."

~TIBC~

Bella was propped up against the headboard, legs pulled up, a book sitting against her lap when she heard a noise at her window. Panic shot through her for a second. When it happened again she fisted the cover. What if it was Edward?

Slowly she placed the book to the side and carefully lifted the covers, not letting her entire foot hit the floor. She thought it was comical that she was actually tip toeing across her bedroom floor, as if Edward wouldn't be able to hear every move she made.

The next ping against the glass was louder bringing her just short of the curtain hanging over the window. Another ping, one forceful enough to make her think the glass might have a rock stuck in it, had her eyes slamming shut, the breath in her lungs to freezing. _Just open the damn window Bella, _pushing aside the curtain she didn't dare open her eyes. God, if he were standing on that branch right outside her window she just might have a heart attack.

"Bella."

Her eyes flew open and shot down toward the ground, "Jake."

"Back up, I'm coming up."

At his words, Bella shifted her body away from the window and déjà vu struck. He slipped into her window just as he had done years before. The words were the same, hardly registering because she knew them. He was telling her that he was sorry. Instead of backing away and letting him talk this time, she threw herself at him.

As her arms latched around his neck, she felt his body go rigid for a beat before his arms wrapped around her back and his face was buried in her hair, fighting its way to her neck.

Drawing in a ragged breath, he pulled her against his body. Bella fought a groan at the feeling of his heat enveloping her. She couldn't believe what she was doing even as she was doing it, but the taste of the salt on his skin was too much. Her lips moved up from his shoulder to the dip of his neck, continuing to travel up until her breath was fanning across his ear.

"Jake are you ok?" Her arms squeezed his neck awaiting his response. She felt one of his palms flatten against her lower back as his head nodded yes.

She didn't want to let go, but she had to see his face, make sure that he was actually telling truth, especially after what had just happened. Slowly she allowed slack in her arms, but still kept them around his neck as she leaned back. It was awkward looking at him on her tip toes, arms half wrapped around his neck, but she couldn't make herself move any further away from him. If it was going to be a couple of days before she saw him again. She wanted to make these last few minutes count. Studying his face, she felt relief wash over her when she realized that he was actually telling the truth, that he was ok.

"I'm here to make sure you're ok."

"Me? I'm fine." Bella's brows pinched as her hands dropped and she rolled back on her feet, his hands didn't drop from her waist.

"Yeah you sounded kind of upset earlier"

When her lip went between her teeth Jake knew she wasn't being completely honest, "You sure you-"

She waved her hand at him, almost smacking his face in the process. He dropped his hands but didn't place any distance between their bodies. His wolf purred when she made no move either.

"I was taken off guard, maybe a little worried that you were going to leave again."

"Oh honey," the term of endearment warmed her from the inside out, his hand back at her waist drawing her into his chest again sent a zing of electricity through her body all the way down to her toes, "I won't do that again. I just need to-it's hard to want to focus on anything but you when you're around." He couldn't look at her as he said the last words not wanting to know her reaction. Shit, he sounded like needy little girl.

Nodding into his chest, Bella knew exactly what he was talking about. Where Jake was yearning for support she was yearning to feel his arms wrapped around her, his warmth seeping into her bones, just like it was right now. _Get a grip, Bella!_

She wiggled in his arms knowing that she needed to give herself some space, "I believe you."

He blew out a deep breath fanning her hair, she couldn't help that her eyes fluttered close at the feeling.

"I couldn't not see you until I knew you were ok, that you really are ok with it, Bells."

Smiling up at him, she nodded her head, "I'm good now that I know you aren't actually going to go anywhere. You need this Jake, and if you're preoccupied then it's not really going to work right. I want you to get better."

Jake watched her as she spoke to him. With no sign that her words were untrue or forced, he took a step back, "It won't be long, I've got some things-"

"Jake I don't want to rush you; I just want you to know that I'll be right here whenever you are ready." She snorted causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I actually ran into Ms. Newton today after I left your house, she offered me my old job for the summer."

His eyes narrowed on her as the wolf grew tense, "Who else is working there?"

Eyes glittering as a smile pulled her lips over her teeth, Jake watched her shake her head, she knew what he was asking. "Mike's engaged and living in Oregon."

Jake blew out a breath feeling like a complete ass, "That's great, Bells. You think you're going to do it?"

A slow smile spread across her face as she tipped her head up to meet his gaze, "I start on Sunday."

~TIBC~

It took everything Jake had to crawl out Bella's window without Embry's help. Knowing that Bella was going back to work helped a little. He was happy she was going back to work because that meant she planned on sticking around, at least for a little while. As they walked home Jake felt Embry's eyes on him and he knew that he should talk to his friend about it, but he just wasn't in the mood. He'd do it tomorrow.

"So," Jake shot Embry a glance, a little uncomfortable asking Embry what he was about to, but he didn't want to talk about himself. "How're things with you and Leah?"

Embry snorted as he whipped his head to the side just in time to catch the smile slipping from Embry's lips, "Smooth, Jake."

Jake shrugged but managed to waggle his eyebrows at Embry.

Embry thumped him on the back, another smiling spreading across his face. "Things with Leah are fine. So how are you going to handle not being around Bella all week?"

Jake frowned, his tactic on Embry not working. Grabbing Embry around the neck, Jake pulled him down in attempt to give him a noogie, "I guess I'll just have to stick with you, Emb, you know since you and Leah are just doing fine."

Jake felt a sock to his gut and then the two were scuffling in the middle of the road. He couldn't help but smile when Embry started grunting expletives, just like old times. They heard a rumble down the road, both of them snapping up in an attempt to act their age as Sue Clearwater's truck rolled slowly past them. They both waved all innocent-like when her eyes squeezed together, no doubt looking at their dirty clothes and ruffled hair. Shaking her head with a smile on her face, she stepped on the gas and drove away.

"She's going to tell Leah."

Jake's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open, before he barked out a laugh, "You are so whipped!"

Another round of wrestling ensued and not long after that somehow out of nowhere Quil joined in the fray. As they wrestled around Jake realized that maybe this really was what he needed.

~TIBC~

Sunday rolled around and Jake fought the urge to go see Bella off to work, things with Quil and Embry were going slow, but at least they weren't acting like he was going to freak out on them at any given moment, and to be honest he didn't feel like he was going to. His wolf was content for the most part, too. The wrestling with his friends felt like old times and even his wolf enjoyed the time spent with his pack.

Knowing that Embry and Quil were both busy, and that he needed to keep his mind off Bella, Jake made his way to Sam's place. As he journeyed through the woods he could hear Paul's paws thundering through the trees and he stilled. When Paul crossed his path he slowed, swung his lupine head his way, snorted as a way of hey, and sped back up. Jake knew he was headed home to Rachel. As he pushed out of the woods he found Emily working up the soil for her garden.

"He'll be out in a minute, Jake."

Jake nodded even though he was standing behind Emily and waited.

Sam set down an arm load of supplies, kissed Emily and then stood. "Run," Sam said jerking his head toward the woods. With a simple nod Jake made his way into the woods.

~TIBC~

They had been running for nearly an hour-and-a-half when Sam finally broke the silence, bringing up the topic of him becoming Alpha. Jake was relieved that he didn't have to talk about Dakota or the shit that was going on with him, but he really wasn't hot on talking about becoming Alpha either. Choosing the lesser of the two evils, Jake told him how he felt a shift when he first brought Dakota back to La Push, and that the surge of power he felt then continued to constantly grow. He hated admitting that it scared him, mostly because he was so screwed up in the head that he didn't want anyone-let alone a whole tribe-depending on him. It wasn't lost on Sam that the more they talked about Jake becoming alpha the further ahead he got, the longer his strides became. He was practically taking his place without even noticing it.

As they made another round Sam realized that Jake was slowly edging closer and closer toward the border, he let him without saying anything, keeping his mind locked down so Jake wouldn't know what he was thinking. As they made another sweep and Jake's paws barely skirted along the creek bank, Sam slammed to a stop watching Jake bound out a head of him until he realized the wolf was no longer at his flank.

_Sam?_

_Go ahead, Jake_

_Go ahead what?_ Jake's head swung around, clearly confused.

_Go to her, _Sam swung his massive head in the direction Jake's wolf instantly took note of.

_I told her-_

_Go to her Jake, _Sam interrupted, _it doesn__'__t matter what you told her, what you plan on doing, you want want you want. The wolf wants what it wants._

_It__'__s only been two days, Sam_

_I attacked her Jake, _a flash of Emily in the hospital flashed through the link_. I told myself I__'__d never let myself go near her and I was sitting out in the hall of her hospital room less than three hours later._

_I need to-_

When Sam interrupted this time, Jake snarled at him. Sam didn't care, his wolf barely bristled at it. He was still Alpha after all. _You__'__re doing fine, Jake. It__'__s only been a couple of days but we__'__ve seen a difference in you. As long as you keep trying, you don__'__t have to force yourself away from her because you have yourself convinced it__'__s the right thing to do. _

Jake's eyes darted to the right, straining as far as they could go and he knew Sam was right. Without a word Jake turned and sprinted through the woods.

His body felt free as he jumped over rocks and scrambled under bushes. His wolf was beyond ecstatic at this turn of events and even though he had been quiet all day, knowing that he was actually on his way to Bella, he couldn't contain himself any more. He pushed himself harder when the sounds of the small town met his ears. Shifting to the left just enough Jake made his way toward Newton's.

He made it to the woods behind the store just in time to hear Bella telling Mrs. Newton that she was leaving for the day. Phasing back was effortless, so much more so than it had been in a long time. As he jerked on his shorts and strode into the parking lot, he heard her tell someone else bye. Parking himself against the front fender of her truck, Jake stood as casually as he could, his skin tingling with anticipation, when he heard the alarm on the back door beep he crossed his arms over his chest, the twitch in his fingers about to drive him mad.

Bella's head was turned over her shoulder and he could see a hint of a smile splaying across her face as she laughed and waved at someone inside the store. Slowly turning toward the parking lot she stopped in her tracks. The door almost slamming against her before she realized it. Jake went to take a step forward but the smile on her face stopped him, and then she was running at him, throwing her bag on the ground before she jumped up and into his arms.

"I missed you." She breathed into his neck before placing a kiss there.

The feel of her lips on his skin instantly warmed him and his arms tightened around her waist, "Missed you too, Bells."

Her hold on his neck lessened only slightly as she pushed back, her legs though locking tighter around his waist, "What are we doing?"

"Sam told me Emily's making fried chicken."

Bella smiled while rolling her eyes, "Of course. Let's stop and let my dad know. Ok?"

"Sure-sure" he didn't realize what he said until another smile split across her face.

With one last squeeze of her legs, Bella let them drop and reached for the door handle realizing that Jake had walked her around to the passenger side of her truck. She quirked her brow at him only to be met with an innocent shrug. Smiling, she pulled open the door, slid in the seat and clicked on her seatbelt as she watched Jake move across the parking lot toward her back.

Biting back a groan at the sight of Jake bending over, she felt a blush settle across her cheeks, man she was in trouble.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
><strong>

It had been two weeks since Jake came to Bella in the parking lot of Newton's, two weeks since she felt his arms around her body, two weeks since she saw that same smile. Not that the last two weeks were bad, Jake was doing great as a matter of fact. He was almost like old Jake, aside from the lack of hugs and smiles. He was running almost all of his patrols with Sam now "training" to become Alpha, and to Bella's surprise it was something that he actually seemed like he wanted rather than something that was forced upon him. He seemed happy, which in turn made Bella happy, for the most part.

At the moment Bella was feeling a little jealous. They were all once again, the pack, her dad and the council sitting around a bonfire on First Beach eating and catching up on the past week's events. Nothing special really, no sign of vampires, no trouble in town or on the rez, Bella was working steady at Newton's. Her jealousy started not long after she managed her way across the beach and onto the log right beside Jake. Across from her Embry and Leah sat, for the most part, beside each other, but every now and then it seemed the two would melt into each other and no one could tell where one stopped and the other began. They were obviously doing a lot better than the "ok," Leah told her about on Wednesday. As she scanned the crowd in front of her, her jealousy grew. Sam and Emily, of course, were in their usual embrace: her on his lap, his arms wrapped around her body. Paul and Rachel thankfully were sitting on a log situated away from the bright glow of the fire, making out with loud smacking kisses and giggling filling the air around them. Thankfully, Jared and Kim weren't all over each other, but Bella still noticed how tightly their hands were wound together and the longing looks that kept shooting between them. Next to her sat Claire and Quil who, although weren't official yet, were flirting pretty heavy. Even Sue and Charlie seemed to be chatting it up more than usual.

When Charlie's knee bumped Sue's and he bent toward her to whisper something into her ear, Bella looked down to the knee that was pressed against hers. Jake, of course, was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His hot skin pressing into her leg made her thankful for the warmth, but had her yearning for a knee bump and feeling silly for wanting that. She wasn't going to push him, but being in the situation she was in was odd. Never had she felt jealousy at seeing other couples happy-or pawing at each other, which is what Embry and Leah were now doing. Scrunching her nose at the sight, Bella let her eyes swing across the group again. At the end of her sweep her eyes locked with Billy's and a blush bloomed across her face. He was studying her, she could tell, his eyes traveling between her and Jake before shooting to her face. He gave her a small smile and looked away, probably sensing her unease.

She felt movement at her side and Jake's body pressed closer to hers as he shifted forward letting his elbows rest against his thighs. She had to bite back a moan as he rolled forward onto the balls of his feet to poke a stick into the fire, his jean clad butt taking up her view. Before she knew it, she was shooting to her feet and calling out Leah's name. Her face red and hot, not from the heat of the fire, but a different kind of heat all together. Bella stormed around the fire toward Leah who was quickly unwrapping herself from Embry, a look of anger and confusion on her face. When Bella gripped her arm and jerked she let a growl slip, but stood any way.

As soon as they were out of range, Bella whirled on Leah, "What was that?" Bella all but screeched as her arm shot out behind her toward the bonfire.

Crossing her arms, Leah smirked, amused that once she would have found Bella annoying as hell but now she thought her entertaining, "What was what?"

Bella's eyes scrunched together and she began to pace. "You know what! Embry's tongue was so far down your throat I thought you were going to choke!"

"Worried about me now, Swan?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you're all of a sudden interested in Embry." Leah said while cocking an eyebrow at Bella. She knew what all this was about but seeing Bella all red-faced, panting as she stomped around in the sand was just too much fun to pass up.

"What? No!" Bella's eyes went from pinched to panicked and she took a step back from Leah, "I don't - Embry? No way."

"What the hell is wrong with Embry?" Bella's eyes went wider if at all possible and she took another step back. Leah fought hard to keep from busting up in a fit of laughter, it was just too easy.

"Nothing is wrong with Embry, Leah but-"

Finally she couldn't take it. Leah doubled over in laughter hands smacking onto her knees, when Bella let loose a little growl of her own, her eyes started to water. "This is so classic." Another fit of laughter ensued before Bella's feet came into view. Looking up, Leah let out a snort.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Bella was a little more than frustrated now. "You're making fun of me now?"

"It's hard not to Swan, look at you. All twisted into knots because everyone is making out but you. It's interesting to see the tables turned here."

"You think this is funny!?"

"I think it's fucking hilarious, and about damn time too."

Bella threw her hands up in the air and resumed her pacing, "Well I don't think it's funny at all."

"You wouldn't since you're the one in heat and not getting the attention of a certain Alpha."

"Can it, Leah." Bella shot a glance toward her "friend" and almost regretted it. Her smile was slowly slipping from her face and she was now standing at near her full height. Did she really just tell Leah Clearwater to can it?

"You know," Leah's tone sent a chill down Bella's spine, yep she was pissed now. "Jake was a little bit more mature about his longing for you. He never threw fits like a baby; he just annoyed the hell out of us with his constant Bella stream."

Shoulders slumped, Bella's head fell back and she looked up at the stars frustrated, before locking eyes with Leah once more, "I'm sorry, Leah. I'm happy for you and Embry, I really am. It's I want that with Jake too and it's like he doesn't even see me."

With a frustrated sigh, Leah plopped down onto the sand and patted it waiting for Bella to take the place next to her. "He still see's you that way, Bella. It might not be as crazy obsessive as it used to be, but that's only because he's got so much shit going on right now he just can't."

"I know he does, it's just hard."

"Now you know what it was like for him," Leah nudged Bella with her shoulder getting her attention, "just be thankful he hasn't run off with a fucking vampire."

Groaning, Bella threw her face into her hands, "I was so stupid."

"Yep."

"Did you notice my dad and your mom?"

It was Leah's turn to groan, "Don't even get me started on that one. I mean my mom deserves to be happy, but I don't want to see her necking with anyone, ever."

"I feel the same way. They are kind of cute together, though."

Nodding, Leah stood to her feet and brushed the sand off her butt, "So, can we go back now or are you going to maul Jake if he waves his ass in your face again?"

"At least I'm controlling myself"

Leah shrugged like it was no big thing, "What can I say, the guy can kiss."

"Like that's all you two are doing, I thought you were just 'ok?'"

Leah waggled her eyes at Bella as they strode down the beach, "That was Wednesday, as of Friday we are fantastic."

"Ok, I've heard enough."

"You say that now, you just wait until you get a piece of Jake, and Embry's the beta. I can't imagine what it'd be like to bang an Alpha."

"Leah!?," she belted in outrage, gaining the attention of the pack and imprints, causing her face to burn, "I can't believe you just said that."

Rolling her eyes, Leah shrugged her shoulders and took off toward Embry who was already making his way toward them.

~TIBC~

As the tall flames of the fire slowly disappeared, the crowd around the fire did the same until Jake and Bella were the only ones sitting there. He was still pressed into her side and every now and then he would adjust to get comfortable beside her. It was awkward and Bella wasn't sure why, maybe he had heard some part of their conversation? Bella wasn't sure if that was the case, no one seemed to act differently when they came back. The making out and laughter continued on, no side long glances were shared between anyone, so what was the deal?

Just as Bella worked up the courage to open her mouth, Jake stood from his spot, pulled on the side of his shorts and then turned toward her, Bella watched as he slowly swung his leg over the log and then lowered himself down on it. She had to bite back a groan when the snap of his jeans and the treasure trail was only inches from her face. When he was finally seated, looking right at her Bella sucked in a breath, almost regretting it instantly when Jake's eyes pinched together. He sat there looking at her long enough to make her uncomfortable before his head dropped.

Bella's head dropped right along with it and she noticed that his hands were absently picking at the bark of the log. He was nervous? Why would he be nervous? Just as Bella started to conjure up some terrible scenario, Jake's hand stilled and he shuffled closer to her, one of his knees bumping her butt as the other pressed into her knee.

Taking a deep breath, Jake nudged her butt with his knee hoping to gain her attention. When she looked up at him, he gave her a hesitant smile, one that didn't reach his ears, which caused Bella's concern to grow.

"So the last two weeks have been nice, right?"

Bella fought the urge to quirk an eyebrow at him, "Sure."

"I mean things are going good at Newton's, right?"

Bella wasn't sure where this was going, so she nodded her agreement. Watching Jake, she grew impatient when he didn't seem to have anything else to say, but the nervousness was still written clearly across his face.

"What's going on, Jake you seem nervous, did something happen, are you ok?"

"I think we should date," Jake blurted out, watching as the bumps on her forehead thinned out and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"You think we should date?"

Smiling at her when she repeated his words, the butterflies in his stomach were still eating him up but he could hear the smile in her voice and that helped with what he was about to say next.

"Yeah, but Bells I think I want to take you to see her, first."

The bumps on her forehead were back, "Her who?" She questioned, but he couldn't get the words out. She was probably going to tell him how big of an idiot he was for this idea, but Sam and Billy both said he thought it might help. Before he could speak, a knowing looked washed over her face as it dawned on her.

"You want me to come with you to see Dakota?"

Dropping his head before he could see the look of disgust flit across her face, Jake fought the urge to tell her never mind, that he was being an idiot. Why would she want to come to his imprints grave with him?

"Jake," Bella said as she reached out to cup his chin, lifting it forward he was shocked to see a smile on her lips, "I'd be happy to go with you."

"You would?"

"Yeah, I mean she was important to you, and you sharing this with me is a big step, especially if we're going to date."

~TIBC~

By the time the next Friday rolled around, Bella was a nervous wreck. She hadn't seen much of Jake since the night of the bonfire. She'd talked to him plenty, staying up most nights until at least two in the morning just talking to him about nothing at all important, nothing that had to do with their past or even their future for that matter, just random things, but Bella was still thankful. She knew that this was a huge step for the two of them and she honestly felt a little silly at how happy she was to get the chance to be there with Jake when he took it.

As she walked out of Newton's a smile spread across her face at the sight before her. Jake was leaning up against her truck, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankle wearing a smile she had been having numerous dreams about. It took everything she had not to drop her bag and run at him full tilt, but she didn't want to embarrass herself or him in front of Mrs. Newton who was walking a bag of trash out to the dumpster.

Mrs. Newton bumped Bella's elbow and shot her a grin, "Nice to have something waiting for you."

Bella nodded as her smile grew, "Yeah it is."

"You have a good afternoon, Bella."

"Ok thanks, see you tomorrow." Bella wouldn't dare take her eyes off Jake as she walked toward him; she knew it was rude not to do so, but the sight of him shifting slightly, the muscles in his arms bulging at the slightest of movements captivated her.

Coming to a stop a couple of feet from him, she waited for him to say something. He took her off guard when he leaned forward and placed his hand on her hip, quickly drawing her into his chest. Her reaction was automatic; wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her head in his chest. The shirt he was wearing was paper thin, helping his heat to soak into her body. She nuzzled her nose against his peck when he squeezed her tighter to him. When his arm made its way down toward her neck she fought off a giggle.

"Mmm, Bells you smell so good."

A chuckle worked its way through her mouth as she gave him a squeeze, "Not expecting that since Mrs. Newton had me dipping out bait all afternoon."

"I know Bells I can smell it, but your scent is stronger." Bella felt the blush creep up her cheeks as he inhaled her scent once more. She could feel the tip of his nose against the skin of her shoulder now.

Not wanting to pull away from him, but knowing that she had to or Jake might catch a hint of her growing excitement, she latched her nails into his ribs and began to tickle. He tried his hardest not to break away from her, the rumble of his laughter growing in his chest, but when it got too much he dropped his arms and took a step back, a pout on his lips. "Not fair."

Bella merely shrugged as she stepped further away from him and made her way around the front of the truck to the passenger side.

~TIBC~

Forty five minutes later, Bella shot Jake a worried look as they pulled into La Push Cemetery. He had been quiet since he picked her up other than the four times he asked her if she really wanted to do this and when he was ordering his take out from the diner. His hands were gripping the wheel with enough force for Bella to know that he was nervous. "Jake," his head snapping in her direction, eyes wide, startled her a bit but she controlled her reaction, "if you aren't ready to do this we can do it another day."

Bella waited for his answer as his eyes worked over her face, deep down she hoped that he wasn't going to take her up on her offer to leave, but if he did she was fully prepared not to let him know that she was slightly disappointed. She not only wanted Jake to heal from the pain he was going through but she was more than eager to start really dating him. She felt awful at the thought, but now that she knew what she wanted and how stupid she was for not acting on it years ago, she was ready to move things along full force.

Bella watched silently as Jake's eyes slid closed and he exhaled a deep breath, "I think I'm ready, Bells."

"You're sure Jake? If you're not..."

Looking down at her he shook his head, "No I am, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Bella slid as close to him as the center console would allow and smiled as he threw his arm around her, "Jake I'm not uncomfortable with this, are you?"

"Nervous and scared Bells, I don't know how you're going to react."

Bella's hand gripped his shirt as a pang of worry shot through her, "I'll be ok, Jake." God she really hoped she would.

With a quick squeeze Jake pulled his arm from around her shoulders and popped open the door. He slid out of the cab and walked to the front of the truck waiting for her.

As they walked through the cemetery, Bella took it in. She had only been here but a few times, once when she was younger and Jake wanted her to come and talk to his mom, and another time when she came with her father to Harry Clearwater's funeral. When she eyed his grave on the way in she took note of the fishing hat that sat at the foot of the headstone and knew that her father had been there.

As they continued their walk, Jake reached back and laced his fingers with hers, drawing her forward into his side. He didn't drop her hand as he pulled her as tight to his body as possible and then they came to a stop. Underneath a large tree there were two headstones, his mothers and Dakota's.

Bella sucked in a breath before she was able to stop it as she saw the dates that were on the stone. She was Jake's age, their birthdays within the same month. Bella looked up at Jake and was shocked to see that instead of looking at the stone he was looking down at her.

His grip on her hand tightened, "You ok?"

Tears glistened in her eyes, not because she wasn't ok, but because here she was standing at Jake's imprint's grave and he was asking her if she was ok. "I'm ok."

His lip twitched as he tried to give her a smile and then looked back at the stones, "My dad, the counsel and Sarah decided that she stay here. She didn't have anyone that cared about here back there."

Bella's eyes roamed over to Sarah's headstone and then to the foot of the massive tree. "It's a good place for her, Jake."

He expelled a breath and then pulled her around to face him, "If at any time what I say to you makes you upset or uncomfortable, I need to know, Bells. I haven't talked about her to anyone and I don't know what is going to happen when I start."

Her eyes grew wide at his words as she bit down on her lip that she didn't realize made it into her mouth. "Ok."

"I'm serious, Bella."

"I will. I promise."

With a curt nod Jake drew in a deep breath and began.

~TIBC~

Bella was surprised when Jake started talking about his life before he phased. He told her about how he was still having trouble dealing with his mom's death and the fact that his sisters split town and didn't look back. When he started telling her about his feelings for her and how they grew when she came back to Forks, she got nervous. When he told her about the heart ache he went through when he realized that she wasn't going to listen to his dad's warning about Edward at her prom, she was shocked. Bella didn't realize that he already had feelings for her then. She wondered for a moment if it would have made a difference and then sadly she realized that it wouldn't, at least not then. That was when she still saw him as a kid.

By the time he was talking to her about all of the pain he went through with phasing, they both were sitting between his mother and Dakota's graves. As he finished telling her what happened inside him when he read that invitation, he stretched out and placed his head in her lap. As he choked the words out about his time in Montana and with Dakota, Bella began to slowly run her fingers through his hair, trying desperately to keep him calm. When the quiet sobs turned into tears as he spoke about the wreck and Dakota, Bella folded her body over his and held him as he cried and fought his way through it. After everything was said, she continued to hold him as the tears slowly subsided. When she unfolded herself from him it was near dark in the cemetery and they both were emotionally exhausted. He helped her up and slowly guided her out, making sure to avoid the roots and over grown mounds of grass. They didn't say a word as they climbed back in the truck and still didn't speak when he pulled into his driveway. For the first time in over a month, Bella followed Jake into the little red house without protest. She followed him back to his bedroom and slid under the covers as he held them up to her. Rolling to face him, no words were shared as she stared into his eyes until she drifted off to sleep.

~TIBC~

For the first time in a long time, Bella and Jake both slept through the night. When the morning light filtered through the threadbare curtains in Jake's room, Bella stirred first. She was still facing Jake ,one of his hands resting on her hip while her head rested on the other. One of her legs was pressed against him and the other wedged in between his thighs. As she took note of their position, she couldn't believe for a second that she even considered giving this up. Tears stung in her eyes as she traced a finger tip across his forehead at the hair line and down his jaw. As she ran her finger over his lips they pursed and he placed the lightest of kisses there.

Her eyes snapped up and met his, dark chocolate pools sucked her in and before she knew it a tear was rolling down her cheek, "I can't believe I ever thought about giving this up, about giving you up."

He smiled at her words and pulled her into his body, "You're here now Bells, both of us are."

She nodded her head as she rubbed her wet nose against his chest, which she just then realized was no longer covered with a shirt. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her face across his chest stilling when her lips were over his heart. As she dropped a kiss there she felt the air leave his lungs and then he rolled on top of her. As he stared down at her, his weight settling between her legs, Bella hoped that none of it mattered, hoped that all of her past mistakes wouldn't dictate what their future could be, and finally she fully admitted to herself that she was wrong back then. Just her, it wasn't Edward and his scent that captivated her and made her choose him, it was the decisions of an insecure, scared child, and starting today she was going to work to rectify it.

He was still smiling down at her when she looked up at him, "You seem happy."

"I feel ten times lighter, Bells."

"I'm so happy, Jake. Thank you for sharing everything with me."

"It's the only way I could figure to move past it, get on with the present and future."

"It was still a really brave thing you did, Jake. I know it was hard for you."

Running his hand across her forehead as she had done to him only minutes before, Bella smiled knowing that he was awake. Instead of his hand making its way down her jaw, he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as his eyes darted down to her now open lips. "You're worth it Bells-all the pain-you're worth it."

She hated the reminder of the pain that she caused him, but his words encouraged her to slip her hand behind his neck and pull his face down to hers. "I'm going to kiss you now," and then her lips were on his. She could feel him smile into the kiss and his hands moved to cup her face as the kiss grew more heated.

Slowly his kiss worked away from her mouth and to her neck and then up to her ear where he whispered to her that he never wanted her to stop. She pressed her face into the crook of her neck and promised him that she never would.

~TIBC~

Later that afternoon, after Bella and Jake crawled out of bed, Bella stood, propped up against his kitchen cabinets, with a hot cup of tea pressed to her lips. It was the only thing she could do to keep the smile hidden from her face. The feel of Jake's weight pressing her into the mattress was still with her and his soft kisses across her face left her heated and wanting more. She didn't push him-wouldn't dare, but it took more strength than she realized she had to keep herself from slipping her hands into the back of his shorts and grinding his lower body against hers when she felt him growing hard.

A smile started to spread when she looked up and caught Billy staring at her, a goofy smile on his face. Gulping down a drink of the hot tea she winced as it burned its way down.

"You two have a talk yesterday, did you?"

Bella nodded, still holding the cup of tea to her lips, "we did."

"He seemed very happy this morning."

"I'm pretty sure he was."

Billy cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't dare ask anything more.

"So, you moving down here?"

Bella started as the words came out of his mouth, the tea spilled onto her hands but she couldn't move. Her mouth dropped open before she snapped it shut, "He didn't ask me to do that."

"But you stayed here last night." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I did, but that doesn't mean we're moving in together, Billy." She felt bad for the harshness of her words, but she didn't want him getting his or her hopes up. The tingle of excitement in her belly was something she didn't need right now. Jake finally opened up to her; she wasn't going to start rushing things.

"Doesn't mean he doesn't want you to."

"It also doesn't mean that he wants to, a lot of stuff was talked about yesterday, huge heavy stuff I'm not going to rush him or expect anything like that from him at all. He needs to move at his own pace."

"So if he asked you, you would stay?"

Bella pulled herself from the cabinet and spun around smiling, because at this point she couldn't help but wonder if Jake said something to Billy while she was in the shower this morning, "Billy, I'm not going to answer that."

She heard a grunt from behind her and the tale-tell sign of him shifting in his seat, clearly annoyed that she wasn't jumping around making plans to haul her stuff down to the rez this afternoon, "Besides, I think I'm going to go to Florida for a week or so, I really need to talk to my mom about things."

As the silence filled the room, Bella wondered if he had left. Slowly turning she saw that Billy had gone pale, "Billy?" asked panicked as she raced across the kitchen to him, "Billy are you ok?"

Her hands where on his shoulders ready to give him a good shake when he spoke out in a broken whisper, "You're leaving him again."

"What, no! I'm not leaving him, Billy I'm coming back. I just need to talk to my mom about things."

"You can't do that on the phone?"

Pulling back, Bella crossed her arms over her chest, "What I have to say, what I have to talk to her about isn't something you do over the phone."

"What is this about?"

"Putting the past behind me and moving on with my future. A future I hope to make easier on me and Jake by doing this with her."

Billy's eyes went wide before his lips tugged up and he gave her a jerk of his head.

~TIBC~

Jake stood at the back door, barely containing the emotions that were surging through him. Bella was leaving for a week. That of course had him on edge, all kinds of questions popping into his mind, most of them evolving Edward and him trying to get her. Others along the lines of whether she would come back, but then she had said that it was only for a week and that it was so _their _future could be easier. So she was thinking about their future. The happiness of that thought almost made him run into the house and scoop her up into his arms, at the same time he wanted to run into the house for an entirely different reason: Billy and his questioning her to move in made him want nothing more than to rip the old man a new one. Who the hell asked a question like that? Of course Jake wanted Bella with him, but he couldn't move her into that house, the house he had once shared with Dakota. If they-no when they-lived together it would be in a house of their own, a place that wasn't filled with memories of their past, a past he realized Bella was going to finally deal with in seeing her mother.

With that last thought, Jake rolled his neck easing the tension there and grabbed the handle on the door. When he stepped into the kitchen, Bella's eyes shot to his and a smile spread across her face as she made her way quickly around the table to him.

Yeah, he could deal with not seeing her for a week if it was going to help them in the long run, if this was something he would get to see every day. Pulling her into his arms he buried his face into her hair. He could do this, he had to.


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Yay for getting this one out in a decent amount of time. Good news I'm about two pages from finishing Chapter 24 already! MORE GOOD NEWS! Both That If By Chance It Be Shaken AND Lost Time have been nominated in The Fandom Choice Awards. Voting is NOW OPEN head on over and vote for your favorite wolf fic!  
><strong>_

** thefandomchoiceawards dot blogspot dot com/p/nominees dot html**

_**Chapter 23**_

It took longer than Jake wanted to disentangle himself from Bella. His first instinct was to hide the fact that he had been eavesdropping on the conversation she and Billy just finished, but when she pulled back and looked into his eyes her own were clouded with worry. Jake, gathering her at his chest while still looking down at her, gave her a quick smile before speaking, "I think you going to see Renee is a good thing, Bells."

He could hear her exhale a sigh of relief before her forehead dropped to his chest and he held her tighter, "I didn't mean to overhear, just happened."

"I know, Jake."

"You mad?"

"No, are you really ok with it?"

This is where it got a little tricky. He had his reservations, mostly about not being able to see her for a week. What he was going to do because the last time he planned on not seeing her for that long, it nearly did him in. But he knew this was something she had to do. He could tell by the tone in her voice before he entered the kitchen. Not only that but he wanted Bella to talk to Renee about her childhood, the woman needed to know what she put her daughter through and it was about time she found out.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy Bells, but you have to do, what you have to do. I think this talk with Renee is overdue."

Without looking up from his chest he felt her forehead press more firmly into him as she nodded her agreement, "I guess I should head home and try to find a flight. Get there and get back as quick as I can."

Jake nodded his head while locking almost frantic eyes with Billy; he didn't want her leaving so soon, after everything. When he felt Bella pulling away his eyes shot down to her and smiled, "I'm coming to Forks with you, just let me," Jake made a sweeping gesture down his body and Bella nodded her head. "I'll be just a minute, Bells.

As Jake pulled away moved quickly out of the kitchen and down the hall, Bella slowly turned toward Billy. Before she could mouth her question, Billy nodded his head and smiled, "He'll be fine."

Releasing a stuttering breath, Bella went about making a quick sandwich for Billy before she left.

~TIBC~

The ride to Charlie's was quicker than Bella anticipated. When she heard the gravel crunching under the tires of her truck she jolted out of her thoughts, the nervousness of her impending talk with her mother slowly allowing doubt to creep in. How was she going to do this without Renee getting upset with her, or worse yet in Bella's case, not actually admitting to or living up to what she had done?

She felt Jake's palm on her upper thigh and she jerked again as the heat instantly seeped into her skin. "Bells, you know if I could come with you, I would."

Turning her head toward him she nodded, "I know, but what you have going on here Jake, I'd never ask that of you, and..." Jake watched as her bottom lip was quickly tucked between her teeth and a wave of nostalgia washed over him, "I think it'd be better if you didn't come, I don't know how she's going to react, anyway."

"Still honey," Jake watched as a smile spread across her face at the word, and he realized that he hadn't used it in quite some time. He smiled too before continuing on, "you might need the support, it helps."

Bella's head turned back toward him, her lip out of her mouth a small smile still on her face, "I'm glad I was able to help, Jake."

"You'll never know how much I am too, Bells."

~TIBC~

An hour and a half later Bella's flight was booked for the next afternoon and she was fidgeting in her seat trying to decide how she was going to break the news to Charlie. Looking over her shoulder, Bella smiled at the sight of Jake stretched out across her too-small bed and fought the urge to go to him. He was laying flat on his back and took up the whole thing; his arms were crossed above his head while his feet hung off the foot and rested on the floor. The cutoff cargo shorts he chose to wear were low on his hips and his shirt was riding up on his stomach leaving a patch of smooth tanned skin on display. As Bella stared at the patch of skin she couldn't help but think about the fact that no underwear band was in sight. The thought instantly pulled her body in his direction.

Slowly she walked over to the bed and stopped, her knees just inches from his own staring down at the strip of exposed skin naughtily debating on whether or not she should just straddle him and get it over with or if she wanted to curl into his side and take a nap of her own. The decision was made for her when his hand enveloped her wrist and pulled her forward. Her legs parted as she fell forward not wanting to full lay on him. He was smiling when her arms shot out to keep her from stretching flat across his chest, the urge to kiss him chipping away at the control she just realized that she was getting very close to losing.

"You seemed to be thinking about something pretty hard there, Bells," Jake said huskily with a smirk on his face.

Her eyes widened at the use of his words, realizing just then that something was hard and also that it wasn't before. She fought the urge to grind down on him like some wanton hussy. Instead she rocked forward lifting her lower body from his, barely hovering over him before pecking his nose with her lips. "You just looked so cute Jakey, stretched out on my bed." She smiled when he frowned at the childlike nickname she had never used on him.

The smile was quickly replaced by a gasp when she felt his hands on her thighs and her mouth slowly began to part as they slid up and latched onto her waist. Some how he managed to lift her so his lower body wouldn't brush against hers as he moved his way up the bed. With his back propped against the headboard, Bella sat back down on his thighs and fought the blush that she knew was racing up her chest and neck at his touch. She thought she'd be done with the blushing at her age, apparently not.

"I want to kiss you."

Her words were out before she could stop them and she was already scooting up his lap before he could open his mouth. Thankfully she got control of herself before she smashed her lips to his and waited. Her face was so close to his she could feel his heated breath panting across her face and the fire in his eyes, but he made no move, nor did he speak a word. Bella was starting to crumble when a voice inside her snapped, _screw it_, and she launched herself at him.

Her lips had no sooner connected with his when his arms wrapped around her body and he moved his lips in time with hers. Wiggling closer to him, Bella reached her hands up and latched onto Jake's neck before sliding her tongue across his lower lip, she felt him stiffen for a beat before he growled into her mouth and then their tongues were battling and his hands were sliding up her back before slowly making their way back down and dipping beneath the fabric of her shirt. The feeling of his hands on her bare skin nearly drove her into frenzy and she gasped when she realized that his bottom lip was between her teeth.

She tried to jerk back but his hands splayed fully across her back and held her there. The kiss though, was over and their mouths were just barely brushing as they tried to calm their breathing.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out when she was able to manage.

His mouth was on hers in an instant and they picked right back up where they left off. Bella moved back up his body so their chests were rubbing against each other, her hands back at his hair and those hands of his moving ever so slowly up her back until the tips of his fingers brushed the hook of her bra.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, begging that with a flick of his fingers she would feel the hook snapping open, but his fingers stilled and pressed into her skin. His lips slowed but stayed connected with her own and she realized that he was fighting with himself. Not wanting to push, Bella slowly pulled back, dropping a kiss to his lips before letting her butt rest against his thighs.

Looking him over, Bella felt warmth move across her body at his appearance. His hair, a little disheveled, was sticking out all over the place and she fought the urge to run her hand back through it. His lips, mostly his lower one where she had bit it, was slowly fading from red back to pink. As her gaze moved up slowly, she saw that his eyes were wide and shining and she found herself once again blushing.

"I've waited a long time for you to kiss me like that," Jake said, a smile pulling at his lips as he spoke.

"I waited entirely too long to kiss you like that." With that, Bella moved back up his legs and claimed his lips again. She could feel him smile against her lips before he once again pulled her flush against his body. This time he was the one claiming her lips, pushing is tongue into her mouth and exploring.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but when he pulled away Bella realized that when it came to kissing Jake forever wasn't enough. She wanted her lips glued to his at all times, wanted the feel of his hands pressing her back so her body was flush with his own.

"I'm going to miss you."

Jake smiled sadly at her while brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Bella's face instantly turned into the heat of his hand as he did so, "Me too Bells, but it won't be long. Just a week right?"

"Just a week," Bella whispered, hoping deep down that it wouldn't take nearly that long.

Jake moved beneath her and dragged her forward again, but this time instead of kissing her, he pulled her off his lap and into his side as he slid them down on the bed. "Nap with me."

Bella nodded into his side and just barely had her arm draped over his body when her eyes slid shut.

~TIBC~

A loud throat clearing jerked Bella from her sleep. Looking around the room through bleary eyes, she realized that it must be the middle of the night. Everything was pitch black but the bright light streaming in her room from the open doorway. Looking over her shoulder she saw Charlie, arms crossed over his chest leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Bella," he stated not quite his cop voice but a little bit more firm than normal.

Looking back at Jake she smiled when she recognized that his breathing was still even and his hand was wrapped around the one that was on his stomach. Ever so slowly she pulled her hand from under his and ran a hand through his hair when he stirred. Fighting the urge to drop a kiss on his slightly parted lips, Bella slowly slid from the bed and padded out of the room and pulled the door shut.

Standing in front of Charlie, she saw the hard set of his jaw and realized that he must be angry. Instantly her defenses rose and she opened her mouth to speak when he held up a hand.

"Let's take this down stairs; I wouldn't want to wake him."

Bella's brows pinched together confused as to whether Charlie was being sincere or smart. She nodded her head and slowly made her way down the steps, Charlie following close behind.

"Look Dad," Bella started her argument about having a boy, Jake; in her room already worked out by the time she made it down the steps. Before she could continue on though, Charlie waved a hand to stop her and pulled out a kitchen chair.

"What's this I hear about you going to Florida? You're really leaving already, Bella?"

"Where did you hear that?" she snapped, watching as Charlie's brows shot up.

"The tone Bella," he admonished. "He needs you right now, you realize that?"

Bella rubbed her hand angrily across her forehead, "So wait, you're not mad that me and Jake were sleeping in my room, but mad because I am going to Florida for a week?"

Charlie shuffled uncomfortably in his chair before his eyes swung back her way, "While I'm not real excited about a boy being in your room Bella, it's Jake and well, you're an adult now."

"I am, so why the third degree about me going to Florida? Billy told you didn't he?"

"No third degree here, Bella. I was just wondering why you were going, especially since you know what kind of place Jake is in right now."

Bella's mouth popped open and her arms instantly crossed over her chest, "Are you seriously mad at me for doing this?"

"I don't really understand the need. He needs you right now."

Bella was astounded; she was actually getting scolded by her father who just told her she was an adult, about going to see her mother so she could start fresh in her relationship with Jake.

"While I realize that Jake needs me right now, he also needs his friends and they are going to be here while I'm not. He's a big boy, Dad."

Charlie stood from his chair and made a move toward her before he realized that it was the cop in him that wanted to intimidate. Moving around her, he leaned up against the counter crossing his own arms before speaking again. "Why are you really going, Bells?"

Her breath hitched when she realized that she wasn't going to walk away from Charlie without giving him the real answer and that made her uncomfortable. She wasn't fully prepared for what she was going to say to Renee when she got to Florida, but realizing that now was as good as of a time as any to get it work out, Bella took a deep breath and let her words flow.

"I don't want you to blame yourself for anything, Charlie; this is about me and Ren- mom." She waited, watching Charlie's brows furrow and his hands fall down to his side to clutch the counter. Her eyes slid closed as she took a deep breath and prepared herself. "The Cullen's were more of a family to me than anyone I had ever known."

Her eyes squeezed shut as his quick intake of breath and she knew that she had hurt him, but it was the truth, at least that's the what she thought at the time.

"I don't blame you Charlie, I don't blame you one bit. You I think, well, and maybe most of the pack were the victims of my choice to stay with them instead of letting them go. The choice I made because never until I met them had I felt or let myself feel a sense of family." She locked eyes pleading with him to understand, to realize that it really wasn't his fault.

Scrubbing her hand across her forehead she continued on, "Living with Renee wasn't horrible Charlie, but it wasn't the best either. She was, is a great. She took care of me the only way she knew how, but I never felt like our relationship was the mother-daughter kind that it should have been. It was almost as if we were friends, roommates even. There was no sense of closeness there, the kind that you see in the movies, the kind that I knew other girls had with their mothers. I don't resent her for that but I realize now that when I came here I was so used to it, that it was my norm so I didn't really let you in either or Jake or the pack when they could have."

"Why, not us but them?"

Her hands flew to the side in an almost "I don't know" gesture, but really she did. Sucking in a deep breath, she wanted to tell Charlie that it was them their thrall or whatever it was because she knew now that it was actually real but that wasn't it.

"Them because Esme was the mother I never had. Them because there were so many of them, brothers and sisters. They treated me like a sister, like a daughter."

"I tried Bells, I just didn't know-"

Bella waved her hand to stop him, "Charlie I know you did, believe me I know you did and I'm so angry with myself for not letting you in."

"How did they get in and I didn't?"

Bella smiled now cocking her head to the right, "Alice," she shrugged as if that were answer enough. When Charlie nodded his head she continued on nervously. She hated sharing anything with him about the Cullens out of fear of him knowing about that world, but she wanted him to understand.

"You know how insistent she can be, Charlie," he snorted his agreement. "When she came to me and told me that she knew we were going to be friends I was surprised but happy because no one every really seemed like they truly wanted to be my friend. Alice has," Bella paused, her eyes sliding closed, wondering if she was going to regret this decision. "She has the power to see visions of the future."

Charlie's eyes shot wide and he stood straight against the counter, his knuckles turning white for the grip he had on the thing, "She used that against you?"

Bella shook her head no sadly, "I don't think that is what she was doing; besides it was my insecurities that drove my actions. Charlie, the main factor here was the fact that Esme, even though she didn't know me, knew that I had the possibility to rip their family apart, but still treated me like a daughter. Not like a best friend or a roommate, or some human that was going to hurt her family. It was nice to have someone care for me like that, to have a woman care for me like that," Bella quickly rephrased.

Charlie simply nodded his head in response.

"It didn't take me long to open up to them because of that and slowly they were my family. There was some tension between me and Rose because of the choice I was making, but the rest of them made up for it not knowing that they were. The fact that Edward was as attentive as he was, the way he was only solidified my feelings that they all loved me."

"So what changed, Bells? Why aren't you still with them?"

This was the hard part, Bella knew. After painting that pretty picture she hated to think about the other side of it.

"Edward was controlling, and not in a physical kind of way." Bella quickly spit out already seeing the tension building in Charlie's jaw.

"But because he was the way he was, set in his ways, he tried to make my decisions for me, all of them were making my decisions for me and I realized it at the wedding. That's why I called it off and didn't go through with it. It wasn't what I wanted. I never wanted to get married but Edward tried-" Bella halted realizing that she almost spilled the beans for the reason of her almost marriage, shuddering at the thought of talking to Charlie about that she skirted around it. "Our wedding was a compromise, one that I agreed to stupidly and eventually my eyes were opened to it. But then I was so far in, even though I knew they were that way I stayed with them because it was the only sense of family that I had, and I didn't want to ruin it. When we moved to Alaska it got worse and I found myself fighting it, fighting them but I was scared to admit that I wasn't really happy anymore, that I wasn't really happy with them or with where my life was going. I couldn't stop thinking about," Bella blew out a harsh breath, "I couldn't stop thinking about Jake and the pack and the kind of family they had. Charlie, I thought about him every day and that wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to them that I was hiding the fact that I wanted something else, it wasn't fair to me or you or Jake. I'm glad that Paul came for me because honestly I'm not sure that I had the strength to walk away from something that I wanted for so long, no matter how unhappy I had become."

When Bella finished she stood across from Charlie panting when her last words came out in a rush. Charlie stood before her wide-eyed and clearly shocked. She was unable to even speak when he saw Jake round the bottom steps, sadness written across his face.

Waiting for Charlie to say something, to react in any sort of way to the bomb she had just dropped on him was about to send her into a panic, that was until she felt a pair of arms wrap her up from behind. Instantly she melted into his chest, her head falling back to gain as much contact with his body as she possibly could. She continued to watch Charlie whose jaw was now working as he tried to spit something out. Finally he sucked in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out his mouth, seeming to calm himself. He stood there a few minutes more looking at the two wrapped up in front of him before he took a step forward holding out his arms. Jake dropped his hands from her, but didn't dare push her away. Bella went into Charlie's arms and told him how sorry she was.

Holding her until she calmed in his arms, Charlie eventually pulled back and nodded his head at her, and then at Jake. "It's good kid, your mom, she needs to hear that too."

Bella shook her head in agreement and went back into Jake's arms, "Did you?"

Jake's lips met the top of her head while his eyes stayed glued to Charlie's, "Yeah Honey, I did."

~TIBC~

Hours later, Bella was clinging to Jake's neck for dear life. He too was holding onto her as if he never wanted to let her go, they were fighting against something they knew had to be done. Charlie stood off to the side watching the two. More than once he fought the urge to order her back in the car. No matter how much they all knew this needed to be done, none of them were open to the idea of her leaving. After the talk with Charlie that night, Bella made sure to contact both Leah and Emily and tell them what was going on. She didn't want anyone assuming anything more than that. She didn't want Paul, in all his angry glory, to bust into her mom's house and kidnap her once again. It seemed a mutual agreement between the pack, the council, Charlie and Jake that she do this, that it was time and it was right.

Charlie cleared his throat gaining both of their attention, "Bells I don't want you missing your flight." With that he nodded toward the two who were still wrapped in each other, and made his way toward them. Bella pulled away from Jake letting Charlie envelope her in a hug. As he did so he made sure to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. Before she knew it, she was back into Jake's arms watching Charlie make his way through the crowded airport toward the exit. Pulling back, Jake held Bella's palm in his hands. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. Instead she rocked forward on her toes and their lips connected. A shot of electricity went through her and she lost all sense, without disconnecting from him Bella jumped up and continued to ravish Jake's mouth as her legs went around his waist. She was so lost in the feeling of his hands moving from her butt up her back that she didn't realize that he had walked them to the closest chair and sat them down. Their mouths stayed connected as their tongues tangled with one another. She couldn't get enough of him, wondering all the while why on earth she ever considered giving this up.

Jake pulled away long enough to murmur that she was going to be late against her lips and then they were pressed fully together again. She nodded into the kiss because she knew that if she kept it up she was going to be late, but she didn't care because all she wanted was to stay there with Jake's warm hands caressing her body and his tongue claiming her mouth.

With a loud and embarrassing protest on her part when she felt Jake pull back abruptly, she nearly lunged back toward him before his palm between her breasts stopped her. "Honey, we have to stop. You need to do this, Bells. It's only a week."

Bella nearly laughed out loud at the look on his face, he clearly didn't care about nor did he want to listen to the words that were coming out of his mouth. One of them had to though, if she were actually going to do this. Bella moved away from him, almost falling off his lap. Realizing that they were now sitting in the chairs across the aisle from where they began, Bella's eyes shot wide and she blushed. Jake of course had a smug look on his face.

"I'm really going to miss you, Jake," Bella whispered as she rested her forehead against his lips. She could feel his lips pucker into a kiss and him murmur me too.

~TIBC~

Bella slept practically the entire five-hour flight to Florida, being woken up by the jarring of the plane as it touched down. After finding her bag and making her way toward the front of the airport a squealing body slammed into hers. An instant before she could yell at the jackass that nearly knocked her off her feet she recognized that it was her mother. Bella hugged Renee back, but for the most part stayed tight-lipped. The entire ride to Renee's house Bella didn't speak a word. Mostly because she couldn't get one in as Renee continued to chatter on and on about her life in Florida: what Phil was up to these days and just how happy she was that Bella finally made time in her busy schedule to come down and visit her mother.

When they got to the house Bella started at the place in awe, it was practically as big as the Cullen's place back in Forks and Renee explained that Phil was doing great with baseball and to Bella's shock she was working at a private daycare center that paid her an obscene amount of money. After a tour of the place and a warm greeting from Phil, Bella made her way to the room that would be hers for the next week. Sitting on the bed, the first thing she did was send Jake a text message, unsure weather or not he would get it.

_**B: Made it here ok.**_

Short and simple, just enough to let him know that she was fine. As she pulled her bag onto the bed she heard a knock at the door before Renee slowly made her way into the room, jumping onto the bed laughing. Bella shook her head at her mother as she continued to unload her bag.

"So Phil wants to take us to a new club that his team has been raving about!" Renee squealed like a teenage girl, causing Bella to cringe.

Bella opened her mouth to protested, to tell her mother that the five hour flight and time difference left her nearly exhausted, but she clamped her mouth shut and told Renee that as soon as she unpacked she would get ready.

An hour later Bella made her way down the marble staircase and came up short when she saw what Renee was wearing. "Mom is that what you're wearing?"

Renee turned fully around and Bella nearly swallowed her tongue. Yes she was really wearing a bright pink tube dress with black pumps, "Bella," Renee gasped back at her, "is that really what you are wearing?"

Bella looked down at the dress she had chosen. There wasn't anything wrong with it, or at least that's what she thought.

"You look like a little farm girl, honey why don't you come upstairs and let me find you something to wear?"

"Mom," Bella grit out while clutching the skirt of her dress, its designer, Alice bought it for me at Bloomingdales." As stupid as she sounded saying it she wanted to let her mother know that what she was wearing wasn't something some farm girl would wear.

"Yes dear and this" Renee said with a sweeping gesture, "is Forever21, something you should be wearing instead of some stuffy designer."

Bella's eyes shot wide and her head jerked over to Phil who was now seated on one of the plush couches in the great room. He shrugged his shoulders at the exchange but Bella could clearly see the smile that he was fighting to hide.

"I think I'm going to just stick with what I have on."

"If you say so, Honey," Renee sang while looping her arm in Bella's, "This is going to be so much fun, you can actually drink now!"

And that is pretty much how Bella's first night in Florida went. As soon as they walked into the club, Bella realized the reason for Renee's get up and attitude. All the women that accompanied the men on Phil's team were knock-out gorgeous twenty-something's with bodies like runway models. Renee was trying to keep up and as the night drug on, Bella realized that she was doing a good job of it. So good in fact that she didn't really pay much attention to Bella, which left her squished between Phil and his teammates as they went on and on about the game.

At two-thirty in the morning when Phil finally pulled Renee away from the gyrating group of baseball wives and girlfriends Bella practically jumped for joy.

Renee was passed out in the car before they got two blocks from the club and Bella wasn't far behind once they got to the house. She had every intention of stripping off her now-sweat-and-smoke-smelling clothes, but as soon as her butt hit the bed, Bella's eyes slid closed and she flopped back falling to sleep before her body came to rest side-ways on the bed.

The next morning she woke with a groan, her legs were hanging off the side of the bed and her hair was matted to her head. The dress she was wearing was wrapped around her body in the most uncomfortable way, and her phone vibrating angrily across the night stand.

Scrambling to the stand, Bella flipped open the phone to find that she had a voicemail. Pressing the button she typed in her password and let a smile spread across her face when Jake's voice flowed through the line.

"Hey honey, sorry I didn't text you back last night. This phone thing is new for me and Sam sprung a patrol on me as soon as I stepped foot back in La Push. Guess he thought I wasn't going to be able to hold it together." She smiled at Jake's chuckle after that and then held her breath when she could hear him clearly drag in a deep breath, "Bells," Jake said more seriously, "I really miss you, Honey," and then the phone went dead.

Letting the phone drop to her lap, Bella pressed a palm over her chest and waited for the pain to subside. She really missed him too.

~TIBC~

Renee didn't wake up until almost three in the afternoon, and by that point Bella was a little more than annoyed. All the talk about missing her only child and she not only gets drunk and passes out on the first night that she's in town, but she stays that way until late afternoon.

When Renee finally shuffled out of her bedroom and into the living room where she sat staring daggers at the TV, Bella had to bite her tongue not to immediately go off on her mother. She knew that if she went into it angry Renee would either not take her seriously or not listen to her at all. Sucking in a calming breath Bella peeled herself off the couch and followed Renee into the kitchen, watching as she went about making instant coffee in the microwave and burning a pop tart in the toaster. As Renee slowly picked at the pop tart Bella cleared her throat gaining her mother's attention. "Mom I actually came here so I could talk with you about something."

Renee froze with a piece of pop tart on her lip. Squeezing her eyes shut she let the pop tart fall on to the plate before her eyes slowly opened, "Please Bella, tell me you aren't pregnant. I'm not ready to be a grandmother."

Bella's shoulders slumped and she sighed in frustration, "Actually, Mom, no, Edward and I aren't even together any more. There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

Renee perked up at that, opening her mouth to speak before Bella stopped her, "Just let me get this out, ok?"

~TIBC~

By five the next evening Bella was on a flight back to Seattle. The conversation with Renee started out fine as she listened to Bella prattle on about her and Edward's break up and then the fact that she and Jake were now together. When the reason why the were together and then the explanations began though she could see her mother visibly tense up. At one point Renee got so worked up that she walked out of the room and slammed her bedroom door, not coming back out until well past eight-o'clock that evening when she knew that Phil would be home. For the most part things only got worse from there because then Renee had someone on her side, and while Bella loved Phil, she couldn't help but put him in his place when it came to life with Renee.

The conversation carried on into the night with Renee, as expected from Bella, denying that the way she raised her daughter was such a bad thing. While Bella didn't really count on her reaction being any different than it actually was, she was heartbroken that her mother fought her the entire way, as if she had no plans on actually listening to or soaking in what Bella was saying. In the end Bella gave up, telling Renee that she really just wanted a mother and not a friend. Renee scoffed at that and didn't bother to stop Bella when she slowly trudged her way back to her room. She listened to yet another voicemail from Jake before she slowly went about the task of packing her suitcase and booking a flight for the next evening.

~TIBC~

Having asked Leah not to tell anyone about her early homecoming, Bella was stunned when Leah, Emily and Kim were waiting at the airport for her the next evening. Slowly walking toward the group, Bella cocked an eyebrow at Leah which gained a shrug from the shewolf.

"Emily, Kim, I didn't know you'd be coming." Bella stated, eyes still on Leah.

"Oh for shit sake Swan, there was no way I was going to get out of Embry's sight when the two of us had a day off of patrols without some reason."

"Yeah!" Kim piped up excited, "We're shopping!"

Leah flung her hands in the air a sarcastic glint in her eye, "Shopping!"

Bella's eyes swung over to Emily who smiled sweetly, "Unless you are too tired?"

"No, no we can do a little bit of shopping, I mean you all drove all this way for me and we're here anyway."

Kim squealed beside Bella causing her to jerk and Leah to do a little sarcastic squeal of her own, gaining a chuckle from Emily.

The shopping wasn't nearly as bad as Bella thought it was going to be, thankfully they hit one mall and only three stores in that mall before everyone including Leah found something. When they sat down at a small pub just outside the city Bella told the girls why she only stayed in Florida for a few days rather than a week. Emily and Kim told her how sorry they were that things didn't work out the way Bella thought they would. Leah in her normal fashion told Bella that her mom was a flat out cunt and then went on a spree about how she was happy Charlie and Bella got away from her.

By the time Leah was done all the girls sat wide eyed starring at her not knowing what had just happened. When she barked what at them they were still at a loss for words causing Leah to mutter that, Charlie was a good guy and made her mom happy.

~TIBC~

On the way back to La Push Bella fell asleep, even with the radio blaring and Kim's off-key singing voice. When she awoke sometime later her body was wrapped in warmth and she knew that Jake was with her. Turning in the cocoon she smiled when Jake's eyes met her own.

"Hey Honey."

Wiggling, Bella dropped a quick kiss to his lips as her greeting, smiling when his arm tightened around her back and brought her body flush with his as he threw one of his legs over hers.

"Where am I?" Bella whispered as she pulled away.

"Emily's, you're home early Bells, the girls said things didn't go so well?"

Bella snuggled closer to Jake's body, happy to be home, "Doesn't matter any more, Jake. I tried, she's not going to change or acknowledge anything. I'm where I want to be, and with the people I want to be with."

"That's good Honey. Get some rest ok, Charlie found out you got back early and I think we're gonna have a bonfire at the beach. We've been working on something since you've been gone." Jake finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What's that?" Bella said through a yawn.

"You'll see tonight honey, sleep."

And that is what Bella did, wrapped in Jake's arm in Sam and Emily's spare bedroom while the pack milled around down stairs.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

The feeling of warm lips pressed to her neck woke Bella sometime later. She smiled at the feeling of his arm draped over her waist and his lips as they slowly worked up to the shell of her ear, "I know you're up, Bells."

Biting her lip to keep her smile from growing, Bella made the effort to wiggle out of his hold so she could face him. At the first shift of her hips a groan sounded in her ear and Bella froze. As she came to her senses she could feel Jake's body pressed fully into hers. From his chest all the way down to their feet that were tangled together on top of the sheets. What held Bella's attention was the thickness pressing into her backside. The feel of his breath washing over her in heavy pants caused Bella's arousal to spike and she couldn't help that her body moved into it again on its own accord.

"Bella," Jake growled into her ear while gripping her hip.

"Hmm?" she answered as innocently as she possibly could seeing as she was holding back a groan of her own.

She heard his audible swallow and fought the urge to move again. She couldn't help her actions when he was pressed against her like that.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Jake shifted away, rolling to his back and throwing his arm over his face. Slowly Bella rolled onto her chest and chanced a look at him. His chest was heaving up and down, the shirt that he was wearing was more than halfway up his stomach leaving a wide sliver of his tan skin on display. Her eyes caught on a thin line of dark hair that traveled from his navel downward. Following the line her eyes widened when she caught the sight of his obvious arousal.

"Bella, stop." Jake grit out between his teeth.

Eyes snapping up to his face she tilted her head to the side when she noticed that while his eyes were squeezed shut his arm was still thrown over his face, "I can feel you looking, honey."

Guiltily Bella nodded her head. Resisting the urge to look down again, she started to pull herself off the bed when she was jerked forward and her chest collided with his own. "It's not that I don't like it," He growled into her neck, "but we have to go Bella and you're kind of pushing my control here."

"Ok," she whispered breathlessly into his shoulder and dropped a kiss to his neck. A warm tingle took residence in her stomach when she felt his body go rigid giving her enough leeway to wiggle away and stand up from the bed. His arm was still draped over his face but Bella could tell he was wearing a smile, "Go on down," he chuckled, "I'll be down in a few minutes.

Smiling again, she turned toward the door to make her way out of the room. Just as her fingers brushed the handle Jake's voice caused her to still and turn, "and Bella, it's on." She watched his lips as he spoke through a smug grin and a shiver rolled up her spine. Jerking the door open before she crossed the room and pounced on him, Bella made quick work of the stairs to keep herself from doing just that.

~TIBC~

When Jake hopped off the bottom step and into the kitchen Bella's eyes automatically scanned the length of him making sure to stop at a particular spot and slowly move up. When her eyes moved up to his face, she noticed that wore a small grin, but his eyes. His eyes almost made her gasp because they were burning with an intensity that she had never seen before. Dropping the knife that she was holding, Bella took two steps toward him when Leah cleared her throat across the room.

Two sets of eyes snapped in that direction and Leah smirked, "There is an innocent teenager in the room, you do know that?"

Once again two sets of eyes snapped to the other side of the room and Bella felt a twinge of guilt at the sight of sixteen-year-old Claire as her eyes darted between the two.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the poor kid before Quil does, would ya?"

Claire waved at Bella before scooting off her chair and leaning against the counter, "Oh no continue, it was getting pretty hot for a second there."

Jake chocked out a cough and then strode over to the back door, shooting a panicked look at Bella before he stepped through, she could tell that his cheeks were red.

Claire had just started to giggle when the back door slammed causing the blinds to slap against the glass. "That was so funny!" she squealed now clutching her stomach, "I don't think I've ever seen any of them blush."

Chuckling, Bella blew a strand of hair out of her face and went back to work mixing potato salad.

~TIBC~

So far this bonfire was going much better for Bella, no longer was she the odd girl out. As soon as everyone had their plates in hand and were taking seats around the fire, Jake tugged her down to sit on his lap and for the most part that is where she stayed. As the evening went on, Jake's torture slowly began.

It started innocently enough at first, the hand that was wrapped around her waist moved down to her thigh and then ever so slowly his thumb began working small circles on the side of her leg. Bella enjoyed the feeling that his fingers made as they pressed into her skin, shortly thereafter she realized that Jake wasn't out to soothe her.

When Charlie and Billy started to prattle on about their fishing adventures, Jake's thumb found its way under her shirt and made contact with her skin, causing her to start. Shooting a glance down at him, her eyes narrowed when she realized that he wasn't looking at her but seemed to be concentrating awfully hard on a story that the two of them had heard more than a dozen times. She continued to watch his face as his thumb slowed and then his hand slid to her lower back. The heat of his hand on her lower back relaxed her until again the feel of his hand moving caused her to jerk. This time when her eyes snapped up she caught Leah looking at her with a smirk, and she knew. Trying her hardest not to move as his thumb pressed slightly against her spine, Bella took a deep breath to prepare herself and waited.

Jake didn't make any other moves other than to soothe her spine with his hand as Charlie and Billy spouted off two more stories. When Old Quil chimed in Jake's thumb slipped into the back of her jeans, and her eyes shot wide. Snapping her head around, she saw his smile wider than it was before and it only grew when his fingers slowly joined his thumb, before she knew it his hand was gripping the swell of her ass and she was nearly panting.

Bella wouldn't have thought anything of Embry getting up to leave and whispering into Leah's ear had it not been for the stillness of Jake's hand and the moment of tension in his body. As Embry walked into the woods Jake resumed his groping and his body relaxed into hers, but she noticed that his eyes stayed locked on Billy.

~TIBC~

Some twenty minutes later, Bella emotions were mixed. On one hand she was on the verge of turning around and clocking Jake in his beautiful jaw and on the other, she was a hairsbreadth away from all out attacking him. Not long after Embry left, the hand that was casually at his side had moved up and somehow became lodged in between her legs. Since then it had gradually made its way up and with the stroke of his thumb he was getting closer and closer to the heat that had quickly grown between her legs. She was sweating, knowing it was combination of the fire and Jake's touches. Her eyes continued to travel around the circle wondering how many of them were aware of the havoc that Jake was wreaking on her body. Thankfully no one except Paul, always Paul, was paying attention and all she had gained from him was a waggle of his eyebrows and that took place long enough for Rachel to realize and slap him across the chest.

All of a sudden, all of the wolves in the circle sat ramrod straight including Jake. Her body surged forward toward the fire and a yelp flew out of her mouth. Before she could get any closer she was wrapped in his arms again and air was hitting her face and then her butt was pressed into the log and Jake was standing in front of her.

Wrapping her hands around his waist, Bella squeezed her eyes shut, worried about what she was going to find when she opened him. When silence met her ears Bella slowly peeled her eyes open and scanned the log on either side of her. Clair was positioned right behind Quil to her left and to her right Kim was seated behind Jared looking as confused as ever. Finally Bella took a deep breath and peeked around Jake's body, Leah was standing half way between Charlie and Sue, neither of them looking the least bit concerned. Sam was stationed in front of Emily his Alpha mask firmly in place, and Paul was in front of Rachel but just barely because she was trying to fight her way out front.

A twig snapped at the mouth of the trail that Embry had disappeared down minutes earlier and Bella's hand latched onto Jake's hips, nails digging into his shirt. One of his hands moved and enveloped hers. When he didn't jerk her hand away Bella wondered what was going on.

When a voice traveled through the woods Jake removed her hand from his side and laced his fingers with hers pulling her up off the log, but still keeping her behind his body. Looking around the circle she noticed that all the other wolves had done the same, their imprints standing now behind their backs, all but Rachel who was off to the side staring daggers at Paul.

"Embry what are we doing out here this time of night?"

Bella's eyes went wide because she barely recognized the voice. Jake's body once again went still as his grip on her hand tightened.

"Mom, I'll show you in just a second, we're almost there." When her jaw popped open, Bella fought against Jake's hand, wanting to dart out in front of him to see if it were true, if Embry was actually bringing his mother to a bonfire. When Jake held her steady behind his back her eyes shot around the fire and landed on Old Quil. His jaw was set in a firm line as his head shook from side to side. He didn't seem too happy about what was going on. Sue on the other hand wore a small smile, that's when Bella noticed that her father was smiling as well.

A gasp jerked Bella's attention back to the woods, just in time to see Tiffany Call coming up short and Embry gently trying to pull her along. Bella watched as her hand fought to get out of Embry's, her eyes wide and fearful.

"What, what are you going to- what are you doing, Embry?"

Bella watched as Tiffany Call ground to a stop, the heels of her nursing shoes digging into the sand, "What the hell are you into now, Embry?"

Embry's head dropped forward before slowly turning toward his mother, "I'm not into anything, Mom. I just wanted to show you-"

"Show me what!?" She yelled jerking her hand out his, "Show me what it is he," she continued to scream while jabbing a finger in Sam's direction, "is getting you kids into these days!?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Embry's eyes shot toward Jake and then to Sam, "He's not getting us into anything and Mom, if you'd just listen."

"I'm not listening to any of this, Embry Call." With that Tiffany whirled around and began stomping her way back in the direction she came.

"Tiffany," Billy's voice rang through the night. Bella watched as Tiffany's body jerked to a halt.

"We'd like it if you would sit and have a listen."

Tiffany whirled around her eyes locking on Billy now that she realized that he was there. Her chest was heaving and already Bella could see pain in her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Billy" she sobbed, before taking a step toward him, "you too?"

Billy straightened in his seat, "I'm Chief of this tribe, Tiffany."

"So you are the one who's at fault? The reason why my son is out all hours of the night, coming home in the early hours of the morning, tearing apart my kitchen to get food. You have him addicted to drugs-"

"Mom," Embry tried to interrupt but Tiffany shot him a glance that caused Bella to step further behind Jake.

"And you-," her finger shot in Charlie's direction, "you being a cop you'd think that you would put a stop to this little," her hands flew out to the side, "gang or whatever this is going on down here, but you don't care, do you?"

Bella watched as Charlie's lip twitched but he remained seated.

"Tiffany," Billy's voice took on a hard tone, "these boys are not into drugs-doing them or selling them. You need to, we need you to listen. We are trying to tell you what is going on."

Tiffany's arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at Billy, "You have ten minutes."

The corner of Billy's lip twitched, gaining a soft sigh to escape from Tiffany's mouth, "Give me thirty."

Bella was watching Tiffany closely, realizing quickly that there was something more going on between the two but she wouldn't dare ask what.

"I don't know why I like you, Black," she muttered under her breath as she made her way toward Billy.

Once she was seated beside Billy, Charlie and Sue moved down the log allowing room for both Embry and Leah. When Embry took both his mother's hand and Leah's hand Bella's eyes went wide finally realizing what was going to happen.

Bella wrapped an arm around Jake's waist and pressed her cheek against his shirt, "So they are finally going to tell her." She whispered low enough so that only the pack would be able to hear. Jake squeezed her hand as a response and then slowly every one started to move back toward their logs.

When Billy began to tell the stories of their tribe Tiffany blew out an aggravated breath and muttered that she heard this all before. With a pleading look from both Billy and Embry she huffed and went back to listening. As Billy told the stories of the ancestors Bella was once again captivated by his voice as he spoke. The stories flowed off his tongue like second nature. Bella remembered a time when she heard these stories and the conflict in her mind made her uneasy. Made her think things that she didn't want to think about the person she thought she was helplessly in love with. Now, sitting here around this fire with the man she knew she loved, everything seemed right, everything fit perfectly.

When the stories finally ended Tiffany looked confused and angry as ever, "That was longer than thirty, Billy and you told me nothing that I haven't heard before. Stories!"

Shooting up from the log, Leah startled them all when she grabbed Tiffany by the arm and then quickly dropped it upon receiving a death glare from her, "You've heard the stories and now you're going to see they're true."

Tiffany's jaw dropped open as Leah took a step back from her. Shooting a look toward Embry, Bella watched as Leah's mouth moved and Embry dropped his head into his hands. Nodding, he seemed to give the go ahead to Leah who then shot a glance at Jake and just as quickly to Sam.

Bella's gaze swung back to Tiffany who seemed frozen in place, her stare honed in on Leah.

"Don't be scared," Leah said with a smirk all her own as she took three paces back and over the log on which Embry was sitting. Hunching over, her body began to vibrate and then a roar tore through darkness as the clothes on her back split in two and fluttered to the ground.

A muffled wail came from Tiffany as her fist pressed into her mouth, Embry shot from his seat to gather her in his arms. Bella could see the fear in his mother's eyes when his body made contact with hers, but she didn't fight it, her shaking legs no longer able to support her.

No words were said as the grey wolf inched slowly toward Tiffany, it's eyes trained on the man that stood at her back holding her steady. When Leah hopped over the log Tiffany jerked in Embry's arms and buried her head in his chest, openly crying and begging for it not to hurt her. Embry was soothing his mother the best he could while his eyes trained on Leah full of love and gratitude.

When Tiffany calmed enough to hear Embry's soothing words everyone watched as her head shook back and forth in protest and she clutched his shirt until her knuckles turned white. Bella couldn't hear the words he was whispering to his mother, she paused slightly and let him slowly turn her around. With wide eyes Tiffany looked over the wolf that was now sitting watching the two.

"Leah?" Tiffany whispered while shuffling on one foot.

Leah whined her response and waited.

Bella wasn't sure how long it actually took for Tiffany to make her way all the way over to Leah, but when she finally did it seemed that she was a lot more trusting of the wolf, going as far as petting the top of Leah's head which Bella smiled at. After the contact between the two, Tiffany eyed the group, her stare landing on Embry last and asked, "Who else?"

As the boys stood from their logs and their imprints remained seated her eyes moved slowly from one to another before finally resting on Sam. Hanging her head for only a moment, Tiffany looked up with sincerity in her eyes and apologized to him. Turning on her heel, she looked up into Embry's face as she cupped his cheek, whispering over and over how sorry she was for being so cruel to him over the last few years, but expressing that it was all out of concern. Embry shrugged it off and hauled her into his chest, apology accepted. As she pulled out of his hug, she leveled a stare at Billy and told him that they were talking later, and then poked her son in the chest and told him that he was coming clean tomorrow. With a nod of his head all seemed as right as it could be in their world.

~TIBC~

Thankful that the bonfire was finally coming to an end Bella snuggled into Jake's side, her eyes fluttering closed as exhaustion began to claim her. Movement pulled Bella from sleep, as she slowly peeled her eyes open the full moon making the forest just bright enough to know that Jake was walking her home. When they came into the back yard, Bella looked up and smiled at Jake who was already looking down at her.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips before a wave of confusion and hurt passed over her when she realized that Jake didn't take her into the house, but toward the garage. By the time they made it to the door Bella's grip on the back of his neck was so strong that she was positive her knuckles were white. Slowly Jake let her legs go and she slid down his body. Jake stood holding her smiling down at her until he was sure her legs were steady.

"So," Jake practically choked out as his hand shot to the back of his neck, "I've been busy since you were away."

Cocking her eyebrow, Bella can't help but wonder what he's talking about. Knowing that Sam had been helping him with the Alpha training, she can't help but wonder what else he has time for.

"Bells," Jake breathed bracing his hands on her shoulders, "I really wanted to be done with this by the time you got back but you're early so…" he trailed off as he lifted and threw open the garage doors.

The garage doors swung open smoothly as Jake's chest pressed into her back. A light switch is flipped on. Instantly Bella noticed that something was different. There's a wall much closer than before, it doesn't have BB holes shot into it and there isn't a ratty couch sitting up against it. From the looks of it it's made out of concrete block and from the smell it's freshly painted. As another switch is flipped the quiet is interrupted by a loud humming and slowly a row of shop lights blink to life. With the over head lights on Bella can't hold back the gasp that works its way out of her mouth. The garage is actually clean. The dirt floor now covered with gravel, all of the tools that were scattered on the ground and thrown across the work bench are hanging neatly in their places on the pegboard that runs the length of the shop. Bella's brows pinch when her eyes settle on the spot where the old 1950's fridge used to be; in its place is a metal top work bench that spans the length of the wall.

"Come on Bells, this isn't what I wanted to show you." Smiling down at her, Jake's fingers intertwine with her own and then she's being pulled forward toward the back of the garage. Bella is still taking the garage in when she hears another door swing open and a light switch being flipped on.

"Watch your step, Honey." His breath on her ear pulled a shudder from her. Peering around his body, Bella's eyes widen as she takes in the new room. Smiling the instant her eyes land on the old rusted almond fridge. When the sound of its running motor met her ears, Bella shot a glance up at Jake before dropping his hand and walking to the fridge. As soon as the door opened Bella can't help but giggle because the only thing inside is a case of "Vitamin R."

"Charlie helping you with this?"

Jake smiled and nodded while fanning his hand out toward the room, "All of it Bells, but like I said it's not finished yet."

Slowly turning on her heel Bella once again takes in the room. It's large, nearly half the size of the garage. This side of the concrete block wall is painted a pale yellow much like her room at Charlie's, with the ratty but now covered couch sitting against it. The surrounding walls are covered but not finished with drywall. The plywood floor has a large round braided rug in the middle of it. Turning fully, Bella realized what she passed as she made her beeline to the fridge. A small row of cabinets line the wall butting up to the fridge and possibly the smallest sink she has ever seen sets in the middle. The old broken and once duct taped window has been replaced with a new larger window with a ledge that juts out into the darkness. Smiling, Bella can't stop herself from thinking of the things she would like to place in the window.

Turning around once again, Jake stood in the middle of the rug watching her every move, his hands jammed into the pockets of his cutoff jeans. The look on his face tears at her heart because she knows what he's thinking, he thinks that she isn't going to like it but, in all honesty Bella loves it. Everything from their past is here in this room and even if she never gets to share this place with him, he needs him to know that she loves it, there's a part of her though that really wants to share this place with him. Allowing her eyes to sweep the room one more time, Bella opens her mouth and before she realizes what she's saying the words are out and her hand is slapped over her mouth eyes wide and panicked.

It's too soon, her mind screams as Jake's eyes flare and then he's rushing toward her replacing her hand with his lips and she's lost. The panic that consumed her is whipped away with each sweep of his tongue. She's drowning in him, hanging limply in his arms as their mouths work together in a rhythm that Bella knows is going to do her in. Just as her head starts to swirl he pulls back and drops her to her feet, the hands framing her face are only thing holding her upright.

"Say it again," Jake demands, his voice rough and harsh but the pads of his thumbs just barely sweeping over her cheeks pulls the words right out of her again.

"I wanna live here with you."

With a smile that seems to light up the rest of the room his lips meet hers again and this time she wonders if he is going to pull back.


	26. Chapter 25

**_A/N: After this chapter there are only two more left! I just want to thank you all for your support throughout this story, and a big thank you to the guest and Anon reviewers as well!_**

_Chapter 25_

The last time Jake fell it was with the sole intent of ending his life. This time it seemed his falling was with the sole intent of beginning it.

He was doing everything within his power to maintain a level of control that even he wasn't sure that he possessed. The noises Bella was making as his lips blazed a trail down her throat and then slowly up again was seriously eating away at his newly re-acquired alpha control. The wolf in him wanted nothing more in that moment than to break free and finally claim what it wanted, and the wolf did want. He wanted this woman that was responding to him as naturally as his imprint should have. The thought raced through Jake's head so fast he jerked and stumbled away from the woman in front of him, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Bracing herself against the counter, Bella stared at Jake, wide-eyed disappointment churning through her body. She saw the hurt and panic in his eyes as she tried her hardest to school her emotions, she would not break down in front of him, not now. As her breathing slowed and Jake continued to stare on, Bella couldn't help but wonder what she had done to cause such a reaction from him. It was he who jerked her body toward his own and captured her lips in a breath-taking kiss, one that admittedly made it hard for her to not push further than he was willing to go.

Swallowing back her feelings, Bella opened her mouth to ask Jake what was wrong when he took a step toward her, his index finger hovering over her collar bone. Holding her when his eyes snapped up to hers, Bella waited for him to make a move.

With his finger barely hovering over Bella's flushed skin, Jake couldn't help but think about his imprint. To his surprise his mind wasn't consumed with the pain or guilt that had been plaguing him these last months. No, his thoughts swam with questions that he so desperately needed answered. Questions he knew deep down only one person could answer, questions he was sure he knew the answers to already. With his gaze still locked on hers, Jake allowed his finger to make contact with her skin. The shock that jolted through his finger was not only felt by him but also by her. He could tell the second she felt it, not only did her pupils dilate and her skin broke out with goosebumps but she sucked in a ragged breath. Slowly, one by one Jake allowed each of his fingers to make contact with her skin, it wasn't a surprise to him that her body relaxed under his touch, nor was it a shock when she almost instinctively moved toward him, pressing her chest, further into his hand. With that one little gesture, her heart slamming against his palm Jake knew. Knew that this woman was made for him in every single possible way. He knew that the woman that was his imprint brought him back here for a reason and that she lost her life so these two could be together. What shocked him was the fact that he never realized it before.

With his hand securely pressed against Bella's chest, memories of he and Dakota in this very position flashed through his mind. He could remember the first time he placed his palm over his imprint's heart, yearning to feel the steady thrum of her heart. The shock and fear that had registered on her face when his palm flattened over her chest caused him no pause at the time, but now seeing Bella's reaction compared to the one person who he thought was meant just for him, he knew he had been wrong all along. It was then, with that thought in the forefront of his mind did the others slowly start to slip into place. Other than their first night together, he realized now that her reactions to him were not nearly as relaxed and natural as Bella's ever were. Even at the very end a sudden touch from Jake always caused Dakota to stiffen ever so slightly before her body melted into his.

Taking a step forward Jake towered over Bella, as natural as could be, her head tilted back and her eyes stayed locked on his. This small slip of a woman wasn't scared by him, even at his worst, she stood her ground and stayed by his side. This woman was made for him and here and now he realized just what his imprint with Dakota was all about. She came into his life to bring him back here to this place, to his true soul mate.

Bella Swan was his soul mate.

~TIBC~

Bella studied Jake's eyes as they slowly darted back and forth across her face. She could tell he was working through something in his mind. Unsure of what it was, she held his stare waiting for him to come up with a conclusion. It wasn't long before Jake's hand pressed further into her chest, his mouth slightly opening as if he were going to say something. As he held his hand there he bent forward and his lips slowly brushed across hers, pulling a gasp from her, causing her body to jerk toward his.

The moment his lips brushed across hers Bella's body jerked toward him and once again they were flush against one another. Sliding his hands around her waist, Jake held her there as his lips slowly slid across her jaw into her hair. With his lips at the shell of her ear he wanted nothing more than to whisper words of love, but he couldn't force himself to do it. He'd bared his feelings to her on more than one occasion and had been shot down, unsure of what he would do, knowing that she was his soul mate, he choked back the words and nipped at her ear instead. The action causing her arms to slid up his arms and wrap around his neck.

"Jake," she whispered into his chest. The plea clear in her voice made him fight the urge to give in, made his wolf howl, his woman wanted this and surely he should take it. But he couldn't, not until he knew.

Burying his nose further into her hair, sucking in the scent of her he pulled back slowly. Knowing fire was burning in his eyes, he cast a glance sideways before gathering the strength to do what he was about to do. "You can't, Honey."

Pain sliced through her so quick and hard it felt like she was hit with a bolt of lighting. Bile quickly worked its way up from her stomach and she had to choke back a sob that came along with it all. He didn't want her, after all this he didn't want her. With trembling lips words she wanted to say were on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't force them out.

The look in her eyes was all the conformation the wolf needed, he knew this woman loved him, but it wasn't enough for Jake. Even though it was killing him and even though Sam and everyone around him was convinced he was strong enough, he knew that he wasn't. He wasn't strong enough to face her rejection again. So he did the only thing he knew that he could do.

Wrapping his hands around the back of her neck, he drew her mouth against his once again, fighting the battle his wolf was putting up when her lips trembled against his own. When the kiss ended he pressed his forehead into hers while rubbing slow circles on the back of her neck until her eyes opened. "It's not that I don't want you to, Bells. I really really want you to, but it's not done yet." As the words tumbled out of his mouth he hoped to God she'd utter the words he needed to hear before it was done, and vowed that even if she didn't, he'd stall as long as he could, because he wanted her here with him, needed her here with him.

Still fighting the sobs that were playing hell on her body, Bella nodded her head but she couldn't look at him.

"Hey," he whispered against her lips, his thumbs pressing into her neck to get her attention. "Bella, I want you here more than anything, you have to know that. It's just, you can't live like this, I can't have you living like this, and Charlie-you know he wouldn't stand for it."

While the words coming out of his mouth were true, Jake wanted to take it all back, and he would if she'd just tell him.

When her eyes locked with his all he could see in them was pain, not an ounce of fight and he feared for the words that she was going to say. "I can wait. I'll wait for you Jake."

Not exactly the words he wanted to hear, but it was something. With another stroke of his thumb across the back of her neck and another brush of his lips, Jake pulled back lacing his fingers through hers and slowly led her out of the garage into the night.

~TIBC~

"You're fucking crazy!" Quil screeched like a little girl the next day as the three sat in the middle of the now-renovated shop.

Embry shot Quil a glare at his choice of words before opening his mouth, "He doesn't mean that Jake but-"

"No," Quil broke in shaking his head, "I mean it, you're fucking crazy- HEY DICK," Quil yelled as a wrench flew past his head.

"Would you shut the hell up already Quil? He's not crazy."

"He has Bella right where he's always wanted her Emb, and he pushes her away. Craziness, pure fucking craziness." Holding his hand up at Embry's now open mouth, Quil moved toward Jake. "I don't mean crazy like you were before, bro." Dodging yet another wrench, Quil continued on, "Crazy as in, you know, Bella fucking Swan is your SOUL MATE and you are turning her away because she won't tell you that she loves you even though you fucking KNOW that she does." Throwing his hands in the air with disgust, Quil stomped over to the far wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jake man-" Embry started while shooting another death glare at Quil.

"This is the girl you fought the phase for, DAMMIT!" Quil yelled from the other side of the room, interrupting Embry once again. "The girl who starred in every jerk-off session you had for damn near a year, a girl you risked your life, fuck, _our_ lives for and you're just gonna-"

"Quil would you fucking can it already? Shit!" Embry yelled, jumping up from the stool he was sitting on, before it clattered to the floor. "You think this is easy for him? You saw it, dude, what it was like last night when he told her she couldn't stay here with him."

"Yeah I saw it, but I still think it's crazy."

"Stop calling him crazy!" Embry yelled in Quil's face a heartbeat away from beating the shit out of one of his best friends.

"Alright," Quil was now pressed chest to chest with Embry, "if he isn't fucking crazy then what the hell is he?" Waiting on Embry's answer he cocked his head to the side catching Jake's stare. "What are you dude if you're not crazy for turning the chick you've loved forever away?"

Closing his eyes Jake shook his head as the answer to that very question sat on the tip of his tongue.

_Coward._

Even after turning Bella down he drove her home and on that drive she had snuggled into his chest and held onto him for dear life. At the door to her house she invited him in and because he'd already hurt her once he couldn't do it again. Following her upstairs to her room he'd stayed there for two hours while she acted as though it wasn't tearing her apart even though he could see it in her eyes. And when he went to leave she refused to let him leave the house without her walking him out, with out a goodnight kiss. That kiss was full of passion and need and he had to fight himself once again to not give into it. He chose to walk home that night cussing himself all the way.

"He," Embry said jerking his head back in Jake's direction, "is a guy who has had his fair share of pain in the past year, don't you think, Quil?"

Quil's eyes widened at Embry's sneer, "You think I don't get that, Emb? You think I didn't see and feel what the hell he was going through just like you and everyone else? Yeah I saw it, I was there for it just like everyone else, but I was there when she came back too, man. You were there Emb, you experienced it too, how she changed him, how quick everything turned around when Paul brought her ass back here kicking and screaming. You know she loves you Jake, she wouldn't have stayed if she didn't, you wouldn't have come out of it if it weren't for her and I'm pretty fucking sure you know that."

"I know it," Jake roared stomping over to the both of them. "I know it here," Jake said punch his fist over his chest, "I feel it here," he said punching himself once more, his body beginning to shake. "The problem is, Quil," Jake spat stepping closer to him, "my crazy ass can't get this," he said jabbing a finger into his temple, "to realize it! I need to hear her say it. She has to say it with out any coaxing from me, and she has to say it first because she knows I do! She knows I've never really stopped, that I never will!"

"What does it matter if she says the words or not Jake, you just admitted that you know she does?"

"It matters Quil, because she's never said it to me. I've said it to her, why can't she say it to me?"

"She has dude, she's said it to you," Embry said trying to calm Jake.

"When?" Jake challenged.

"After the fight with the newborns," Quil stated matter of factly.

"Oh yeah," Jake laughed humorlessly, "right before she ripped my freaking heart out!"

"Well aren't we being a little dramatic," Leah's voice cut through the tension as she waltzed into the garage, while shooting Embry a wink.

"Can it, Leah," both Jake and Quil yelled at the same time.

Rolling her eyes, Leah plopped herself down on the hood of the Rabbit.

"So we're back to this, huh? Pining over the leech lover."

Jake jerked away from Embry and Quil a look of death shrouding his face, "Can it. Clearwater."

Leah smiled a sickly sweet smile at Jake while leaning back on her elbows. "Oh I thought we didn't like her again."

Frustrated, Jake rubbed his hand over his forehead before slouching against the work bench. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" He asked with a pointed glare toward Embry and Quil.

Rolling their eyes in unison, Embry and Quil moved toward the door while muttering "Yes, oh Great Alpha." Before Embry made it out the door he shot Jake a look and then pounced on Leah, kissing along her exposed shoulder and neck, growling in response to her very girly giggles that earned open mouthed stares from both Jake and Quil. Lastly he devoured her lips halting the giggles before he pulled away with a smack and swaggered out the garage pulling Quil with him.

~TIBC~

Jake's eyes were wide as he took Leah in, all flushed with both embarrassment and excitement. Shaking his head he made a gagging sound, pulling Leah out of her haze, "That was disgusting!"

"Can it, Black," Leah muttered while readjusting her body on the hood of the rabbit.

Silence filled the garage as Leah waited for Jake to say something. When she got tired of him studying his bare feet she muttered a curse and pulled herself from the car.

"Seriously, what is going on with you two?"

With a frustrated noise Jake threw his hands in the air. "Here we go again!"

"What Jake? I'm just asking, Bella has been moping around all day it's about to drive me nuts!"

"She has?"

Leah placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Well duh jackass! When I finally got tired of it I weaseled it out of her and I have to agree with Quil, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking right now I'm not in the mood for your mouth, Leah."

"Well I'm thinking I don't give a rat's ass, Jake. She told me what she said and that you shot her down. Smooth."

"You don't think I don't want her here with me?" Jake roared.

"I want her right here with me, Leah especially after -" Jake halted mid-sentence and threw his hands in the air.

With wide eyes, Leah stormed over to Jake and slammed a palm into his chest. "Especially after what?"

Jake merely shook his head not wanting to share the late night conversation he had with Billy to confirm his thoughts about the imprint and Dakota.

"Did you sleep with her and then kick her out?"

Stunned, Jake had no words. He watched Leah as she paced in front of him shaking her finger in his direction while muttering about Bella telling her when they did the deed and then keeping it a secret.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jake questioned when Leah finally started to settle down.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about the fact that you slept with Bella and then when she asked to stay you kicked her to the curb. You're some piece of work you know that?"

"Did she tell you that?" Jake roared while grabbing Leah's now shaking arms.

"She didn't tell me anything, and that's part of the problem! She was supposed to tell me."

"Tell you what!"

"When you slept together, jackass, you know, at least well she told me she would tell me."

Jake watched as a look of hurt flashed over Leah's face, and then was quickly replaced with anger.

"Why do you care if we slept together or not?" This was all so confusing to Jake.

"Because we're supposed to be friends, idiot!" Leah grit out while jerking her arms from his grasp. "Friends are supposed to tell each other shit like that, right? I mean, at least I thought- what the-"

Lunging forward, Jake grabbed Leah's arms again and gave her a quick shake. "I didn't sleep with Bella."

"You didn't?"

"No. Why did you think-"

"Well you said after what happened, I just thought you got your piece and sent her packin'." Leah stated while eyeing Jake as if she didn't believe that he didn't really sleep with her.

"I didn't sleep with her, Leah. Jesus do you think I would do something like that to her?"

"Well I don't know, look at you being all dramatic again, and shady I might add. Are you going to tell me what did happen?"

"So you're friends with Bella now?" Jake asked trying to change the subject.

"Not going to work, Black. Tell me what happened that has you freaking out and her moping around like she lost her vampire."

"Not funny, Leah."

"Tell me, Jake."

Jake spent the next twenty minutes telling Leah about his revelation last night as he held Bella. After he'd dropped Bella off at her house he quickly made his way back home and embarrassingly interrupted Billy and Tiffany so he could talk to his dad about what was going on in his head. To his surprise Billy agreed with him when he told him what he thought Dakota's purpose was.

As Jake finished the story he stared at Leah wondering what she thought of it all. It wasn't long before a whistle echoed off the walls of the tiny garage and she plopped herself back onto the hood of the Rabbit. "You know, I never really thought of it but damn, Jake it all makes perfect sense when you sit down and look at it that way."

"I know right, it's just Bella-" he didn't finish his thought as a smile split his face.

"So what's the deal then, why don't you want her moving in here?"

"Have you moved in with Embry yet?" Jake countered taking Leah off guard for a split second before she fired back, "I haven't loved Embry since I was five."

"Just because I've loved her that long doesn't mean she's loved me that long."

Leah's mouth formed in a giant O before a puff of air left her lungs, "So that is what this is about? You won't move her in because you're not sure she loves you?"

Jake opened his mouth to speak but Leah cut him off.

"That is about the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life, have you not been here the last couple of months? I mean I know you were a little off your rocker but you have to remember the last couple of months, right?"

"I remember them just fine, Leah."

"Then what is it!? She has shown you in every way possible that she cares about you still, that she loves you and yet you don't believe it?"

With Leah pushing him, Jake started to question his decision. He knew Bella loved him, knew it with every fiber of his being so maybe the words weren't that important, she'd eventually say them, right? But then again, why was it so hard for her to say it? He'd laid his heart on the line with her before, even when he knew the outcome he still did it because he wanted her to know. Why was it so easy for her to say it once? Was it because when she said the words all those years ago they weren't true so it was just easy to blurt them out? Was it because she was riddled with guilt at nearly getting him killed?

"Why won't she say it?" Jake yelled when his thoughts got the better of him.

Confusion flashed across her face before she realized just what it was that he was talking about. As Leah stood all she could see was his body coiled tight with anger but hurt in his eyes.

"You know that she loves you, Jake."

Scoffing Jake turned his back on Leah wanting more than anything for her to get the hell away from him, he didn't need this right now and things were confusing enough as they were.

"Do you really need to hear her say it so you'll believe it?"

"Have you told Embry yet?" Jake asked without looking over his shoulder. When she didn't answer quick enough he asked another question, "Has he told you yet?"

He could hear Leah suck in a breath before he turned back to her. Tears glistened in her eyes, as they did his, "He's told you hasn't he?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Leah nodded her head yes, and then squeezed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling.

"And you haven't told him yet have you, but you love him Leah, we all know you do."

She nodding again, with her eyes still closed. "So help me then Leah, if you love him, why won't you say it? Is it the same reason she won't say it to me? Does she want me to say it first, because I can't Leah, not this time."

"I don't know," Leah stuttered as her eyes slowly opened.

"You don't know why she won't say it to me, or why you won't say it to him?"

"Does he talk to you about this, does it bother him?"

"He hasn't said anything to me about it, Leah. Will you answer me, what don't you know?"

"I don't know why she won't say it, Jake."

"So why don't you?"

"How did this get turned around on me?"

"Answer me and you'll know."

Dragging in a deep breath Leah couldn't look Jake in the eye as she answered his question, "I'm scared it will get taken away again."

When Jake didn't answer, move or so much as pull in an audible breath Leah shot a glance in his direction and was taken by the look on his face.

"You don't have to be scared Jake, she loves you, she wants to live with you, she wants to be with you forever, you don't even know how much she talks to me about you. It almost makes me want to gag."

Walking up to her Jake put his hands on her shoulders and dipped his head so his eyes were perfectly in line with hers. "Right back at you Leah, word for word."

With a ragged breath Leah pulled back and whispered, "We're so fucked up."

Jake merely nodded his agreement before turning on his heel and leaving the garage.


	27. Chapter 26

**_A/N: So here we are people the LAST CHAPTER. Well at least the last chapter before the Epi, I can't belive it! A few things before you get reading. I've been asked if I will be writing more Twific since the movies are out and some people seem to be losing interest, my answer yes. I already have quite a few pages done for a Paul/Angela story and Bella and Embry are in my head too. So make sure to favorite me so you can get those stories when I start to post them. The Paul/Angela story will be posted first because I have more on that one. Second I am truly thankful for all of the fans that have read and reviewed this story. I'm so happy that you stuck with me on this long journey, hopefully you continue to like what you read in these last two chapters, and my stories to come. Thanks to all of my Anon and Guest reviewers as well! Oh yeah I'm on twitter too teamnoshirt_**

**Chapter 26**

The apartment was done. As Jake stood with hands on his hips with Embry and Quil at his side, he wondered what he was going to do now to keep Bella from moving in. The thought in itself made his chest ache and a deep frown to form across his lips. An elbow to the ribs drew his attention away from his newly finished digs, a low rumbling warning sound coming from his lips.

"You should be happy about this, dude." Quil said as he eyed Jake with a knowing look.

"Don't start again, Quil." Jake could already see Embry making his way around the two getting ready to fill the space that he had been filling more and more in the last two weeks.

"Not starting bro, just sayin'"

"I know what you're saying Quil and I'm not in the mood to hear any of it tonight."

With a shrug that stunned both Embry and Jake, Quil walked over to the old couch that sat against the far wall, "you know I just want you two to be together right?"

Jake heard Embry groan before he moved in front of him, hands pressing into his chest as if to hold him back. Shaking his head at Embry to let him know he was cool Jake stepped around him and walked over to the cabinets propping himself up against them while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know how much I want that too, Quil."

Quil nodded his head sadly and then locked eyes with his friend. "Its not like we don't know what it's about man it's just-don't you ever think about letting her in and seeing where things go from there?"

Jake's head dropped back as a groan tore out of his mouth, of course he'd thought about it. It seemed that was the only thing he could think about when he wasn't out on patrol with Sam. More than a dozen times this week alone he'd had his mouth open when he and Bella were together ready to beg for her to move in with him, ready to spit those three words out, but he just couldn't. The need to hear her say those words overroad everything.

"I think about it all the time, I want her here with me all the time, it's just-" the ball that had worked its way up Jake's throat cut off his sentence and as he tried to swallow it back down he watched as Quil stood from the couch and made his way toward him.

"I won't say anything again Jake, I just want the two of you to be happy. All of us deserve to be happy," the last part was said with a pointed look toward Embry and for a spilt second Jake's eyes swung the same way giving his friend the same look he knew Quil had just given him.

Embry nodded his head in agreement, refusing to utter a word.

A loud clap echoed through out the room and when Jake's head swung around he was met with Quil's shit-eating grin. "Who's ready to get their ass kicked?" With a jerk of his head Quil headed back over to the couch and picked up the Xbox controller.

~TIBC~

Leah was a millisecond away from telling Bella to get her shit in gear and tell Jake she loved him when Bella opened her mouth and shocked her.

"I'm going to seduce Jake tonight."

As they stood in the middle of some department store Leah had no interest being in, her mouth hung open as her eyes bugged wide.

"Excuse me?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders like it was no big thing, but when her hands reached up toward the rack Leah could see her hand shaking like made.

"You are going to seduce Jake tonight?"

Leah watched closely as Bella sucked in a deep breath and blew it out slowly through her nose. "Yeah, I mean things have been going really great with us lately, aside from the me living with him funk I was going through a couple of weeks ago. I get it now. He had a point."

_Oh shit. _"He had a point?" Leah muttered thinking about the one hundred and one ways this could go wrong.

Bella shrugged again, "I guess I get it now, I'm only twenty he's only eighteen it would be kind of crazy for us to move in together. Not only that but I'm going to be going to UDUB for at least another year and he's training to be Alpha so it makes sense that we wouldn't move in. Plus-"

"Bella," Leah interrupted trying to get Bella attention but she kept on going.

"Even though we're together and we've been going on dates, he's still healing. It'll take a while for that and how uncomfortable it would be for both of us to-"

"Would you just stop, for a second?" Leah barked.

Bella's eyes finally left the rack and her fingers that were petting a wool coat like it was her favorite cat dropped. "Are you really ok with not shacking up with him or not? Because it kind of sounds like you're trying to convince yourself you're ok with it when you really aren't."

One of Bella's eyes jacked up almost making her look like Elvis before she took another deep breath and slowly blew it out her nose, "I'm not, I guess. UGH" Bella threw her hands in the air and then planted both of them on the rack in front of her. I want to move in with him, be with him all the time, and I think we'd get so much closer spending that much time together, but for some reason he's not ready and I'm not willing to push the issue I want him. So instead I think I'm going to try to move things along in other ways." Bella tried to do the eye waggle that Quil had mastered when he talked about sex but it looked more like she was having a spasm of some sort.

"Did you turn into a dude and I not know it?" Leah questioned as she gripped the rack beside her in order to keep from slapping Bella upside the head.

"What?"

"You're going to use sex as a way to get closer to Jake?"

"I didn't say-"

"Oh you didn't have to, we both know what you meant by that little statement back there."

"I don't think having sex, or not" Bella rushed to say when Leah's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "is going to change Jake's mind about us moving in together but we're just kind of-"

"Kind of?" Leah broke in when Bella didn't finish her sentence.

"And I swear on everything that is holy if he comes into my bedroom with out a shirt on one more time and lays on my bed, I'm going to jump him anyway."

Leah's jaw dropped and a cough flew from her mouth, "WHAT?"

"Seriously Leah, he comes in my room and lays on my bed and all I can think about his crawling up his-"

"STOP!" Leah barked while throwing her hands out, "I just, why are you talking to me about this, how the hell did we go from you not moving into you sexing up Jake?"

Grabbing Leah's arm, Bella hauled her out of the store and into the crowded mall. Plopping down on a bench she turned toward Leah and shook her head.

"I know you don't want to hear any of this but, I have to talk to someone."

Bella waited, her eyes going wide, begging her for the ok. Flapping her hand between the two Leah shrugged "Alright but damn it, keep it as PG as possible I don't want to know shit about him."

"I'm still a virgin."

That statement caused a mini traffic jam in front of the bench that they were sitting on. Leah narrowed her eyes at the group of teenage boys and bared her teeth and they scurried off. "That much we know."

"I couldn't sleep with Edward; I mean we did other-"

"PG Swan, especially when it involves the bloodsucker."

Bella pursed her lips at the words and continued on, "Even when I was doing things with Edward I never felt-"

Bella motioned with her hands trying to find the words that didn't seem to want to come. "I never felt anything like I feel with Jake, even when we're just kissing."

Leah's eyes popped wide and she jerked back. "All that time?"

Bella shook her head and scrunched her nose, "Ok maybe not never. At first yes, all the time yes, but then one night we," Bella stopped herself and nodded her head at Leah praying she would get it from there. "After that night whenever he touched me, even when he would hold my face when he kissed me I hated the cold of his hands, I couldn't not think of how cold his hands had been. That's when I started to remember how warm Jake's hands were, how right they felt on my face when we kissed on the mountain or how perfect they felt just holding mine. Now it's times one hundred because he doesn't even have to touch me for my body to be on fire, and he's always running around without a damn shirt on, and I know what he looks like naked now, and I just can't get it out of my mind. It's always in my mind, Leah."

"I can't believe this; you really did turn into a dude."

"What? It's not my fault that I finally realized that I'm an idiot-that I was an idiot. I know what I want now and guess what now I can't have it!"

"Who says you can't have it?"

Bella's eyes bugged and she jerked as if she was going to jump out of her skin, "He does!"

"I'm not really sure I believe that, Bella."

"Then why does he stop all the time? Honestly Leah, the farthest we've gotten is some heavy kissing and hardly any under the shirt action."

Leah burst out in laughter causing Bella to jerk once more.

"Under the shirt action? Jesus Swan, you are killing me here. You must be pretty frustrated because all your mousey blushing shit just isn't happening right now."

"Tell me about it," Bella grumbled as she slumped back against the bench.

"Ok," Leah stared as she turned toward Bella on the bench, "did you ever think Jake wasn't taking things, ANY things further because he wanted something more from you?"

"Like what!?" Bella screeched, causing an elderly couple to come to a halt in front of them, "I would give him anything Leah, anything."

_Shit, _Leah thought, she knew Bella was going to ask that but she sure as hell wasn't going to come right out and tell her what Jake's deal was. It was after all his deal and Bella was still being an idiot for not telling Jake how she felt, just like her and Embry. A bunch of idiots.

"You know Jake Bella, what do you think could be stopping him from doing all the things you are ready to do with him? You don't honestly believe that he doesn't want to live with you or better yet have sex with you, do you?"

Leah watched as Bella thought about her words before her shoulders slumped. Turning toward Leah Bella's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "You know I love him right?"

_Bingo, I do but apparently the idiot isn__'__t sure, _"Yes, I do."

"He has to know that right? I mean how could he not know that after everything?"

Leah was making sure to soak this moment up, her main focus on Bella, so that if for whatever reason Jake was still skeptical she could throw this at him while on a patrol.

"I can't believe, what doesn't he-"

Leah smiled as Bella mumbled to herself, well at least one of the idiots was getting it.

Bella's hand clamped down onto Leah's wrist making her jerk back, surprised at the pressure behind it, "I'm scared."

Leah fought the urge to punch the girl, "Of what? What are you scared of, Swan?"

"Loving him."

Rolling her eyes, Leah let out a frustrated groan before throwing her body back against the bench. "But you already do right? I mean that is exactly what you told me."

"I don't want to hurt him again," Bella mumbled so low Leah barely caught it.

Leah straightened, eyes locking on Bella's once more, "Come again?"

This time when a tear fell from Bella's eye Leah fought another groan for a whole other reason.

"I can't hurt him again Leah, he's been-" Bella sucked in a shaky breath before continuing on, "he's been through too much, I can't hurt him again."

Narrowing her eyes and dropping her voice Leah whispered lowly, "You're not going to hurt him again are you?"

"I'm not planning on it, but who's to say something won't happen."

"Like?"

"I don't know, anything."

"Anything like what happened with Dakota?"

Bella merely shook her head and looked away.

Leah really wasn't made for this kind of Dr. Phil shit, but one thing she was certain of was living with what if in the back of your head was a stupid way to go. After all, all those years she pined for Sam what if had become her best friend.

"OK so this is the only advice that I am going to give you, from here on it's up to you to make the decisions." Leah waited for Bella's head nod before she continued on, "You letting the what ifs hold you back is the single most idiotic thing I have ever heard of. You love Jake as YOU said, we all know that Jake loves you. I mean seriously," Leah waited once more for the head nod from Bella, "so you not telling him you love him when you really do is pointless. The love is there, the fear holding you back is your problem and yours alone. I believe that Jake is strong enough now to deal with whatever may happen, and if he's not, well I think he is smart enough to know that he's got people there to help him through it. He really has grown a lot in these last couple of months, Bella. You may not see it in him, he may not even see it in himself but this whole training for the Alpha thing has really changed him in the best way possible. This thing with the two of you is holding you both back from what you really want, what the two of you actually deserve. Tell him you love him. Be strong for him like you have been, let him be strong for you when you need it and when both of you need someone, be strong for each other and let others be strong for you too. Don't be worried about the what ifs because they are keeping you from the could be." With that Leah bumped Bella's knee with her own, stood and walked a few paces away before stopping to wait for Bella to catch up.

~TIBC~

The drive from Port Angeles had never been as long as it was tonight, Bella thought as Leah's car sped down the road. The words Leah had said to her less than thirty minutes ago were ringing in her head. They were all true. All of the reasons she was scared to tell Jake she loved him seemed irrelevant now, and a little silly to be honest. Couples fought, couples had hard times, some couples were even separated by distance and they all got through it. Why couldn't they? Even though she hadn't spoken the words she knew that her actions proved how she felt about Jake, so why not say them? What the hell was wrong with her? It wasn't the fear of rejection, she wasn't being cocky, but she knew Jake loved her. She could feel it when he looked at her, the way he acted around her, the things he did for her. Never mind the things he did to her when he wasn't even trying, it wasn't like he didn't know the affect he had on her body, right?

"Can you drop me by Jake's?"

Leah smiled while bobbing her head. "Yeah, Embry said they were going to be over there most of the day so I was going to drop by anyway."

"Thanks, Leah."

"You got it, Swan."

~TIBC~

Bella's heart rate was going a mile a minute as they drove down La Push Road, _thank fuck, _Leah thought as she stole a glance at the girl beside her. She was nothing but a ball of nerves. As soon as they hit the Forks city limit she began to fidget and it only got worse from there. Leah was pretty sure she knew what was going to happen when they got to Jake's, not one to assume she was ready to keep her mouth shut.

By the time the pulled into Jake's drive way Leah thought Bella was going to pass out. A sheen of sweat was covering her forehead and her hands were clasped so tightly that they were completely white. Cranking the radio just in case, Leah turned toward Bella in her seat. "You need to breathe, Bella."

At the order Bella let out a gush of air and collapsed against the seat, her head falling to the side her eyes locking with Leah's.

"It's going to be ok. You need to calm down before you go in there or you're going to freak all of them out, and that is NOT how you want to start this thing, ok? Take a deep breath, put your head between your legs if you have to, but calm the fuck down. You can do this, you have got to do this, don't chicken shit out."

Breathing in through her mouth and slowly out of her nose, Bella slowly got it together. _This is Jake, it__'__s just Jake, you can do this._ The mantra played through Bella's mind as her heart rate started to settle she relaxed into the seat.

"If they don't leave when I need them to will you help me out?"

"You know I will, you're still nervous as fuck like I'm going to give you an audience."

"Ok, lets- I'm ready to do this."

"Atta girl."

Bella threw the door open with a little more gusto than she really had, but hey she decided she needed to go with it. As she marched her way toward the door to the garage she felt Leah's presence at her back which upped her confidence a little more, almost like she was going into battle. Squaring her shoulders, Bella jerked the door open as she held her breath knowing that Embry, Quil and Jake were more than likely in the garage tinkering with something. As the door opened her shoulders dropped in relief when she noticed that they were not in the garage, but from the sounds of their laughter and the overly loud sounds on the other side of the wall, they were more than likely playing a video game. Bella jumped when Leah's hand came down on her shoulder and her lips almost touched her ear.

"I got you Swan, you've got this, don't let your nerves get to you."

With a jerk of her head Bella stalked toward the door to his apartment, not really sure what she was going to do or say when she stepped through the door. Taking a deep breath Bella put her hand on the knob and turned. As the door swung open Bella groaned out catching the attention of all of the boys.

_Of course_, Bella thought he would have to be sitting on the damn bed without a shirt. Bella heard Leah snicker behind her and fought the urge to horse kick her. Balling her hands into fists Bella shot Jake an innocent smile and began making her way to him. As he stood from the bed she picked up speed all of a sudden, not wanting him to get far from it.

Reaching out to him as he opened his mouth Bella's balled up fist connected softly right above his heart making him stumble back against the bed in shock.

"I need to talk to you," Bella said slowly as she looked down at him.

Shooting Leah a look, Bella flattened her hand against his chest and slowly slid it up to his shoulder, gripping it she shocked everyone by straddling his lap. She could hear Quil whisper, "Shit yeah." as she lowered her head to his ear. Just as the shuffling started Bella brushed her lips across the shell of his ear, not waiting for a reaction from him or conformation that the others were out of the room Bella told him everything he wanted to hear.

"I love you, Jake."

~TIBC~

If Jake's breath wasn't already lodged in his throat it sure as hell would be now. Quil, the fucker, whose eyes were wide as saucers gave him a double thumbs up while Embry planted a kiss on Leah's upturned lips. When Embry pulled away Leah grabbed his hand and began tugging him while pushing Quil toward the door.

Jake's hands snapped to Bella's hips as he pulled back not quite, but practically laying on the bed.

"Say it again," he growled as he rocked forward in an effort to connect their lips. With inches between their lips she whispered the words again.

"I love you, Jake."

It didn't register that he was flipping her over and settling between her legs until she started to giggle. Cocking an eyebrow at her he was just about to tell her to say it again when she spoke again.

"You know I love you, I always have, I just-"

He couldn't help it; cutting off her words Jake smashed his lips against hers while rolling his hips. The wolf howled at the feeling of it. Her tongue caressing his own as her nails bit into the back of his neck, the warmth against his zipper as his body connected with hers. He needed more, wanted more.

Growling into her mouth, Jake rocked forward again and smiled into her neck when she jerked her lips away and a moan echoed throughout the room. Damn he loved this woman.

"Jake," Bella's husky whimper about drove him mad.

"Bells, I need-"

"Kiss me, Jake."

Not one to argue he captured her lips again, rolling his body against hers. Unable to control his hands he growled as the pads of his fingers brushed against the skin he exposed by pushing her shirt up. He was still kissing her when she arched up and his lips disconnected from her lips and slowly started making their way down her jaw and to her neck. The urge to mark her was unbearable.

When he nipped at her neck relief shot through him when she gasped but immediately arched into him.

"You know what this means," he said nipping at her neck a little harder.

"Jake."

He loved the fact that her nails were now biting into his biceps waiting, wanting.

"Tell me what it means, Bells?"

Jake growled and gripped her hips when they rolled underneath him, "What does it mean, Bella?"

"You love me." She stated boldly making him smile into her neck.

"I've always loved you honey, try again, what does it mean."

Bella was beyond turned on, her body was humming underneath Jake's full weight, her mind clouded by his scent and his words.

"I'm yours?" It came out as a question even though she knew it was true. She was his, in this moment, for the rest of the moments of her life she was his.

"Mine," he growled into her neck.

"Bella the wolf-," Jake pulled back hoping that his lips and teeth not pressing into her milky white skin would tame the urge.

"Yours right?" She told him as she pulled on his neck urging him back down.

"Please."

That was all it took, his lips parted and his teeth sunk into her skin. The wolf wouldn't let him bite too hard, after all he couldn't hurt his mate, but he had to let the males around her know who this woman belonged to.

As the wolfs thoughts took over his own Jake felt his lust skyrocket and there was no stopping what happened next. With his hands gripping her hips he drove himself into her body and stilled when she began to shudder under him, when her head jerked to left opening her neck further to him his jaw unlatched and just as quickly latched on again only lower. As she cried out his hips jerked forward again and he lost himself.

Breathing through his nose as his teeth were still clamped onto her neck Jake felt the calm wash over him, felt a blanket of something fall over and wrap around them. As her nails slowly unlatched from his skin Jake found his teeth mimicking the movement. When his teeth were no longer against her skin he licked the red spots on her neck and then rested his forehead there, feeling her pulse pounding.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Jake."

Drawing back, he smiled and kissed her collarbone, "I don't think I could ever get tired of you saying that."

"I won't ever get tired of saying it, Jake. I should have-"

Jake's lips brushed against her own halting her words, "Doesn't matter honey, you did, you're mine, we love each other. It doesn't matter when or how, just that you do and you said it."

"You're so smart."

Jake smiled against her lips, "Alpha, baby."

"Let's sleep," Bella mumbled sleep lacing her voice.

"Gotta clean up, honey."

When the blush washed up her neck and face Jake couldn't help but chuckle, "After all that, Bells?"

"Go clean up Jake, I'll wait for you."

With a kiss to her lips, neck and then temple Jake peeled himself from her body groaning at the loss of contact. He stood at the foot of the bed taking in her rumpled clothing the matted up bed sheets and smiled again when she squirmed under his gaze.

"I fucking love you, Bells."

He could tell she was getting ready to scold him for his choice of words but she stunned him by repeating them.

"I fucking love you, Jacob Black. Now go clean up, and come back to me."

"Always." He whispered as he walked backwards toward the door, unable to take his eyes off the woman in front of him. When the door slipped closed behind him he looked down at the front of his shorts soaked through by their release and prayed she wouldn't ask him to take her home when he got back. After tonight he didn't want her out of his sight.

~TIBC~

As Jake walked across the lawn back to his place he made up his mind, he was either putting in a bathroom or he need a real place. Walking in on Tiffany and Billy making out in the living room while his shorts were full of come was not ideal. As Tiffany squeaked out her embarrassment and Billy laughed Jake side-walked/ shimmied his way down the hall and to the bathroom. Once thankful for how busy his life had become, Jake found a pair of shorts in his old room and shoved them on as he worked his way out the window. There was no way he was running into that again.

When he opened the garage door her knew Bella was already sleeping. As quietly as his feet could carry him he made his way slowly into the room and halted when he spied her shoes and jeans lying on the floor beside the bed. Walking to the sink he grabbed a glass filled it with water and leaned against the counter as he watched her chest rise and fall with each steady breath. Everything was finally working out. He wasn't far off from taking the Alpha position, one that he never thought he'd want or be proud to take but now that it was upon him, he found himself yearning for it. He wanted to protect his people, lead his pack and deep down he wanted Sam to be happy. The man deserved it after everything he had been through. Gulping down the rest of his water he set the glass on the counter and made his way over to Bella. Squatting beside the bed, he pushed the hair away from her face and smiled when her head turned toward his palm.

"I'm going to marry you some day, Bella Swan."

She smiled in her sleep, warming Jake from the inside out. Slowly crawling over her, Jake settled himself right at her side and waited for her to come to him, within seconds her leg came down across his then one of her arms snaked around his waist and her head dropped against his chest. As his smile grew he caught the words as they tumbled from Bella's lips.

"I can't wait for that day."

~TIBC~

The next morning Jake felt something tickling his nipple of all places. As he growled pulling his hand up to swat the thing away when a set of cool fingers grabbed his wrist and pressed it back into the bed. When his eyes popped open he saw that it was her hair and she was hovering over him a smile on her face, her skin flushed.

"Hi"

"Bells," he groaned as he craned his neck around searching for the clock, "It's seven-thirty in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"I thought," she said before he face lowered and her lips pressed against the skin in the middle of his chest, "I mean if you wanted to," another kiss this one to the left, "that we could maybe finish." This time her lips landed of his left nipple and he had to fight his hips to stay on the bed. Especially the way her center was just over his. "What we sort of started last night, if you're," her tongue passed her lips and flicked over his nipple, "ready. Are you ready, Jake?" The last was whispered shyly as she looked at him from under her lashes.

_Was he ready? _He wasn't sure what the point of her question was, he didn't know how she could think that he wasn't except, "Are you ready, Bells?"

Her smile widened for a fraction of a second before a blush bloomed across her cheeks and she pulled up from him. It was then that he noticed that he could see straight down the neck of her shirt and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Of course I'm ready, Jake-" she started before drawing up to a sitting position, thankfully against his stomach, "I'm going to be honest." She said as he blush grew deeper, "I've been ready for a while now, I just want you to be ready, to be sure because-" her eyes shifted from his around the room and he held his breath, "I've never done this and since it's with you its going to be amazing even though I know it's going to hurt and-"

Jake pulled her down before she could get too carried away, something he realized was new, "I've never been more ready for anything Bella, than for my first time to be with you."

When her eyes widened he waggled his eyebrows at her and whispered against her lips, "Truth."

Questions exploded in Bella's head, as she opened her mouth to ask Jake pressed his lips into her as he rolled them over on the bed, his hips rolling forward before they were settled. At Bella's moan his body kicked into gear and his hands started moving.

Slowly his hands worked around her waist to her sides. Slowly slipping his hands under the hem of her shirt Jake pulled his lips from her mouth and slowly started across her jaw. Bella's quick breaths blowing across his neck urging him on. As his hands skimmed across her ribs he realized that was something they were going to need to work on, his wolf needed a healthy mate.

Moving his hands around her body Jake shifted back rocking onto the balls of his feet brining Bella with him. Her hair settling across her shoulders and against her back. Making sure it was ok, Jake's hands slid down her back and wrapped into her shirt, with a simple nod from Bella he lifted the shirt as easily as he could taking note of the goosebumps as they erupted across her skin and how her nipples were hard as the shirt moved up and off her body. Her hair once again fell around her shoulders hiding the flesh his mouth now watering taste.

When his calloused thumb landed at the center of her collarbone Bella jerked and then shuddered as it slowly made its way to the right moving the hair that was covering her breast. For a split second the urge to cover up was there but then she looked up and caught sight of Jake's face. It was full of awe and the tip of his tongue was just barely sticking out between his wet lips. She planted her hands on the bed and arched toward his touch. The act pulled a growl out of his mouth. Locking eyes with her he repeated the action on the left side, his lips pulling up in the corner slightly when she was completely bared to him. Smiling back at him Bella waited for his hands to return to her body.

Her eyes widened as his head lowered toward her chest, his eyes never leaving hers until he was right at her chest. When the warm wet heat of his tongue slid over her nipple she gasped, her hand coming off the bed to dive through his hair and pull his head further into her breast. As he lapped at her nipple her left arm gave out and they both tumbled back onto the bed.

Jake worked his way across taking in every inch of her skin. Bella shifted needing to return his affection. As her hands moved across the shifting muscles of his back her arousal spiked. Knowing that he could be as gentle as he was with all the power that he had turned her on even more. Lightly dragging her nails across his back, Bella gasped when he bit her nipple and growled in response.

Before she could stop it her hips were rolling under him bumping her core against his and her hand that was now at the button of his jeans.

"Off." Bella rasped into his neck while jerking at the hem of his jean shorts.

Keeping his lips wrapped around her left nipple, he lightly batted her hand away and popped the button of his jeans and jerked the zipper down. Framing her head with his hands Jake groaned as he pulled away from her chest, disconnecting their hips long enough for Bella to work the jeans over his hips and down half of his ass before he dropped back down on to her.

With him pressed against her belly a fog settled over her. His length both impressed and scared her, but she knew he would be gentle with her. He hadn't hurt her yet, hadn't moved too quickly even though she could feel the tension in his muscles.

Skimming her hands down his back Bella bit her lips when they came to the globe of his ass. Bella smiled up at him and dug her nails into his cheeks pulling him further into her body. As a groan slipped out of his mouth he rolled his body against hers giving her the opportunity to shove the shorts further down his legs. When he felt her movement Jake shot from the bed, his shorts hitting the floor in one swift movement.

"Bells, I don't know how much longer I can- you're so fucking beautiful Honey." Bella bit her lip and smiled as his eyes roamed over her body.

She was lifting her hips hooking her thumbs in the band of her underwear as he watched on, his eyes darting between her eyes and the movement at her waist. When the top of her curls came into his vision Jake's jaw dropped open and he spread his legs as he swayed to the side. Bella's eyes wondered down his body landing on the erection that was now pointing right at her swaying slightly. Slipping her underwear off as gracefully as she could Bella flung them at his chest jerking his attention back to her face.

"Bells I-" his throat seemed to catch as he took a step toward her.

"Come here, Jake."

Bella waited wondering if he was going to pounce, by the look in his eyes he was. Instead he lifted her foot kissing the top of it and slowly started to work his way up. As his lips brushed against the inside of her knee Bella was positive it was the single most erotic thing that had ever happened to anyone. She tensed slightly when he kissed her inner thigh and he allowed his lips to just skim over her curls pressing a kiss to the top if her pubic bone.

Looking up with a goofy look on his face he growled out the words, "God I want to, but later."

Bella rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face and urged him up by rolling her hips. As Jake moved his way up her body slowly the anticipation grew to the point that Bella wasn't sure she could take much more by the time his lips hit her collar bone.

"Bella?" Jake whispered the question, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Please," she responded as her hands landed on his ass.

Urging him forward with her hands while opening her legs, Bella was relived that Jake was letting her set the pace based on the pressure of her hands. When the tip of his head bumped against her core she gasped and dug her fingernails into his flesh. Not urging him on but hanging on, waiting for the pain she knew was to come.

"Honey are you ok, are you ready?"

Bella squeezed her eyes together when he pushed into her not parting her lips, just nudging.

"Honey look at me," he whispered puling away from her.

The crease on Bella's forehead eased but her eyes didn't open. Not until thumbs rubbed soothing circles across her cheeks. "Please honey, look at me."

Slowly Bella's eyes opened locking on to his. Smiling at her, he pecked her lips before pulling back.

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too," she whispered before nodding her head and opening her legs further.

Pushing his hips forward, slowly Jake sucked in a breath when his flesh slid along hers slowly being covered in her wetness. He rocked forward, his tip bumping into clit three times before pulling back and angling his hips.

"Look at me, honey."

Bella's eyes shot back to his as he bit his lip and slowly allowed his body to sink.

Her hands had made their way up his ribs as he teased her. With his body slowly sinking forward Bella began to burn. The tip was barely held by her lips when he stopped pressed his lips to the side of her neck as he surged forward.

The fire and pain was all consuming as Jake sunk fully into Bella's body. The size of him as he made his way into Bella's body took her breath away, but as he stilled his body filling hers up everything felt perfect, as it should be.

"Oh God." Bella whispered at the feel of it. Slow tears trickled down her cheeks. She resisted the urge to break out in a fit of tears and laughter. Everything was right, just as it should be. As it should have been all along.

"I'm sorry-"

"No Jake, you feel...this is amazing."

Dropping a kiss to the mark on her neck Jake smiled into her skin wholly agreeing with her statement.

"Jake could you, do you want to move?"

Pulling back Jake smiled again and began to move.

Slowly at first and then picking up speed. Bella's pain was slowly replaced by pure pleasure. Urging him on, Bella wanted all of him, needed him to give her everything he had.

She could feel the coil begin in her stomach as his pace quickened and she waited in anticipation for what was to come next.

To her surprise Jake snaked his arm under her left knee and lifted. With only one powerful thrust in that position Bella came apart gripping any body part of his that she could latch onto as her head slammed into the mattress. She could hear his voice as the world around her imploded, but she couldn't make out the words, didn't even try because she was living this, soaking it all in. As the tempo of his thrusts became unsteady Bella tightened herself around him to the point of pain once again and then his body shuddered above hers the grip he had on her knee grew and he slammed into her once, twice, three times before his body collapsed onto of hers, his face nuzzling against her mark instantly.

Time passed slowly as their bodies cooled and calmed. Bella helping Jake with slow soft strokes along his back. When their breathing returned to normal Jake nipped at her neck and drew back but not completely.

"You're amazing, Bella."

"I love you, Jake."

He fell onto her softly covering her body with his own, "I can't get off you."

"I don't want you to," she whispered into his neck as her hand moved to the back of his head. "I like you here."

"I'll stay here forever then," he growled into her neck.

"That's fine with me."

The remainder of the day Jake and Bella spent in each others arms, only getting out of bed to eat, dress and, as evening fell and Billy and Tiffany left, to sneak into the bathroom in the little red house. As the two showered together for the first time, then christened his old bed, Jake promised Bella they'd have a bathroom in his place by the end of the month.

As they lay naked in his bed that night, Jake and Bella talked of their plans for the end of the summer and what that meant when Bella went to UDUB for her last year. They knew the immediate future could get rocky but they also knew their love could get them through anything.


	28. Epilogue

**_A/N: So it's here, the final chapter for this story. It feels like I've been working on this story forever but at the same time I can't believe it's already over. I just want to warn you all that this Epilogue is SHORT, much like the prologue, hopefully though you all will enjoy it. Also right after the Epi I've posted the first four pages to Chapter 1 of Paul and Angela's story! I don't what it will be named yet and sadly I don't know when I will post this story, FX this spring. The plan for this one is to have it completely done before I start posting so I can post once a week the same day every week. Don't forget to add me to your favorites and ALERTS so you'll know when I start posting that story. Lastly I want to thank EVERY SINGLE READER for your time and your supportive and kind words. I wouldn't have had the motivation to kick this one out if not for you. Find me on twitter teamnoshirt.  
><em>**

**That If By Chance It Be Shaken**

**Epilogue**

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye he watched as a smile slowly spread across her face. She had one hand out the window moving up and down as the wind blew through her fingertips, the other firmly planted on the wheel as her long strands of brown hair were whipping around. It was unseasonably warm for April and she couldn't wait to get out of the little red house. As they drove to Forks, he let his hand rest on her upper thigh. It wasn't long before her head turned toward his and they locked eyes. A smile split across her face and she winked at him. Turning back to the road he could see her brows pinch together and with a little more force than last time, she twirled a loose hair around her finger and shoved the lock behind her ear. Smiling, he glanced in the rearview mirror.

When he looked at her again the hairs that she twirled in her fingers and stuck behind her ear were about to come free. Reaching his arm out he caught them. Leaning over in his seat, he made a quick small braid out of the hairs and tucked it behind her ear. When the pads of his fingers brushed the shell of her ear he felt her shudder and heard her heart skip a beat before it slowed almost back to its normal pace.

Leaning over just enough so he wouldn't have to yell, he began to tell her how happy that he was. Jake couldn't help but add that he couldn't wait to get her back so they could finish what they had started. As he slowly ran down the list of his desires and all the things that he planned on doing to her he saw her eyes grow wide. He smiled, but then her heart skipped a beat and she gasped, her muscles tensing.

Shaking his head Jake moved his hand from her thigh up to her belly. In slow soothing circles he rubbed until the kicks smacking against his hand settled. He felt her relax when the baby stopped moving and smiled once more.

"She's a strong one."

Bella shot Jake a quick look while mouthing _you think, _soas not to wake the twins in the back seat. Chuckling, Jake rubbed her belly once more before righting himself in the seat. The remaining drive to Forks was for the most part uneventful. The kids slept through and the baby, while still kicking, wasn't causing Bella any pain.

As they pulled into the drive of the little white house Bella waved to the pack as a whole and smiled at Embry and Leah who were wrestling with their five year old in the front yard. Sue and Charlie watched on as their grandson tried to pull one over on his father.

"There's the birthday boy," Bella sang as she climbed down from the truck. Bending at the knee she waited for Max to run into her arms.

Less than a month after Bella started her last year of college Leah and Embry made the announcement that they were getting married. With wedding plans and taking classes of her own it wasn't long before Leah was hardly phasing. The day Embry and Leah married they announced that they were expecting. It was a shock for the pack and Sue, who was already a mess, burst into tears, dragged Leah into her arms and didn't let her go, despite her protests and threats, for nearly an hour.

After the wedding things went back to normal until the summer after Bella graduated. Within the three-month span of summer Bella, Emily and Kim all found out they were expecting. It seemed that once one wolf had pups, as everyone called them, everyone else followed suit. When Rachel and Paul conceived nearly three years later, Seth's imprint and Claire were expecting as well.

By the time Bella stood, Max now securely wrapped around her legs, the entire pack was standing in the front yard, kids running and screaming as Charlie made his way out to help Tiffany get Billy out of the car. The two men were as close as ever, causing problems as always, but Bella was never more grateful for the two men that she was watching now.

After Bella and Jake's summer wedding Billy and Tiffany moved out of the little red house and into a small cottage in the middle of La Push. Having grown fond of the little house, Bella requested that she and Jake live there. With help from the pack it wasn't long before the house was ready for their family.

Taking a seat beside Leah, Bella smiled as she looked out at the chaos in the front yard. Shooting a glance toward Leah their eyes locked and they smiled.

**_CHAPTER 1 TEASER PAUL/ANGELA_**

The music was thumping so loud throughout the house that her ears were ringing. The smoky haze that lingered in the room made it difficult to see her friend who was currently pressed up against the refrigerator with Mike Newton's tongue down her throat. Angela groaned at the sight. Really, how had she let Jessica talk her into coming to a party, let alone a party at her house while her parents were away?

Walking around the kitchen trying to find a corner to hide in, Angela plastered herself against a wall while her eyes lingered on Jessica and Mike. He, of course, was running his hands up and down her sides and around to her butt. With each grip Angela could see the muscles in his forearms straining to drag her friend closer to his body. She heard Jessica giggle and then Mike was pressing into her further. With a roll of her eyes Angela brought the red cup to her lips. Slowly she sipped down the orange juice that Jessica had poured for her as soon as she walked in the door. "If anyone asks just tell them it's a screwdriver," she instructed before Mike wrapped her in his arms and carried her away squealing.

Angela had every intention of staying only for a little while, but looking at the clock on the kitchen stove she noticed that it read 12:02 am. How had she been here two hours already? With a sigh she pushed off the wall and made her way over to Jessica. She stood waiting for the opportunity for one of her friends to look up from their lip lock. Eventually she tapped Mike on the shoulder and when he turned to look at her she couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Jessica's bright red lipstick was smeared all over his face.

"I'm just," Angela stated as she threw her thumb over her shoulder, before Jessica spoke Angela turned around to make her escape and promptly crashed into someone causing her cup to crumble between their bodies. Angela squeaked out in surprise when she saw the man that was looking down at her. He was tan with dark brown eyes and jet black hair, obviously from the reservation.

Just as the wetness began to seep into her skin through her bra a chuckle caught her attention and she jerked when two hands landed on her shoulders. "You ok there?" he asked as he peeled her body away from his.

She looked up at him meeting his eyes, he had the slightest hint of a smile on his face as he looked at her. "Yea- yeah I'm fine, sorry for spilling- oh my God your shirt is soaking wet! I'm so sorry for that. I was just leaving."

She heard him calling after her. Not sure what he said due to the sound of the music, Angela pushed her way through the crowd and found the door to Jessica's room. At the very least her "friend" could let her borrow a shirt that wasn't soaked in orange juice. Just as the door clicked closed Angela heard a grunt that slammed her to a halt. The room was dimly lit but it was light enough for Angela to see a naked man hovering over a woman. Her hand shot to her mouth at the sight smothering a gasp.

Her eyes roamed over the backside of the man before she could stop them. Sweat was rolling down the muscles that were bunching and moving across his back, with every rock of his body another grunt followed. She tried to peel her eyes away from his muscular back but they had a life of their own and began to follow a bead of sweat. Her eyes met the round globe of his bare ass and she sucked another gasp.

"You going to stand there all night or you want to join in on this party, Tom?"

She looked up to find that the man that was speaking to her wasn't even looking in her direction as he spoke, rather he was watching the woman that was laying underneath him. _No way that girls name was Tom. _There was a huge amount of space between their bodies, as the man was leaning over the girl. He was straddling one of her legs as she lay on her side the other thrown up and over his shoulder. Enough space that Angela was able to get a solid view of his ripped chest.

"I- I-" She stuttered before she heard him chuckle. Her eyes left the woman's bright red pump that was waving in the air and she looked at the side of his face, still looking at the naked girl below him, "Mindy you mind if Tom over there joins, us or is it a party of two?"

Angela gasped at the question, _was he serious? Why did he keep calling her Tom? _Her thoughts cut off when she heard the girl giggle, "Aww sorry honey, but Pauly -" her words cut off by a straggled moan as her body slammed violently forward into the headboard.

"What'd I tell you about calling me that?" He asked, the husky tone of his voice sent a shiver down Angela's spine.

The girl licked and then bit her lower lip as she looked up at the man, "Call him tomorrow honey we're busy."

Angela was still frozen, her face was burning and her eyes were hurting from how wide they were and the lack of blinking at the sight of the two still laying in the bed connected. Neither seemed to have a care in the world, she had never in all of her life seen anything like it. She couldn't tear her eyes away. The two continued on as if nothing were happening, grunting and moaning pushing and pulling. Her heart was thumping in her chest she stared at the two from across the room. Why wasn't she moving for the door? She knew watching the two was wrong, but she couldn't force herself to turn and walk away.

A growl snapped her from her thoughts, causing her hand to shoot behind her back. Grabbing the door handle, she twisted the knob and flung the door open. Darting out of the room she ran into a brick wall with an oof.

"We really need to stop meeting like this."

Looking up, Angela was met with the same dark brown eyes and short jet black hair, and the smile was still there too, "I just went to get a shirt and - but there's someone in there and I really need to go."

The moan that drifted from the door behind her had her eyes popping wide before she clenched them shut and grit her teeth. The boy in front of her uttered a cuss word which had her eyes snapping back open. "Paul," the boy spat in annoyance as his arms moved to her shoulders yet again.

"Hey you ok, did he like traumatize you or something?"

"I just… I've never-I can't believe he's doing that on Jessica's bed, she is going to be so mad when she finds out the someone was having se- sex," Angela finally managed to force the word from her mouth, "on her bed."

Her hand slapped over her mouth at her outburst, but the boy in front of her just laughed, "Yeah, she's probably going to need to clean that when he's done in there.

She watched as his nose scrunched up as he talked to her, then his head turned toward a crash and a hoot from down the hall. The volume of the music seemed to have gotten louder since she went into the bedroom. His eyes pinched together before his grip on her shoulder got a little tighter. " You said you were leaving, you want to get out of here? I'll walk you home. This party seems to be getting a little rowdy." There was a sense of urgency behind his words, his focus not solely on her.

Angela looked over his face, he seemed innocent enough. She knew that Bella had hung out with someone named Jake from the reservation and if memory served her correct this was one of his friends. "Do you know someone named Jake?" Angela blurted while watching his face for any sign that he might.

A smile split across his face, "Yeah me and Jake, we're – uh, we've been friends for a long time." His hand was on the back of his neck rubbing in a nervous manner as he spoke, his eyes darting all around the cramped hallway.

Her eyes pinched together in concentration and that's when it hit her, "Haven't I seen you before on First Beach?"

With that his eyes flicked back to her, searching her face. "Now that you mention it," Embry said taking a closer look at her face, "yeah you were with Bella Swan right?"

"Yeah," Angela said sadly thinking of her friend. She and Bella got along really well but since the Cullens left she was a completely different person, never sitting with their group, always sitting at _their_ old table staring out the window, so pale and withdrawn. She was worried about her friend, had been for a while, but she knew eventually if Bella needed to talk she would come to her when she was ready. She wasn't one to push like Jessica or one to talk like Lauren.

"Well I'm Embry," his hand shot out for Angela to shake. When she took it in her own she gasped out in shock at the heat of his hand and her eyes bore into his.

Shuffling at his feet he looked down the hall again, almost seeming nervous. "So, you want me to walk you home?"

"Oh I just live a couple of houses down. I can make it."

His eyes flicked back to hers before a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "S'okay I was just heading home any way, parties really aren't my thing; Paul," Embry said while pointing at the door and scrunching his nose again, "drug me here tonight."

Angela shook her head at him before turning and making her way down the hall. As they got into the open living room a rowdy bunch of boys that were wrestling came barreling her way making her body jerk out in shock. Embry's hand shot from beside her and merely batted the unknowing boys away from her as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pushed her toward the door.

When they stepped outside Angela looked around for a car that she wouldn't recognize but didn't notice any. "Do you have a car?"

"Naw, I just walked here."

"You what? It's like a twenty minute drive to La Push from here and you walked? This late at night?" She hadn't noticed that she was shaking her head in disbelief as she talked.

"Don't have my license or a car yet, you ready?"

As they stepped out the front door, Angela felt the overwhelming surge of heat as his large hand splayed across the small of her back yet again and then he was guiding her off the porch. She was straining her eyes to the left as hard as she could trying to catch a glimpse of his face as they walked and then as his pace picked up, the pressure on her back had her nearly jogging along.

It was then that Angela saw the flick of red and blue lights moving swiftly down the street toward them, and then his hand left her back and wrapped around her from behind and she was jerked behind an old pine tree. Angela was trying to fight him off when he put his finger over his mouth, nearly touching her own and she instantly stilled. Her fear of being attacked was quickly stamped down when she looked into his deep brown eyes. They weren't the eyes of an attacker, he seemed genuinely concerned. Her stomach fluttered at the contact and instantly she felt the pressure of his arm disappear from her body, as the red and blue lights flashed right in front of them. Sticking their head around the tree they both watched as the cop car hastily pulled into Jessica's driveway and then Charlie Swan and his deputy were stepping out and marching toward the house.

"Did you know they were coming?"

Embry looked guilty as he backed away before answering her, "I figured they'd be coming soon it's nearly one and like I said before, it was starting to get rowdy."

Angela was watching Embry's face as he spoke, he was watching the house now, a smile on his face as the first group of kids ran out the front door and to their cars, but when the second group stumbled out of the house and made their way into the forest his lips went into a straight line and his eyes turned into slits.

When Embry's head jerked toward Angela with an almost inhuman speed Angela jerked back a little, shoving herself further into the tree.

"So really are you ok to get home? I have to - I mean I should see if Paul got out ok."

She was still watching him closely as he spoke, his eyes seeming to follow each figure even after they disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

"Yeah just two more houses and that's me. I'm good."

"Ok well I gotta - shit there's Paul, Chief Swan has him. I gotta go, be careful and lock up," Embry was already running away from her as he shouted over his shoulder at her.

She was still leaning up against the tree watching him jog toward the police cruiser when a body collided with hers, the tree bark snagging her sweater and digging into her back.

"Oh shit I'm sor - Tom is that you?" The girl in the red pumps, Mindy, said while stumbling back and righting her skin tight tube dress.

"Why do you keep calling me Tom? Obviously I'm not a guy, my name is Angela." She was shocked at the tone of her own voice but the girl merely shrugged before tugging at the hem of her dress, "Paul called you Tom, I thought that was your name."

"Well it's not," Angela spit out feeling regretful as the girls brow scrunched.

"Geesh I'm sorry ok, anyway Paul told me if I ran into you to give you this," and then the girl was shoving a wadded up piece of paper into Angela's hand as her eyes darted down the road.

"Are you serious, you were just… I mean you and him aren't -" the girls eyes went wide her mouth formed an O shape before she full out belly laughed cutting Angela off completely, "What? God no! Paul is a damn good lay and that's it. His attitude is total shit and he goes through girls like crazy."

The girl moved in her mouth so close to Angela's ear that she could smell the beer on her breath. "He is getting so much better too, back in the summer he was like a runt, still good at what he was doing for his age, but now… oh my God you saw him, right? His body is so hot. We hook up when I'm on a break from school and that's it. It's the only thing that keeps me sane when I have to come back to this piss hole."

A high pitched wail brought Angela's attention back to Jessica's house. From what she could see Jessica was sitting on her front step, face in her hands as Charlie and his deputy stood back shaking their heads.

"I need to go help her, she's my friend," Angela said while pointing toward the house. The girls eyes followed before she snorted, "Your funeral, Chief Swan caught me on Senior Skip Day, threw me in the drunk tank and then made me waste a month of my summer vacation picking up litter."

As Angela got closer to Jessica she could hear her begging Chief Swan not to call her parents and promising him that she would never do it again. She could also hear the snicker of the same man from the bedroom as he stood beside the cop car hands cuffed behind his back.

Charlie visibly sighed before he pinched the bridge of his nose, the sound of Jessica's wails clearly getting to him. Angela walked up the sidewalk and the fluttering in her belly returned when she took in his complete form. He wasn't wearing shoes or a shirt and his khaki shorts were hanging dangerously low with no underwear band in sight. At another wail from Jessica her eyes shot to her friend. Jessica's make up was running and her hands were shaking as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Angela's gut clenched at the sight. She had tried to talk Jessica out of the party, but she insisted this was their last Spring Break and they had to live it up.

"Excuse me, Chief Swan," Angela's voice cut through one of Jessica's wails and had Charlie and his deputy both jerking in surprise.

"Angela Webber, is that you?" Charlie asked while walking toward her, his eyes scrunched trying to make out her face in the dark of the night.

"It is, Chief Swan, isn't there… isn't there a way that you can let Jessica off this one time?" she could see his lips press together as one of his eyebrows quirked up.

"Jessica was holding the party for me." Angela really couldn't believe that she was doing this, if her father ever found out that she was at a party like this that would be the end of going to SAIC in Chicago, but Jessica's mother could get pretty crazy when she was upset, so she was willing to do this for her friend.

Charlie glanced back at Jessica before he stepped closer to Angela, his mustache seemed to twitch, "She did, did she?"

"Well," Angela put all of her energy into keeping her eyes on Charlie and not the man that was still leaning up against the hood of the cruiser without a care in the world, "she found out that I was accepted to SAIC and I'll be leaving two days after graduation this year, and she wanted to throw me a party since I wouldn't be around this summer." She could see his left eye twitch as she spoke, she was so happy that her sweater had pockets in the front because her palms were ringing wet and she couldn't stop clenching her fists in panic.

From around Charlie Angela could see Jessica's wide eyes and her head shaking in conformation toward the deputy. Her eyes snapped back to Charlie when she heard his boot shuffle in the gravel of the driveway. Placing his hands on his hips he looked back at Jessica before speaking again, "Ok this is what I'm going to do:" Angela could feel herself sag in relief at his words, "I won't take you to the station and call your parents Miss Stanley. I know how your mother can get, but I want you picking up litter in the park starting tomorrow for the rest of your Spring Break, after you clean this mess up." Jessica was shaking her head in agreement even before he finished, "And," his tone was a bit harsher as he continued on, "you are going to personally apologize to the Johnsons for waking them up with all this racket tonight, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Chief Swan," Jessica answered as she stood to her feet. Charlie was standing between the two girls now, "I'm only doing this because you both are friends with Bella. Angela, I know that you've been a great friend to her, but I seriously doubt that this party was for you, and you lying to a police officer isn't the best way to get your friend out of trouble." Angela sunk back at the tone of his voice, "Your dad let me know that they were going to be out of town for the week and that he wanted me to keep an eye on you to make sure you were ok. I seriously doubt he'd be happy to hear that his daughter had anything to do with a party like this, which I assume you did since you are here at almost one-thirty in the morning."

Angela merely shook her head while staring at the ground. "Since you two are friends Jessica, why don't you stay with Angela for the night, and then be at the station and six o'clock in the morning? I trust that you two won't be getting yourselves into any more trouble this evening?"

Jessica, who was now standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Angela, had the look of a scolded dog on her face as she sniffed and shook her head at Charlie's suggestion. "Right, then I'll give you a ride back to your house. Go ahead and lock up Jessica and then we'll get going."

As Jessica stumbled swiftly toward the house Charlie turned toward the boy who was still leaning up against the hood of the car, eyes on the forest, his lips pressed into a line. "Lahote!" Charlie bellowed as he made his way toward the boy. Angela flinched at the tone of his voice, she wasn't able to see his reaction as Charlie's body interrupted her view.

"I tried to get a hold of your dad so he could come down and pick you up, there wasn't an answer."

Angela heard a snort, "well that's not really a shocker Chief, the old man is in Oregon working again."

"Well I'm not going to bother Billy this late at night, who should I call to come get you?"

Before the boy was able to answer an older model Chevy pulled up to the curb, and one of the largest men Angela had ever seen unfolded himself from the truck. Slamming the door the man made his way toward Charlie.

Angela could have sworn that she heard a muttered "fuck" before the large man's head was jerking in the boys direction, his lip curled in what Angela assumed to be a silent snarl. Instantly all was quite.

"Sam."

"Charlie," the man said while taking Charlie's hand in his own. A shake was exchanged between the two.

"Miss Stanley there," he said while pointing to Jessica who was quietly locking up the front door, "decided to have a party and we caught Mr. Lahote here and some boys in the back yard arguing when we got here. I tried calling his dad but couldn't get an answer. We were just trying to figure out who to call."

"Well, I caught a couple of boys sneaking back into the rez and asked them what was up when I was doing my rounds tonight, Charlie." The man was gritting out the words as he spoke. Angela could clearly see the vein in his neck bulging. "Told me that Paul here got caught, figured I'd save Billy the trouble of having to wake Jake up this late to come down and get him."

Charlie was nodding his head at Sam as he spoke, "Ok Johnny, let him go, we need to get back to the station and fill out this report."

Angela could feel Jessica come up beside her. Looking at her friend she realized that she had put on a coat and cleaned up her face. The only thing Angela could think to do was smile at her.

"Girls, you ready?" Charlie's voice grabbed their attention causing them to jerk at the sound. Hanging their heads the girls shuffled their way to the police cruiser. Charlie was holding the door open for them when they got there and just before Angela ducked her head to get in she heard a chuckle, "Oh hey Tom, didn't realize -"

Her blood instantly was boiling again but before she could remark, the mans booming voice had her head snapping up, "Paul," she could hear the warning behind it, but all was forgotten when his eyes met hers.


	29. Good News Update!

Hello everyone! I got an email the other day letting me know that this story was nominated for Best Supporting Cast in The Fandom Choice Awards. I just want to let everyone know that I am beyond thankful for your continued support of this story and my writing. I know I've been missing for a while now, but I promise I am still working on the Paul & Angela story I shared a little bit of at the end of this story. As a matter of fact to show my thanks for your continued support I've decided to post a couple of chapters that I have edited. So far I've got sixteen chapters all together but only five of them have been to my beta. It's been a busy year for both her and me, she had a baby and RL for me has just been pretty hectic.

As for the new story, since I only have five chapters I will probably only post one a week and then I don't know how long it will be for the rest of them. The story still doesn't have a title, which is something that is annoying to me but also I just can't find a name to fit; I'm open to suggestions! If you're following me the story will pop up as a new story titled Undecided. I also want to let you know that I've moved most of my stories over to Fiction Pad; the naughty parts aren't edited over there. I go by just Lynn on Fiction Pad.

Lastly don't forget to go and vote for your favorite Wolf Fic in the Fandom Choice Awards. Voting is open until January 3, 2014. Http : (/) p /


End file.
